Dimensional Heroes: X
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes return to Gao's world in order to battle against other amazing Buddyfighters, but they will have to clash with an even bigger threat alongside the Demon Lord Dragon who nearly destroyed Dragon World many eons ago.
1. Demon Lord Dragon

"Ah...Cho-Tokyo. How I've missed this town." Hope said as they got close to the world.

"Why do they call it Cho-Tokyo?" Ace asked. "I mean, I get it's Tokyo, but why add Cho?"

"It's a future version of Tokyo and it's probably the number 1 Buddyfight supporter in the entire Beast Universe. You could say it's the birthplace of Buddyfight." Jexi said.

"Huh, so this is where Gao lives right?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. Right now...he should be near Aibo Academy." Lucy said. "So we'll land near there."

"Don't you think that would cause a bit of a commotion?" Hope asked.

"We cause a commotion wherever we go. What makes this different?" Jexi asked.

"Well, I'm coming with you all, and you're gonna take me to Gao Mikado so I can announce him as the second Dragon World representative." Saint Holy Sword Dragon said.

"One problem… how are you gonna get in without being recognized as an Illegal Monster?" Gemini said.

"Second, why can't you do it yourself?" Saki added.

"First off, I have to be with the other representative… er… what's your name exactly?" Saint Holy Sword Dragon asked turning to Mana.

"Mana Kawai. A pleasure." Mana said.

"Miss Mana is a proud rep for Dragon World. And I am not recognized as an Illegal Monster since this is important business." he said.

"At least put on a disguise so you don't be suspicious." Erica said covering the little dragon in a black trench coat, hat, hospital mask and sunglasses twice his size. "There! Now you can fit in and get close to Gao before dramatically revealing yourself."

"I'm not doing that." He said ditching the disguise.

"You got a better idea?" Kagura asked.

"Indeed!" He said.

Five minutes later…

"Mush!" He said standing on Asta.

"Why the heck is he on me and not you guys?!" Asta said.

"Don't ask me. But don't worry, it'll be over in a snap." Hope said.

"I hope so! This is embarrassing…" Asta said. "Can someone just cue the music already?!"

"Way ahead of you, Asta! Brave Soul fight, coming right up!" Pinkie said loading a cassette tape into a boombox.

(Cue- Brave Soul Fight)

Buddy Fight! It's alright! You're doin' fine!  
You don't have to change, just be who you are.  
All your tears and your smile everything cherish it.  
Brave Soul Fight!

You have been refining your style forever now.  
And it's a goal that's just for you.  
Theory won't be all it takes to explain it all.  
It's an infinite fighting case.  
Ride on! Don't give up! No matter when, no mater what.  
Don't throw it away.  
'Cause it will touch,  
Somebody's heart deep within  
Shaking them up again to  
Go on.

The sound of your  
Sound of your voice again.  
It's igniting a fire to my soul.  
So we must  
Go reach out  
For the dream at the sound of the call  
And run up to the future, so let's go!

Buddy Fight! It's alright! We will never stop!  
It's too soon to give up!  
So until the end, we will give it everything that we've got.

Buddy Fight! It's alright! You're doin' fine!  
You don't have to change, just be who you are.  
All your tears and your smile everything cherish it.  
Brave Soul Fight!

"Okay...I like some music, but that one was just...a bit annoying." Aya said.

"Sorry, it's just something we do. Lord knows where we even find the music." Hope said.

"Best not to question it. Don't want to be like Deadpool you know and end up breaking you-know-what." Ace said.

"Okay, we're here. Aibo Academy." Natsu said as they arrived at the school building.

"Wowwwww! This is a big school!" Stoj said.

"Yup, it sure is. Sucks that I had to be a janitor the first time I came here." Hope said.

"What? Why?" Ace asked.

"I couldn't just say I was a hero to the school and everybody here, people would think I'm crazy. Thankfully I got a job so I could stay close to Gao, but it was unfortunately as Janitor." Hope said.

"Most of the worlds were ignorant of other worlds until someone went and blabbed." Riku said as most looked at Hope.

"I thought that law was only in Mickey's Universe." Al said.

"No...it's all of them." Mickey said.

"Yeah...my bad." Hope said laughing nervously.

"There's nothing to apologize for. People find out about other worlds one way or another." Ace said.

"Either way...let's get to the roof. It's almost lunchtime so that has to be where Gao is." Ichiro said as they headed up to the roof where they saw Gao with his friends. "There he is. The mighty sun fighter himself."

"So that's Gao Mikado." Ace said.

"Huh? Is that...Hey! It's you guys!" Gao said seeing the group.

"'Sup, Gao? It's been a while." David said.

"It has, huh? You guys haven't changed much." Gao said. "Hold on, who's that? Is he a new buddy of yours?"

"It's nice to meet you Gao, my name is Ace Neptune." Ace said.

"Back at ya, names Gao Mikado, and this is Baku and Kuguru. You guys came just in time, we were just in the middle of building up a new deck for me to use." Gao said.

"The only problem is, it's missing a buddy." Baku added.

"Which world is it?" Ryu asked.

"It looks like Dragon World, same as me." Mana said.

"So you fight for Dragon World too, huh? That's cool, we should totally buddyfight sometime." Gao said.

"Hehehe. He reminds me of myself a bit when I started out as a rookie." Ace said.

"In your dreams Gao." said another familiar voice as the recipient walked up. "No matter who you are buddy's with, you won't be able to beat me."

"Noboru Kodo. Been a long time." Hope said.

"Wow….cool kitten shirt." Asta said.

"It's not a kitten. It's a tiger!" Noboru said.

"You know him Hope?" Ace asked.

"Pretty much all of us do. He's a skilled fighter, and considers himself the best in Aibo. He used to be a Dragon World user, but now he's a Dungeon World fighter." Pinkie said.

"Plus, he's kind of like a rival to Gao. At least from what the others tell me." David said.

"Guy's kinda got a bit of an ego if you ask me." Kagura said.

"Hey!" Noboru said.

"Oh, that reminds me! Gao, there's someone that wants to talk to you about something." Hope said.

"Is it finally my turn? At last!" Saint Holy Sword Dragon said jumping on top of Asta's head. "Congratulations, ladies and gents!"

"Hey, easy on my head!" Asta said.

"And just what is that supposed to be on your head, a panda?" Noboru chuckled. "It's totally a panda."

"Wrong! You all look in the presence of the Saint Holy Sword Dragon who hails from Dragon World!" He said.

"Wait, a saint?" Baku asked.

"Holy, you say?" Kuguru added.

"Sword Dragon, really?" Gao finished, both looking dumbfounded while Noboru couldn't hold his laughter in.

"Bahahahaahaah! More like a baby dragon cub! What're you gonna do, hit me with your rattle?" Noboru said.

"I wouldn't insult him like that…" Rainbow warned.

"Why, what's he gonna do to me?" Noboru asked.

"Take this!" SHSD said hitting Noboru with his mini sword. "This is my holy sword!" he said landing. "I may be small but I'm a Saint Holy Sword Dragon through and through!"

"Just go with it unless you wanna suffer a good whacking." Hope asid.

"And now, for part two of my special announcement!" SHSD said popping a festival capsule. The kanji on the manuscript read "Congratulations Dragon World Representatives, Gao Mikado and Mana Kawai". "Introducing the completed Dragon world team for the upcoming Buddy Masters that will begin soon!"

"Oh, now i get it! The teams are paired up by world!" Natsu said.

"Wrong! Pairs for the actual tourney will be decided at random. We are just allowed to pick two reps. One from this world and one beyond it." he said.

"So it's not the actual world that decides the team, but how its drawn randomly. So you could basically be partners with anyone." Hope said.

"In other words, who your partner is in Buddy Masters is completely decided on a random pick, so it's fairly even." Sonia said.

"That's right!" SHSD said. "And not just my homeland of Dragon World, but other parallel worlds will be included. Dungeon Word, Star Dragon World, Darkness Dragon World, Danger, Legend, Magic, Ancient, Katana and Hero. Now...as for the issue of Gao's buddy...we're going to go look for one right now."

"Where exactly?" Ace asked.

"At the card shop, of course. Where else?" David asked.

"I'll tell you where else, Dragon World! That's the fastest way!" SHSD said.

"Directly there? Isn't that a little dangerous?" Goofy asked.

"I've been, it's not that scary." Sora said. "There are a lot of Dragons there."

"Exactly, so let's get going!" SHSD said tossing a card in the air as it formed a portal.

"Ryu and Siegfried would probably fit in on that world considering they're dragons." Emiya said.

After everyone was sent through the portal, they landed on a crumbling spot in Dragon World.

"Of all the places to arrive, you had to pick this spot where the ground is totally crumbling?" Hiyoko asked.

"I don't think this occurs naturally…" Sakura said.

"Oh that. The Demon Lord Dragon did that." SHSD said.

"Demon Lord Dragon?" Hope said.

Riku then looked at the area around them, which was carved to look like a giant X. "He's not making this up. This particular spot reeks of darkness."

"Yeah, I sense it too… David, Ace, your demon senses feel anything?" Hope said.

"This aura, it's almost like Siegfried's...The Demon Dragon! He's close by!" Ace said.

"It's Demon Lord Dragon. Anyway...legend has it that long ago, he went berserk and nearly destroyed our beloved Dragon World in a single night." SHSD said.

"How horrible. But what caused him to go into a berserk state?" Ace asked.

"We don't know nor care. It nearly cost the lives of our ancestors just to seal him away." SHSD said pointing to a temple below as a loud roar was heard. "See? He roars even now."

"Such Anger and Hatred..." Ace said.

"Demon Lord Dragon...heh...I'd love to meet him." Gao said smiling.

As they talked about this, the dragons in the surrounding area soon fled as another portal opened.

"What's going on now?" Gemini asked.

Crawling through the portal was a large yet familiar beast with mechanical enhancements as it roared.

"No way...why is he here? Yami...gedo?" Kabuki said in fear.

"I'm guessing he's some kind of powerful being?" Tamamo asked.

"You know your new home in the Sky Universe? You're looking at the monster who devoured it 400 years ago!" Jexi said.

"Yet...something's different." David said.

"Yeah, it looks like someone decided give him mechanical implants." Ace said.

"It's not just his looks." David said. "He was Shade's buddy in the WBC, so I figured he's a lot more tame."

"Actually...now that you mention it. There is something different about this beast." Ichiro said. "It feels like Yamigedo...yet at the same time not."

"Let me out…" A voice echoed from the tomb below.

"Did you guys hear that?" Aluche asked.

"Yeah, we did. There's something down there." Yoko said.

"Let me out of here now!" The voice demanded as Gao ran down there. "Undo the seal!" It said as a card pack with the kanji for seal appeared.

"Gao wait!" Ace called out.

"If you break that Seal, the Demon Lord Dragon will be revived! When that happens, you'll be buddies!" SHSD siad.

"Sounds good to me!" Gao said ripping the pack open. "Come on out, Demon Lord Dragon!"

At the sign of the cards glow, the temple crashed open and crumbled. Walking out of it was a large, bipedal black dragon with a large weapon on his left arm with long flowing red hair and cape as he roared.

"Oh my god…" Al muttered in shock and awe.

"So this is the Demon Lord Dragon…" Sakura said.

"Hmph! So you are the one who woke me, kid?" He asked.

"I'm no kid. I'm the Mighty Sun Fighter, Gao Mikado." Gao said.

"Mighty Sun Fighter? This pipsqueak? Do not make me laugh! I am Barlbatzz! Barlbatzz Dragoroyale the first!" He shouted.

"Uh guys?! Mecha Yamigedo is here, and he's got a friend!" Ochako called as Yamigedo looked through a canyon opening as a boy around Gaos' age wearing a gray and yellow hoodie with sharp teeth and blonde hair was walking towards them.

"I've come for you, Demon Lord Dragon." he said.

"You and what army?" Barlbatzz asked.

"You will come with me." He said.

"Please...I do not take orders from anyone for I am the strongest dragon ever born!" Barlbatzz said.

"Then i'll take you by force." The boy said holding a core deck case.

"He's a Buddyfighter!" Baku said.

"You...I recognize you. Sakate Onigashira right?" Kabuki said. "Be careful...this one is dangerous."

"Don't make me Laugh, Oni. Come to me! Thunder Empire!" Barlbatzz said as lots of cards flew out from the tomb.

"Aw, sweet, check em out!" Kazuichi said. "Thunder Empire cards, they're really powerful!"

"I gotta get to deckbuilding!" Baku said grabbing the cards and quickly made a deck out of the Thunder Empire cards in mere seconds. "And, done! This should help you out, Gao."

"Thanks, Baku." Gao said.

"We'll let you take this one, Gao." Hope said.

"You sure?" Gao asked.

"It's a new deck, so we don't wanna butt in and end this in a flash. Go get em, Sun Fighter." Goofy said.

"Thanks guys." Gao said as he took to a fighting stage with Barlbatzz. "Just leave this to me and my buddy! Rise up! Almighty dragon! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest!"

"The mechanical evil deity appears! Luminize! Great Fiend of Chaos!" Sakate said.

"Time to raise the flag!" they both said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Katana World!" Sakate said.

"Gao gets the first move!" Lemon said signaling to Gao.

"Charge and Draw! I'll start off by equipping this! Arc Dragon Sword!" Gao said equipping a black sword. He charged at Sakate and slashed him.

10-8

End of Move.

"Heh. My turn. Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Blood Knife, Kimensai to center and two Rampage, Chizomegumos to left and right! Now...the time has come to Buddycall...CHAOS Yamigedo to center!" he said as the beast emerged and devoured Kimensai.

8-9

"CHAOS Yamigedo? So it's not the same one." Kabuki said.

"Both Chizomegumos will attack the fighter!" Sakate called.

"Yes, sir!" both called as they slashed Gao.

10-6

"That's a lot of damage, why didn't he use any counter spells to block it?" Gemini said.

Barlbattz gazed at gaos hand and saw Blue and Green Dragon Shield. "You plan on using any of those?"

"You bet, but this way i can draw out your full power." Gao said.

"You take lethal damage before you can use them." the dragon replied.

"I don't mind. I'll take anything, if it's for the sake of my buddy." Gao grinned.

"You sure are an odd one…" Barlbattz said.

"Not gonna put up a fight, eh? Then this is even more fun than i thought! CHAOS Yamigedo, Attack the fighter!" Sakate called. "And he's got Double Attack!"

6-2

"Ha….well...I'm still standing. Now's the time to turn things around! Draw! Charge and...DRAW!" Gao said drawing an Impact.

"Now careful. With that card we could win but you may not survive using it." Barlbatzz said.

"I may...not survive?" Gao said.

"Doesn't matter to me either way. I'll carve fear right into their hearts for I am the strongest!" Barlbatzz said.

"Heh. You know, I like you, Batzz. I've decided, you are my buddy. We're linked for life." Gao smirked.

Batzz was taken aback by his new nickname, and Gao's resolve.

"Continuing my turn, I'm calling Raid Officer, Delta!" Gao said calling a dragon with arm blades.

"It's always an honor and Privilege to serve under the Great General Batzz!" Delta said.

"And now, it's time! I pay 1 gauge and call Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz to the right!" Gao said as one of the areas in the arena collapsed and Batzz entered the fight. "When I"ve got 4 life or less, Batzz gains an additional 3000 power, and the ability to use Triple Attack!" he said as Batzz roared, surging with black lightning.

"Wow...this dragon...he's so incredible." Natsu said.

Ace had a stoic look as he continued observing the fight.

"Delta, attack CHAOS Yamigedo!" Gao called.

"Roger!" Delta acknowledged.

"Not a chance, Cast! Demon Way, Nororihikagami!" Sakate called destroying Delta.

"Then it's up to you, Batzz! Attack!" Gao called.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Batzz replied before fiercely clashing with CHAOS Yamigedo and slamming him into the ground, before destroying him with his Gauntlet Arm.

"Revive with Soulguard! And Counterattack!" Sakate said as Yamigedo revived and lunged at Batzz only for the black dragon to catch him. "What gives?"

"On the turn I summon Batzz, he can't be destroyed!" Gao said.

"You think...a weakling like you could defeat me?!" Batzz shouted as he crushed Yamigedo easily. "You're next!" He continued punching Sakate with his gauntlet.

9-7

"And now it's my turn!" Gao said slashing with Arc Dragon Sword.

7-5

"It doesn't matter, on my next turn, you're through!" Sakate said.

"You're not getting another turn." Gao smirked as he pressed his foot hard on the ground and making it give way. "Final Phase!"

"Here it comes! He's gonna end the match in style with an Impact!" Gemini said.

"I can handle it!" Gao said as Batzz transformed into a large trident as Gao caught it in his hand as the power began to surge through him. "I am...going to win! I am… **The Mighty Sun Fighter!** " he said as half of him dragonized. " **Now...I cast**!" he said tossing it into the air. " **Thunder Lance X Tempest Buster!** " he shouted tossing the trident at Sakate as he hit it, making a large X mark across the world.

5-0

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"Alright, thank you very much!" Gao said before kneeling. "Man, that took a lot outta me. That impact needs some getting used too…"

"Ace, you don't have to say anything. You can heal him up." Hope said as the others rushed to Gaos side.

"Hold on Gao. Hope's Song...Elixir Vitae." Ace said as a silhouette of Siren playing her harp floated above him and rings of water with music notes surrounded him and Gao as a light washed over him.

"Thanks man. So, I guess I was right. You're just like everyone here." Gao said.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"You're just...as awesome as everyone else." Gao said.

"Oh I don't know about that, I just try help my friends as much as I can." Ace said.

"Still, Gao picked a pretty dangerous...I mean….strong monster to be his buddy." Wendy said.

"And you're the other Rep, Mana. I'd hate to be the other guys in this tourney." Hope said. "Which also include me, Dangit!"

"Hope, didn't you just hear that the partners are decided randomly?" David asked.

"I know, i know. I'm just a little unnerved by the big man." Hope said looking at Batzz.

"This kid and the others… there is something special about them." Batzz said to himself.

"This dragon...he's almost as strong as Siegfried and Bahamut." Ace thought.

Later…

"Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz… Gao's really got himself a unique buddy, huh?" Yang said.

"Yeah, but how come he shrank?" Al asked.

"A lot of monsters that are oversized tend to need mini forms to stay in the real world." Hope said.

"So… how's Batzz taking his new look on Earth?" Ruby asked.

"I dunno… you tell me." Hope said as they saw thunder and lightning from Gao's house.

"That answer your question, Petals?" Ace asked.

"Yup… that and the shouting." Ruby said.

"How can I be reduced to a form like this?! Me, the Great Batzz?! Someone shall pay for this!" Batzz could be heard shouting.

"That guys really full of himself huh?" Ace asked.

"Well, he is the Demon Dragon Lord. But it's not just him. All of our monsters take that kind of appearance in this space." David said.

"The exceptions being human sized monsters like Jeanne and Jace. They just need to alter their own appearances." Hope said.

"Right. Anyway, I'll be using the battle simulator, so feel free to join me whoever wants to. See you all later." Ace said as he headed back to the ship.

"Battle Simulator?" Hope asked.

"It's something we installed to allow for battle practice against any enemy." Tails said.

"So any enemy? Like Gargos for example?" Spade asked.

"Provided we have data on his capabilities, then yes." David said.

"Well since I helped navigate Spirit Force's missions along with all of yours in Giga City, Mari managed to install data from our important battles into the Simulator." Anna said. "Apologies if I forgot to mention that. Feel free to add data from your battles as well if it hasn't been done already."

"Awesome! That sounds like fun!" Akane said.

"You aren't allowed on it." Jexi said.

"Aw…" Akane whined.

"Is this about the time that she blew a hole in the classroom, or walked in on Odd's shoots?" Leia asked.

"Shoots?" Kagura asked.

"You may not have noticed from our redux at Kadic, but Odd's a movie director, and a really good one at that." David said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that one time when we scared Sissi and I played that recording of the Spooky Space Kooks' laugh, she freaked out!" Mari said.

"Either way, that's not it. It's because she's a walking disaster." Odd said.

"Ah well, so you guys wanna head back to the ship for the night?" Marino asked.

"It's better than being in the way of Batzz's rampage." Hope said.

"Not sure if I can sleep with all that thunder and lightning, but might as well." David said.


	2. Batzz arrives on Earth!

Everyone was currently asleep as Siegfried was sitting on top of the ship before seeing Batzz in his monster form rampaging across the city.

"Better get the others. Everyone, we got a problem." Siegfried said through the comms. "Huh? Damn. Batzz's electricity is messing with the signal." He said before he sprouted dragon wings, horns and a tail as he flew towards Batzz.

"Siegfried? Sieg, you gotta stop going on top of the ship…" Eijiro said before seeing Batzz and Siegfried flying towards him. "Oh, hell…"

Eijiro then ran inside to see the others.

"Everyone, we got a problem! Batzz is rampaging in the city, and Siegfried just went off without telling us!" Eijiro said.

"He probably tried to tell us through our comms but it couldn't work because of the electricity Batzz is surging around him." Simon said.

"Shouldn't we be more worried about Batzz breaking something? And not to mention Sieg went to fight him or something. I'd hate to be the one getting billed for the damages…" Tsu said with her finger near her mouth and looking at Ace.

"Yeah, we need to hurry, come on!" Ace said as he grabbed his airboard.

"Yeah...Jexi...come on. We...wait...where is Jexi?" Hope asked.

"He went out for a night time walk after we all got back." Natsu said.

"I'm sure he'll notice Batzz soon, right now we should follow after Ace." X said.

Meanwhile….

"I still can't believe how close the finals are." Jexi said walking through the streets. "It'll be amazing." He said before seeing lightning in the air. "Seems something's going on." He said before seeing a dart fly by him as he turned around to see several men in black.

"Jexi the Hunter...we ask you come with us." One of them said.

"Hmm. Sorry boys...it'll take a lot more than that to beat me." Jexi smirked as he backed at them.

Back with the others…

"I think I see them, and it looks like Sieg is keeping up with Batzz." Ace said.

"Ace, you do know if Sieg breaks something, you're paying for it, right?" Hope said.

"Worry about that later, it's Batzz we should worry about if he breaks something!" Saki said.

"Look! I think the calm is passed." Dan said as Batzz soon stopped as he flew off.

"Where is he going?" Ace asked as Sieg flew towards the group as his draconic traits disappeared.

"He's likely gone back to Gao's house. Though he did cause one big power outage here." Ruby said.

"Yeah, is there anyway to get the city's power back on?" Axl asked.

"I'm sure it'll be fixed in the morning. Not everything can be solved by us, y'know." Kazuichi said.

"Solved by us? You know...it's strange. Jexi's normally one to jump right on situations like this. Question is...why didn't he show?" Starlight asked.

"There was probably something else going on where he was at." Marco said.

"Hold on…" Emiya said as he closed his eyes and concentrated on Jexi's location.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt his jog. There are times when he trains alone. We should respect what he's doing at the moment." Hope said.

"Except he wasn't training. He was only going out." Maka said. "I don't like this."

"Hey….guys." A familiar voice groaned as they saw Jexi slowly arriving with several darts in his body as he was bleeding. "What...are you...doing out?" He asked before coughing up blood as he fell to the ground.

"Jexi!" Ace said as he managed to catch him.

"He's in pretty bad shape. Take him to the med lab in the ship, now." Chopper said.

"I'm on it!" Ace said as he warped himself and Jexi back to the ship. "There...safe and…"

"Blah!" Jexi said coughing more blood.

"Don't move, you're bleeding pretty badly." Ace said as he began to remove the darts. "This may sting a bit. Sorry."

"Ace...seems I screwed up big time." Jexi groaned.

"Save your breath. Hope's Song...Elixir Vitae." Ace said as he began healing Jexi's wounds.

"Ace...save your energy." Jexi groaned. "The darts...have a powerful nerve tonic in them. Can't...really move."

"They must've been really strong to enable a state like this. Who attacked you?" Hope asked as the others arrived.

"No clue. Just several guys in black. They tried to take me. I kicked all their asses but by the time I finished...they managed to get a good number of these darts in me." Jexi groaned.

"This poison...it's like something I've never seen before." Chopper said. "I think I can treat it. But...with the amount in him, it'll take days before he's able to be up and about."

"Then who will represent Legend World now?" Al asked.

"Nothing to be done about it." Jexi said. "Ace...my invite...please take it."

"Jexi what're you saying?" Ace asked.

"I've seen your fights during our mock tournament awhile back. It was pretty good. But...you're one of the only few people who can represent Legend World." Jexi said.

"...Alright. You can count on me, I'll represent Legend World not just for me, but for you as well." Ace said as he clasped Jexi's hand. "And that's a promise." He said as the color representing Jexi's bond on his pendant glowed brighter as it became Gold.

The next day…

"And with last night's mysterious power surge, we still have no clue what was the cause of this." a reporter on TV said.

"They don't even know Batzz caused the power surge." Cana said.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Ace asked. "Like if they found out, then he would be in trouble and Gao wouldn't have a buddy."

"Speaking of rampages...how bad you think Zane's gonna take the news of Jexi's leaving?" Dan asked.

"Hard to say." Roy said.

"Zane?" Luna asked.

"He's a titan who sort of acts like Jexi's rival. At least in his eyes." Ranma said.

"He's not gonna take it well, that's for sure." David said. "And he'll probably swear vengeance on the people that caused Jexi to drop out in the first place."

"Uh...speaking of rampages...look what's happening right now." Rainbow said showing footage on her phone of Batzz rampaging in mid daylight.

"Again…? Okay, someone's gonna have to go down there and calm him down." David said.

"Looks like someone is." Sunset said as a familiar Black Dragon ran into Batzz and knocked him off.

"That was Abygale!" Hope said.

"Gaito?" David asked.

"Gaito." Riku said.

"Excuse me?" Saki asked.

"Gaito Kurouzu, a user of Darkness Dragon World. He specializes in deck destruction." Riku said.

"Sounds like he's a difficult opponent." Spade said.

"I battled alongside him during the WBC. He's definitely strong." Riku said. "Still...seems he beat us to Batzz."

"Looks like it. If anything, Gaito is gonna be all over Batzz." Hope said.

"Still...seems like things are over quick and without us having to do a thing." Rainbow said before her phone rang. "Hell-"

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" A voice shouted.

"That voice...that's Zane!" Hope said.

"Oh goooooood." Ace said as his face turned blue.

"How the hell did he get our numbers?" David asked.

"NEVERMIND THE HOW AND WHEN. TELL ME, WHO IS THE BASTARD WHO REPLACED MY RIVAL? WHO IS MY NEW ENEMY?!" Zane shouted.

"..." Ace stayed silent before he fainted.

"Uh...he's out right now...but I can take a message?" Rainbow asked.

"Okay. I just spoke with Gaito Kurouzu of the Darkness Dragon World. A tag match. Me and him against Batzz and whoever replaced Jexi. Tomorrow at Castle." Zane said.

"Uh… sure Zane." Rainbow said. "Sorry about Jexi getting replaced. He…." Rainbow said before the others covered her mouth.

"I already know what happened. I was beating on one of those guys. But I ended up comatosing him and forgot to ask questions. I think I almost killed him. Sometimes I forget how fragile mortals are." Zane said.

"Seriously, how is this guy not in jail?!" Usopp said in shock.

"Usopp, be nice! He's not a titan anymore, so he just needs adjusting." Erica said.

"You know he wasn't on the world we were right?" Lacy asked. "That makes him one of the few remaining ones."

"Oh…" Erica said.

"Look...just tell him about the match. Bye." Zane said before the phone went silent.

"Ace is not gonna like this when he wakes up…" Hope said.

"Alright Ace, time to wake up." Al said as she began repeatedly slapping Ace across the face. "This is for saving my life! This is for making love you! This is for not taking me to prom!"

"Easy, Al. No need to go Deadpool on him." Tapu Lele said.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Ace said. "I just had a nightmare where that titan Zane challenged me to a fight."

"Uh...that was not a nightmare." Rainbow said.

"So that means…" Ace trailed off.

"He wants to fight you in a tag battle tomorrow at Castle. Him and Gaito against you and Gao." Twilight said.

"Oh boy…. Guess I'd better get ready." Ace said as he stood up.

"You'll be great Ace. Jeanne, I'm sure you can help him out too." Hope said.

"Of course, I am his buddy and he is my master. I will do whatever it takes to help him, and for Jexi's sake too." Jeanne said.

The next day at Castle…

Both opponents stood on the fighting stage inside the shopping district as both parties had arrived.

"It's Tag Team time!" Paruko announced from way up high. "As always, I'm Paruko Nanana, here with all Buddyfight action! Today, our very own Aibo 6th graders Gao Mikado and Gaito Kurouzu will have their partners in the form of Newly started Buddyfighters Zane and Ace Neptune! Me and my buddy Martian UFO, Takosuke will be here for all the play by play!"

"Takuchu!" Takosuke chimed in.

"Sorry to have to drag you into this, man." Gao said.

"It's completely fine, I'm doing this for Jexi's sake, I'll be counting on you for this match too." Ace said as he put a hand on Gao's shoulder.

"I'm more than ready. You ready, Batzz?" Gao asked.

"These fools will pay for challenging me." Batzz said.

"Save that energy for when the fight begins Lord Batzz." Jeanne said.

"Rise up! Almighty dragon! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest!" Gao said.

"Heroes of legend, please guide me down the path to peace. Luminize! Heroic Spirits!" Ace said.

"Jet Black Dragon who rules over death! Now is the time to awaken! Luminize! Awakened Black Dragon!" Gaito said.

"Gods of all realms, we are no longer bound by the rules of man and only seek to fight! Luminize! Gods of Battle!" Zane shouted.

"Say it with me people! Buddy….!" Paruko started

"FIGHT!" The crowd joined her.

"Time to raise the flag!" all four called.

"Dragon World!" Gao announced.

"Darkness Dragon World!" Gaito called.

"Legend!" Ace called.

"Danger World!" Zane said.

"First move is ours!" Gao said. "I equip Arc Dragon Sword and summon Replenisher, Pentar to the center!"

"Come forth, World Serpent, Jormungand!" Ace said.

"Roaaaagh!" Jormungandr roared.

"That's a really big snake, Pen!" Pentar said being with the Snake of Ragnarok in the center.

"When I have a thunder empire item equipped when Pentar is called, I can draw a card. Pentar, attack the fighter!" Gao said.

"Leave it to me, Pen!" Pentar said scurrying over.

"Jormungandr, wipe them out!" Ace said.

Pentar and Jormungandr both attacked Gaito and Zane respectively.

10-8

10-6

End of Move.

"Calling a size three monster on his first turn? This Ace Neptune is a bit unorthodox." Abygale said.

"He shouldn't be underestimated though, Abygale." Gaito said.

"But it's our turn now. So no mercy." Zane said.

"Okay. I begin by calling Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil to the right and Black Downpour, Zicron to the left. Then I equip Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe!" Gaito said.

8-7

"Now...my go!" Zane said. "Here comes the reign of gods! I call Junk Sky, Gihihirhea to the right." Zane said.

"You gonna be messed up pretty bad, boy." She said smiling evilly.

"Then, call Strike Sky, Daipan to the left." Zane said.

"I'm in a bad mood today, kid." He said.

"When Daipan is called, the top card of your deck goes into your gauge while the top two of my deck go into mine. And since Gihihirea is out, i can draw a card. Now I equip, Sky Bad Jumper." Zane said as a red jacket appeared on him. "Yeah...I'm bad. And with this...all my Godpunk's get an increase of 4000 power and the Move ability."

6-5

"Never seen that before." Hope said.

"Gihihirhea and Daipan are a new breed of Danger World monsters just discovered. They're called Godpunks. Apparently their playstyle is plundering from the other opponent." Tails said.

"Oh yeah, the new Plunder ability! I've heard about that, it lets the player gain life from dealing damage or fulfilling certain conditions on a card." Koala said.

"It's not just life. Cards, gauge...he could essentially take everything Ace has." Tails said.

"That's not good for Ace, he needs to figure out how to beat that ability." Hope said.

"Now...Zicron attacks Pentar!" Gaito said as Pentar was destroyed. "And now Gao's deck loses two cards. Dimmborgil attacks Gao!"

10-8

"Haaa!" Gaito said rushing and slashing Gao.

8-5

"Hmm. Kid started off with a strong monster. But...I can still take it. Daipan, Gihihirhea! Link attack the snake!" Zane said as both monsters attacked the world serpent and defeated it. "Now I make my shot!" he said firing a punch at Ace as it hit on contact.

10-8

End of Move.

"I see. Alright then…. Draw, Charge and Draw! I buddy call Jeanne D' Arc to the center, Rusalka to the left, and I cast Fury of Odin!" Ace said as he casted the spell.

8-9

"Wow, with that, all of Zane's size 1 monsters are history!" Paruko said as a storm blasted through Zane's field.

"This is so not my day…!" Daipan called before vanishing.

"Ah...Nope...still here." Gihihirhea said.

"She's a size 2...so your spell won't work on her. And I move her to center!" Zane said.

"Jeanne! Go for it!" Ace said.

"Yes!" Jeanne said as she attacked and defeated Gihihirhea.

"Looks like it's me who got messed up..!" Gihihirhea said before disappearing.

"Rusalka, if you would?" Ace said.

"Waves be wild!" She called out as she launched a tidal wave at them.

"I cast...Invincible Knuckle!" Zane said.

"But...you have no godpunk." Tails said.

"Oh….crud." He said as the attack landed.

5-3

"Should've saved that card for later. I-I know I would've." Marco said.

"You're up Gao, go for it!" Ace said.

"Right. I call Delta to the left and All Rounder, Tetra to the right!" Gao said before jumping down.

"I move Dimmborgil to center." Gaito said.

"Tetra, attack Dimmborgil!" Gao said.

"Cast! Midnight Shadow!" Gaito called avoiding dimborgills destruction.

"Then Delta attacks and destroys Dimborgill! After he successfully destroys a monster, a gauge is added for Gao. And after that, Gao strikes!" Paruko said.

7-5

End of Move.

"It appears we've misjudged this boy." Abygale said. "He may be new, but he is quite a fighter."

"Yes...but hopefully...this next turn shall be the last." Zane said.

"I'm not fighting just for my sake, but for Jexi's as a representative of Legend World." Ace said.

"You'll be going down this next turn. Draw! Charge and Draw! Buddycall to the right...Awakened Black Death Dragon, Abygale!" Gaito said.

"Right." Abygale said jumping as he took the form of a large black dragon with his upper and lower halves separate even as he flew.

"He's as big as Fafnir." Siegfried said in shock.

"Wind of atonement!" Abygale said sending a whirlwind out as it destroyed Tetra and sent some of Gao's cards to the dropzone.

"Just like that, Gaito gets rid of Tetra! And his Deck Destruction is still in full play!" Paruko said.

"Now it's my turn! Draw! Charge and draw! I'm gonna have you begging for mercy. Buddycall, Crazed Warfficer, Gutsares to the left!" Zane said.

3-4

"Time...to bring on the pain!" Gutsares shouted.

"Now...Gutsares, destroy Rusalka!" Zane said as Gutsares went and attack and defeated Rusalka.

"What's best is, when he destroys a monster, I gain a life!" Zane said.

4-5

"Raaagh!" Rusalka cried out before her body turned into water and she dissolved into the ground.

"Now...here's my little punch! Haaaa!" Zane said slugging Jeanne. "This is only one attack...but it's all I can do this turn."

"Argh!" Jeanne grunted holding her side.

"Now it's my turn. Zicron, attack Gao!" Gaito said as Zicron went and attacked.

5-3

Gaito charged in with his scythe.

"I cast! Arc Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocking with a shield resembling Batzz. "Nullifies the attack and lets me draw a card."

"I'm not done yet. Abygale!" Gaito said as Abygale slashed at Gao.

3-1

End of move.

"Hang in there Gao!" Ace said. " Draw, Charge and Draw! Gawain to the left, and Beowulf to the right!" Ace said as Gawain and Beowulf appeared. "Beowulf, attack Gutsares!"

"Got it, this'll be fun." Beowulf said as he attacked and defeated Gutsares.

"Now all three of you, CHARGE!" Ace called out as they attacked Zane.

"Damn...my deck still needs work." Zane muttered as all attacked him.

5-0

Game over. Zane! Winner: Ace Neptune.

"Nice work, Ace!" Gao said. "I'll take it from here. I Buddycall to the right...Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz!"

"Finally!" Batzz said as he entered the battlefield as he roared.

"Now...Delta, attack Gaito!" Gao said as Delta did so.

6-5

"Here I come!" Gao said coming at Gaito.

"Cast! Black Dragon Shield!" Gaito said.

5-6

"Batzz...its all you!" Gao said.

"Rah!" Batzz said charging.

"Cast! Black Dragon Shield." Gaito said.

6-7

"Once again!" Batzz said charging.

"Cast! Midnight Shadow!" Gaito said evading.

"Enough!" Batzz said striking.

7-5

"Now...time for final phase." Gao said.

"Hrrraaaaaah!" Battz roared, spinning into a tornado of darkness, wind and lighting as out came the large trident. Gao caught it with just one hand as he assumed his dragon half form.

"Here it comes, people!" Hope said.

" **Impact!"** Gao called as the Lance was blasted to earth from outside the atmosphere. " **Thunder Lance X Tempest Buster!"**

The lance made a huge X shaped Crater in the earth with a large explosion as Gaito was shaved of all 5 of his life points.

5-0

Game Over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"Wow...we did amazing." Gao said high-fiving Ace before feeling a cramp in his arm. "Still not used to that."

"He survived my power twice. What a stubborn kid." Batzz said.

"Hold on." Ace said as he healed Gao's arm. "Still, that was a great game. Are you alright Jeanne?"

"No need to worry master, any wound inflicted on us was immediately healed after the fight." Jeanne said as Gawain and Beowulf turned back into cards as they flew back to Ace.

Later…

"So the whole reason Batzz was causing those blackouts was because he had some built up energy?"

"Guess he must've discharged it and it caused the power to overload." Massimo said.

"All of this makes sense. I mean, he has been cooped up in there for who-knows-how-long." Mana said.

"Even though he's a Demon Lord Dragon, I can't help but feel bad for what happened to him." Ace said.

"Don't be. At least we shouldn't." Gaito said. "We only wanted to help so we could fight Gao and Batzz effectively. As one of the Darkness Dragon World representatives, it's our destiny to win."

"That reminds me, who's the other one?" Donald asked.

"It's me." Riku said holding an invite. "I just received it this morning."

"Nice, we may face each other in the tournament but who knows. By the way, how's Jexi?" Ace asked.

"He's resting right now, but we're doing all we can to keep him stable." Chopper said.

"Dammit!" Ace said as he punched a wall.

"Zane, you said you captured one of them. Anything?" Ichiro asked.

"All I know is this, those punks came from the Darkness Universe." Zane said.

"You guys don't think the three princes we saw in the Earth Kingdom are behind this do you?" Spade asked.

"We can't just go accusing people just because of the place they come from." Sora said.

"That's not what I'm saying at all. Right now, let's just stay vigilant just in case anymore MIB show up." Spade said.

"Yeah...right now I need to focus on crushing my newest rival in the Buddy Masters." Zane said walking off.

"Oh boy." Ace said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great. Do it for Jexi's sake, and your own." Hope said.

"I plan to, thanks Hope." Ace said. "I'll be heading to the battle simulator, see you guys later." He said walking off as well.

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with that brother of ours. But I can say he has changed emotional wise a bit." Spade said. "I mean that in a good way, don't worry."

"We know. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna give it my all in the Buddy masters. I'm not losing until I face Ace and David, no matter who my partner is. Don't lose too early, David." Hope smiled.

"Funny thing. I've been wanting to face you since the WBC. And we would've if it weren't for that bastard J Genesis." David said.

"J Genesis?" Cinnamon asked.

"He was this guy from America who was creating artificial monsters by sacrificing other monsters." Sunset said.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Nina asked.

"Supposedly, to create the ultimate monster. Not only that, but his deck was fully composed of Impact Monsters." Genis said.

"But one of his monsters gained a soul of its own and didn't want to be a weapon. Gemclone, Origin Breaker." Hope said. "But even with its power, me and Gao still beat down Genesis."

"Right now he is in prison for his crimes." Aqua said.

"Serves him right, he's the real monster if you ask me." Axl said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." David said.

"Still...seems the only spots not filled are for Star Dragon World." Riku said.

"Seems that way. Hopefully it doesn't stay that way for long." Mana said.

"Hold it down there!" a voice shouted as a figure came down from above. This figure was a young boy in red with goggles on his head with a crashed machine behind him. "Hope the Victor...you've evaded me since the Earth Kingdom...but now I have you!" He said unaware he was on fire.

"Uh… do I know you?" Hope asked.

"Don't play coy with me. You're looking at an ace inventor for the Universal Police, Garrison the Gasket!" He said posing while still on fire. The wind gently blew

"Dude...you're on fire." Kagura sweatdropped.

"Yes...on fire with the flames of desire!" he said.

"The what now? No, she means you're literally on fire!" David said.

"Yes...on fire with...Smell something burning?" He asked before looking. "Ah! I'm on fire! Why didn't you guys tell me?" he said dropping and rolling.

"We were trying to, you moron!" David said.

"Okay… he's nuts." Hope said before clearing his throat. "Look, Garrison, I'm sorry, but I don't even know what you're talking about with all this Earth Kingdom stuff. I barely even know you, much less don't know what the hell you're on about. I don't remember doing anything to you."

"Huh. Oh, this isn't a revenge thing. This is actually the first time we met." Garrison said.

"Then why the heck were you saying that I've been avoiding you since the Earth kingdom? You need to explain some things or we'll be going in circles here." Hope said.

"Oh right. I've come to claim your spot!" He said showing a deck. "I am going to be Hero World's number 1!" He said.

"I'm number one, Pipsqueak!" Batzz roared in his full form

"Dra...dra…." He said before fainting.

"Is this guy for real?" Aya asked as Stoj poked him with a stick.

"He wants to claim Hope's spot like this? What a knucklehead." David said. "Don't accept, Hope. I doubt that he's worth it."

"Ugh...there you are." A voice said as a familiar officer approached. "You have a lot of nerve to...heroes?"

"Carlson?" Hope said.

"Who?" Saki asked.

"My name is Carlson. I'm an officer for the Universal Police." he said. "Now...think we could return to your ship so we can talk privately?"


	3. No-Damage Fighter! Kanata Ozora

"Are you sure about this?" David said over the phone outside. "No, no. I-I totally understand. I just didn't expect it to be so sudden. Okay. I'll see what I can do. See ya." He said as he hung up before going back inside.

"Who was it?" Raine asked.

"That was Tasuku. He's got a spot for Star Dragon World. But unfortunately, due to Buddy Police duties, he's unable to compete. So he asked me to find someone that can fill in for him."

"Oh, is that all?" Kokichi said. "Then worry no longer David. I have found just the player in mind!"

Kokichi led the heroes to the monitors where he put up a picture of a cyan and white haired boy in a soccer jersey besides a small four legged dragon with a crystal horn.

"Who's this guy?" Akane asked.

"Kanata Ozora. Expert Soccer player, top of his class in 6th grade, and is a fighter for Star Dragon world. The little one beside him is his buddy, Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora." Keebo said.

"Oh, so he uses a Prism Dragon deck." Yoko said.

"Ahem." Carlson said clearing his throat. "You know...I remember you guys as much more polite."

"Oh, sorry Carlson. We were kinda sidetracked by Tasuku's request." Hope said.

"So...who is that kid?" Lacy asked.

"His name is Garrison. He's an inventor for our development department. He's also Tracer's little brother." Carlson said.

"Tracer, a big brother? I wouldn't see that in a million years, but I guess even delinquent Traffic Cop's gotta have relatives." Kazuichi said.

"Actually...he was promoted. He was an officer for a short time." Carlson said.

"Wait...was?" Hope asked.

"A week...after the breakout of that accursed prison...Tracer was killed in the line of duty." Carlson said.

"Damn… I'm sorry to hear that." David said.

"Wait...Tracer was an Enhanced. So that means…" Hope asked.

"Don't worry. The power has already found a new host. A young boy named...Haruto Akagi." Carlson said showing a photo.

"Hey, he has Yang's golden hair and red eyes." Al said.

"Which means he's got my skills too." Yang said.

"And with Tracer's power, the ability to summon a persona." Carlson said.

"So was Garrison after me for another reason other than to take my spot?" Hope said. "Not that I'm prying or anything, but losing a brother is really hard for anyone."

"Garrison may act a bit...strange. But he is a talented inventor. But after Tracer's death, his work hit a standstill and it was failure after failure. In order to relieve stress, he took up Buddyfighting. When he heard of the Masters, he fought fighter after fighter but...he got beat out by you. So he took a leave of absence and went to beat you. In a way...I think this is more...him wanting to be a hero like Tracer and you." Carlson said.

"Aww, that's adorable." Tamamo said.

"Okay… I've decided." Hope said. "I'm gonna buddyfight Garrison with my spot in the Masters on the line."

"Actually...I had something else in mind. I don't want you risking your position after working so hard for it. I do believe a buddyfight might calm him down...but not with you." Carlson said.

"Then who?" Ace asked.

"I think I have just the solution…" Hope said looking at Yoko.

"Me? Are you sure about this?" Yoko asked.

"You're perfect, Yoko. And it's a win win if we get Kanata involved. If you fight alongside him, you're sure to get that second spot for Star Dragon World." Hope said.

"Hmm. It might work. You could even claim to be the wall between him and Hope." Carlson said.

"Yoko, this may be our only chance to get you in." Rainbow said.

"No hard feelings if it all goes well." Mana said.

Yoko nods to Mana. "You got it. I'll do it."

"Perfect! Now all we need is to get Kanata on board." Hope said.

"That… may be the hard part." Kokichi said.

"Why's that?" Lacy asked.

"What Kokichi is getting at is that Kanata is more than just a skilled buddyfighter. He's never taken a single point of damage in any of his matches." Keebo said. "They call him the no-damage fighter."

"And, since he was so good, he stopped playing because there wasn't anyone who wanted to challenge him." Gemini said. "Gonna be hard to convince him to do a tag team match."

"Yeah, that's gonna be tough. Wait, I got it! There is one thing Kanata won't say no to…. Soccer!" Hope said.

What Hope was getting at was a Shot Block challenge, which Gao happily volunteered to be the goalie. If he was successful in blocking one of Kanata's shots, he would team up with Yoko to face Tasuku and Garrison in a buddyfight. Gao was able to do so, which soon resulted in said match happening.

"Wherever there's a buddyfight, you'll find me, Paruko Nanana!" Paruko said.

"And Chibi Panda not far behind!" Chibi Panda said inside Takosuke with Paruko.

"Well, will ya look at that. Rainbow's nickname actually stuck with him." Applejack said.

"Only because Batzz called him that when Chibi decided to be his pupil." Gao said.

"So then shouldn't I get all the credit because I came up with the nickname first?" Rainbow asked.

"Today, we have an exciting tag team match here in Aibo! The Buddy police boy wonder Tasuku Ryuenji is teaming up with Universal Police inventor, Garrison! And their opponents, the No Damage fighter Kanata Ozora and SEALED Member, Yoko Tachibana!" Paruko announced.

"I'll have to give David my thanks after this match. But I want to see what you can do with Star Dragon World first, Yoko." Tasuku said.

"And I need to hurdle over you before I can get to Hope!" Garrison said.

"Well, you all dragged me into this. But that doesn't mean we won't be giving it our best shot. Right, Yoko?" Kanata asked.

"That's right. We'll give it all we've got!" Yoko said.

"Then let's get this started." Kanata said. "Finishing kick from the azure field, Long Shot! Luminize! Dragon's Fielder!"

"Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!" Tasuku said.

"Countless stars that wander the heavens, unite and rain down your majestic embrace! Lumenize, Prismic Future!" Yoko said.

"A mechanical army, all young and so ready to save the world! Luminize, Azure Army!" Garrison said.

"Buddy….FIGHT!" Paruko and Chibi panda announced along with the crowd.

"Let's raise the flag!" All four said.

"Star Dragon World!" Kanata and Yoko said.

"Star Dragon World!" Tasuku said.

"Hero World!" Garrison said.

"The first move belongs to me and Yoko." Kanata said. "Charge and Draw! I'll start our turns by equipping to myself, Crystal Spikes!"

A pair of crystal cleats formed around Kanata's original shoes.

"An item with no power and critical? I'd hate to underestimate that..." Hope said.

"To the center, I call Blue Crystal Dragon, Kalvados!" Kanata said as a blue crystal dragon appeared. "Attack Tasuku!" he said.

10-8

"Your turn, Yoko!" Kanata said.

"Right! First off, I'll call Glass Crystal Dragon, Wishkeht to the center, Red Crystal Dragon, Malbeck to the left, and White Crystal Dragon, Vioneir to the right." Yoko said as the three appear.

"Impressive. Although Wishkiet has no critical, Yoko called him to the center because he has Soulguard and Counterattack, and set up Malbeck and Vioner as her main attackers." Abygale commented.

"Not just that, but if I have a size 3 monster in the center, Vioneir grants me one life." Yoko said.

10-11

"Now I'll equip Lapis Lazuli Greaves." Yoko said as sparkling blue greaves appear on Yoko's legs.

"Not only do they ensure that her Prism Dragon's effects won't be negated, but any monsters Garrison will send in lose 1000 power and defense the moment they enter the field. She's clearly thought this through." Mana said.

"Malbeck, attack Garrison!" Yoko called.

"As you wish!" Malbeck said striking.

10-8

End of Move.

"Prism Dragons...incredible. But I'm more futuristic then that. Draw! Charge and draw! I call "South Wind Sanshiki Thin Cloud" Lisa Nanami to the right." Garrison said as a girl with green hair and mech armor appeared.

"All support systems go." She said.

"Then call "Hot Wind Nanashiki Flame Sky" Kagari Ooba to the left." He said as a girl with red hair and mech armor appeared.

"Burning hot!" She said.

"Then I equip, Feather Rifle, Vetter." He said as a weapon appeared in his hand.

"Whoa, I've never seen those girls before. Are they a new type of Superheroine?" Hope asked as Hakuran appeared.

"I wish. They're a new attribute...Mech Sky Squad." She said.

"So, what do they do?" Gao asked.

"They have an ability called Weapon Link. They can link with weapons in the drop zone." Hakuran said.

"Sounds powerful. Would've loved to face him, but I'm liking his playstyle so far." Hope said.

"My turn. I call Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare to the left. Then I Buddycall to the right...Star Dragoner, Jackknife!" Tasuku said.

8-9

Jack then jumped to right as he became a large green dragon with futuristic wings and armor.

"With Jack's ability, i can check the top three cards in my deck and if any of them are a Dragonarms, I can Crossnize it with Jack without summoning it first. I place Dragonarms, Elgar Cannon into Jack's soul. Crossnize!" Tasuku sas as two floating cannons appeared on either side of Jack.

"Whoa! What is that?" Litty asked.

"Crossnize, it's an ability that combines Neodragons with Dragonarms." Sora said.

"However, this is the problem. Kalvados has 8000 defense because Kanata has Crystal Spikes equipped. It gives all Prism Dragons on his field an extra 2000 defense." Himeno said.

"Not only that, but Kalvados' effect can't be nullified, same goes for any Prism Dragon he has in the center." Francisca said.

"In that case, i'll eqip Twin Star, Jack and Fang!" Tasuku said summoning his blasters.

9-8

"Shadowscare and I will do a link attack on Kalvados!" Tasuku said as the two destroyed Kalvados.

"I won't be destroyed!" Kavados said as he revived with Soulguard.

"I activate Crystal Spikes ability!" Kanata said as he started dribbling his soccer ball like core gadget. "If a Prism Dragon was attacked and there is one in my center after the end of a battle… I can deal one damage to my opponent!"

Kanata launched his core gadget to Tasuku with a powerful shot.

8-7

"Jack!" Tasuku said as he struck Kalvados, destroying it.

"Now it's my turn. Kagari, attack Malbeck!" Garrison said as she fired a laser at Malbeck destroying it. "Now my go." he said prepping his rifle and aiming at Vionier before firing, destroying it. "Now...I destroy my weapon and send it into Lisa's soul." He said as it vanished. "Weapon Link!"

"So this is weapon link! What happens now?" Gao asked.

"Weapon Link can only be used if a Mech Sky Squad card has zero cards in its soul." Hakuran said.

"And when Vettir is added to monster, I can destroy a card on the field. And I destroy Wishkert!" he said.

"There's just...one thing." Yoko said.

"What's that?!" Garrison asked.

"Wishkert has Soulguard." Yoko said as Wishkert was destroyed, only to reappear.

"You'll have to try harder than that." Wishkert said.

"Unfortunately...I have to end my turn." Garrison said.

End of move.

"Now it's back to Yoko and Kanata. But Yoko's in a jam, because Lisa's ability prevents all Mech Sky Squad members, including herself, from being destroyed by card effects." Hakuran said.

"First up though, its my turn." Kanata said taking his draw phase. "I'm gonna show you that the rumors about me are true. I buddy call Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora to the center!"

10-11

"Leave it to me, Kanata!" Athora said assuming his true form. He was a brilliant and beautiful four legged dragon with a rainbow of crystals all over his body and had beautiful prismatic wings as he stood there. "I exist in order to protect Kanata!"

"He's not kidding, he's got a two card soul, and double attack. And thanks to Crystal Spikes, his defense is now 9000!" Tails said.

"He also can't be damaged or destroyed by effects. He's one tough dragon." Gajeel said.

"Here goes… Draw! Charge and Draw!" Yoko said looking at her card. "(Alright! This could work perfectly!)"

"I know that look. Yoko's got herself a game changer." David said.

"First, I'll cast Delete Jewel! I can only play this card if I have a size 3 Prism Dragon in my center. By paying one gauge and one life, I can do one of two things. Either destroy a card on my opponent's field, or send all of one of my opponent's monster's souls into the drop zone." Yoko said.

11-10

"She can't destroy any of Garrison's monsters because Lisa's out, so that means she's getting rid of Lisa's soul card." Hope said.

"Crap." Garrison said as Lisa lost her soul card.

"Next, I'll call White Crystal Dragon, Rizzling and Red Crystal Dragon, Almarone!" Yoko said as the two dragons appeared.

"I move Kagari to the center to protect me." Garrison said moving her.

"Slow down there. I didn't get to their effects yet. They both activate if I have a size 3 Prism Dragon in my center. Rizzling lets me draw a card, while Almarone lets me add 1 gauge." Yoko said. "Wishkert may not have any critical, but he can still attack monsters, which he'll demonstrate with Kagari."

"Witness the end of your fairy tale!" Wishkert said blasting a powerful beam attack at Kagari.

"This is too hot even for me…!" Kagari said before being destroyed.

"Almarone, I'll leave Lisa to you." Yoko said.

"Roger!" Almarone said. "Take this!""

"I cast! Flugel Shield!" Garrison said as a shield appeared and blocked the attack.

"Not bad. But you're still open to one more attack. Rizzling, he's all yours." Yoko said.

"At once." Rizzling said charging in.

8-7

"How did Garrison lose a life?" Hope asked.

"Rizzling did not have enough attack power to destroy Lisa. So, Yoko spread her attack so that she would at least get a hit on him." David said.

"Plus Lisa was never in the center." Gray said.

"Ah, i see. Yoko's very methodical." Hope said.

"It's back to me!" Kanata said. "I'm gonna call Red Crystal Dragon, Almarone myself, but i'll double the trouble for Tasuku by calling one to the right, AND Left!"

Two more copies of Almarone appeared on Kanata's field.

"Both Almarones will attack Tasuku!" Kanata called as both attacked one after the other.

7-5

"There's no doubt about it, they're both skilled." Tasuku said. "The real fight is just beginning, Kanata! Show me all you've got and let's keep it going!"

At that moment, Kanata felt a pulse in his chest.

"This feeling… it's the same as when i faced Gao before." Kanata said. "The feeling that I want to give it my all and have fun, I've never felt like this before when playing. But… if it can be this fun, there's no way I can stay away from it!"

"Looks like he's finally starting to get it." Hope smiled.

"Athora, attack Tasuku!" Kanata called.

"I've been waiting for the day you'd say that, Kanata!" Athora said taking flight. "Here I go! Crystal Horn!"

"Cast! Earth Barrier!" Tasuku said protecting himself.

"Don't relax yet! I have Double Attack!" Athora said rebounding.

"I did expect that! Proto Barrier!" Tasuku said blocking the second attack.

End of move.

"You know...you're going after only monsters is your downfall!" Garrison said. "And I'm gonna show you why! Draw! Charge and Draw! Now...I buddy call to the right, "White Storm Zeroshiki Pale Sky" Fubuki Mayuzumi" he said as appearing there was a white haired woman in golden and blue mech armor.

7-8

"All enemies...shall fall before my power." She said.

"Now I equip, Feather Blade Mat-I." he said. "Then I cast Two-Man Cell and draw a card."

"Hes increasing his hand…" Hope said.

"Now...Fubuki, Lisa! Link attack! Defeat Wishkert!" he said as both monsters charged and defeated Wishkert. "Now I move for the attack!" he said running at Yoko.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Yoko said.

"A counter spell?" Garrison wondered.

"Close. Spinal Crystal Dragon, Spirytas' effect." Yoko said. "If I'm being attacked, I can call him to my center and you'll have to attack him instead."

"Not only that, but Spirytas has counterattack. Sucks to be him right now." David said.

"Damn it." He said before being attacked.

8-6

"Oh, yeah!" Marco said.

"Spyritas is a real game changer, no matter who you are." Hope said.

"One more thing. If he's called from my hand during my opponent's turn, they take 2 damage from that too." Yoko said.

6-4

"Grr. Your dragon's gotta go! I discard my weapon into Fubuki's soul! Weapon Link!" Garrison said. "When Mat-1 is used to weapon link, my monster gets 3000 power, 1 critical and the penetrate ability."

"Now Fubuki can easily take out Spyritas." Rainbow said. "Not to mention she's got double attack."

"I held off on attacking again in order to use weapon link." Garrison said. "Plus when she gains soul, I gain a life."

4-5

"Now attack!" He said as Fubuki charged.

"Cast...Brush Upper!" Yoko said. "This allows Spyritas to survive one attack. And since I have 6 or more life, I can add a card to my gauge."

"After all of that, he still couldn't land a hit on her." David said. "But still, thanks to that added life, she's gonna have to come up with a different way to whittle him down."

"Hmm…" Hope said.

"Now it's my turn to have a go!" Tasuku said. "I cast the spell, Star Jack Repair! With this, I not only gain one extra gauge, but Jack can also crossnize with a Dragonarms in the drop zone! I choose to have him crossnize with the second Elgar Cannon I sent there with Jack's ability!"

Jack gained a second Elgar Cannon as well as 5 critical and enough power to destroy Athora.

"Shadowscare, link attack with me on Athora!" Tasuku called as the two destroyed him.

"Athora revives with Soulguard!" Kanata said.

"I'm not going down that easy!" Athora said as he reappeared.

"And since Athora did not go down, Kanata can take a shot at Tasuku with Crystal Spikes." Ichiro said.

6-5

"In that case, I'll use my second attack on an Almarone!" Tasuku said. "Jack, attack Athora!"

"Right!" Jack said blasting Athora away, but he revived with Soulguard.

"I will protect Kanata to the very end." Athora declared.

"I cast! Soul Generator!" Tasuku said.

"That allows Jack to have an extra attack! This might do it!" Mickey said.

"Not a chance! I cast, Radiant Shell! I nullify the attack and deal a damage point." Kanata said.

5-4

"And now, it's time for Final Phase!" Kanata said.

"What?! But it's still my partners turn!" Garrison said.

"I give my dragon power to Kanata! Assist!" Athora said flying behind Kanata as crystals surrounded him, Crystal Spikes becoming more surrounded on Kanata's legs and a mark on his left cheek.

"I can only cast this Impact during my opponent's turn. I cast!" he said as the field turned into a gigantic soccer field.

"He's right! This impact can only be used during the opposing fighters turn, if Kanata did not take damage, if the opponent has 4 life or less and there's a prism dragon in the center area. If all these conditions are filled...Kantata can deal out 4 damage!" Tails said.

"Cristiano….Crystal….Shoot!" Kanata said kicking a ball into the air as it grew bigger before he launched at Tasuku.

"No...I can't be done. I can't…." Garrison said before Yoko's dragons went at him.

"It's over." she said.

"I don't have enough gauge left...I'm...finished." Garrison said as he and Tasuku were both attacked at once.

Game over! Winners: Kanata Ozora and Yoko Tachibana!

"Whoa… That was incredible!" Francisca said.

"Besides the cost for Yoko's spell, neither of them took a single point of damage." David said.

"Well...you two were incredible." Tasuku said. "Definitely right to represent Star Dragon World."

"I agree with that. Those plays were phenomenal." David said.

"Seems I wasn't right for the position after all. I'm not ready at all." Garrison said getting up. "Thank you for the battle." he said bowing before leaving.

"He's weird, he's determined… but he's also very respectable." Hope said. "He has a promising future ahead of him, Carlson."

"I knew that since the day he joined the force." Carlson said. "He and I will be in Cho-Tokyo for awhile so we hope to see you have a clean fight."

"Of course. As a representative of Hero World, I won't let him down." Hope said.

Later that evening…

"So the final positions of the upcoming buddy masters have been announced. Dai Kaido for Ancient World, Shosetsu Kirisame for Legend Word and Kanata Ozora and Yoko Tachibana for Star Dragon World." the reporter said. "Now all the worlds are represented from here and beyond."

"Wow...everything's all set up. Now that all the worlds have been filled, the invitation challenges have expired now." Riku said.

"I'm a little nervous about who among us will face each other in the final." David said. "It's gonna be crazy from start to finish."

"Definitely, but at least it'll be fun." Ace said. "When does the tournament start?"

"In three days." Riku said.

"Good, that'll give us some time at least." Ace said.

"Yeah...let's all give it our all...and aim for Buddy World Number 1!" Hope said.

"Yeah, and for Jexi's sake too." Ace said.


	4. The World Buddy Masters Begin!

"At long last, it's finally here! The Buddy Masters Tournament!" Paruko said. "And it isn't just our own residents of Cho-Tokyo that will be competing, fighters from all over the Multiverse have come to represent the Worlds of the Beast universe. And who came up with this brilliant idea? Non other than my special guest, the one and only Mr. Red!"

Red lumbered into Parukos camera view.

"I hope all enjoy….the game I worked hard on!" Red said as they all cheered.

"Who is that bozo?" Saki asked.

"Watch it. He is Red...this Universes Color God." Madoka said.

"He has created every single card game within this universe." Hope said.

"Is it just me or are most of the Color Gods based on the player colors in Super Smash Bros?" Mari asked.

"Huh… I never thought about that." David said.

"Cheer good people! Cheer! It's a Buddy Masters Festival!" Said a familiar boy beating on a drum as he walked about.

"Who is that?" Ace asked.

"Dai! Hey!" David said.

"Well, been awhile." Dai said.

"I guess he's a friend of yours?" Ace asked.

"We fought in the WBC." Hope said.

"Yes. I'm the chief of the ocean and a representative for Ancient World." Dai said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Dai." Ace said.

"Hey, Dai. Did you meet your Fellow Represenative yet?" Hope said.

"Sorry but because we are two people are picked for a world doesn't mean we get social. All he does is wear that robe and pray." He said looking to a figure in white robes as he knelt before a strange handmade statue.

"Uh…" Al sweatdropped.

"Who is he?" Hope asked.

"According to the records, he's called The Priest. He's an Ancient World fighter but his universe and any other info is unknown." Tails said.

"So he's from a different universe then." Stahn said.

"Who else do we have fighting?" Hope asked.

"First...there's Onyx Dark, 17th Princess of the Dark Kingdom. She's fighting for Dungeon World." Tails said. "Then there's the shrine maiden from the Shinto Universe Chihiro Shibari fighting for Katana World."

"Chihiro? She's here?" Kabuki asked.

"Do you know her, Kabuki?" David asked.

"In a way. We didn't interact much, but she's a good friend, I'll assure you." Kabuki said.

"And is Onyx that same girl we saw in Zaofu?" Nero asked.

"Definitely the same one." Hope said.

"Seems we have quite a colorful group besides us competing in this huh?" Ace asked.

"Definitely." Riku said. "But I'm sure we can beat them."

"But remember, we're fighting in random teams. We don't know who we're getting so we need to be prepared." Hope said. "We either end up with a guaranteed winner or…."

"Aw...little Hope trying to stress out the competition?" a voice said as a familiar demon in yellow hoodie stood over Hope with a hand on his head.

"Ah great...you." Hope said sweatdropping. "Asmodai."

"That's Demon Lord Asmodai to you little man." he said. "Ah come on. I'm just joking with ya."

"If you're here, then that means Tetsuya really did get one of those spots." David said.

"That's right. You, me and my man Tets are all representing Magic World, man." Asmodai said.

"So why are you here, Asmodai?" Hope asked.

"Getting the Scoop on The Demon Lord Dragon, duh." Asmodai said. "But I gotta say, he's a lot smaller than i thought he would be."

"It's the space in this world. It's reduced him to this size." Hope said.

"He's trying to antagonize Batzz, Hope. He's just being a jerk." Luna said.

"By the way, what does one of the Omni Lords want with us?" Tamamo asked.

"Oh...so you know who I am do ya?" Asmodai asked.

"Yes." Tamamo said.

"I'm reporting of course." He said. "I don't get a TV show just by sitting around."

'Attention all participants...opening ceremonies are about to start. Please report to the main stage." the announcement said.

"Guess that's us. Shall we?" Ace said.

"Yes, we shall." Mana said.

"I shall see you all later then, there's something I need to take care of." Emiya said before disappeared.

Later, on the fighting stage….

"Everyone please take your seat! The ceremonies will begin shortly. And I, Paruko Nanana will be your host." Paruko said. "Let us take a moment to introduce all the competitors. First from Dragon World… Gao Mikado and Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz and Mana Kawai and Dragon Knight Alexander!"

"Yeah! Go Mana!" Marco said.

"Next from Dungeon World! Noboru Kodo and Knight of Glory, El Quixote and Princess Onyx Dark and Snow White, Krista!" Paruko said introducing them.

"So there is our lovely princess." Sunset said.

"Now, from Star Dragon World! Kanata Ozora and Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora and Yoko Tachibana and Spinel Crystal Dragon, Spirytas." Paruko introduced.

"Yes! Go Yoko!" Mayumi shouted.

"Next we have Tetsuya Kurodake and Demon Lord, Asmodai and David Ishihara and Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis from Magic World!" Paruko said.

"You got this, David!" Zelos called.

"Now hands together for Ancient world! Dai Kaido and Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger and the mysterious Priest and Hundred Demons General, Yomotsugozuryu!" Paruko said.

"So that guy uses the Hundred Demons, even though he's a priest?" Twilight asked.

"There's something suspicious about that, but let's not jump to conclusions yet." Anna said.

"Next from Darkness Dragon World, Gaito Kurozou and Annihilation Black Death Dragon, Abygale and Riku and Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon!" Paruko said.

"Go for it, Riku!" Sora said.

"Now for Hero World, Ku Teito and Koyomi Class Fifth Fleet, Satsuki and Hope the Victor and Cyber Soldier Leader, Moon Bat!" Paruko introduced.

"Go get em' Hope!" Simon called out.

"For Legend World, Shosetsu Kirisame and Immortal Sword of the King, Durandal and Ace Neptune and Jeanne D'Arc!" Paruko said.

"Go, Big Brother!" Stoj called out.

"Now for Danger World! Togari Togeyama and Tyrant Diablo and Zane and Crazed Warfficer, Gutsares!" Paruko said.

"There he is…" Gemini said.

"Now for Katana World, Sakate Onigashira and Oni Boss, Kid Ibuki and Chihiro Shibari and Electrodeity of Water, Mizuhanome." Paruko introduced.

"Chihiro… She's grown so much." Kabuki said with a smile.

"It is nice to meet a fellow representative of Legend World, Shosetsu." Ace said.

"Likewise. I hope you fight honorable." Shosetsu said.

"Of course." Ace said.

"It is an honor to meet the personification of the Holy Sword, Lord Durandal." Jeanne said.

"I'm flattered." Durandal said.

"Now then… per the rules established by Mr. Red, all fighters have been randomly paired up. Now here are our pairs!" Paruko said.

Gao Mikado-Yoko Tachibana

Kanata Ozora-Mana Kawai

Tetsuya Kurodake-Chihiro Shibari

Gaito Kurouzo-Ace Neptune

Shosetsu Kirisame-David Ishihara

Dai Kaido-Zane

Ku Teito-Onyx Dark

Sakate Onigashira-The Priest

Togari Togeyama-Riku

Noboru Kodo-Hope the Victor

"So I'll be teaming up with Zane's tag team partner huh? This'll be interesting." Ace said to himself.

"Consider yourself lucky to team with us." Gaito said. "It is our destiny that we take victory together."

"I look forward to working with you." Ace said. "I hope Jeanne and your buddy will get along smoothly."

"Yes...we will be unstoppable against any and all who cross our path." Abygale said.

"Let us not get careless Lord Abygale, but let's be sure to stay focused." Jeanne said.

"So I'm teaming with Noboru. This'll be a first." Hope said.

"I guess I can let you team with me. But I'll admit this is a first for me too. Maybe we will work great." Noboru said.

"Whatever floats your boat, kitten shirt." Hope said.

"For the last time, it's not a kitten, it's a tiger!" Noburo said.

"Anyway, it'll be an honor working with you, Shosetsu. I'll do my best not to slow you down." David said.

"Any friend of the Heroes is a friend of mine. I feel the same way." Shosetsu said.

"Glad to be partners with you, Mana. This'll be fun, working with members of SEALED back to back." Kanata said.

"I hear that. Who knows? If it all goes well, I might end up facing Yoko in the finals." Mana said. "Oddly enough, our partners' Worlds are reversed."

"Yeah." Kanata said.

"Now...allow me to explain the tournament. Competitors will be divided into two brackets. The Tournament is a round robin." Paruko said.

"That means we'll have to battle each fighter at least once." Yoko said.

"And the fighters to gain the most wins in each bracket will face one another in the finals." Paruko said.

"But what does the winner receive?" Hope asked.

"That's easy. Not only the title of world number one, but also this!" Paruko said showing a purple card in a glass case. "The Mirage Card. Basically, it can become any card the holder desires."

"Isn't that a little too much power? I dunno about this… that kind of power can attract the wrong kind of people." Hope said as he saw Pen, Miasma and Rage in the crowd.

"If our sister wins this tournament… that card will be our property, Brother Pen." Rage said.

"Yes. That card could just as easily gain us favor with a lot of desiring kingdoms." Pen said adjusting his glasses.

"(Should've figured they'd be here since their sister is competing)" Spade thought.

"Now...for the first match, in A bracket….Gao and Yoko vs Tetsuya and Chihiro!" Paruko said.

"You got this, Yoko. Go and make us proud!" Tapu Lele said.

Yoko nods as she went with Gao.

"And here come our fighters now! Approaching for Dragon World and Star Dragon World...Gao and Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz and Yoko and Spinel Crystal Dragon, Spirytas. And for Magic World...Tetsuya and Fervant Demon Lord Teacher, Asmodai and Chihiro and Electrodeity of Water, Mizuhanome! Before the fight, let's see some reactions from the other worlds!" Paruko said showing some footage from Dragon World where most its inhabitants stayed silent. "Huh? What gives?"

"We who have lived long have not forgotten how the Demon Lord Dragon nearly destroyed our world." an old dragon said. "DOWN WITH DEMON LORD DRAGON, BATZZ!" the older dragons cheered.

"Geez. He is not a favorite here." Natsu said.

"Maybe Magic World will be better." Lucy said.

Footage then turned to several demons cheering and applauding and cheering for both the match and the rock concert.

"Things are rockin in Magic World." Luna said.

"Now we turn to the Shinto Universe, tuning into Chihiro's home city of Inaba." Paruko said showing an old japanese town where people had gathered in ceremonial clothing as they silently cheered.

"I… guess they're not really active about cheering loudly?" Hope asked.

"We're a lot more traditional. We are not into this modern age." Kabuki said.

"Why didn't they do Yoko's homeworld?" Happy asked.

"Yoko and the other SEALED members don't really have much of a homeworld anymore." Sunset said.

"Looks like things are getting exciting. So let's get on with the show!" Paruko said.

"You ready buddy?" Gao asked.

"More than ever." Batzz said.

"We're ready to go, A-dawg." Tetsuya said.

"Let's see what this guy can do." Asmodai said.

"We shall thank the water god Suijin for this wonderful chance to engage in one another." Chihiro said.

"Uh...likewise." Yoko said.

"Now...let's get it started!" Paruko said.

"Rise up! Almighty dragon! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest!" Gao said.

"Together with a Demon Lord! Let's Study! Luminize! Devil Academy! Yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Countless stars that wander the heavens, unite and rain down your majestic embrace! Lumenize, Prismic Future!" Yoko said.

"A miracle of the gods is soon to transpire. Please guide my hand! Luminize! Waterdeity's Praise!" Chihiro said.

"Here we go people! Say it! Buddy…" Paruko said.

"FIGHT!" the crowds of all the worlds said.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Magic World, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Star Dragon World!" Yoko said.

"Katana World!" Chihiro said.

"So Chihiro's fighting with a new type of monster in Katana world, then." Hope said.

"They're called the Electrodeties, as mentioned by name courtesy of her buddy Mizuhanome. They can possess the fighter and be used as items. Though I've heard that when they do that, the fighter's personality changes to match the Electrodeity possessing them." Tails said.

"Does that mean they work the same way as when a Yo-Kai inspirits a person? Or at least used to?" Starlight asked. "Man, the changes you and Komasan went through really threw my data on Yo-Kai for a loop, Jibanyan."

"Eh. It's not that big a deal." Jibanyan said.

"As for Electrodeites, from what I know, they're based off Japanese deities." Sunset said.

"Which means Yoko is basically fighting the heavens themselves." David said. "No pressure though, Yoko! You got this!"

"Me and Chi get the first move, yo!" Tetsuya said. "I start by casting Nice One! Draw more cards. Then I summon Demon Doctor, Buer to the center!" he said as a lion head demon appeared in center.

"Add a gauge to his gauge." he said.

"Then I call Demon Architect, Gamigan!" Tetsuya said.

"And I'll reward him by building Solomon's Great Barrier!" Gamigan said making said set spell appear.

"Now, all size 2 72 Pillars monsters become size 1." Tetsuya said. "So now I'll call "Dance!" Asmodai!"

"Hey, ever dance with the devil?" Asmodai said appearing in dance wear.

"Now Dance Asmodai, attack the fighter!" Tetsuya said as Dance Asmodai danced with Gao.

10-8

"Very...creative. My turn. Charge and Draw. I start by equipping Kagura Bell of Worship." Chihiro said as the item appeared in her hand as she shook it. "Now...I use its effect and put one size 3 monster into my item. Now...I call Electrobeast Deity Messenger, Otora to the right!"

Appearing was a human girl with tiger features.

"Then to the center, I'll call Guardian Electrobeast, Komaji to the center." she said as a man with hair resembling to a centipede appeared. "With his ability, since I have an item equipped, I add a card to my gauge and gain two life.

10-12

"And since it has a soul, I draw a card. Now, attack the fighter, Komaji!" she said.

"Coming for the kill!" he said striking Yoko.

10-8

End of move.

"And end of turn means the card in my item's soul, returns to my hand." Chihiro said.

"(This girl is packing some serious heat. I'll need to think my way outside the box for this one.)" Yoko said. "Here I go! Charge and Draw! First, I'll call White Dragon Schunerblain to the center. Then, I'll call Red Crystal Dragon, Merurol to the right and Pink Crystal Dragon, Rose to the left! Then, I'll equip Red Gem Ball!"

8-7

"This is a good formation Yoko is starting out with." Himeno said.

"Do your worst. As long as I have the water god's blessing, I shall be safe." Chihiro said.

"Alright then. Rose, go for Komaji. Schunerblain, take down Otora!" Yoko said.

"As you wish." Schunerblain said as both dragons attacked their respective targets.

"Meruol, she's wide open!" Yoko said.

"My mirrors won't work now that she's...destroyed the monsters?" Chihiro thought. "I see...that's her strategy."

12-11

"One more!" Yoko said as she struck with Red Gem Ball.

11-10

"When an Attack lands courtesy of Red Gem Ball, Yoko gets one gauge added." Nagi said.

"That's all from me. You're up, Gao." Yoko said.

"Thanks. Now, I equip Arc Dragon Sword! Then call Chibi Panda to the left!" Gao said.

"I've made it on stage." Chibi Panda said appearing.

"Then...Buddy call to the right! Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz!" Gao said as Batzz appeared.

"The demon lord is mine!" Batzz said charging at Dance Asmodai while destroying Buer on the way.

"Cast! Good to Go!" Tetsuya said as Dance Asmodai returned to his hand.

10-11

"What the… Batzz attacked on his own?!" Hope said.

"You can't blame him, he's all riled up from Asmodai's heinous comments. Thanks to that, he's not attacking the center, but only clearing the field out, which leads to Tetsuya countering with spells." Mukuro said.

"I'll just have to go with it…. Go attack Tetsuya, Chibi Panda!" Gao said.

"You got it!" Chibi Panda said jumping into the fray and drawing his self-proclaimed "holy sword". "Prepare for the sting of my Holy Sword!"

"Cast! Solomon's Shield!" Tetsuya said as Chibi bounced right off. "I'm safe."

"No you aren't!" Gao said slashing Tetsuya.

11-9

End of Move.

"Seems Suijin has blessed us. Now the time has come for a counter attack." Chihiro said. "Draw! Charge and Draw!" She said. "Pay two gauge...and buddycall Electrodeity of Water, Mizuhanome!"

10-11

"My time...has finally come." said a woman in kimono with long blue hair.

"Now her effect! I return Schunerblain to your hand and deal one damage!" Chihiro said doing so.

7-6

"Now, you're wide open! Mizuhanome! Attack the fighter!" Chihiro said.

"With my pleasure." she said sending a tidal wave right at Yoko.

"Cast! Earth Barrier!" Yoko said.

6-7

"I end my turn." Chihiro said sadly.

"Wow, Yoko blocked every ounce of Chihiro's assault!" Paruko said. "Now it's Tetsuya's move!"

"I'm gonna call Sky Poet, Amon to the center! I recall "Dance!" Asmodai to the left! And after a quick boost from Mind of Hardcore to my gauge, i return "Dance!" Asmodai to my hand, so i can buddy call my main man, Fervant Demon Lord Teacher, Asmodai!"

9-10

"Class is in Session." Asmodai said. "When I'm called, I get to destroy a monster."

"I'll gladly take one for Big Boss Batzz!" Chibi Panda said.

"Then you shall answer my pop quiz. Tell me, what is your function?" Asmodai asked.

"To make Dragon World number 1!" Chibi Panda said.

"Incorrect. Teacher must punish!" Asmodai said destroying Chibi Panda with a clothesline.

"You shall fall!" Batzz said.

"Not happening! Demon Power Drop!" Asmodai said doing a body slam on Batzz destroying him.

"This just got real! Gamagin, Amon, Link attack Gao, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Yo, Yo!" Both called damaging Gao.

9-5

"Now Asmodai, wrap it up!" Tetsuya said.

"Mr. Mikado, your test paper is all blank. Punishment." Asmodai said bodyslaming Gao.

5-3

End of move.

"This match is getting intense right now. Yoko might still win this, but as long as she has Rose on the field, she can't call a size 3 monster, which means her monsters won't get any benefits from her deck." David said.

"That isn't good, but I'm sure she'll manage somehow." Ace said.

"Okay… This is it. One last move to turn things around. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Yoko said. "I cast Tractor Beam! This allows me to send a monster from the field to my hand and a card from my drop zone to my gauge! You've done great, Rose. Leave the rest to us."

"It does not matter what you call. My buddy have 8000 defense. None of your monsters can possibly defeat her." Chihiro said.

"We'll see about that. I cast Dispersion, which lets me draw two more cards. And one of them just happens to be Spinel Crystal Dragon, Spyritas!" Yoko said.

7-8

"She drew Spyritas! The game changes right now!" Marco said.

"Now I cast Fragment Reloader! If I have a Prism Dragon in my center, I can destroy one of your monsters, and gain my gauge equal to the destroyed monster's size!" Yoko said.

"My power was not great enough." Mizuhanome said before vanishing.

"Since I have a monster in my center, I can safely call Arc Crystal Dragon, Denki Bran!" Yoko said.

"Wait...that monster...it has ...a Thunder Empire attribute?" Tails said.

"The rumors of the heroes and the Thunder Empire's glory...have begun to spread!" the dragon said.

"This is not good." Chihiro said. "I'm wide open...no chance of a defense...I'm...helpless."

"Is everyone ready? It's time for an all-out attack!" Yoko said as the three dragons joined her in the attack.

11-5

"Seems you survived. You are definitely lucky." Yoko said.

"You sound just like that oni girl from when I was young. She said the same thing whenever I saw her near the shrines." Chihiro said. "Sadly...I'm not as strong as she is." she said putting a hand over her deck.

"Chihiro has just surrendered! Yoko has won her fight!" Paruko said.

Game over: Chihiro! Winner: Yoko Tachibana!

"Huh? Why did you throw the match?" Yoko asked. "It's… It's Kabuki, isn't it?"

"Yes. I know very well when I am defeated. I predicted this would be my last turn. The Sun Fighter will win with his power over the demon dancer. That was what the waters of fate are telling me." Chihiro said.

"Fate, huh? Hmm… You know, my comrades in SEALED and I...we went through a lot together, even what you would consider defying fate. Sometimes...I can't help but wonder how events would change if someone else survived." Yoko said.

"I...I apologize. I didn't know." Chihiro said.

"It's nothing to apologize for. A friend of mine in another group once said that there are three things you can do with fate: Fight it, conquer it, or accept it. Running away never works." Yoko said.

"Those are quite the words to live by. Reminds me of Lucina." Roy said to himself.

"An interesting combination of words. I think I shall greatly consider them." Chihiro said.

"Now...let's finish things and show you how I beat fate! Draw! Charge and...DRAW! I call to the right once more...Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz! And to the left, Famed Military Deviser, Fanning!" Gao said. "Then cast A Distinguised Relenisher!"

"I'm coming for you, Demon Lord!" Batzz said as he crushed Asmodai before destroying Gamigan and Amon.

"Ha! He used up all three of his attacks, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Not a problem! Hah!" Gao said cutting into Tetsuya with Arc Dragon Sword.

10-8

"You're up, Fanning!" Gao said.

"Leave it to me!" Fanning said swinging his giant fan and conjuring a tornado of lightning.

"I cast, Solomon's Shield!" Tetsuya said negating the attack.

"I'll call that, and raise you this! Military Tactics, "Two Stage Plan"!" Gao said. "This allows Fanning to attack again if i have 5 life or less, and his attack was nullified!"

"Not gonna let that happen! Magical Goodbye!" Tetsuya said throwing it Fannings way.

"Predictable. However, whilst I am in play on the field, I can't be affected by spells witch return me to the hand, or put me to rest." Fannings said making the card disappear.

"He's flipping the script!" Tetsuya panicked at Fanning attacked.

8-5

"Now...Final Phase!" Gao shouted.

Gao was soon wielding a familiar spear as he launched it. " **Thunder Lance X Tempest Buster!** " Gao said.

5-0

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"And with that...the winners of the first match are Gao and Yoko!" Paruko said.

"Wow….awesome!" Hope said.

"And that's it for today's matches! Tomorrow will be Kanata and Mana vs Togari and Riku. And then Noboru and Hope vs Sakate and the Priest!" Paruko said.

"The Priest… that guy." Hope said looking at the priest as he walked up to him. "Hey uh… just wanna say, let's have a great match tomorrow."

"You are Hope right? Hope the victor?" he asked before standing over Hope menacingly. "You shall die for your crimes against my god." he said before leaving.

"He seems like a rather cheerful fellow." Mana said.

"Yeah...but there's something off about him." Spade said.

"I know. He's so mysterious. Just who the hell is that guy?" David asked.

"You don't have to worry about that, David. He's not even in your bracket." Yoko said.

"I get the sense he wants me. He said something about dying for crimes against his god." Hope said.

"That's completely weird, cuz I heard he plays with the Hundred Demons." Luna said.

"And what god is he talking about? I think I would remember messing with someone's ideals and gods." Hope said.

"There are still so many things about that guy we don't know about." Yoko said. "I'm in the same bracket, so I have a feeling I'll face him soon."

"This is a round robin. You never know who you're gonna face. And I'm in the line of fire of Divine Judgement, but it's gonna be dished out by demons." Hope said. "Yet I still have no clue what he's talking about."

"Still...I'm getting a sinister feeling from him. Something is not right with this priest guy." Riku said.


	5. Noboru and Hope's Final Fight!

"You know Noboru, this is the first time we've ever teamed up." Hope said. "And yet I'm a little nervous. Im going against a guy with a vendetta i have no idea about."

"This Priest is very mysterious, is he not? He claims to be a holy man and yet everything about him is everything but holy." El Quixote said.

"Honestly, I don't know anything about this god he's worshipping. He might've gotten you mixed up with someone else." Noboru said.

"Yeah...he's gotta. Maybe he's got me confused with...Nope the...Licker?" Hope said.

"Funny." Noboru said before a child with a tiger shirt came up to their table.

"Are you Noboru Kodo?" the kid asked. "I'm Sakate Onigashira! I'm your biggest fan!"

"Seriously?! Finally, somebody who gets me!" Noboru said.

"That name.." Hope said.

"The fight between the Team of Kanata Orzora and Mana Kawai, vs Togari Togayama and Riku...has just ended with a wipeout with Kanata and Mana taking the win!" Paruko said.

"Guess its time." Hope said. "Let's head out there."

"With that match all wrapped up...we will now feature another exciting match between Noboru Kodo and Hope the victor vs Sakate Onigashira and The Priest!" Paruko said as they arrived to the stage.

"I can't believe were fighting against each other, Noboru! I'm so Honored!" Sakate said.

"Oh, please… why don't you just drop the act already?" Hope asked.

"Huh?" Sakate asked.

"Don't play dumb. You're not who you say you are. You're the one who attacked us with CHAOS Yamigedo in Dragon World! Why don't you show us who you really are, Sakate Onigashira?!" Hope said.

"Silence, you wretched heathen!" Priest said.

"Oh for the love of… you really gotta cut in? I know who your partner is really. But i don't know who you are, and why you are after me with this God stuff. What did i ever do to you?" Hope asked.

"You killed...God Harlequin!" Priest said.

"Harlequin?!" Hope said as the heroes gasped.

"That guy knows Harlequin? What's going on here?!" Gemini said.

"Harlequin?" Luna asked.

"A sinister man who used to torture Hope when he was a kid." Riku said. "But he died during the events with Yamigedo."

"That must've been really intense." David said.

"It was. It was right before we met you, now that we think about it." Gemini said. "He was a member of the Ginova Family. Of the Comedy Seat. He tried to possess me and then Hopey...but I fought back and forced him out. But when I thought he was about to kill me...his own follower Spade went and diced him up. But what I don't get is...why is this coming up now?"

"I was afraid of this. There were rumors that before he died, Harlequin had amassed his own secret empire. I thought the rumors were false...until now." Daisy said.

"You got the wrong guy! It wasn't me who killed Harlequin, it was his former henchmen, Spade!" Hope said.

"Coward! Do not lie to me. Lord Harlequin himself has said that you have killed him!" Priest said.

"That's impossible... he should be dead." Hope said.

"Don't listen to him, Hope. He's clearly lost his mind." Noburo said.

"Thanks, Tiger." Hope said before glaring at Preist. "You're clearly a madman. I dont give a crap abound what you believe, or what Harlequin told you in that head of yours! There's only one way to deal with a Maniac like you, and if you can't be reasoned with… then I'm gonna put you down!" Hope said holding his core gadget up.

"In that case… my partner and I are gonna crush you both with everything we've got!" Sakate said ripping up his tiger T-shirt before casting off his hoodie and showing his true self.

"Wow...who would have thought." Erica said.

"I just...Ugh! Forget it. Let's just get this over with." Hope said.

"It's clear that tensions are high, and it shows with the worlds I warped to while these two were talking!" Paruko said. "Dungeon and Katana world are brimming with their own spirit and support! In Flower City, the people are cheering for the hometown boy, but… when I warped to the Priests …" Paruko said before lightning zapped her.

"Shut...up." Priest said as she fell unconscious.

"You….I'm gonna make you pay!" Hope shouted.

"Since she's unconscious, someone gotta take over commentating duties." Francisca said as she headed up. "Okay fighters, let's get started!"

"The greatest defenders of the universe unite as one, forging a path to peace! Lumenize! Heroic Legion!" Hope said.

"Overcome the raging storm and revive once more, oh knights of glory! Luminize! Glorious Knights!" Noboru said.

"The virtues of the gods are nothing without sins! All will tremble before my power! Luminize! Ancient Sins!" Priest said.

"To devour people is to walk the Path of Oni! Let bloom, the Flowers of Evil! Luminize! Scroll of the Oni Rascals!" Sakate said.

"Okay. Here goes. Buddy…" Francisca said.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" they said.

"Dungeon World!" Noboru said.

"Hero World!" Hope said.

"Katana World!" Sakate said.

"Ancient World!" Priest said.

"First move is ours!" Noboru said. "Charge and Draw! I pay one life to equip Thunder Beast Spear, Bestia!"

10-9

"I'll shut the two of you up! Hah!" Noboru said cleaving at Sakate.

10-8

"I can't let this guy get in my head. Gotta keep my cool." Hope said. "My go! Im calling Uniform Warrior, Doctor Frill to the Right!"

"Who's ready to get a checkup?" Doctor Frill asked.

" To the left, Uniform Warrior, Racer Frill!" Hope said.

"It's been awhile, but I'm back at the starting line!" Racer frill announced.

"When Racer Frill is called out and there's another Superheroine on my field, I get to draw a card." Hope said. "Racer, knock some sense and justice into that Priest!"

"You got it! No one disrespects you while we're around!" Racer said as she laid into Priest with a lightning fast roundhouse kick.

10-8

"Two life apeice. That'll do for now. Let's see what you've got!" Hope said to Priest.

"You've made a grave mistake. Draw! Charge and Draw! I start by setting the spell Hundred Demons Sorcery, Banryufuto. Now all monsters on the left and right on my field gain 1000 power and defense. Then I pay two gauge and call Ring Dragon Emperor, Rust Igliha to the right!" he said as a large dragon appeared. "Then I call Poison Dragon Emperor, Misty Envy to the left. Then, I equip Poison Flame Armor, Mushibami! I pay 1 life and inflict damage unto you." Priest said.

8-7

10-9

"Now...the attack phase. Ring Dragon Emperor...destroy Racer Frill." he said.

The dragon roared as it crushed Racer Frill.

"And when he succeeds in destroying a monster, he gains double attack! Attack the child!" Priest said.

"I move Doctor Frill to the center!" Hope said.

"Halt your attack...Poison Dragon Emperor attacks the doctor!" Priest said as the poison dragon destroyed her.

"Doctor Frill's ability activates and she…." Hope started.

"Destroys a monster size 2 or less, right?" Priest asked.

"Yeah, that's… right. How'd you know?" Hope asked.

"You think I would seek mindless revenge? I know how you work, child. You were hoping Rust Dragon would attack her and you could destroy Envy. However, with Envy doing the attack, he had served his purpose. Now the attack continues. Rust Dragon...once again...destroy the child!" he said as Hope was struck.

9-6

"Now...I will make you pay heathen!" he said charging at Hope.

"I cast! I've seen through your moves!" Hope said nullifying the attack. "That was close…"

"I cast! Neutralize!" Priest said.

"Crap, he knew i was gonna use a counter spell!" Hope said.

"I discard a card from my hand...and destroy the spell you just played." Priest said as he struck Hope. "I reviewed all of your moves from past fights. You didn't even think I would use Generic cards."

6-5

"I end my turn." Priest said.

"What we just saw was completely unreal. The Priest cut Hope's life in half like it was nothing! This guy really is a master at what he does." Francisca said.

"Yeah, but something about him really bothers me." Ace said.

"It's gotta be the whole 'worshipping Harlequin like a god' thing." Akane said.

"Oh god, I really hate people like that. They just rub me the wrong way." Ace said.

"Agreed. And Francisca's right, Hope is in SERIOUS trouble right now. He needs to find a way to turn the tables on that guy next turn, or it's lights out for him." Christy added.

"But he knows every move he'll do before he's gonna make it. How is he gonna turn it around?" Alice asked. "David, what do you think?"

"I'm not really sure… If it were me, I'd make moves I normally wouldn't do." David said.

"Now it's my turn to bring some pain. This'll be fun." Sakate grinned. "Draw, Charge and Draw! First, I'm gonna cast Under the Table! It increases my gauge by two, as well as give me one life back."

8-9

"For my next move, im equipping Dark Arms, Soaring Blade! Followed by calling to the left Pale Yellow Fiend, Kid Hoshiguma!" Sakate said as a familiar oni appeared.

"Wait...those cards….Kabuki is he?" David asked.

"Yes. He is an Oni Assassin player like I am." Kabuki said.

"That means he also uses Ambush. Noboru better watch himself…"

"Now...Attack him, Hoshiguma!" Sakate said as Noboru got attacked twice.

9-5

"Here I come!" Sakate said coming.

"Cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana!" Noboru said.

"Wow...you guys are such major letdowns." Sakate said smirking.

End of move.

"Now it's back to Hope and Noboru's turn, but hope is in trouble." Erica said.

Hope gripped his hand his core gadget was attached to as he prepared to draw.

"Sinner...you shall pay for your crimes. As a participant of this tournament, be lucky I am not allowed to kill you at the moment." Priest said.

"It feels like he's got me at the throat though… he knows all my moves and strategies." Hope said. "How can I beat this guy if he knows what I'm gonna do?"

"Hope! Don't give up, you hear?!" Kazuichi yelled. "If nothing is working like you want it to, do something different! That's what David does, and you're not just in this tournament for yourself! Remember who's still in the infirmary, fight for him too!"

"Be silent!" Priest said zapping Kazuichi with lightning.

"That bastard!" Lin said before Ace stopped her as he shook his head and she lowered her gun.

"We'll confront him later, but I'm pretty sure attacking someone in the stands is illegal." Aya said.

"Ace...I appreciate you and your group wanting to stand for me. But...even if I do end up losing...I'm not going down without a fight! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Hope shouted.

"It is pointless to continue! There's nothing you can do that I don't know about!" Priest said.

"You're right. You know every card in my deck. But not all of them! I call to the right, "Sacrifice" Iron Moon Slash, and Buddy Call Cyber Soldier Leader, Moon Bat to the left!"

5-6

"So you're really going to try it? A last ditch effort?" Priest asked.

"I...I call to the center, The Scar! And equip Sneak Judgement!" Hope said equipping a blaster.

"Two Darkheroes and a Darkhero Item? What's hope thinking?" Gemini said.

"He's changing up his strategy." Riku said.

"I'll use Iron Moon Slashes effect! Once per turn, I can discard one Darkhero from my hand and deal a point of damage to my opponent! I'll discard Judgement, Hollow Strydarm!" Hope said.

"The energy of the weak, fuels me to strike against the strong!" Iron Moon slash said blasting an energy bolt at Priest.

"You made a mistake. Cast...Havoc in Dragonland!" Priest said.

"What's that card? I've never heard of it." Erica asid.

"Allow me to explain, if I have a size 3 monster on the field, with this card, I can destroy a monster size 3 or less. Let's say...the Scar." he said as the Scar was destroyed. "Then I add a card to my gauge and gain life equal to its size.

7-8

"No way… He even has a counter for that. Is there really no getting past him?" David said.

8-7

"Critical of all your items and monsters is 2. I have seven life. Do the math." he said.

"Damn it… Even if he can cast something to get rid of that monster, Hope doesn't have enough combined critical to defeat him." David said.

"Damn you!" Hope shouted firing his item as the Priest bend backwards.

7-5

He slowly rose up as his hood fell off revealing a face with sharp teeth, horns and a third eye as he laughed.

"He's...a demon!" David said.

"Who is that?!" Arnice asked.

"I have no idea. I have never seen a demon like this before!" David said.

"No wonder I sensed something off about him." Ace said.

"Who are you?" Hope asked.

"Since I am going to defeat you and leave you in agony...I am one of God Harlequin's five enforcers...Alonz the Recruiter." He said.

"Alonz…" Hope said. "I'm not falling to you. I'm going to beat you!"

"No you aren't. For starters...your hand is empty." he said.

"Yeah, that's right." Hope said. "I have less life than you, there isn't enough critical to take you down, and you might have a counter for me on these next two attacks. But…. I'm not giving up. Someone I know never gives up until the end, and he's fighting through pain to survive. There is no one who is invincible, which is why he always improves. And I won't give up either, for his sake, my teammates, and the monsters I have out with me! Moon Slash, Attack the fighter!"

"The strong don't give up until the very end!" Iron Moon slash said punching Alonz.

5-3

"But the weak are devoured by the strong. That is the way nature and demons always work." Alonz said.

"But that's not me. That will never be me. Moon Bat… attack!" Hope said.

"Yes!" Moon bat said jumping into the air.

"Is he nuts?! Moon Bat doesn't nearly have enough critical to pry him away!" Rainbow said.

"He knows that. Hope's a fighter. Even when he's backed in a corner, Hope always keeps fighting." Akane said.

"You failed. I have a fun surprise. Another spell. Havoc in Dragon Land!" Alonz said.

"Not that again!" Erica said.

"Is it even possible to use the same card twice?!" Al asked in shock.

"The rule is you can have up to four copies of the same card within your deck." Tails said.

"Yeah, so there's always a chance of seeing duplicates." David said.

"I win." Alonz smiled as Moon Bat vanished.

3-4

"Heh….kinda saw that coming. But that card...what's with that weird symbol in its bottom corner? It's not hundred demons." Hope said.

"Boy….you should know there is more wickedness than just demons. After all...Chaos is good for creating a new world." Alonz said.

"Wait… Aren't those the same words that Zaheer said before?" Jude asked.

"These words are something shared with me from a benefactor of mine. He and all of us...we will upgrade the worlds into a new golden age!" Alonz said.

"You can take me and Noboru down, but I'm not done. We're gonna stop you, and whoever you're so called benefactor is." Hope said.

After Hope's proclamation, Noboru took his turn and struck back at Sakate, but fell victim to his Ambush tactics to buddycall Oni Boss, Kid Ibuki, damaging him on Noboru's own turn.

"Wait...Look at Ibuki's card. It's got the same mark as that spell card Alonz has." Erica said.

"I need to cross reference that symbol." Tails asid scanning Ibukus card as the match continued, with Sakate and Priest absolutely assaulted Hope and Noboru, ending their match. Hope survived, but Noboru was hospitalized and lost his confidence.

"Yoko… we gotta avenge Noboru and Hope. When we get our chance at those two, we will beat them. You with me?" Gao asked Yoko.

"Oh, you bet we will. There's no way I'll let him get away with this." Yoko said.

"In that case...you'll need to win your next match if you want any chance of fighting them." Lacy said. "Tomorrow it's Shosetsu and David vs Kanata and Mana, then its you two vs Ku Teito and Onyx."

"Onyx… While Miasma and the others are here to watch and root for her...I have a feeling there's a different reason for her inclusion." David said.

"Emiya should be back soon from his recon." Cu Chulainn said as Emiya appeared in front of them.

"You sent the archer guy to spy on the competition?" Yoko asked.

"His name is Emiya. And he went to try and gather info." Mari said.

"As for the symbol...I didn't really find any info on it. But it has been appearing on a couple of cards." Hope said. "There's even this weird attribute with them...Chaos."

"Chaos… That word has been thrown around a lot lately, hasn't it?" David asked.

"Yeah. One thing's for sure, Alonz, and the men in black, are connected to this somehow. I saw one of them and he had the symbol etched into his suit." Emiya said.

"And Jexi's injury… It was clearly done on purpose. Someone clearly doesn't want us here." Sectonia said.

"Well for now we should continue on with the tournament and lay low for a bit." Ace said.

"Speaking of which… Hope, unfortunately due to Noburo's injury, you are forced to withdraw from the competition." Vera said.

"I know." Hope said before grabbing a bandana as he wrapped it around his arm.

"What is this?" David asked.

"A promise. You and I...we've wanted to battle one another for awhile. So...I make this promise...I will not lose another match until we can meet each other in an official tournament!" Hope said.

"Hope…" Ace muttered as he held out his pendant.

"But seeing as now my fellow rep is on her own, I'm thinking she's gotta be feeling the pressure." Hope said. "Ku Teito...hmmm…"


	6. Strongest Battleship Satsuki Launches!

"Today has come. So...what do we know about Onyx?" Yoko asked.

"From what I gathered, she mainly uses Folktale monsters." Emiya said.

"Folktale? Like a manticore for example?" Simon asked.

"No...its a Dungeon World attribute that's mostly based on fairytales." Tails said.

"And mythological creatures, if I'm guessing right." David said.

"Something like that." Hope said. "I met with Ku after i got outta the infirmary good to go. She's uh… a bit of a character. You know she's in the buddy police, only as a trainee and all, but she looks tough. Haven't really seen what her buddy Satsuki looks like though. You know...I called her a cute little girl and she did this." He said showing bite marks on his arm.

"Ugh!" Al said in shock.

"She usually does this to whoever calls her little or treats her like a kid." Hope said.

"Sounds like someone I know…" Winry said looking to Edward.

"What're you looking at me for?!" Edward said in shock.

"Uh, Ed… you kinda do the same thing. You know, when everybody mentions your… height problem and all." Alphonse siad.

"Oh… right." Edward said.

"Huh, usually you get pissed off and swing the person who insulted you around." Roy said.

"Not Winry. He wouldn't dare do that to her. Trust me." Sectonia said.

"Let me guess, she hits him with a wrench or rages out on him when she sees he broke his automail?" Mari asked.

"Yeah...pretty much." Maka said.

"Well...seems the lighter folk have come to play." a voice said as standing near her brothers was Onyx. "I hope you are prepared...because I intend to come out victorious!" she said.

"Why do you want to participate? If you win this with Ku, that Mirage card becomes your family's property. God knows what Pen could do with that kinda powerful influence." Kazuichi sid.

"What do you expect? I'm a negotiator. I use what I have on hand to my advantage and gain favors with other kingdoms." Pen said. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Didn't do much for you back in the Earth Kingdom." Spade said.

"Uh, Spade. That was kind of our fault, remember?" Sectonia asked.

"No it's ours too. We were intending to take the airbenders hostage and blame it on you in order to gain favor." Pen said.

"Uh huh. Here's a rebuttal." Hope said stomping on his foot.

"Ow! Son of a...what is with your groups and random violence?" Pen said.

"Don't ask us." Most of the Brave Adventurers said sweat dropping.

"What do you want?" Ace asked.

"All we are doing is killing time before the match our sister is in." Pen said. "Nothing wrong with that." he said as David watched a certain trailer on his phone.

"Hmm? What are you watching there?" Sectonia asked.

"Just...a little something I've been hearing about." David said.

"What's it called?" Mari asked.

"Wait...is that that old Captain N show?" Pit asked.

"Not really, just that some new fighters have been added to a tournament taking place in the near future." David said.

"Huh?" Ace asked before he watched the trailer on his phone. "Holy...Crap. This actually lines up with that reference you made in the Jambastation, David."

"Wait… Is that...Simon Belmont?!" Mega Man asked.

"In the flesh." Ming said.

"I can't believe it… he's fighting in the Smash Tournaments! Best news ever!" Rainbow said.

"I may be jinxing it but… Teaming up with the legendary Simon Belmont might just be a dream come true." David said.

"Who knows…? Maybe it just might happen someday." Miasma said.

"Yes...and...wait...why are we being dragged into this?" Pen said.

"My bad." David said putting his phone away. "Still...That was just something I had to see."

"By the way...what can you tell us about these men?" Hope said showing a picture on his phone as Pen looked it over.

"Hmm. The symbol on their cloaks is faked using decals, but otherwise, these are definitely Dark Kingdom soldiers." Pen said. "Looks like a retrieval team."

"Retrieval? Jexi was bedridden because of these guys!" David said.

"Likely from an overdose of paralysis darts. But they shouldn't have been acting. These class of soldiers only respond to the royal family." Pen said.

"So that means someone else from the Dark Kingdom is here?" Leonora asked.

"That or they gave the order from back home. Either way, I'll see about looking into the matter. But you all owe me one." Pen said.

"I don't know what that implies, but thanks." Leonora said turning back to the group. "Looks like they're clear. Jexi's injury clearly wasn't a sabotage."

"But if what Pen said is true, that means someone was wanting to capture him." Sonia said.

"It's likely all connected to all this Chaos talk. We've seen that weird symbol on Sakate and Alonz's cards. We have to figure out what's going on." Hope said.

"The next fight is about to begin, will the teams of Shosetu Kirisame and David ishihara, as well as Kanata Ozora and Mana Kawai please come to the fighting stage?" the announcer said.

"You're up David, Mana. Try not to fight each other too hard." Hope said.

"I'll see what I can manage." David said.

"No hard feelings, mate. Just come at me with all you've got." Mana said.

The fight began with earnest, as Shosetu, David, Mana and Kanata battled hard. Eventually, it came down to Shosetu's fast paced attack with his Heroes as well as a change up between Sword of the King, Excalibur and Immortal Sword of the King, Durandal to try and get rid of Athora, but Kanata was too quick on the drae and countered the assault with Brush Upper, before finishing Shosetsu off with Cristiano Crystal Shoot.

As for David and Mana, it was a fearsome clash of Wizards vs Dragon Knights. However, Mana managed to pick up on David's strategies and edge him out, narrowly escaping defeat.

"What a fast paced match! Kanata and Mana have won two matches in a row! Now it's time to switch gears from one member of SEALED to another, as Gao Mikado and Yoko Tachibana take on the team of Ku Teito and Onyx Dark!" Paruko said. "They're live from the water stage, ready to throw down!"

"This officer will win the tournament and prove that Satsuki is the strongest buddy and Hero world is the best world. As for Yoko, there's only room for one special forces officer and that's me, indeed!" Ku proudly proclaimed.

"If that is what my Admiral wishes, then all enemies will fall before us." Satsuki said.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess living in a kingdom of darkness. She was the youngest sibling, and was among a family of cursed princes and princesses. The youngest princess longed for a chance...a chance to live a true fairytale. And now..she is ever closer to that dream." Onyx said.

"You fools can't beat us. We are the greatest!" Batzz said. "And besides… our teammate can't lose until she faces that Demon Priest."

"I've got a score to settle with Sakate too, so nether Yoko or myself can lose here. Right, partner?" Gao asked.

"That's right. We will put everything we've got into this battle." Yoko said. "Countless stars that wander the heavens, unite and rain down your majestic embrace! Lumenize, Prismic Future!"

"Rise up! Almighty dragon! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest!" Gao said.

"All crew! Prepare to launch! Luminize! Great Teito Fleet!" Ku said.

"Everyone gather round! A new tale is about to unfold! Luminize...Eternal Fairytale!" Onyx said.

"Buddy...FIGHT!" Paruko announced.

"Raise the flag!" all four called.

"Dragon World!" Gao called.

"Star Dragon World!" Yoko said.

"Hero World, indeed!" Ku said.

"Dungeon World!" Onyx said.

"First move goes to Gao and Yoko." Paruko said.

"I equip Arc Dragon Sword and then call Replenisher, Pentar to the center! I Draw a card and Pentar, attack the fighter!" Gao said.

10-8

"You're up, Yoko!" Gao smirked.

"You've got it. I call Blue Crystal Dragon, Kalvados to the center, Flying Crystal Dragon, Sheldre to the left, and White Crystal Dragon, Vioneir to the right!" Yoko said. "And since I have a size 3 monster in my center, Volneir gives me one life. And because Sheldre is here, i can add one defensive counter spell from my deck to my hand."

10-11

"Kalvados, go for it!" Yoko said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Kalvados said as he struck Onyx.

10-8

End of move.

"Now it's our turn indeed. Draw! Charge and draw! Cast Hyper Energy!" Ku said.

"She's bumped her gauge up…." Hope said.

"Buddycall to the center, Koyomi Class Fifth Fleet Satsuki! Ku Teito requesting station to Satsuki, indeed!" Ku said.

"Request granted. Satsuki, launching!" Satsuki announced.

With a brilliant flash, Satsuki's mini form was gone, and rising out of the ocean was a massive green and white flying battleship.

"Holy…!" Hope said.

"Talk about humongous!" Sonic said.

"That's not a monster. That's World War IV!" Sachiko said.

"4? What happened to 3?" Rainbow said.

"I think she's trying to say that Satsuki's got more than enough firepower to skip WWIII." Hope said. "But Satsuki shouldn't be out, she's Size 5, so why'd Ku call her out when the limit is only 3?"

"Because, Satsuki has an ability called Station. Think of it like Ride or Transform. She can equip Satsuki like an item." Tails said.

"Now….equipping Crew Troopers from the dropzone!" Ku said from inside Satsuki.

"Affirmative. Loading up Piercing Specialist Chassis, Stregia and Quinq Lada, Swift Mobile Frame." Satsuki said loading up said cards.

"Now I call Quinq Lada, Cloaking Frame to the left, Indeed! With his ability, I gain a gauge. I'll use it to launch Swift Mobile Frame to the right!" Ku said.

"Whoa, what?!" Ochako said.

"If Ku pays 1 gauge, Satsuki can launch any of the crew troopers in her soul straight to the field." Tails said.

"Man, its like she's got an entire robot battalion at her beck and call. Okay seriously, what is this, Starcraft?!" Hope asked.

"Either that or Gundam." David said.

"Focus guys. Since Ku called Swift Mobile Frame, that means a monster on Gao's field is also destroyed." Sonia said as the robot destroyed Pentar.

"Cloaking Frame and Swift Mobile Frame, attack the fighter, indeed!" Ku ordered as the robots swarmed Gao.

10-6

"Satsuki, attack the fighter!" Ku said.

"Yes, admiral." Satsuki said preparing to fire.

"Cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocking the laser assault.

6-7

"Now...my tale can finally begin! Draw! Charge and draw!" Onyx said. "First, I equip Illusions Folktale, Echt Biblio!" She said as a storybook appeared in her hands. "Now, I call Ideal Prince to the left."

"I do wonder what sort of prince I shall be for my princess." he said.

"Then I'll pay 1 gauge and call Seven Dwarves to the right." she said as seven small figures appeared. "When I call these adorable little guys, I gain a life and put one Folktale item from my deck into my hand."

8-9

"Now...the protagonist of our fun story! Buddy call Snow White, Krista!" she said as a girl in a blue dress with a heart locket appeared.

9-10

"Oh dear. Please don't be so hard on us." she said.

"What's more, when I have Krista on the field, all Folktale monsters gain 4000 power and the Penetrate ability." Onyx said.

"Penetrate?!" Yoko said.

"Now..Snow White, attack Kalvados." Onyx said.

"Please forgive me." she said slapping Kalvados destroying it before it returned with soulguard.

11-10

"Now...my prince. Please help me." Onyx said.

"For the princess." he said slashing Kalvados destroying it.

10-7

"Now my dwarves...go to work!" she said as they charged at Yoko.

"Yes, princess!" the dwarves said looking to swarm Yoko.

"Cast! Proto Barrier!" Yoko said.

"She's good…" Hope said.

"Hey uh… is it me or is she trying to be like Snow White? Onyx, I mean." Sora said.

"I think so. Hey Pen, did Onyx read Snow White and the Seven Dwarves as a kid by any chance?" Hope asked.

"Not just that. Our sister is a huge fairytale fanatic." Pen said. "She's read every single one in the royal library and immediately fell in love with them. That's what drew her into buddyfight when she learned there were monsters based on fairytales."

"I'd hate to kick down someone like that, but I can't stop now. Draw, Charge and Draw!" Yoko said. "First, I equip Red Gem Ball, then I pay two gauge to call Shiny Crystal Dragon, Jenova!"

"This one has Soulguard too. It's gonna be tough to bring down." Hope said.

"And here's something that will give this tale even more of a twist. By sending one of Jenova's souls to the drop zone, I can destroy a monster and gain life equal to its size." Yoko said.

"Haa! You can't gain life from my monsters! Snow White and her dwarves are size 0!" Onyx said.

"Last i checked, Wasn't Ideal Prince Size 2?" Gao asked.

"Uh…" Onyx said sweating a bit.

"Sorry, but you won't bluff your way out of this one." Yoko said.

"Be destroyed, and from your remains, become the life energy of my commander!" Jenova said blasting a brilliant beam at Ideal prince.

"My princess…." Ideal Prince before being destroyed.

7-9

"My prince!" Onyx said. "At least your gift is with me."

10-11

"Oooh… guess she didn't expect that plot twist." Hope said.

"It's about to get worse. Vioneir, strike the seven dwarves. I'll go for the princess." Yoko said as she tossed her Red Gem Ball. "Heads up!"

"I activate my item's ability. I pay 1 life and send Krista into my book!" Onyx said as Snow White went into the book. "I'll do the same for her dwarves too." she said as they went into the book.

11-9

"That's all well and good, but you forgot. Jenova and Sheldre still have their attacks left." Hope said.

"Seems someone got a bit overprotective…" Gemini said.

"You're open!" Jenova said as he and Sheldre attacked.

9-5

"I felt really bad about that, but...at least my turn is over now. You're up to bat, Gao." Yoko said. "(I have to thank Gao for calling her out on her bluff. But...why does it feel like I'm the bad guy here?)"

"Okay. Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Chibi Panda to the left!" Gao said.

"Let's show them why Dragon World is the best!" Chibi Panda said.

"Then All Rounder Warrior, Tetra to the right!" Gao said.

"Activate Satsuki's ability. Launching Swift Mobile Frame to the center!" Ku said. "His ability destroys Tetra!" she said as Tetra was blasted apart.

"I've had enough of this." Gao said as he slashed through and destroyed Swift Mobile Frame.

"Now...I shall show you my fury." Chibi Panda said.

"Cast, Suppressive Barrage! Now your power is too low to go at me." Ku said.

"Unbelievable. Gao's turn ends without him able to deal any damage." Paruko said.

"Now...I shall show you my true power over fairytales!" Onyx said. "Draw. Charge and draw! First I call to the right Magic Mirror. Then I cast Illusions Tea Time! I put a folktale monster from my dropzone into my item's soul, then put the top card of my deck into my gauge and then draw. Now, I activate my item's ability." she said. "Marchen Panic." she said as both Snow White and the Seven Dwarves returned to the field. "But I'm not done yet! Snow White...time to change!"

"Of course." Snow White said as she vanished.

"By sacrificing one Folktale Monster and paying two gauge, I call from my hand...Illusions Dragon, Snow White Dragon!" Onyx said as a large white dragon rose up and stood there.

"I shall do all I can for my buddy." the dragon said.

"A Dragon?!" Hope asked.

"Now she's the one flipping the script on this tale." David said.

"Now...I activate Snow White Dragon's ability. When I call her, I can destroy a card on your field. So bye bye Sheldre!" Onyx said as Sheldre vanished. "Oh...you also take a damage point."

9-8

"Now...attack my dragon! Destroy Jenova!" Onyx said as Snow White Dragon destroyed Jenova before it revived. "Pesky Soulguard...not a problem. Double attack!" she said as Snow White Dragon attacked once more and destroyed Jenova. "But we aren't through yet. Triple attack!" she said as the final strike took out Jenova.

"She got Jenova!" Chibi Panda said. "But thankfully, Yoko didn't take any damage from that dragon."

"Did you forget I have two other monsters out?" Onyx asked.

"Ah! So stupid!" Chibi Panda said.

"Now...take out that wicked witch of the east!" Onyx said as both the mirror and dwarves went at Yoko.

8-6

"Uh… isn't that more Wizard of Oz than Snow White?" Hope asked David.

"Do you want to be next on the chopping block?" Pen warned him.

"Doesn't change the fact that it's insulting. She's clearly painting Yoko as the bad guy here. Yoko doesn't even have witch-like qualities anyway!" David said. "Don't let her get to you, Yoko! She's just trying to psych you out!"

"As of now...my turn is finished." Onyx said.

"Now it's this officers turn! Calling two Cloaking Frames to the left and right!" Ku said.

"Moving Chibi Panda to center!" Gao said.

"I can take it." Chibi Panda said before being blasted apart as the other Cloaking Frame hit Gao.

7-5

"Now Satsuki attacks Gao, Indeed!" Ku announced.

"Initiating Bombardment." Satsuki said readying her cannons.

5-2

"Now attack, Chassis Stegia!" Ku said.

"Cast! Arc Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocking the attack.

"This officer is not done yet! Final Phase!" Ku said as Satsuki began charging up a massive main cannon. "Impact! Main Cannon, May Blaster!"

"Argh! Cast, White Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocking at the last possible second.

2-1

End of move

"That was close…" Hope breathed.

"You two are stubborn. But on the next turn, we will win, Indeed!" Ku proclaimed.

"Yes...victory is almost ours...and you two will fall with ease." Onyx said.

"A...witch…" Yoko said. "(Just hearing that brings back painful memories… While we were at The End's pillar, Marco and I almost got erased so many times. We thought that no one would be able to trust us. But...Agito, Zenji… Even though they were traitors, they still consider me a friend because of how alike I am to them. We grew to trust each other, and those that were left in SEALED. For their sake, I can't lose…)" she thought as blue energy began to spiral in her. "(No… For the sake of those that were lost, I will not lose!)" She said as she entered Sapphire God Mode.

"Synchronization." Marco said. "But when did...could she have done this during the Earth Kingdom Battles?" he pondered.

"So Zenji could copy powers just through contact, huh?" Hope asked. "So Yoko can pretty much copy any of our abilities."

"Not all of them." Himeno said. "There are some that she prefers not to copy. Plus, any weapon based abilities require her to equip said weapon."

"Like my carnage forms with Excalibur for example right?" Ace asked. "She would need a sword, correct?"

"That's right. Now, let's see how our dear girl turns this around." Mana said.

"I only have one turn left, huh? Then I may as well make the most of it! Charge and Draw!" Yoko said as she saw her card. "I call Life Crystal Dragon, Yomei to the center, then I'll call Arc Crystal Dragon, Denki Bran to the left!"

"Though i am a Prism Dragon, my loyalty is to the Thunder Empire!" Denki Bran said.

"Next I'll cast Delete Jewel! By paying 1 gauge and one life, I can either destroy on of your monsters, or I can send one of your monster's souls to the drop zone." Yoko said.

6-5

"And since you know Snow White Dragon doesn't have Soulguard, it's time for her to say sayonara." Yoko said.

"I'm sorry, princess." Snow White said before vanishing.

"Now she's wide open! Go for it!" David shouted.

"Let's go, everyone! It's time for an All-Out Attack!" Yoko said.

"It's time!" Denki Bran said.

"This battle is finished!" Yomei added.

"Oh no!" Onyx said as all the attack went at her.

5-0

Game over, Onyx! Winner: Yoko Tachibana!

After Yoko secured the win, she reverts back to her normal state before looking to Gao and Batzz. "Sorry you had to see that. It's all on you now."

"No worries. We're about to win. Draw! Charge and...DRAW!" Gao shouted. "Call Delta to the left and then buddycall Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz to the right!"

1-2

"About time! Let's sink this battleship!" Batzz said appearing.

"Move Chassis to the center!" Ku said.

"Delta!" Gao said as Delta dispersed the monster as Gao dealt with the resulting crew trooper.

"Now...face my fury!" Batzz said striking Satsuki.

9-7

"My wrath!" Batzz shouted striking again.

7-5

"Launch Cloaking Frame to center, satsuki!" Ku said as Batzz easily destroyed it.

"Meaningless." Batzz said.

"Final Phase! I cast!" Gao said as Batzz transformed into his Spear form as Gao Dragonised. " **Impact! Thunder Lance X Tempest Buster!"**

5-0

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"I'm on it." Ace said as he went to heal Gao's wounds.

Later…

"This officer is so ashamed of herself… Gao was the better fighter, and so was Yoko, Indeed!" Ku sobbed.

"Admiral, dont say that! Its my fault I failed to protect you." Satsuki said.

"My brothers… I'm sorry. I couldn't get the win. And after I worked so hard to get this far… I couldn't get the happy ending I wanted for all of us! Please forgive me!" Onyx said.

"It's not too late." Yoko said. "If my friends have taught me anything, it's that your dreams will come true if you keep pushing forward towards the path you believe in."

"Keep...pushing forward?" Oynx said.

"That's right. If your heart is strong, you would never give up on your path until you reach the very end." Yoko said. "(Isn't that right, Chikasu, Himeno?)"

"You're right! I shall continue until my fairytale dreams come true!" Onyx said as she ran off in joy.

"Such an innocent heart, please, continue watching over her." Emiya said.

"That was a very inspirational thing to say, Yoko. You've changed a lot since that whole incident." Marco said.

"I'm sure you all knew this already, but...before that incident, I wanted to become an idol singer, but I was afraid my Telepathy would get in the way." Yoko said.

"An Idol? I don't think reading minds would get in the way of that." Hope said.

"Well, I was afraid that using my Telepathy would be taking the easy way into reaching people's hearts." Yoko said.

"You would never do that. I've never seen you use your powers on civilians or anyone that wasn't the enemy. You've got a great heart Yoko. maybe…. That's the reason why you weren't erased. Because of how much the others trusted you and your decisions to do the right thing." Starlight said.

"That's right. Plus, there's also George and his signs of betrayal." Himeno said.

"George...even held a sword to my throat at one point." Yoko said. "I was so scared. If it weren't for the fact that everyone had to participate in the Judgments, he would've killed me right then and there."

"But here you are. Amongst friends and comrades." Atro said.

"Hmm. I think I'm done here." Batzz said.

"What?" Hope said.

"You heard me. I'm done with this tournament." Batzz said.

"Big boss!" Chibi Panda said as Batzz walked away.

"This is bad… if Batzz isn't gaos buddy for the rest of the tournament… he loses his spot as Dragon World rep." Hope said.

"Stop, Demon Lord Dragon." Siegfried said.

"You don't tell me what to do." Batzz said.

"Sieg, let him go. I don't want this tournament becoming a battlefield, especially if you two start fighting." Hope said as Batzz walked away. "There may be another way to convince Batzz to keep competing."

"I hope you find the answer. I was once the demon dragon Fafnir, so I used to understand what he feels right now." Siegfried said.

"Yeah… but we don't know everything about him." Sunset said.


	7. The Death Sentence Approaches

"Okay...we need a plan to make him stay." Hope said.

"And how do you propose that's going to happen?" Nagi asked.

"We give him something to look forward to." Sunset said pointing to Ace.

"Huh? Me?" Ace asked.

"You and Gaito have a match against Dai and Zane soon. If you give it your all, maybe that will convince him to stay." Sunset said.

"Speaking of Zane, he won against Riku, but lost to me and Mana, so he's hoping to drive in a win in this one." David said.

"And given he lost to Ace last time...he is definitely gonna give his all to crush him." Lacy said.

"Ace, you and Jeanne gotta give it everything you have, or else Batzz won't be convinced to fight." Hope said.

"I know. I won't let anyone down, especially Jexi." Ace said.

"Well...you better show it." Hope said.

It was later at the arena as the fighters entered the fighting stage.

"The time has come once again, people. A battle in B block between Dai Kaido and Zane vs Gaito Kurouzu and Ace Neptune!" Paruko said.

"Zane." Ace said.

"I'm gonna crush you like a nut." Zane said crushing a walnut in his hand.

"At least he gave us a proper visualization about it." Tapu Bulu said.

"You can go ahead and try, but just so you know, I will not go down without a fight!" Ace said. "Jexi is counting on me and I won't let him down!"

"Okay, boys. It's time to luminize your decks!" Paruko said.

"I will decide your destiny! Luminize! Decimating Black Dragon!" Gaito said.

"Heroes of legend, please guide me down the path to peace. Lumenize! Heroic Spirits!" Ace called out.

"Break the waves, invincible dragon! We are the chiefs of the ocean! Luminize, Dragon Emperor of the Colossal Ocean!" Dai said.

"Gods of all realms, we are no longer bound by the rules of man and only seek to fight! Luminize! Gods of Battle!" Zane shouted.

"Here we go! Buddy…" Paruko started.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Ancient World!" Dai said.

"Danger World!" Zane said.

"Darkness Dragon World!" Gaito said.

"Legend!" Ace said.

"We have the first move!" Gaito said. "Charge and Draw! I call Black Crest Dragon, Zillowzest to the right! And with his effect, I can add a set card to my hand. Then, call Blackcrest Earlbow to the center! Zillowzest attacks the fighter, Dai."

10-9

"Final Phase!" Gaito said.

"What is he doing?!" Spade called out in shock.

"I pay three life and activate…." Gaito said.

10-7

Then, above Gaito and Ace came three lit chandeliers as they lowered above them. "Death Count Requiem!" Gaito called out.

"What is that card supposed to do?" Al asked.

"These are the flames of Dai and Zane's fate." Gaito said.

"Now we have no choice but to win." Abygale said.

"...Charge and Draw! Draw! Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur, to the center, Beowulf to the left, and Loki to the right." Ace said as a blond haired armored figure, Beowulf, and a winged blue skinned demon appeared in the designated spots.

"Is that...Saber?" Emiya asked.

"It is and yet...it isn't." Cu Chulainn added.

"Wait, who?' Hope asked. "I think you've got the wrong guy, thats Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur. He's a Legend World Monster."

"Oh, our apologies. That monster reminded us of Arturia who is of the Saber class, he may pass as her brother." Emiya said.

"Wait… her?" Hope asked.

"Arturia Pendragon, the real King Arthur." Cu Chulainn said.

"I'm so confused right now…" Akane said.

"Wait, I may know of something like that." Sonia said. "There are stories of a world in the Past Universe about people with powers of past greats. But these are just stories."

"No, they are very much real." Medusa said.

"That's right… if those stories aren't real… how are we seeing you guys right now?" Erica asked.

"I think we're losing focus on the match here." Shun said.

"Right. We'll talk later." Emiya said.

"King Arthur, Beowulf, Loki, charge!" Ace called out as all three of them attacked Zane.

"Crap!" Zane said taking the attacks.

10-6

"What? Can he do that?" Hope asked.

"A link attack is considered one attack...so I guess so." Lacy said.

"To bad for ya...If you were trying to off me in one turn….you should have done better!" Zane shouted as anger welled within him.

"I wasn't trying to. I knew you wouldn't fall from an attack like that." Ace said calmly.

"Whatever the case, it's our turn!" Dai smirked. "Draw! Charge and Draw! I'm Gonna equip Stout Wrists Headgear!"

Dai gained a cap on his head. "Not bad, eh? Makes me more like a chief, if i do say so myself. I use its ability to send the top two cards of my deck to the drop zone. Both have the Dragon Chief Emperor Attribute, which increases the critical of Stout Wrists Headgear to 2! Next, i cast Amish Dragons, which increases my items critical again if the top 3 cards of my deck sent to the drop zone are all Dragon Chief Emperor attribute. Now is the time. I buddycall to the center...the chief of the ocean...Martial Arts Chief, Duel Jaeger!" he shouted as appearing in the center was a gigantic dragon wielding a large anchor that towered over the arena.

"Whoa, mama! And i thought Satsuki was big! That guy is Dai's buddy?!" Flamberge asked.

"Yep, thats Duel Jaeger. And don't let his size fool you, he's super strong." Hope said. "When Gao, Tasuku, David and I fought him and Enma, it was hard to beat them both, as you can agree, right David?"

"Don't remind me." David said. "I was completely unprepared for Enma's second state."

"And you bringing up moments like that just rubs salt in the wound, Hope." Toma said.

"Sorry." Hope said.

"Now...attack Earlbow!" Dai said as Jaeger destroyed Earlbow with his anchor.

"Since I had Death Count Requiem set, I gain two gauge and 1 life." Gaito said.

7-8

"Then fear my fist!" Dai said punching at Gaito.

"Cast, Midnight Shadow." Gaito said dodging.

"My turn then. Draw, Charge and draw. I call Bonesplitter, Shearzelus to the right and then pay with Ace's gauge to call Insane Goddess, Gozuiris to the left." Zane said. "Then, I pay with my own gauge and 1 life to equip...Sky Bad Jumper!"

"Same item, new monsters. And is it just me or do these two look more creepy?" Hope said.

"Is that even allowed to use your opponents gauge to summon a monster?" Al asked.

"It is. Gozuiris can only be called by paying from the opponent's gauge. The Godpunks have other ways of Plundering than doing damage." Hope said.

"Now...let's rip em apart. With Sky Bad Jumper...all of my monsters have 4000 plus power. Gozuiris...attack Arthur." Zane said.

"Hehehe. I'll rip you to pieces!" Gozuiris said attacking.

"Cast! Holy Grail!" Ace said as the spell protected Arthur.

"Heh. If that's the case...Shearzelus...behead the king!" Zane shouted.

"I'll split ya!" Shearzelus said.

"I cast! Heroic Spirit on King Arthur!" Ace called.

"Ha! Nice try but that's not nearly enough to avoid this!" Zane said as Arthur was defeated. "Now...Time for a little damage of my own!" Zane said leaping at Ace. "Fear my fist!" he said slugging Ace.

10-8

"And I end my turn." Zane said.

After the turn ended, Gaito drew a card only to toss it at a chandelier as its candles went out.

"One down." Gaito said.

"Hey, did one of those Chandeliers just go out?" Rainbow asked.

"Now...you are closer to death, the both of you." Gaito said. "We will not fall. Now, Draw! Charge and Draw! I equip...Sickle of Slaughter, Gale Haken!" he said equipping a new scythe. "Then...buddycall to the center...Annihilation Black Death Dragon, Abygale!" he said Abygale appeared with not purple and gold colors on his body as he flew.

8-9

"Now take this!" Abygale said destroying Jaeger before he revived.

"When Abygale enters, he can destroy any monster." Gaito said. "Now I go!" he said slicing apart Jaeger before he revived. "Zillowzest, Abygale...link attack!"

"I activate Duel Jaeger's ability and nullify the attack by boosting his defense." Dai said.

"That's all I can do. Ace...your turn." Gaito said.

"Alright!" Ace said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! I buddy call...Jeanne D' Arc to the center. And I pay 2 gauge to cast this. Hundred Demons Sorcery, Nemesis Thunder!" He said as lightning rained down and destroyed Sky Bad Jumper.

"Damn it." Zane thought. "I was gonna move my monsters to center to save on gauge...but now...looks like I got no choice but to change plans."

"Jeanne attack Zane's monster. Beowulf, Loki, advance!" Ace said as all three attacked.

"Cast! Invincible Knuckle!" Zane said countering. "When I have a godpunk on the field, I can nullify the attack, deal a damage point to you and gain 1 for me." he said countering Beowulf and Loki while Jeanne destroyed Shearzelus.

8-7

5-6

"Jeanne, attack Zane." Ace said.

"Not so fast...cast! Invincible Knuckle!" Zane said countering once more.

7-6

6-7

"This time, he knew exactly when to use Invincible Knuckle!" Tails asid.

"I'll admit...when we first battled I was still learning the game and the card rules. Now that I've gotten more experience...I'm a real pro." Zane said.

"Even though you already lost three times?" Jesse asked.

"Hey, shut up!" Zane said.

"Don't taunt him, Jesse. He's desperate for a win at this point." Ramona said.

"And it's because of the losses we dealt him that he's starting to get the hang of the strategy portion of this game." David said.

"Ace used all his attacks so now it's back to Dai and Zane." Paruko said.

"Here we go! I use my items ability once more and gain another critical. Now...Jaeger...destroy Abygale!" Dai said as Jaeger struck.

"When Abygale is destroyed...he can take a monster with him." Gaito said.

"I'm taking you with me!" Abygale said.

"Not so fast. You all are in for a treat as I evolve my buddy even further! Now, come forth! Searing Surging Chief, Duel Jaeger Dynamite!" Dai shouted as Jaeger emerged now in different clothing and now a searing rage red color.

"Jaeger's gone and gained a new form of power." Sunset said.

"This looks bad." Ace said.

"Now...attack Gaito with your rage!" Dai said as Jaeger struck Gaito.

9-7

"And he's got three more attacks to unleash!" Dai said.

"A Quadruple attack?!" Sunny said.

"Hahaha! Its a festival! A rage festival!" Dai said as Jaeger dealt the damage.

7-1

"Now here I come!" Dai said coming at Gaito.

"Gaito!" Ace shouted.

"Cast! Black Dragon Shield!" Gaito said blocking.

1-2

"Whew… That was close. I thought you were a goner there." Ace said.

"I don't plan to go just yet. You just gotta keep your head on. Cause he's about to come at you." Gaito said.

"Now...Draw! Charge and Draw! Now I buddycall to the center! Crazed Warfficer, Gutsares!" Zane said.

7-8

"Now! Cast the spell Haphazard Wheel!" Zane said.

"Haphazard wheel?" Tails asked.

"By paying one gauge and sacrificing a monster on my field, I can destroy two of your monsters so...I'm ditching Gozuiris." Zane said.

"Aw come on!" she said before vanishing.

"And destroying Beowulf and Loki!" Zane said. "Still leaves me with Jeanne...but I got no problem. Gutsares! Take her down!"

"Cast! Power of Mythology!" Ace said.

"You son of a….Fine. I end my turn." Zane said as another chandelier went out.

"Ace...you're doing well...we just need to survive one more turn...and our victory is ours." Gaito said.

"Alright, I'll try and buy us more time. Gawain, to the left, and Rusalka to the right. And Jeanne...I ask that you use your Noble Phantasm." Ace said.

"I understand." Jeanne said as she pulled out her sword and kneeled onto the ground as she held onto the blade with both hands. "May this sacred light protect and heal my allies and judge my foes. Luminosite Eternelle!" She called out as she raised her sword and a flash of light occurred and she disappeared but not before destroying Gutsares.

"He got rid of his own monster and cleared his center? No...there's gotta be more to it than that." Zane thought.

"You watch what you think of calling Jeanne a monster." Ace said.

"Jeanne's barrier technique. But that only works on dragons. Wait..is he trying to bluff Zane out?" Wendy thought.

"Gawain, Rusalka." Ace said as the two attacked.

8-5

"Ace...we will achieve our destiny together. Abygale to center!" Gaito said calling back his buddy as he destroyed Jaeger. "We will not fall here!" Gaito said slicing through Jaeger.

9-6

"And Dai just suffered from Jaeger's lifelink!" Paruko said as an all out attack was launched on Dai from Gaito and his monsters.

6-2

End of move.

"Hahaha! Not a bad move...but I'm not done just yet. I cast...Rise and Fall of Dragons!" Dai said.

2-1

"My victory is guaranteed! I call Duel Jaeger once more...and evolve him! I call...Stoutwrist Unmatched Chief...Duel Jaeger Revolted!" Dai said as Jaeger appeared much larger than he already was as he towered over the building itself.

"Huge! WAY HUGE!" Flamberge said.

"Oh, Hamburgers!" Stoj added.

"Duel Jaeger Revolted, attack Abygale!" Dai said as Jaeger destroyed Abygale as he was taken down with him, but revived with an 8 card soul. "Now...attack the fighter!"

"Cast! Black Dragon Shield!" Gaito said.

2-3

"Ha!" Dai said attack Gaito himself.

3-1

"Grr...draw. Charge and draw. You only left me to one gauge. But...I don't need to worry. I'll just have to let Dai win. So I end my turn." Zane said.

"Sorry...but neither of you are getting another turn. Because this match is over." Gaito said as the final chandelier went out.

"What?!" Zane asked.

"Time's up!" Ace said.

"Three turns have passed since my impact was set. Your lives have burned out." Gaito said as Abygale appeared behind Gaito, merging with him into an armor. Gaito then swung his scythe as both Dai and Zane's flags were destroyed. "We win."

Game Over! Winners, Gaito Kurouzu and Ace Neptune!

"What the… what happened?!" Zane asked.

"Let me make it clear. Death Count Requiem...from the moment its set...if I haven't fallen and three of my opponents turns have passed...they automatically lose no matter how much life is left." Gaito said.

"What an incredible card! It's almost like the grim reaper was knocking at the door." Maka said.

"But… he hasn't mastered it yet." Batzz said.

Without warning, Gaito suddenly cried in pain as he was enveloped in a sphere of pulsing darkness.

"Gaito!" Hope said.

"As I thought. Just like with me and the kid, Abygales power is surging into him. He can't handle it all." Batzz said.

"Gaito, hold on!" Ace said as he ran over.

"No Ace, stay right there!" Dai called. "I think there's a reason Gaito used that card! He wanted to convince Batzz to stay in the tournament. If he doesn't rein in this power on his own, he won't be able to face Gao!"

"Ah yes. I forgot. But what should I do?" Ace asked.

"Don't worry! Gaito will be okay!" Dai said. "Just cheer for him to survive! You are his partner, arent you?!"

"Yes." Ace said. "~You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach... yet the waters ever change…"

Azura then joined in. "~Flowing like time the path is…"

"~Yours to climb, embrace the dark, you call a home, gaze upon an empty white throne a legacy of life a familiar disguise, sing with me a song, of conquest and fate, the black pillar cracks beneath its weight, night breaks through, hard as stone, lost in thoughts all alone. You are the ocean's gray waves~." The two sang.

Gaito then broke free of the sphere as Abygale caught him.

"Gaito!" Abygale said.

"Abygale…" Gaito groaned.

"Seems...you went against destiny." Abygale said.

"Yes! Yes! He's okay! Its a festival! A revival festival!" Dai cheered.

"Thank goodness." Ace said to himself putting a hand to his chest. "Thanks for the assist, Azura." He said looking up to the stands.

"Hey you." Zane said.

"Come on. Not this." Ace said.

"Look...I'm a warrior of pride. I can admit when I have lost. I wanted to fight Jexi here but...I ended up fighting someone who may not be as powerful but was still able to get me excited." Zane said.

"Heh. Glad I could help." Ace said holding out a fist.

"Yeah." Zane said bumping his fist against Ace's. "Till next time...so long."

"Until we meet again, I promise you and Jexi will face off with each other." Ace said as a platinum color appeared on his pendant before he ran over to Gaito. "Gaito…"

"I know...that was a bad move. Abygale warned me not to use the impact but...I wanted to keep Gao and Batzz in the tournament." he said.

"I know, thank goodness me and Azura managed to stop the power surge in time to help you." Ace said.

"So that's what that singing was…" Gaito said.

"Yes. It helps purify those affected by a curse or if they lose control of their powers." Ace said as he helped Gaito up. "Are you alright as well, Lord Abygale."

"I'm fine. But Gaito is who I care most about." Abygale said.

"I'm okay. In fact...I feel like...I can handle the power of that impact now." Gaito said.

"Alright. Can you walk?" Ace said.

"I think so." Gaito said.

"Yoko. You better get ready." Hope said. "The match to decide the best of A Block is coming up. And you and Gao are going up against Sakate and Alonz. Do me a favor, Yoko… kick his butt for me."

"It'll be my pleasure." Yoko said.


	8. Terrifying Ambush!

"Hey, Jexi. How are you doing?" Ace asked as he sat next to Jexi's bed.

"He's still sleeping, Ace." Chopper said.

"Ah, so how's his condition?" Ace asked.

"I've flushed all the toxin from his body. He should be able to move and wake in a matter of days." Chopper said.

"That's good. Thank you for taking care of him Chopper, and I wanted to thank you for helping Stoj as well since I never got the chance to." Ace said.

"Aw...I don't need your thanks, you big dummy." Chopper said.

"Hehehe. I don't know why you always do that but it's pretty adorable and funny." Ace said as he booped Chopper's nose.

"Ace...come into the lounge. I've called Carlson about a few things. There's something he needs to share with us." Hope said.

"Alright, hold on!" Ace said. "I'll see you later." He said as he left the room. "What did you want to share with us, Officer Carlson?"

"It's about the next opponents, Sakate and Alonz." Carlson said. "For Alonz, turns out he's got a long criminal record. Alonz the Recruiter...according to this he was a cultist who had a talent for getting people on his side to go along with any insane thing he came up with. I didn't even realize who he was because his record was so well hidden."

"But why is he here? Could he be planning something?" Azura asked.

"According to the records, he and four other crooks had major connections with the currently deceased Harlequin. This seems more for revenge but I can't help but feel there's more than that." Carlson said.

"Who is Harlequin, was he a demon or a human?" Ace asked.

"He was someone who worked for my family when it was still a top criminal syndicate." Hope said.

"How did he die?" Leon asked.

"Truth be told, one of his own men did the deed, not Hope. I'm not sure why they believe Hope did it but I can tell you that ain't true." Gemini said.

"But why would his own men do such a thing? It sounds like treason to kill your own leader." Papelne said.

"I dunno why he did. Spade sort of vanished before I could ask and he doesn't even remember. Oh...and I mean Spade of the Flux Family, not this Spade here." Gemini said.

"I don't mind at all, it's kinda hard to say someone's name when there's two or three people that have it." Spade said.

"Now...enough on Alonz. Next is Sakate, it took some digging...but we believe he has ties with the Chaos Control Company." Carlson said.

"Chaos Control Company?" Nami asked.

"Just call them Chaos Company. They're a company that has created a number of monster related apps for a lot of games, including Buddyfight." Twilight said. "They do have a mysterious feel about them. Their leader is this guy called Wisdom." She said showing a photo of a man with long gray hair in a white coat.

"..He reminds me of someone a bit." Al said.

"Also...this isn't definite yet...but we believe Chaos Company had some sort of connection with ARIA's berserk nature during the Grand Prix." Carlson said.

"Yeah, I believe so too. There were some signs, but he's the most likely suspect." David said.

"Given Wisdom's technological prowess...I have to agree. He has to be the culprit." Carlson said.

"So that bastard's the one responsible for what happened to ARIA." Ace said.

"Wait...that symbol for the company logo...it's the same one that was on Kid Ibuki's card...and on Sakate's hood." Nagi said.

"Hey, yeah, now that I look at it closely, the symbols are definitely the same." Mari said as she held up a picture of the symbol.

"Then it's confirmed. Sakate works for Chaos Company." Carlson said.

"And given his participation...he's likely after the Mirage Card." Ichiro said.

"Well our main priority is to make sure one of us wins the card so Sakate or Alonz don't get their hands on it." Ace said. "It's like you said Hope, the card can be dangerous if in the wrong hands."

"Well we'll be fighting tomorrow. So no worries. I got things." Yoko said holding her deck. "I'm prepared for this."

"Be sure to kick Alonz's ass for us." Kagura said.

"And mine. And Carlson… have the Universal Police on standby." Hope said.

"I've already made the call. We don't plan on letting Alonz escape us so easily." Carlson said.

"So, it falls on you, Yoko. It won't be enough for Gao to take down Satake. You have to defeat Alonz, too." Mana said.

"I'll keep an eye on the different parts of the stadium from here." Anna said.

"Right...it all comes down to me and Gao." Yoko said.

The next day…

"Welcome one and all to the final battle in A block. This match will determine who moves on to the finals! But who will it be? Sakate and Alonz? Or Gao and Yoko?" Paruko said as both fighters entered the arena. "This is gonna be so exciting."

"Let's do this. Rise up! Almighty dragon! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest!" Gao shouted.

"To devour people is to walk the Path of Oni! Let bloom, the Flowers of Evil! Luminize! Scroll of the Oni Rascals!" Sakate said.

"Countless stars that wander the heavens, unite and rain down your majestic embrace! Lumenize, Prismic Future!" Yoko said.

"The virtues of the gods are nothing without sins! All will tremble before my power! Luminize! Ancient Sins!" Alonz said.

"Here we go! Buddy…" Paruko said.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" they said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Star Dragon World!" Yoko said.

"Katana World!" Sakate said.

"Ancient World!" Alonz said.

"Gao and Yoko have the first move!" Paruko said.

"Okay...I equip Arc Dragon Sword!" Gao said doing so as he slashed at Sakate.

10-8

"I guess I'm up then. I call Black Crystal Dragon, Lucien Black to the center, White Crystal Dragon, Rizzling to the left and White Crystal Dragon, Vioneir to the right!" Yoko said. "When Lucien Black enters the field, I send two cards from my deck to my gauge. And my White Crystal Dragons' effects activate since I have a size 3 Prism Dragon on the field. Viognier lets me gain a life, while Rizzling lets me draw a card."

10-11

"Now, strike him, Lucien Black!" Yoko said.

10-8

End of Move.

"Now...we can begin with your judgment as well." Alonz said. "Draw. Charge and draw. I'll start by calling Phantom Dragon Emperor, Lucus Vision to the right. Then Blowout Emperor, Las Volganon to the left. Finally, call Poison Dragon Emperor, Misty Envy to the center. Then I set the spell Hundred Demons Sorcery, Banryufuto. Now all monsters on my left and right gain an extra 1000 power and defense. Now...Lucus Vision ...destroy Lucien Black!" Alonz ordered as the dragon charged.

"Cast! Radiant Shell!" Yoko said blocking the attack.

8-7

"At the cost of 1 gauge, not only does Yoko nullify the attack, but Alonz takes 1 point of damage instead." Paruko said.

"Fine. Las Volganon...destroy Lucien!" Alonz said as Lucien was shattered. "Now Misty Envy...attack the fighter!"

"Cast! Proto Barrier!" Yoko said blocking.

"Whoa...Incredible! Yoko has blocked all of Alonz's attacks and takes no damage! Incredible!" Paruko said.

"Although, Lucien Black was still destroyed." Yoko muttered sadly.

"You...I see it now...you've prepared your deck to make sure I don't get a single edge on you." Alonz said.

"You really think...you can toy with me like you did Hope? Sorry...but I'm not some pawn you can manipulate." Yoko said.

"Ignore her. I got things now. I call Pale Yellow Fiend, Kid Hoshiguma to the right and then Red Fiend, Kid Kaneguma to the left. I put a card face down in Hoshiguma's soul and then equip Black Arms, Soaring Blade!" Sakate said. "Now...link attack the fighter!"

10-6

"Hoshiguma uses double attack!" Sakate said.

6-4

"Now here I come!" he said charging.

"Cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao shouted.

4-5

End of move.

"There's no doubt about it. He's set up an ambush." Gao said.

"Be careful, Gao. I can sense that he's got something up his sleeve." Yoko said.

"Yeah. Right. Let's give it our all! I call Raid Officer, Delta to the right and Replenisher, Pentar to the left! Now Delta, attack Hoshiguma!" Gao said as Delta slashed through.

"Ambush has been triggered! Now calling another Kid Kaneguma!" Sakate said.

"So Kid Ibuki isn't the only one with Ambush." Flamberge said.

"With his ability...I destroy a monster!" Sakate said destroying Pentar while Gao destroys the newly called Kid Kaneguma.

"That's all for me. Yoko!" Gao called.

"Got it! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Yoko said. "First I'll equip Red Gem Ball."

11-10

"Then I'll pay 2 gauge to call Shiny Crystal Dragon, Vermolt!" Yoko said. "When this monster enters the field on my center...I can destroy one of your monsters!"

"What?" Alonz said.

"And I destroy Phantom Dragon Emperor, Lucus Vision." she said.

7-6

"And Alonz takes damage from Lucus Vision's lifelink!" Paruko said.

"Lifelink?" Zan asked.

"It's an ability with Dragon Lord attribute monsters...when they get destroyed, the fighter pays the penalty with their life." Toma said. "David and Yoko's strategies are similar. They may not be that great against most fighters...but it does spell bad news for Ancient World fighters. And Yoko's still got her attack phase."

"Nice." Aya said.

"Rizzling, Vioneir, take down his monsters!" Yoko said.

Both white crystal dragons flew as they destroyed the remaining Dragon Lord.

6-5

"Vermolt, it's time for a link attack!" Yoko said.

"You no good…." Alonz said as damage was dealt.

5-1

"Whoa, Alonz is hanging on by a thread right now." Mana said.

"It's all going perfectly on Yoko's end. Next turn, he's toast." David said.

"But now the turn is over." Lacy said.

"This is a challenge...sent before me by Lord Harlequin." Alonz said. "I shall see to it that I pass it!" he said. "Draw! Charge and draw! Now...the time has come. Pay 1 gauge and buddycall to the center...Hundred Demons General, Yomotsugozuryu!" he shouted as appearing in the center was a creature with two snake like heads as it roared.

1-2

David shivered at the sight of it. "That is one slithery sight that suits his nature."

"Snake? Snake? SNAKE!" Stoj said.

"She's scared of snakes too?" Rarity asked.

"It seems so, even I didn't know." Ace said.

"Now...I'm going to cast a spell you are familiar with. Havoc in Dragonland!" Alonz said. "Destroy Vermolt!" he said as Vermolt vanished. "Now...Yomotsugozuryu...destroy Rizzing!" he said.

"Why's he going for the other monsters? Yoko's wide open." Nami wondered as Rizzing was destroyed.

"When Yomotsugozuryu attacks a monster and destroys it...I can call a size 0 monster from my deck without paying the call cost. I call Misty Envy to the right. But I won't stop there. Yomotsugozuryu has double attack! Destroy Vionier!" he said as Yomotsugozuryu striked down Vionier. "His ability activates again!" he said. "Call another Misty Envy. Now...both attack the fighter!"

"Alonz...you are a fool." Yoko smirked. "I still have one last card to play."

"That means...does she have it?" Hope asked.

"I pay two gauge and call from my hand...Spirytas!" Yoko said as Spirytas appeared in center, blocking the attack and counterattacking, destroying them.

"And here's the kicker. Spirytas' effect means that you have lost. When he is called from my hand on my opponent's turn, they take 2 points of damage!" Yoko said.

2-0

Game over, Alonz! Winner: Yoko Tachibana.

"SHE DID IT!" Hope cheered.

"ALRIGHT YOKO!" Ace cheered as well.

"To lose in this manner….." Alonz said before putting his hands together as he started to chant something as a portal appeared under him as he started to sink into it.

"He's getting away!" Gemini said.

"Not a chance. PDEE BARMA!" Simon chanted as Madama Butterfly's hands grabbed Alonz and pulled him out.

"I will not….go like this." Alonz said revealing bombs under his jacket. "Lord Harlequin...I will be coming to you!"

"Simon, call her back, now!" Sectonia said.

Simon snapped his fingers as her hands disappeared.

"I may have fallen here...But heed my words...you will never stop all of us!" Alonz said before they detonated into a black substance, consuming Alonz leaving no trace of him.

"Oh my god…" Ruenheid muttered in shock.

"Stubborn to his cause to the very end… He would rather die than face the consequences of his deeds." David said.

"Fool." Altera added.

"Now...it's my turn. That guy was a fool...but I'm not." Sakate said. "I call White Fiend, Kid Toraguma to the right! Then place a card face down in his soul. Now...let the bloodbath continue!" Sakate said as his monsters attacked Gao.

5-2

"Here I come!" Sakate said charging.

"Cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocking.

"Not done yet. Cast! Optics Operation: Shrouded Strawcoat! I put a soul from one of my cards into the dropzone. Now...I buddycall...Oni Boss, Kid Ibuki!" Sakate said as his gigantic buddy appeared in the center.

"He was able to call Kid Ibuki without the use of Ambush?!" Hope said.

"This isn't good, Gaos wide open!" Erica said.

"This is over! Kid Ibuki, ahnillate him!" Sakate called as Ibuki's hulking mount prepared to strike.

"Gao!" Hope shouted.

"Cast! Arc Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocking.

"Double attack the runt!" Sakate said.

"Cast! White Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocking once more.

"Now Sakate's turn has ended!" Paruko said.

"All right...let's end this! Draw! Charge and...DRAW!" Gao shouted. "Buddycall to the right...Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz!" he shouted as Batzz appeared.

"Not so fast...Cast! Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze!" Sakate said as Batzz was forced to rest. "Hahaha! See? Even I can stop him! The Demon Lord Dragon that destroyed Dragon World has been stopped and the world is saved!" Sakate said laughing.

"He would never try to hurt anyone! I fought alongside him enough to know. I believe in him! I cast...Batzz X Again!" Gao shouted.

Batzz then rose, now free of Snake Gaze as he roared. He charged as he destroyed Kid Ibuki while attacking Sakate twice.

8-6

6-4

"Now let's have some real fun!" Gao said slashing Sakate.

4-2

"Now...Final Phase! I cast!" Gao shouted activating his impact. " **Thunder Lance X Tempest Buster!"**

2-0

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"And the winner of this hardcore match...is the team of Gao and Yoko! With this victory...they move on to the finals!" Paruko said.

"Alright! I knew she could do it!" David said.

"It's still a shame that Alonz committed suicide before we could get a hold of him…" Francisca said.

"I'm sorry, if I had known he had explosives, then Madama Butterfly would've been able to dispose of them before he had the chance to use them." Simon said.

"Those weren't explosives. I recognize the design. They're called Lost Bombs. It creates a strange substance that banishes the target to another universe. Universe 0 to be exact." Carlson said.

"Universe 0?" Emiya asked.

"I didn't think mortals would even know of it." Madoka said.

"Madoka...what's Universe 0?" Hope asked.

"Well...in theory...it's a non travelable universe that exists in nothing. It's a place no normal person can travel to." Madoka said.

"So it's basically a universe in limbo, right?" Al asked.

"In a way. No life, nor death exist within it. People cannot enter it through normal means like ships or other vehicles. We simply call it...the Lost Universe." Madoka said.

"I guess Umbran Witch portals are out of the question too." Simon said.

"Even if it were possible, you wouldn't have been able to get back out anyway." Madoka said. "Once something enters, all powers within are negated leaving any individual inside trapped for all eternity."

"Why does such a universe like that exist?" Atro asked.

"It's hard to pen down. At the same time, it both exists and doesn't exist. It was created when the first 20 universes were born. A by product if you think about it." Madoka said.

"Hence to Al calling it a Limbo Universe." Papelne said.

"And since we can't travel to it without becoming helpless shells, let's just leave it at that for now." Sectonia said.

"Agreed, I don't think any of us plan on going there." Ace said.

"Besides...Alonz can't escape either. So we should be fortunate. But...what he said. Seems he wasn't alone in all this." Carlson said.

"I fear that's the case. *sigh* Can't even have a single card game tournament without some kind of conspiracy." David said.

"Speaking of which, the final battle in the B Block is between Mana and Ace." Hope said.

"I see." Ace said. "Honestly I was hoping for the same thing as David, but it seems like we'll be in for another adventure after this, but for now, let's try to enjoy the rest of the tournament."

"Maybe he's right. With Alonz stuck in limbo, we don't have much to worry about now." David said. "By the way, what did you mean when you said you were hoping for the same thing as me?"

"With the Ex Grand Prix, I was hoping we would all enjoy ourselves after the battle with the titans, but after what happened later on and now, it's seems to have gotten a bit farther." Ace said.

"You'll find that it happens a lot." David said.

"Still, no reason to get worked up. No matter what happens, no hard feelings, Ace." Mana said.

"Of course." Ace said. "I guess the match will be happening today then?"

"Probably tomorrow, but who knows. Win or lose, have fun, Ace." Hope said.

"I know." Ace said.


	9. Final B Match! G and A vs K and M

Just hours before the match between the teams of Gaito and Ace vs Kanata and Mana was about to get underway to decide who would face Gao and Yoko, David looked to the sky in thought.

"Thinking about what Alonz did?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. I can't get it out of my head. I mean, I know he didn't take his loss against Yoko very well, but...it kind of made me think." David said. "There are people on the dark side that would rather die than face the consequences of and atone for their actions. I can't help but question...is there really no hope for some of them after all…?"

"There's always a way for some of them, they just need help from us. Whether they want it or not. Like Cheetah, I believe there is a chance you can save her." Ace said.

"A very small one. Even after I revealed the breakout, I still don't know if I made any progress with her." David said.

"If we ever run into her again, I'm sure you'll notice something." Ace said.

"He's right. Something will be bound to happen eventually, and you'll be able to see the results for yourself." Marco said.

"You believe this, too?" David said.

"Agito is the kind of person who believes that everyone is his friend, whether they know it or not. It's what he would've wanted you to do." Marco said.

"Hmm. I guess you have a point there." David said.

"Yeah, you don't have to give up, David." a familiar voice said.

"Yeah tha…" David said as they looked up to see Jexi near them.

"Huh? Something up?" Jexi asked.

"Jexi!" Ace said pulling him into a bro hug. "When did you wake up?"

"About five minutes ago. No big problem." Jexi said.

"How are you feeling?" Ace asked.

"I'm fine." Jexi said. "Although...there are some things I would like to talk to you and David about. Probably best if Hope heard this too."

"Uh oh." Ace said.

"Calm down, its nothing bad." Jexi said.

"Oh, Whew." Hope said.

"So what's up?" Ace asked.

"Before we get to that...how are the masters going for you guys?" Jexi asked.

"Not so good. I beat Zane, but I still lost like two or three matches." David said.

"I did pretty well, I defeated Zane as well, and things have been good so far despite Gaito using a risky move." Ace said.

"And Hope had to forfeit after Noboru got injured against Sakate and Alonz. Don't worry, Yoko took care of Alonz. In fact, she and Gao are already in the finals." David said.

"Wow. That's awesome. A lot of credibility for your group there, man." Jexi said. "Same with you Ace."

"Yep. And Ace is going to face Mana to see who will face Gao and Yoko in the finals." David said.

"Yeah, the important thing is we'll have fun. Besides that, what did you want to tell us, Jexi?" Ace said.

"Well...while I was out...I had this dream. I saw a lot of different worlds being taken over by those guys in black and leading them was this weird guy I never saw before." Jexi said.

"What did he look like?" Ace asked.

"Afraid I don't really remember much. But past that...I saw ten figures with different auras. Not sure if they were color fighters or not...but they seemed important. Then...I saw White." Jexi said.

"*Gasp*" Ace said.

"Wait...White? As in Color God of the Standard Universe White?" Hope asked.

"That's the one." Jexi said.

"If you saw him in your dream, then there's no doubt something big is about to go down, and it has to do with those men in black." Ace said.

"Yeah. As for those figures, from what White told me...they're descendants of ten kingdoms from other universes." Jexi said.

"Whoa…" Ace said. "Ten kingdoms huh?"

"It's the Hobbyists all over again, only on a much grander scale." David said.

"But from what White told me...those people aren't bad. In fact...she's asked me for a favor while I was there. She wants me to gather them." Jexi said.

"Gather them? For what?" David asked.

"To prevent the events of that dream from actually happening." Jexi said.

"But how can we find them?" Ace asked.

"Not we...just me. She wants me to do it alone. As for finding them...that part's already easy. Identification's already on this." Jexi said pointing to a poster with all the buddyfight world flags on it.

"But why would she want you to do this alone? And why tell us all this?" Ace asked.

"Because you guys are like family to me. And because I want to ask a favor from all of you." Jexi said.

"Anything." Ace said.

"I don't plan on leaving until after the masters are over. But...when that time comes...I want you guys to lead my group and yours as a united force." Jexi said.

"But…" Ace trailed off as he teared up a bit.

"I won't be gone for too long. And if I end up making you guys wait too long, you can always give me a punch anywhere." Jexi said smiling.

"Heh. That kind of line is so like you, Jexi." David said. "Leave it to us. We'll keep things in check while you're gone."

"And we'll keep that punch idea in mind. And one more thing, what were the colors of the ten figures' auras?" Ace asked.

"Ace, White tasked Jexi with finding them alone. I don't think it's something we need to worry about." David said.

"I know, I just wish you didn't have to do it alone, Jexi." Ace said as he held his pendant tightly.

"Hey, cheer up. You guys know how I am...I always come back in the end." Jexi said.

"*Sniff* Yeah…" Ace said. "Just please...come back safe and sound. And in the meantime while you're gone we'll handle whatever those men in black throw at us."

"I agree. We got this, Jexi. And I couldn't ask for anyone but you to do this. I'm happy you see us as your family." Hope said.

"As for your upcoming match Ace...doesn't matter if you win or lose...just give your all." Jexi said.

"Yeah." Ace said. "Also, could you do me a favor? When you travel across the Multiverse, could you check Devaloka for me and my brothers?"

"Sure. The way things are...I might be going to almost every universe." Jexi said.

"Thank you." Ace said. "I won't disappoint."

It wasn't until later that the next match was soon set to begin as the competitors gathered on stage.

"Here we go folks! Our final B block match is about to begin. Our fighters...Kanata Ozora and Mana Kawai vs Gaito Kurouzu and Ace Neptune!" Paruko said.

"The time has finally come. I will win and face Gao." Gaito said. "But before that...I need to defeat him, the no damage fighter."

"Easier said than done, mate. But knowing Ace, I won't expect him to hold anything back." Mana said.'

"It wont even matter what you do in this match." Gaito said. "Because, after three turns, no damage or not, your fate and Kanata's is sealed with Death Count Requiem."

"Gaito…" Ace said.

"Well, guess we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?" Mana asked. "Cast aloft into the depths, a glitter of light shines and revitalizes their will! Hear their mighty howl! Lumenize! Blazing Warriors!"

"Finishing kick from the azure field, Long Shot! Luminize! Dragon's Fielder!" Kanata called.

"I will decide your destiny! Luminize! Decimating Black Dragon!" Gaito said.

"Oh warriors of legend, please guide me down the path to peace. Luminize! Heroic Spirits!" Ace said.

"Let's do this! Buddy...FIGHT!" Paruko called.

"Raise the flag!" the four shouted.

"Star Dragon World!" Kanata called.

"Dragon World!" Mana said.

"Darkness Dragon World!" Gaito said.

"Legend!" Ace said.

"Okay. Gaito and Ace have the first move." Paruko said.

"Charge and Draw. I'll call Zillowzest to the center. And he attacks Kanata!" Gaito said.

"Cast! Mars Barrier!" Kanata said blocking.

"Final Phase." Gaito said.

10-7

Three chandeliers then lowered above him and Ace as they hung there.

"Death Count Requiem!" Gaito shouted.

"Charge and Draw. World Snake, Jormungandr." Ace said.

"ROAAAAAAAGGHH!" Jormungandr roared out as he appeared.

"Immediately, Ace goes big by calling Jormungandr with his ridiculous 4 critical!" Paruko announced.

(Cue- Assault- Final Fantasy X HD Remaster)

"Now, attack!" Ace said.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Mana said, negating the attack.

10-11

"Oh, what a save!" Paruko said. "And with that, Ace's turn has come to a close. Now its Katana and Mana's turn."

"Let's do this, love! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Mana said. "I'll start things off by calling Dragon Knight, Tadakatsu to the center, Mitsuhide to the left, and Socrates to the right!"

"Three powerful Dragon Knights right off the bat. Mana is not making things easy."

"Now, Mitsuhide, attack Jormungandr!" Mana said. "Oh, and there's one thing you should know… When Mitsuhide attacks a size 3 monster, that monster is destroyed."

"I fight...in the name of my lord!" Mitsuhide shouted slaying Jormungandr.

"Socrates, you're up!" Mana said.

"This should be a fine excrecion." Socrates said going at Ace.

10-8

"Tadakatsu! Go and attack the fighter!" Mana said.

"I cast! Holy Grail!" Ace shouted.

"Well, that's all from me. You're up, Kanata." Mana said.

"I buddycall! Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora to the center!" Kanata said. "Then I cast Enhancement! Then I call Rizzling to the left and then Schartreuze to the right. Athora...attack Zillowzest."

"Crystal Horn!" Athora said destroying the black dragon.

"Double attack! Attack the fighter!" Kanata said as Athora charged into Gaito.

7-5

"Schartreuze!" Kanata said.

"I cast...Black Dragon Shield!" Gaito said blocking.

5-6

"Follow him Rizzling." Kanata said as Rizzling struck.

6-5

"I end my turn." Kanata said.

"And one." Gaito said as a chandelier went out.

"Draw. Charge and Draw. Sword of the King, Excalibur." Ace said as a sword appeared in his right hand. "Beowulf to the left, Gawain to the right, and I Buddycall Jeanne D Arc to the center." He said as they appeared. "Alright, go everyone!" He added as the three attacked and destroyed Mana's monsters. "One more!" He continued as they attacked Mana.

"Ah!" Mana shouted.

11-5

"Nice going Ace. Now it's my turn. Cast! Abyss Symphony! I call two Rezett's to the left and right...then Earlbow to the center! Then Equip...Sickle of Slaughter, Gale Haken! This card can attack even if there's a monster in the center. So I attack Schartreze!"

"Cast! Brush Upper!" Kanata said blocking. "And after battle...damage to the fighter."

5-4

"Rezett on the right...attack the monster!" Gaito said as Rezett destroyed Schartreze. After he slays a monster, I gain a life."

4-5

"Now...both of you...link attack Rizzling!" Gaito said as they did so.

5-6

"My turn is over." Gaito said.

"Gaito's impact is going to automatically defeat us if we dawdle. We need to beat them soon!" Mana said. "Which is going to be difficult on my end, since Soulguard makes Jeanne a pain in the arse to destroy."

"If Jeanne is that big of a problem, then try to take her out in one go." Kanata said. "You got a monster that can do that?"

"As a matter of fact, I think I do. I just hope it all plays out. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Mana said.

"Seems like Mana has some sort of plan in the making. Wonder how things will turn out." Paruko said.

"I call Dragon Knight, Tomoe to the center, Musashi to the right, and Naotora to the left." Mana said. "Since I have a Dragon Knight in my drop zone, Tomoe lets me draw a card. And I activate Naotora's effect. I can send monsters from my field to my gauge, and I can send just as many souls on one of my opponent's monsters to the drop zone!"

"What a play! Because Jeanne has a three card soul, Mana can put three dragon knights into her gauge, and then Jeanne is wide open!" Paruko said.

"But if she sends all of them away...won't Mana be defenseless? She'll have nothing to attack with." Lucy said.

"Not really. Tomoe lets her draw a card because she has a Dragon Knight in her drop zone, so if it's the right one, she can turn things around." David said.

"I hope you're right." Jexi said. "I'm actually excited to see how it turns out."

"I send all of my monsters to my gauge to completely drain Jeanne of her souls, and then I'll use that gauge to call Dragon Knight, Spartax!" Mana said.

"Oh my God! What a move!" Paruko called. "Jeanne has been completely drained of her soul, and now with a surprise turnaround… Mana has called a monster with Soulguard herself… and he happens to have Penetrate as well!"

"No hard feelings, Ace. But I have a reason to win this. Now, Spartax, strike down Jeanne!" Mana said.

"Feel….my….spear!" Spartax shouted.

"I...failed." Jeanne said before vanishing.

"And what's more...Spartax has Penetrate!" Mana said.

9-6

"Now...it's my turn. I call Rizzling to the left! And equip, Crystal Spikes!" Kanata said. "Athora, attack Earlbow!" he said as Earlbow was destroyed.

6-7

"Athora...double attack!" Kanata said.

7-5

"Rizzling...attack one of the Rezett's." Kanata said as Rizzing did so. "Your move."

"And that's two." Gaito said as another chandelier went out.

"I hope Kanata has something that can counter that impact…. Cause after the third turn, its all over." Hope said.

"Ace...I realize you feel panicked. But...we can't afford to cave in yet!" Gaito said.

"I'm sorry Gaito but…" Ace said before he withdrew his deck. "I forfeit." He said before reaching for his deck before a hand grabbed his hand. This hand belonged to Jexi. "Jexi!"

"So what if things start getting tough, you're just going to forfeit? I thought you said you would give this your all." Jexi said.

"But…" Ace trailed.

"Don't but me! So what if you lost your buddy, so what if you're backed in a corner...stand back up and fight like a real warrior! A real man! A true hero!" Jexi shouted.

"He's right, Ace. I mean, look back at my matches. Do you think I dropped when things didn't go my way? Hell no! Even if I didn't turn things around, I went down fighting. And as a warrior, I couldn't ask for more." David said.

"...You're right. I've already come this far. There's no way I'm turning back now!" Ace said as he activated Twilight God Mode.

"Then show it! Like I said...it doesn't matter if you win or lose. Just give it your all!" Jexi shouted.

"Go for it, Ace! This is your moment, and give it your all!" Hope said.

"It's destiny to compete here in your friend's honor. And you decide if your Destiny is achievable. So… draw your card!" Gaito said.

"Right! Draw! Charge and Draw! Rusalka to the center!" Ace said as Rusalka appeared. "Everyone, charge!" He said as they attacked Spartax.

"And with a full on assault, they whittle through Spartax's Soulguard and overtake him!" Paruko called.

"One more!" Ace said as they attacked again.

"I cast! White Dragon Shield!" Mana said.

5-3

"Wow...Ace is hard core! This is simply incredible!" Paruko said.

"Glad you're still here." Gaito said.

"I'm not competing in this just to win, I'm doing this for Jexi's sake, and I won't let him or the others down!" Ace declared. "Go for it Gaito!"

"Right! I buddycall! Annihilation Black Death Dragon, Abygale to the center!" Gaito said as Abygale appeared and destroyed Rizzling. "Link attack Athora!" he said as they destroyed him only for him to revive.

6-7

"Activate Crystal Spikes!" Kanata said striking Gaito.

7-6

"I end...my turn." Gaito said.

"Looks like things are getting serious. It all comes down to this turn." Mana said.

"Yeah...let's do it together!" Kanata said.

"With pleasure! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Mana said. "(I might actually have to use this in the end, but I'll give Ace credit. No one has ever pushed me this far.) I equip Dragon Life Spear, Royal Lance! Then I buddycall Dragon Knight Alexander to the right, and Dragon Knight Masamune to the right!"

3-4

"Whoa! Looks like Mana's done enough on the sidelines and is ready to strike herself!" Paruko said.

"Alexander, attack Rusalka!" Mana said.

"Gorgeous Breaker!" Alexander said striking her as she melted.

"Masamune, with me!" Mana said.

"Of course." Masamune said.

6-3

"She's chipping away at him, but it's no good if he just turns it around on her again." Marco said.

"(Sorry, David. I know how much you hate these cards, but I'll have to use this.)" Mana said. "I'm pulling out all the stops! Final Phase!"

"She's casting an impact!" Hope said.

"It's gotta be Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash!" Noboru said.

"You know it! I can only activate this kind of impact with this formation. By paying 4 gauge, I can destroy all of my opponent's monsters and items and deal him 3 damage." Mana said. "Let's go, everyone! No holding back!"

"Dragon Cavalry Arts! Ultimate Smash!" all of them shouted.

3-0

Game over, Ace! Winner: Mana Kawai!

"Ace!" Gaito shouted. "You won't be smiling after this turn is over."

"Don't worry, Mana. We got this! I call another Rizzling. Now he attacks Abygale!" Kanata said as he did so only for Abygale to destroy Rizzling as Athora attacked Gaito.

6-4

"End my turn." Kanata said.

"Ace...you may have lost...but with this...we will fight Gao and Yoko." Gaito said as the last chandelier went out.

"Here it comes!" Hope said as Abygale and Gaito fused and charged at Mana and Kanata.

"Its over! Vanish into Darkness!" Gaito said striking at Kanata first…

"Sorry...but I'll be facing Gao! Cast! Asterism Effect!" Kanata said blocking the attack. "Now...I can't lose until the start of your next turn."

"I can still do this. I once again Call Abygale! Now link attack on Athora!" he said as they all struck Athora.

"Crystal Spikes!" Kanata said striking Gaito.

4-3

"Now...Final Phase!" Kanata said.

"Ace...looks like I failed." Gaito said as a soccer arena appeared as Kanata kicked up the ball.

"Cristiano...Crystal...Shoot!" Kanata said as he struck Gaito.

3-0

Game Over! Winner: Kanata Ozora!

"I don't believe it! What a counter by Kanata! A card that doesn't let him lose the game, even with Death Count Requiem! And now the finals are set! Its Gao and Yoko, vs Kanata and Mana!" Paruko said.

"Hey, Ace. I wanna say...thank you for the awesome match." Mana said extending a hand.

"..." Ace stayed silent as he shook Mana's hand before running off.

"I better go after him." Jexi said running after Ace.

"Hey, wait for me!" Hope called. "David, c'mon!" he said before running after Jexi.

It didn't take long before Jexi caught up with Ace who was outside. "Ace...what's wrong?"

"...I let you all down. I let everyone down…" Ace said.

"Let us down? What are you talking about?" Jexi asked.

"You gave it your best, and you blew the house down. You were completely awesome, Ace! Don't say you let all of us down, because we had your back the whole dang way." Hope said.

"Not only that, but you pushed your opponent into using an Impact card. I know I have a huge dislike for those cards, but...anyone who can push their opponents to making a move like that is definitely worth giving credit to." David said.

"Thank you. But was it true you guys consider me a hero?" Ace asked.

"Of course I consider you a hero. You've fought to save people, to save worlds...sounds like a hero to me." Jexi said.

"I guess you're right, despite killing people like Evange or Gargos, it helped save a lot of people." Ace said.

"My hands aren't any cleaner, man. They've killed more than you can possibly imagine." David said.

"That doesn't change anything between all of us, you just had no choice but you along with Jexi and Hope helped save worlds and people way before I met you guys." Ace said.

"As for the game...you gave it your all and didn't back down. I couldn't be more proud." Jexi said.

"*Giggle* Thanks Jexi. We'll always be together, all of us, right?" Ace asked.

"Abso-damn-lutley!" Hope said. "Now, let's see about that final match. And Jexi… I know it's gonna be a little hard to say this after they're finished, but… good luck on your journey."

"Yeah, we'll miss you but...I know you'll be back soon." Ace said as he took hold of Jexi, Hope, and David's hands as he put them on top of each other along with his own.

"You know, I think this is a great time to actually do this…" Hope said rustling in his bag as he took out four sake cups and a bottle of Apple Cider as all three stared. "What? I'm not 21 yet. But I still wanna make it official."

"Of course." Ace said as he took a cup.

"Jexi, would you like some?" Hope asked pouring in all four.

"I'm good. I think I'm gonna head back. After all..tomorrow's a big day." Jexi said.

"Yeah, it is. But… we will exchange cups. Someday." Hope said.


	10. Finals! Who will be Number 1?

"So today's the final match huh? Do your best out there guys." Ace said.

"You bet we will. No hard feelings, Yoko." Mana said.

"Same here. To tell you the truth, I've been wanting to face off with you, too." Yoko said.

"Fate does have its way of putting together the destined pairing, huh?" Vashyron asked. "It kinda makes sense. Both teams represent the same world, but both sides fighters are reversed."

"Oh yeah, I kinda noticed that. And that's good news for Chibi Panda. No matter which side wins, Dragon World gets its champion." David said.

"Same with Star Dragon World." Yoko said.

"True that. We may be allies, Yoko, but don't take that as an excuse to hold back." Mana said.

"Now...let's head on out there. I wanna get to become World Number 1." Yoko said.

"Same." Mana said as they headed out.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to this." Jexi said. "Two of SEALED's agents engaged in an all out buddyfight….which will be the stronger I wonder."

"Hard to say. They got to the finals by finding key weaknesses in their opponents' strategies and exploiting them. Only time will tell who the Buddyfight gods are smiling on in this match." David said.

"Though if I were to bet...I'd go with Yoko." Jexi said.

"That wouldn't be a bad choice. Though I'd reckon Mana'll have her on the ropes. Probably more than once." Applejack said.

"That just makes the match all the more exciting. Fans would be waiting in anticipation to see how they counter each other." Francisca said.

"Why are we standing here talking about it? Let's go!" Natsu said as they all headed out.

In the arena, the remaining fighters soon gathered on the stage.

"The time has finally come people! Our grand finale has finally arrived, but who is gonna take the prize? Will it be Gao and Yoko...or Kanata and Mana? Oh, I just can't wait!" Paruko said.

"Countless stars that wander the heavens, unite and rain down your majestic embrace! Lumenize, Prismic Future!" Yoko said.

"Cast aloft into the depths, a glitter of light shines and revitalizes their will! Hear their mighty howl! Lumenize! Blazing Warriors!" Mana said.

"Rise up! Almighty dragon! Luminize! Demon Lord of Dragon Tempest!" Gao said.

"Finishing kick from the azure field, Long Shot! Luminize! Dragon's Fielder!" Kanata said.

"You all know the drill so here it goes! Buddy…" Paruko said.

"FIGHT!" the crowds cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Star Dragon World!" Kanata said.

"Star Dragon World!" Yoko said.

"Dragon World!" Mana said.

"Okay...Kanata and Mana have first move." Paruko said.

(Cue- Decisive Battle- Samurai Warriors 2)

"Let's not hold back! Charge and Draw! I buddycall to the center...Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora!" Kanata said.

10-11

"He's already called out his buddy. He's not pulling punches." Black Star said.

"Now...attack Gao!" Kanata said as Athora struck Gao.

10-8

"Mana, you're up!" Kanata said.

"Right. Charge and Draw. I'm going to call Dragon Knight, Lincoln to the right! And to the Center, Dragon Knight, Leonidas." Mana said. "Now, Leonidas...attack the fighter!" she said as Leonidas struck Yoko.

10-8

End of move.

"That was intense. But we can be harder. Draw! Charge and draw! I equip Demon Long Sword, Dragoroyale. Then I call Bombadier Cylinder to the left and Tetra to the right." Gao said. "And we all...Link attack Athora!" he said as they slayed Athora before he reappeared. "I end my move. Yoko, you're up."

8-7

"You've got it! Draw! Charge and Draw! I'll call Black Crystal Dragon, Lucien Black to the center, White Crystal Dragon, Rizzling to the left, and White Crystal Dragon, Morskat to the right." Yoko said. "And when Rizzling is called with a size 3 Prism Dragon in my center, I can draw a card."

"As we came to expect from Yoko, she's already setting up a tight formation of Prism Dragons! And since Lucien Black was called, Yoko gets an extra two gauge, and one added card thanks to Rizzling." Paruko said.

"Rizzling, clear Leonidas out of the center!" Yoko called as Rizzling did so. "Followed by a direct attack from Lucien Black!"

10-8

"Morskat, you're up!" Yoko said.

8-7

End of move.

"We won't back down. Draw! Charge and draw! I cast! Enhancement!" Kanata said. "Then call two Rizzlings to the left and right. And finally, equip Crystal Spikes."

"I move Tetra to my center!" Gao said doing so.

"Athora! Attack Tetra!" Kanata said as Athora did so. "Now attack the fighter!"

7-5

"Both Rizzlings, do the same!" Kanata said.

5-3

"Mana, you're up." Kanata said.

"Alright then. Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the center, Dragon Knight, Mitsuhide!" Mana said. "Now, Mitsuhide. Attack Lucien Black!"

"You can't beat Lucien. He's got the higher attack." Yoko said.

"Oh, but you forget. If Mitsuhide is in battle with a size 3 monster, he can automatically destroy it!" Mana said as Mitsuhide prepared to strike.

"I don't think so! I activate Morskat's ability! Pay paying 1 gauge and sending Morskat to the drop zone, Mitsuhide's attack is Nullified!" Yoko said as Morskat shielded Lucien Black with his wings before vanishing.

"Lincoln! Attack Lucien!" Mana said as Lincoln struck down Lucien. "Unfortunately...I end my turn."

"It's back to us!" Gao said. "Before anything, athora needs to be cleared out if I'm ever gonna do some damage. In which case… Draw! Charge and Draw! I buddycalll. Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz to the left!" Gao said as Batzz entered the field. "Attack Athora!"

"Don't need to be told twice!" Batzz said as he destroyed Athora only for him to return.

"Crystal Spikes activate!" Kanata said kicking a ball into Gao.

4-3

"Batzz...attack again!" Gao said.

"Here it comes!" Batzz shouted.

"Cast! Brush Upper!" Kanata said blocking.

"Batzz...one more time!" Gao said.

"Cast! Brush Upper!" Kanata said blocking. "Seems you used up all of Batzz's attacks."

"Yeah...so I'll have to slay Athora myself. When I have Batzz...my item increases to 9000 power. So...take this!" Gao said slashing down Athora. "Take this! Double attack!"

11-9

"No way… He was able to damage him?" Mana asked.

"I can't believe it! The No Damage Fighter has just been… well, Damaged!" Paruko said.

"I never thought… that I'd even take damage. This fight is THAT exciting to me, Gao. But… just because i took damage, I'm not gonna hold back. In fact, when I take damage, I can do this!" Kanata said.

"Cylinder...attack!" Gao ordered.

"Calling Spinel Crystal Dragon, Spirytas from my hand." Kanata said countering the attack while dealing damage to Gao and destroying Cylinder.

3-1

"Kanata has Spyritas too?!" Hope asked.

"Seems great minds do think alike." Yoko said. "With Gao's turn over...mine begins now! Draw! Charge and draw! And I'll call to the center, Red Crystal Dragon, Nimue! And when this little guy enters the field, I can bring back a size 0 Prism Dragon from my drop zone. So welcome back, Morskat!"

"Go ahead...take your best shot." Mana said.

"With pleasure. Nimue, attack Mitsuhide!" Yoko said.

Nimue flew at Mitsuhide before destroying him.

"Morskat, Rizzling, link attack on Mana!" Yoko called.

7-5

End of Move.

"I won't back down from that! Draw, Charge and Draw!" Kanata called. "Cast! Enhancement! Then cast! Dispersion! Now...Rizzling on the left, attack Gao!"

"Cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

1-2

"Rizzling on the right! Attack!" Kanata said.

2-1

"Now Spirytas...finish this!" Kanata said.

"Cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocking.

"Now it's my turn. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Mana shouted. "I call Dragon Knight, Selim to the left! Then I equip, Dragon Lance, Stronghorn!"

5-4

"Mana's equipping an item again! It's all or nothing now!" Paruko said.

"Time to end this, right now! First, I'll clear the center myself!" Mana said destroying Nimue. "And...I have penetrate!"

10-8

"Selim...attack the fighter!" Mana said as he flew at Yoko.

"Morskat! I activate its ability!" Yoko shouted blocking.

"Lincoln!" Mana called out.

8-6

"That's all from me. You're done for." Mana said.

"I have to admit… You're really putting me through the ringer in this match." Yoko said.

"Why thank you. You're clearly no slouch yourself. But I guess that's to be expected when you manage to outwit the likes of Alonz." Mana said.

"But at the end of the day, we're still comrades, both in the Brave Adventurers, and in SEALED." Yoko said.

"You've got that right. Ah, those were the days. Who would've thought that the two of us would be able to duke it out on a stage like this? What do you say, Yoko? Let's finish this match with a bang!" Mana said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Yoko said. "First I'll equip Lightning Riser Ball, then I'll to the center, Black Crystal Dragon, Shao Xin!" Yoko said.

"And that's not all! Since Shao Xin is in my center, he's granted access to Double Attack! And so does my item when there's a size 3 Prism Dragon in my center area!" Yoko said. "I'll follow this up with White Crystal Dragon, Vioneir! And since I have a size 3 monster in my center, Vioneir grants me one life."

6-7

"Oh man, Mana is gonna need to pull a rabbit of her metaphorical hat to survive that onslaught." Marco said.

"First, I'll have Vioneir and Rizzling link attack Lincoln!" Yoko said as Lincoln vanished.

"Now, I'll attack Selim!" Yoko said kicking the ball as it destroyed Selim.

"No more monsters...and Mana is wide open." Inga said.

"And since I have double attack…" Yoko said firing a second attack at Mana.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Mana said.

"Now it's Shao Xin's turn to strike!" Yoko said as Shao Xin charged in.

"(Oh, bullocks… I've got no way out of this one. Nice work.)" Mana thought as Shao Xin landed his first attack.

4-2

"(Of all the people I could've lost to. I'm glad that...it was by your hands.)" Mana thought as Shao Xin struck again.

2-0

Game over, Mana! Winner: Yoko Tachibana!

"Yoko has done it! Yoko has become Star Dragon World, world Number 1!" Paruko said. "And now, it's Gao's move! Can he do the same as his partner and bring the title of Number 1 to Dragon world?!"

"Batzz! Attack!" Gao shouted.

"Cast! Brush Upper! And Crystal Spikes!" Kanata said.

"I cast! White Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocking. "Batzz...again!" Gao said.

"Begone!" Batzz said destroying Spirytas before he attacked Kanata.

9-7

"Ha!" Gao said as he slashed Kanata and one of the Rizzlings.

7-5

"And now...its time. Final Phase!" Gao said as his impact started. "I cast! Thunder Lance X Tempest Buster!"

"I cast! Asterism Effect!" Kanata said.

5-0

"Now...I won't lose till Gao's next turn." Kanata said. "And mine has just begun."

"This isn't good!" Hope said.

"Somehow, Gao has to make through Kanata's turn, and if he does that, Asterism Effect will wear off, and Gao will win!" Baku said.

"Now...I call Athora to the center!" Kanata said as Athora appeared.

"Here it comes." Gao said.

"Rizzling...attack!" Kanata said.

"Cast! Arc Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocking.

"Can he really block all these attacks?" Saki wondered.

"Athora...attack Gao!" Kanata said as Athora flew at Gao.

"I cast! Arc Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

"Another Arc Dragon Shield, what are the odds?" Paruko said.

"He's only got one card left. Will it be the key to victory?" Jexi wondered.

"This… will end it! Athora, attack the fighter!" Kanata called.

"Is this it?! Will the World Buddy Masters end in a tie?!" Paruko asked.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao shouted.

1-2

"He's done it! Kanatas turn is over! Gao Mikado wins the Buddy Masters with Yoko Tachibana!" Paruko called excitedly. "And with that...he's won the Mirage Card!" Paruko said. "Congrats to our newest champions!"

"Gao and Yoko are the best team ever! Dragon World and Star Dragon world are Number 1!" Chibi Panda cheered.

"Gao and Yoko! Gao and Yoko! Gao and Yoko!" Stoj chanted.

Later…

The groups were soon on board a small party ship in order to celebrate the win with some of their fellow competitors.

"Seems the gods really favored them after all." Chihiro said.

"It's all because they believed in their decks, and each other." Kabuki said. "Lady Tachibana… She went leaps and bounds in order to pull off this win."

"Indeed. You seemed to have changed a lot too since those days of hiding, little oni." Chihiro said.

"Let's just say…" Kabuki said as she looked to David. "Fate has a fickle way of crossing people's paths."

"It seems so. So what's next?" Ace said.

"After this party, I'm headed out." Jexi said. "Got a lot of work to do."

"Yeah...we do too. Me and my buddy." Gao said.

"We...are not buddies." Batzz said.

"We understand. This is something you must do." David said. "Though, I'm not sure if Zane can put off his battle with you for much longer. Just saying. I know how it feels to have someone gunning for me."

"Just don't forget. As long as we have these…" Ace started as he pulled out his pendant. "We're never too far apart."

"Yeah." Jexi said.

"Wait...Batzz...what do you…" Hope said before Batzz grew to normal form.

"I only fought here for one reason...to prove myself the strongest. Now that I have...I no longer need to be here." Batzz said. "So goodbye." He said as he flew off.

"Let him go if his agenda means that much to him. Besides… there's no reason we can't have fun. I mean, what could possibly go wrong at this point?" Kazuichi said.

"Dude, did you really just ask that? You know something bad always happens when someone-" Fulgore started.

"Whoa… a storm suddenly kicked up." Stoj said.

"That's not a storm." Riku said as a portal opened as going through it was a gigantic mechanical being with four arms and a single eye as it easily outsized the ship they rode on.

"What is that?!" Al asked.

"I've never seen that monster before." Sunset said.

"Well...so it is here we meet." A voice said as a man floated down using a hovering platform.

"Who are...wait...aren't you?" Sonic asked.

"I am Wisdom. I am the one who will upgrade this world." he said.

"Upgrade? Wait… So you were the one behind ARIA's hijacking!" Fulgore said.

"You bastard." Ace said as he put a hand near Excalibur.

"Yes...I admit it. ARIA was a test to try and upgrade multiple worlds at once. An experiment all of you went and disrupted." Wisdom said.

"I don't see how jeopardizing multiple worlds is considered an upgrade." Spade said.

"But...I'm over that world and that useless machine. Geargod...acquire the Mirage Card." Wisdom said.

"Yes...Wisdom." The machine said as the Mirage Card flew over to Wisdom.

"With my desires, this card will become my ultimate key!" Wisdom said as the card changed to a symbol similar to the ones on the few cards seen. "And likewise, it has become a Flag card...the Chaos."

"Damn it… He's already went and used it." Yoko said. "Sorry, Gao… Looks like all the work we did was for nothing."

"Just what are you plotting?" Ace asked.

"Just as I have said...I will upgrade the worlds!" Wisdom said as a stage soon rose from the water. "So...who will buddyfight me? I will be glad to show you my flag. And let the Chaos touch you."

"Chaos… Why does that word keep being thrown around? First Alonz, now this guy…" David said.

"It's hard to tell, but whatever it is, it must be something incredibly dangerous." Ace said.

"Well it's gotta be. But before we get to fighting, we know who you are Wisdom, but we don't know anything about that giant robot behind you, not even its name." Hope said.

"Shut up...insect. I have no business with the likes of you. But there is someone who does." Wisdom said as a figure descended behind Wisdom. A figure in a tragedy mask.

"Hello...Hope the Victor." They said.

"It can't be… Harlequin?!" Hope asked in shock.

"What?! But shouldn't he be dead?" Ace asked.

"Harlequin...that is a name long forgotten unfortunately. You may call me...Mime." He said.


	11. The Chaos!

"Okay, to set the record straight here, were being confronted by this weird guy who calls himself Mime, probably a reincarnation of Harlequin. And now we know who hacked ARIA's systems, that guy named Wisdom." Miu said.

"I can only assume he's a buddyfighter dudes." Luna said. "For two reasons. One being he's got that new flag via the Mirage card, and the other is behind him. That's gotta be his buddy, and speaking from my mind dudes, that is the biggest and most baddest robot I've ever seen in my life. I don't think my sister Lisa could ever make something that huge."

"I think Wisdom called it...Geargod." Axl said.

"Aptly fitting name, considering it looks like some sorta machine god. I mean, look at the size of that thing, it would be a machine god!" Kazuichi said.

"Hardly since it was manmade." Mari said.

"Are you done bickering among yourselves?" Mime asked.

"Once again...who will buddyfight us?" Wisdom asked.

"Why don't we just fight you the old fashioned way?" Zero asked.

"Zero, don't!" Hope said. "As much as most of us wanna have a crack at these two, remember. That giant bot behind Wisdom is still a Monster. There's a rule against harming someone's buddy… even if it's a giant robot with four arms that could probably crush us into scrap metal."

"Then what should we do?" X asked

"I'll fight him." Kanata said stepping up.

"Kanata, are you sure?" Saaya asked.

"I'll buy Gao time so he can look for Batzz. But I'll need a tag partner for the other guy." Kanata said.

"I'm not gonna fight that Mime guy. Not yet at least." Hope said.

"I got this." Toma said. "We can't afford to lose you to this guy. So...I'll just postpone his vengeance."

"Alright, then I'll help Gao search for Batzz." Siegfried said.

"You sure, Sieg? I mean, you two are alike in ways, but why help Gao look for Batzz?" Hope said.

"Because...Batzz reminded me of myself in a way when I was the dragon, Fafnir. This is the least I could do for him and Gao." Siegfried said.

"Alright. Good luck." Ichiro said.

"Hold on tight Gao." Siegfried said as he summoned his wings and grabbed onto Gao as they took off.

Kanata, Mime, Wisdom and Toma positioned themselves on the fighting stage. Geargod slowly turned to face the two, making loud sounds.

"Wisdom, in all the excitement, it would seem I've left my true deck back at the base. Might I borrow a spare?" Mime asked.

"Of course. Just don't lose with it." Wisdom said handing a deck to Mime.

"Finishing kick from the azure field, Long Shot! Luminize! Dragon's Fielder!" Kanata said.

"From the wild, these dragons have evolved and gotten amazing power! Luminize, Dragons of the Wild!" Toma said.

"All whom have been guided by "the Chaos"! Humans. Dragons. Deities. Obey me! Luminize, Ruler of Havoc!" Wisdom said.

"I am he who is destined to tip the scales of power between all. Fear the power of my magic! Luminize, Chaos Balance!" Mime said.

"Buddy...FIGHT!" Lemon called.

"Raise the Flag!"

"Star Dragon World!" Katata called.

"Ancient World!" Toma announced.

"The Chaos!" Wisdom and Mime said as the flag rose between the two of them.

"So it's a special flag like Dragon Ein or Parade of Hundred Demons. Wonder what it does?" Hope said.

"I'm afraid Kanata and Toma got the short end of the stick here. I've researched that symbol, and users start with four cards. Nothing else on the flag." Vera said.

"I don't blame ya for that. It was just made before our eyes." Jexi said.

"But I have a feeling that there's more to it then that. And we're just about to find out what." Mayumi said.

"We have the first move! Charge and draw! I call Kalvados to the center!" Kanata said. "Attack Wisdom!"

Kalvados then attacked.

10-8

"Toma, you're up." Kanata said.

"I got ya. Charge and Draw! I call Blue Dragon, Thunder Horn to the center, Blood Dragon, Follower to the left and Silver Dragon, Adelaine to the right. Now...Follower attacks Mime!" Toma said.

10-8

End of move.

"It is now my turn. Draw! Charge and draw! CHAOS Azrael to the left, CHAOS Brute to the center and CHAOS Osiris to the right! I call!" Wisdom said all three monsters appeared.

"What the heck?" Simon said.

"All these monsters...they're all size 3?!" Tails said.

"What? But isn't that going over the size limit?" Cinnamon asked.

"Actually...it's not. That's the ability of my flag. When I wave the Chaos...my size limit goes from 3 to 99." Wisdom said.

"99? How is that even possible?" Sachiko asked.

"Because he created a flag that would allow it so. The Mirage Card can make a person's wildest fantasy for buddyfight come true...and he used it to make a card that gives him unlimited combinations on the field." Mana said.

"Unreal… There's no way anyone can stand up to something like that…" Marco said.

"Damn it...Gao, Siegfried, please hurry." Ace said.

"Now...I'll cast One who Comes From Havoc and draw two cards. "Brute...attack Kalvados!" Wisdom said as Brute did so as Kalvaldos soon revived. "Azrael!" he said as Azrael diced Kalvaldos up while adding to the gauge. "Osiris! Attack the fighter!"

10-9

"Now...it's my turn. Draw! Charge and Draw! Hmm. So many choices. But...I'll call CHAOS Beleth to the left, CHAOS Freyja to the center and then CHAOS Mach Braver to the right. Now, I'll cast Havoc in Dragon Land and destroy Follower." Mime said. "Now...here we go. CHAOS Freyja's ability activates, once she enters the field, I can destroy another monster. And I pick Thunder Horn." he said as Thunderhorn vanished after Follower. "Double attack the fighter!"

10-6

"Oh...almost forgot...when Freyja uses her ability, you take damage and I gain life." Mime said.

6-5

8-9

"This is crazy…" Toma said.

"Toma… don't lose…" Cyrille said.

"Above all else, Toma, we have to buy time for Gao and Siegfried." Kanata said. "So we need to keep this fight going for as long as we can!" Kanata said.

"My turn isn't over yet, boy." Mime said. "Beleth gains critical for each card on my field, making it three, and attacking alone, the damage cannot be reduced. Attack the fighter!"

5-2

"Toma!" Ruenheid called out.

"Mach Braver should finish this. Attack the fighter!" Mime said as Mach Braver rushed at Toma.

"Hope….sorry." Toma said before Mach Braver struck.

Game Over, Toma! Winner: Mime.

"He defeated Toma in one turn." Cyrille said.

"Dammit...that Chaos Flag is very powerful…" Ruenheid muttered.

"I'll be honest, that wasn't very satisfying. If I used my actual deck, I would have better enjoyed that. Well...I think I'll take a prize from him." Mime said as Toma's Ladis the Tyrant flew to his hand.

"Hey! That's my buddy monster you jerk!" Toma said.

"It was…" Mime said before filling it with magic before it emerged with machine parts. "Ladis the Tyrant now becomes Ladis the CHAOS!"

"You bastard…" Ruenheid said about to draw her sword.

"No Ruenheid! They're still in the middle of a match!" Hope said stopping her.

"Rue. Calm down." Aluche said.

"Right…" Ruenheid said.

"Its Kanata's turn now. Let's hope he can take down Wisdom." Hope said.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I buddycall Athora to the center!" Kanata said. "Then Rizzling to the left and equip Crystal Spikes! Athora, attack Brute!"

"Haaa!" Athora said slaying Brute before using his double attack on Wisdom. "I will never forgive anyone who hurts Kanata!"

8-6

"Rizzling, attack the fighter!" Kanata said.

6-5

End of move.

"It's a shame you are wasting your talent. But now..its my turn. Draw. Charge and Draw. The time has come to settle. You are about to witness the cultivation of CHAOS that my clan discovered. Behold, a terrifying deity that will help me upgrade the planet. Buddycall to the center...Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII!" Wisdom said as his buddy floated to the center.

5-6

"Whoa...its...a size 30?" Tails said.

"Looks like all the rules of the match just flew out the window. I can see why the Chaos was created now." Sunset said.

"I cast! CHAOS Corrosion! All of my monsters now get an extra critical. I also activate Geargod's ability! CHAOS Hadeath. I call him from my hand cards to the center!" Wisdom said.

"Two monsters in the center? How is this possible?" Paruko asked.

"CHAOS Territory! An ability only Geargod possesses. I can call two monsters to the center!" Wisdom said.

"As if a hulking giant of gears and circuits with 5 critical wasn't bad enough, now Kanata has to go through two monsters to do damage to Wisdom." Hope said.

"And it gets worse. CHAOS Hadeath has Penetrate and Double Attack. It doesn't even matter if Athora's there to protect Kanata at all." Sunset said.

"And the total critical of all monsters there...it adds up to 20." Twilight said.

"Now...Geargod! Destroy Athora!" Wisdom said as Geargod crushed Athora. "Azrael...attack Athora once more!"

"Cast! Brush Upper!" Kanata said.

"Hadeath, attack!" Wisdom said.

"I cast! Radian Shell!" Kanata said.

"Go Kanata!" Stoj cheered.

"Things aren't good. His gauge is completely drained now." Jexi said. "Athora is his only hope."

Hadeath attacked once more as Athora vanished and then reappeared.

"Osiris isn't strong enough to beat Athora. I'm safe." Kanata said.

"I cast! A Ruler's Privilege!" Wisdom said. "I can allow a monster to attack again! Hadeath...attack Athora!" he said as Hadeath defeated Athora and struck Kanata with Penetrate.

10-5

"Oh thank god, Wisdom's attack is over." Mahiru said.

"Not quite. I cast...A Ruler's Privilege! Geargod...attack again! DIspose of him!" Wisdom said.

"Yes, Wisdom." Geargod said as it pulled back a fist and struck Kanata.

5-0

Game over! Winner: Wisdom!

"Holy mother of god…" Hope said.

"The Chaos flag, CHAOS Monsters, and the most terrifying baddie of em all…. Geargod VII. This is nuts as it gets." Akane said.

"Yeah, and to think he's capable of using cards from other worlds…" Mari said.

"Special Flags can allow that but...this is the first that alters the size limit." Miu said.

"We bought as much time as we could. Where the heck are Gao and Siegfried, are they slacking off?" Toma asked.

"What? Are you still here?" Mime said waving a hand as Toma vanished.

"Toma! What did you do to him?" Ruenheid asked.

"Oh he's safe I can assure you of that. All I did was send him away to a special little place of mine." Mime said.

"Harlequin! I mean Mime! Give him back!" Hope shouted.

"No...I don't think I will. Not until I destroy you like you destroyed my father." Mime said.

"Wait….what?" Hope asked.

"You heard correct. I am not just some taker of his empire...I am the son of Harlequin himself!" Mime said.

"No...way…" Roy said in shock.

"What makes you think I killed him anyway?" Hope asked.

"Let me show you. We have time." Mime said as a screen appeared before appearing in it was Harlequin.

"To all of my followers. If you are seeing this, then its been up to a year since my death. I had recently been working with the Hundred Demons and the Ginova Family in order to gain further knowledge and power over dark magics. But...recently...I made a prediction. If this video is seen, then it has passed. I have faced my death and the one I predict will kill me...is Jonah Ginova aka Hope the Victor. Upon the end of this video...I task all of you with this job….make him and all of his little friends suffer in the most gruesome way!" Harlequin said before the video cut with him laughing.

"I shouldn't be surprised he'd say that. Given time, people can believe anything. Especially if those people were the loyal followers of your father." Hope said.

"But this prediction wasn't entirely true. Yes, Harlequin was killed, but because one of his own henchman pulled a Mitsuhide on him." David said.

"That's the truth of the story, David. But I'd doubt it's too late to tell this guy or anyone else Harlequin had recruited. I'm sorry if this doesn't make a lot of sense." Hope said.

"I guess not even Alonz would believe us if we told him." Yoko said.

"My father's predictions are absolute...he would never get them wrong. And you claiming otherwise is an insult to his ghost." Mime said. "But...even if someone did finish the job...the fact remains he gave us a last request...and I and the rest of us intend to see it done to the letter."

"Then I guess there's no way we can talk this out." Francisca said.

"The main problem is the Chaos Flag. We don't have anything that can stand against that." David said.

"...If only there was something we could do." Liliana said.

"I've heard enough of your crying!" A voice shouted as Batzz soon arrived on the stage.

"Batzz!" Mana said.

"Guess Gao and Sieg found em." Hope said as Siegfried landed with Gao on his back.

"Next time, warn me when you're about to go super fast… I could barely hold on." Gao said.

"My apologies for that." Siegfried said.

"That's okay. I think this will clear my head." Gao said. "Okay you big bully! You want me and Batzz so bad? You've got us! Lets Buddyfight!"


	12. Terrifying Conspiracy! Batzz Rages!

"So we meet...Barlbatzz Dragoroyale the First. But...I can tell his buddy cannot grasp what I say." Wisdom said. "He's no use to me."

"Yes, Wisdom! Deleting Gao Mikado!" Geargod said firing a fist.

"Gao, watch out!" Hope called.

"I've got it!" Batzz said catching the fist and pushing against it hard. "Don't just stand there with the kid on your back, Fafnir! Help me!"

"Delete!" Geargod said as three more of its arms joined in. But before they made contact, Dule Jaegar appeared to block.

"Bring Kanata back to the boat! Quickly!" Dai shouted.

"I got ya!" Cu Chulainn said grabbing Kanata before he flash stepped back to the boat. "I got the kid!"

"Why do you protect that fighter, Barlbatzz?" Wisdom asked. "I sought you out for one reason. To have you join me!"

"What do you mean?" Batzz asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The strongest fighter in the world should have the strongest monsters. And in case you don't know, that fighter is me." Wisdom said.

"That's utter nonsense, you can't call yourself the strongest fighter!" Hope said.,

"Yes I can. I control the strongest monsters and am destined to upgrade this world." Wisdom said. "But...it seems Barlbatzz doesn't want to be with me. So I'll dispose of him too."

"Fine then! I'm gonna enjoy shutting you up and scrapping that so called god behind you." Batzz said.

"It's time to pay, you bully!" Gao said. "Everyone stay back. This is between me, and Wisdom." Gao said.

"You heard Gao Mikado, Mime. I will dispose of him myself." Wisdom said.

"Fine. This is boring anyway. I need to hurry and convert my newest quarry." Mime said as he vanished.

"Let us begin, Gao Mikado. All whom have been guided by "the Chaos"! Humans. Dragons. Deities. Obey me! Luminize, Ruler of Havoc!" Wisdom said.

"Rise up! Almighty dragon! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest!" Gao said.

"Raise the Flag!" they said.

"Dragon World!" Gao shouted.

"the Chaos!" Wisdom shouted.

"I'll make the first move! Charge and Draw! I'm gonna equip Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale! Now I'll attack!" Gao said striking Wisdom.

10-9

10-8

End of move.

"Now...it's time you witnessed my power. Draw! Charge and Draw! I buddycall to the center….Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII!" Wisdom said.

8-9

"Osiris to the right, Brute to the center and Azrael to the left. Now...all monsters on my field have a critical of 12!" Wisdom said.

"This is bad, if all those attacks lands, Gao won't get another turn!" Akane said.

"Osiris, Azrael...attack the fighter!" Wisdom said.

9-6

"Brute!" Wisdom shouted.

"Cast! Arc Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

"Geargod! Eliminate Gao Mikado!" Wisdom shouted.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocking that attack as well. "Now its my turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! Call Delta to the left and Tetra to the right! Delta, attack Geargod!"

"Geargod's ability activates." Wisdom said.

"Confirmed. CHAOS Drain." Geargod said grabbing Osiris as Delta diced it up instead of Geargod.

"It can use other monsters as shields?" Sonia said.

"Tetra, do a link attack with me!" Gao said.

"Cast! Chaos Energy! Geargod now has counterattack!" Wisdom said as Geargod survived and destroyed Tetra.

"Now is my turn. I cast One Who Comes From Havoc! Then using Geargod...call Hadeath to the right. Now...Geargod attack!"

"Cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

6-7

Hadeath then moved in and struck Gao twice.

7-1

"This is bad, Gao's on his last legs!" Hope said.

"You continue to disappoint me. Humans and their buddies require constant upgrades, after all...monsters are suppose to be subservient to us in every sort of way, always under our control." Wisdom said.

"You're wrong! Man or beast, monsters are not our slaves! Not even Batzz is your puppet to control!" Hope said. "Cmon Gao, bounce back and beat this madman!"

"You...you're nothing but a babbling fool. Barlbatzz destroyed Dragon World long ago. I have his entire history recorded to the part he does remember...to the dark hidden past he can't." Wisdom said.

"Can't? That would mean...Batzz destroyed Dragon World...but can't remember why and how he did it?" Jexi thought.

"Batzz would have his reasons for everything, just like i told Sakate. Batzz is my buddy, and I believe in him to the end." Gao said.

"Kid…" Batzz said.

"It's my turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I buddy call to the right, Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz!" Gao said.

"Finally!" Batzz said assuming his full form in the right.

"Okay Delta, attack Geargod VII!" Gao said.

"I'm on it! Take this!" Delta said going to attack Geargod.

"I don't think so! I cast CHAOS Wall, Barrier of Havoc! The attack is Nullified, and increases my gauge my 1!" Wisdom said.

Gao then tried to attack Geargod, but he used Chaos Drain and used Azrael and Brute as his shields.

"Batzz! Attack Hadeath!" Gao shouted as Batzz did so.

9-6

"Now...attack Geargod!" Gao shouted!

"HAAAA!" Batzz said as he ripped Geargod's head off as it vanished.

"He did it. He beat Geargod!" Saki said.

"Now Wisdoms wide open!" Hope said.

"Haaa!" Batzz said striking Wisdom.

6-4

"Now...it's time...for Final Phase!" Gao shouted.

"Here we go! Wisdoms Finished!" Akane said as Gao armed himself with Batzz's lance form and dragonised.

"Impact! **Thunder Lance X Tempest Buster!"** Gao called as he blasted the lance Wisdoms way.

"It's all over, Wisdom!" Gemini said.

"Is it?" Wisdom asked as the flag still stood behind him.

"But how?! That hit home, I'm sure of it!" Akane asid.

"Before the attack hit, I casted A Selfish Purification. It lets me regain 3 life. So I had seven life, not four." Wisdom said.

"Wisdom...AHHHHH!" Gao shouted as electricity surged through him before he became lifeless and fell backwards.

"Gao!" Ace called out.

"See? He can't even handle the Demon Lord Dragon's power. As I have said, he is useless." Wisdom said.

"Wisdom…." Hope said. "We're all gonna make you pay."

"Very unlikely." Wisdom said as he vanished.

"Gao! Gao hang in there!" Ace said as he held up Gao and tried to heal him.

"It's not working, I'm not getting any signs of life." Chopper said checking Gao.

"N-No….NOOOOOO!" Ace cried out. "Gao you have to get up. You're the mighty sun fighter aren't you?!"

"Kid…." Batzz said as he picked up Gao and flew off with him.

"We better follow him." Spade said.

Batzz soon lied against the river bank where he was soon met by Chibi Panda and Siegfried while everyone looked elsewhere.

"Batzz…" Siegfried said.

"Big boss...we need to get Gao to a doctor. Maybe we can…" Chibi Panda said.

"I already know he's gone. It's no use now." Batzz said.

"Batzz…." Siegfried said.

"Hey, why do you three look so sad?" A voice said as the three looked to see an astral projection of Gao.

"What the?" They said.

"Huh? Why am I here? But if I'm there...wait, does this mean what I think it does?" Gao said.

"I think so kid." Batzz said.

"He's passed on and now he's a ghost!" Chibi Panda said.

"WHAT?!" Gao and Siegfried said in shock.

Meanwhile at a train station, Jexi slowly arrived.

"I'm sorry everyone. I wanna see Gao back as much as you but...I need to hurry and gather our allies." He said to himself. "But no worries...I know that kid. He's not dead yet." He smirked.


	13. Restore Gao! Hanako and Junior

"Okay, so...let's recap. Toma has been captured, Jexi left for his journey, and Gao's spirit has separated from his body…" David said. "So far, nothing new, but damn… That Wisdom guy is a real menace."

"Yeah...but...how can we fix him?" Chibi Panda wondered before they heard running.

"Move it!" A voice said as an old man dove between the group and hit the ground. "Ha! I found a lucky penny!"

"And...who is this guy?" Marco asked sweat dropping.

"I dunno. Never seen him before." Hope said.

"Huh? Well, this kid's body got sealed up by a Dragon's power. His miracle life's a 0. If it ain't up to 10 in 3 days, he's split for good." He said.

"Any idea on how we can restore it?" Ace asked.

"If a certain Demon Lord Dragon could start being nice and friendly to humans...maybe that could do something." He said. "What ya say?"

"Huh? Well...I guess I could." Batzz said.

"Okay, so who are...Whoa!" Al said as the old man dove onto the beach.

"Haha! I found me a dime!" He said before running off far from the group.

"What. The. Hell." Saki said.

"I agree, what the heck just happened?" Francisca asked.

"Seems that old man is a money grubber if you ask me." Rutee said.

"You're one to talk since you like to search for gald all the time." Stahn said.

"Anyway, he gave us a hint on how to bring Gao back. But the question is, how to pull it off…" David said.

"That might be difficult. Maybe we could somehow transfer some of Batzz's energy into Gao?" Simon asked.

"If that was all it took, Gao would've been back already." Flamberge said. "I think there's more to it than that."

"Grr...If only I wasn't so strong." Batzz said roaring as he released energy and hit someone.

"Batzz just hit someone." Lucy said before they saw what he hit was a thief looting houses.

0-3

"Whoa! Look!" Chibi said pointing to the top of Gao's head. "His miracle life just went up."

"Huh, so I was right." Simon said.

"Nevermind that, who's the thief?" Al asked.

"I don't think it matters. If Batzz keeps doing good, he'll have Gao back in no time." Luna said.

"Right!" Batzz said flying off as he starting striking random people with lightning before returning. "Did it work?"

"Why you!" Gao said.

"What's that weird stick symbol?" Batzz asked pointing to the life showing -9.

"It's a minus sign, you goofball!" Gao shouted.

"Most of the people you hit must've been innocents." Papelne said sweat dropping.

"This just got a whole lot harder…" David said.

"Definitely." Ace said. "Don't worry Gao, we'll get you back to normal any way we can."

"And how exactly are we gonna do that?" Luna asked. "This ain't like helpin' out Yo-Kai back in Springdale like Micchy."

"Who?" Hope asked.

"She means me!" a voice said as a figure jumped from the bushes. This figure was a humanoid with one eye and a purple suit. "I am here. The sworn protector of Natsume as well as Sunset. Though Sunset right now!"

"Micchy...I told you not to follow me." Sunset said.

"Hahaha! Nonsense. Where would you be without your sworn protector?" He said posing.

"Who?" Stoj sweatdropped.

"Ugh. His name is Micchy, though some of you know him better as Slimamander." Sunset said.

"I'm guessing he's been an annoyance to you since you vanished back in Hyrule?" Kagura asked.

"He insists on protecting me and the worst part is I can't lose him. Since I came back, I've been keeping him locked up in the closet." Sunset said.

"I'm surprised none of us has noticed. Has he been pounding his fists on the closet since he was locked in?" Al asked.

"Nonsense. She asked me to make no noise. So I made no movements, nor did I breath. I passed out many times!" He said laughing.

"You're either crazy or really stupid to not hold your breath." Papelne said.

"So, have all the Yokai changed like Micchy and Jibanyan?" Erica asked.

"Yeah. Several of them have." Sunset said. "I'll show you." She said installing an ark in her watch and turning.

"Light!" It said.

"Come on out my friend! Calling, Komasan! Yo-kai...Come!" Sunset said as her shadow stretched as out came a white dog with blue flame eyebrows.

"AAAAHH!" Stoj screamed in delight before hugging him.

"Komasan, is that you?!" Hope said. "You've gotten so much… uh… bigger!"

"Huh? Yeah I guess. Excuse me." He said walking over to a hydrant and lifting a leg to it.

"Oh god, warn people!" Saki said.

"And that's his lightside." Sunset said.

"Yeah, you never explained that to me." Hope said.

"See this?" Sunset said holding the key thing. "Its called a Yo-kai Ark. Its what replaces medals. You turn it left for Lightside...but turn it right…" she said doing so.

"Shadow!" The watch said as Komasan changed as he became bigger with more flames, sharp teeth and long flaming blue fur.

"Whoa!" Hope said.

"Remember back during that one redux when Pandora talked about two sides to everything...I think this was what she was hinting." Sunset said.

"So that explains Jibanyan's new look along with his monster form." Al said.

"Yeah, impressive huh?" Jibanyan asked.

"Are you any different in this form, Komasan?" Sakura asked.

"Rar!" Komasan growled.

"Personalities tend to change between light and shadow." Sunset said. "The shadowside is mostly for combat."

"While the lightside would be their normal forms, gotcha. By the way Komasan's shadow form kinda looks like a kitsune in a way." Mari said.

"More like a real life Komainu." Sunset said.

Sunset turned her watch back to the LIghtside as Komasan reverted to normal.

"Now...let's get Gao home. We can come up with a plan tomorrow for revival." Sunset said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean...his family is not gonna like the situation we're in." Sectonia said.

"Yeah, how do you think they'll react when they see his ghost? I think it's best we head back to the ship." Al said.

"Actually, I think its only Batzz who can see Gao's ghost. And us." Akane said.

"What about his body?" Nu asked.

"We'll bring it back to the ship for now." Natsu said lifting it up. "Not like he's gonna be moving by himself anytime soon."

"No doy." Al said.

Back at the Galaxy King…

"Nice ship you got here. Gotta say it's even bigger than that Satsuki ship." Batzz said.

"I'll say big boss! This place is even bigger on the inside!" Chibi panda said.

"Yep. This is the biggest ship we've ever got. It's even got a loading dock for our other ships and vehicles." David said.

"I wish Gao could enjoy it...we gotta find a way to bring him back." Hope said. "Sunset, you're an expert on Yo-kai. What can you do?"

"Well...none of the arks I have can help bring him back. But...what if Batzz defeated a few ghosts?" Sunset said logging onto her computer.

"Well, Gao's miracle life did go up when Batzz randomly struck that thief with a lightning bolt, but it would be even more difficult to try and find any criminals in the city." Mari said.

"Instead of focusing on just one aspect, let's see how he can do good from a moral standpoint." David said.

"What is this site?" Hope asked.

"It's a website that gives reports on mysterious happens across the worlds, most of them from spirits and Yo-kai. Let's see...we're in luck. Two requests are shown at...Aibo Academy." Sunset said.

"That looks like a good place to start. But can Batzz use his lightning in his smaller form?" Stoj asked.

"Maybe you should listen to the requests before we charge in crazy." Sunset said.

"Yeah, that's probably the smart thing." Gemini said.

"Okay...first one mentions a moving anatomy dummy and a girl in the toilet. Oh, it's about Hanako." Sunset said.

"Hanako? Like Hanako-san from the toilet?" Sachiko said.

"That's probably the one. It's definitely a spooky story." Ichiro said.

"An anatomy dummy, like a skeleton?" Aya said.

"More like one that shows the organs and insides of a person." Sunset said.

"Meat person, got it." Kokoro said.

"What about the other one?" Stoj asked.

"It talks about a boy in a red cap walking the Aibo grounds at night. He challenges people to buddyfights and they end up fainting from some fright. Seems he only targets Danger World users though." Sunset said.

"Danger World users? Oh man…" Marco said.

"I take it you use Danger World monsters?" Al asked.

"Well, I haven't had an official match yet, but I got into it by watching Yoko and Mana. The best I could put together was an Armorknight deck." Marco said.

"Hmm. Either way….we should go there...tonight." Sunset said.

"You're suggesting we use Marco as bait?" Mana asked. "I never took you for that kind of type."

"I don't think so, I'm thinking Marco's gonna do great." Hope said. "You go and show that red capped boy what's what."

"Hold on there blue boy. I think I might have a plan to get both the kid and headphones together as a team against both ghosts." Batzz said. "We just have to encounter them both at the same exact time."

"Hmm… It would seem coincidental, but what would it take to get both groups together?" David asked.

"Litty, any ideas?" Mari asked.

"Hmm…" Litty hummed in thought as she waved her hands over her crystal ball.

"Is that how she thinks?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, she always carriers that crystal ball around, it's a weapon and it helps her think." Mari said.

"I got it, I could cast a psychic projection of a Yo-Kai and have it lead the red capped boy to the grounds." Litty said.

"While at the same time, we go into the girl's bathroom and challenge the Hanako." Chibi Panda said.

"This might just work." Ace said. "Let's do it. For Gao!"

"For Gao!" Everyone else said.

At Aibo Academy the next night….

"This is so cool. It's like we're the Ghostbusters!" Mahiru said.

"Uh...sure. Anyway, if I remember the request...Hanako was usually sighted in the third toilet on the third floor girls bathroom." Sunset said.

"Then that's where we'll be going." Saki said as she was now seen wearing her winter sailor school uniform.

"Why are you wearing that?" Jibanyan asked.

"I always fought undead in this outfit back then, nothing different." Saki said.

"These aren't zombies, okay. They're just ghosts. Spirits." Sunset said.

"I know. I can't wear the same set of gothic dresses all the time you know." Saki said.

"Someone certainly has good taste in fashion…" Rarity said before they heard a scream.

"That was Noboru!" Akane said.

"Kitten Shirt! He was inspecting the bathroom first!" Chibi Panda said as they all ran to the third floor girls bathroom to see Noboru getting dragged into the toilet by a little girl.

"Is that the Hanako, Sunset?" Saaya asked.

"Gotta be!" Hope said.

"Unhand him, you spectre! Fight me instead!" Batzz said.

"I'm not afraid of you. Minions!" Hanako said.

"You called?" A sentient roll of toilet paper asked coming out from the stalls.

"There's more than one?!" Chibi asked in shock.

"Wait a second, I don't think these are even ghosts at all. They're monsters!" Hope said.

"Buddyfight monsters or just normal monsters?" Al asked.

"The former, you foolish girl. We are actually monsters from Legend World." Hanako said.

"Sorry." Al said.

"Uh...did it just get colder in here?" Hope asked as a figure slowly walked into the room. A young man in a red hat with his head twitching as he walked.

"Is that the red capped boy mentioned in the request?" Mari asked.

"I think you just answered your own question." Sunset said.

"B-buddy...fight…..Armorknight user. Challenge?" He said creepily.

"That's you, Marco. Go get em!" Hope said giving Marco a nudge in front of the red capped boy.

"O-okay. Let's do this." Marco said.

"Fine. We'll take this outside." Hanako said.

Outside, the four fighters arrived to the battlefield.

"Win...give...white...dog card." the boy said to Marco.

"If Marco wins or if you win?" Hope asked.

"I think he wants to wager Marco's Armorknight Cerberus." Sachiko said.

"So that's it, huh?" Hope said.

"You...hero guy….Superheroes...lame." The boy said.

"Oh, that is a low blow." Hope said.

"Just ignore him, kid. Let's start the fight!" Batzz said.

"Gather my minions! It is time for delicious fun and malicious pranks! Luminize, Fairytales from School!" Hanako said.

"Fighter Dragons! Dragons that battle with fists. Luminize, Crimson Fist." The boy said.

"Creatures from across far and wide, upgraded to an elite fighting force. Lumineze, Armored Squadron!" Marco said.

"Rise up! Almighty dragon! Luminize! Demon Lord of Dragon Tempest!" Gao said.

"Time to raise the flag!" they said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Danger World!" Marco said.

"Legend World!" Hanako said.

"Dragon World." the boy said.

"Now...we'll go first. Charge and Draw. I start by calling Paper Ittan-Momen to the right!" Hanako said calling a Toilet Paper creature to the right. "And with his effect, that puts a Toilet card from my deck into my hand. I equip...School Campus Level 3-The Third Toilet Before You!" Hanako said as a toilet appeared behind her.

"Oh man, is everything about this girl toilet related?" Luna asked.

"This is Hanako of the Toilet." Sunset said.

"Now I'll cast The Hardworking Fairies. Draw two more cards...then I attack with the toilet!" Hanako said flushing as water rushed out and hit Gao.

10-8

"But the best is yet to come. Once all three of the cards in my items soul are sent to the drop zone, that's when you'll really be in trouble. My turns done for now, so i'll hand it to my red capped partner." Hanako said.

"Charge...Draw. Call Crimson Battler, Hammer Ball Dragon to right, Call Crimson Battler, Maintenance Kid to left. Effect, another Crimson Battler...gain a life." the kid said.

10-11

"Then, call Crimson Battler, Rock Bunker Dragon to center." he said. "Now...Rock Bunker attacks fighter."

10-8

"End of moves." he said.

"(This guy really knows his moves… I'm gonna need to think hard on a way to beat this guy.)" Marco said. "Alright, now we're up. Draw! Charge and Draw!" he said looking at his hand. "(Okay, Marco. Don't get too crazy yet. Just start up slow and work your way up.) First off, I call Armorknight, Lizardman to the center, Salamander to the left, and Centaur to the right! Then I cast Thunder Devastation! This card allows me to destroy all of my opponent's monsters that have 5000 defense or less!"

"That...all monsters." the boy said before all his monsters vanished.

"And that means you're wide open. Centaur, launch the first attack!" Marco said.

10-9

"Lizardman, you're up next!" Marco said.

9-7

"Salamander, finish it up!" Marco said.

7-5

"Ahh...Ahhh...AHHHH!" the boy screamed as dark shadows covered him before he stood before the group now as a gigantic dragon. "Game...continues!" he roared.

"What the… What is that?" Marco asked.

"No clue. I've never seen a Yo-kai like that before." Sunset said.

"Could this be what caused all of those fainting reactions?" David asked.

"Don't get scared, Marco. You can still win this!" Yoko said.

"Thanks, Yoko. But...my turn is over now, so I'll have to pass it to Gao." Marco said.

"I dunno what's up with that boy turning into a dragon, but I'm not falling over scared! Draw! Charge and Draw! Equip! Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale!" Gao said.

8-7

"I'll also call Chibi Panda to the left, and Replenisher, Pentar to the right!" Gao said. "Now let's go! Pentar and Chibi Panda...attack the fighter!" Gao said.

10-6

"Yeah! That's for luring in Kitten shirt." Chibi Panda said.

"It's a tiger!" Noboru shouted.

"Hehehe. Now it's time. No more soul in my item." Hanako said. "I call Anatomy Dummy, Migi Nice Guy to the left." she said as a handsome man appeared standing to show his right side.

"Greetings ladies...how do you do?" he asked.

"Wow...so handsome." Sheena said.

"No need to be nervous!" he said turning to show he was a meat like anatomy doll. This made a lot of the girls scream in terror.

"Hope, should Nu be scared of this?" Nu asked.

"I would think so, but then again you haven't really gotten your emotions up to learning how to feel fear yet." Hope said.

"Lucky her…" Nami said.

"Okay that's just disgusting." Saki said.

"Sorry, but I already have my prince." Selena said.

"So it didn't scare a lot of them… no matter! Migi Nice Guy, attack!" Hanako said.

"So sorry to do this." Migi Nice Guy said before kicking away Chibi Panda.

"How can I lose to this guy?!" he asked before vanishing.

"The center is wide open… go, Itan-Momen!" Hanako said.

"You won't like what I'm about to do to you…" he said wrapping up Gao in toilet paper.

7-5

"And finally, the attack with my toilet!" Hanako said firing another stream of water.

"I cast Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao said defending.

"Hehehe." she said as the door closed as Ittan-Momen knocked three times before the item fell apart. "Buddy call myself, Hanako in the Toilet...scariest ghoul there ever was!" she said.

6-7

"No way! How'd she do that?!" Hiyoko asked as Itanmoment vanished to balance the size limit.

"She called herself out by using her item. When The Third Toilet Before You has no other cards in its soul, you can call any Toilet monster regardless of its other costs, and Hanako called herself to compensate for that since she can't be summoned exempt by the use of a toilet item." Tails said.

"The fox boy has the right call. And when i appear on the field, i can destroy all cards on the field!" Hanako said as Pentar and Dragoroyale. "The best part is, i gain life for each card i destroy."

7-9

"Now for my own attack! It's plunging time!" Hanako said putting a plunger on Gao's face and pushing away.

5-3

"Oh, that is just humiliating…" Gemini said.

"Not to mention disgusting." Saki added.

"Double Attack!" Hanako announced.

"Cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao called.

3-4

"Like that's gonna help you! Triple Attack!" Hanako said plunging on Gao again.

4-2

"And now to finish this! Final Phase! I cast the Impact, Dragged By the Toilet!" Hanako said trying to pull Gao in.

"I cast! White Dragon Shield and reduce damage by two!" Gao said.

2-1

Marco sighed in relief. "He held on."

"My...turn. Draw, Charge, Draw. Buddycall Second Crimson Chieftain, Burning Force to right." he said.

5-6

"Equip, Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze. Burning Force. Destroy Armorknight Lizardman." He said as it struck. "Double attack. Attack the fighter. Ability...Critical increases by one with item with Fist in name."

"Rar!" Burning Force roared as it hit Marco.

8-5

"I attack now….with fist!" He said flying at Marco.

5-2

"Done now. End of move." he said.

"Oh man… Things aren't looking so good for those two…" Sachiko said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they can think of a way out." Kaede said.

"You can do it, Marco! Beat that dragon!" Hope said. "Remember, you're not alone, even when buddyfighting!"

"(He's right. As the adopted son of oil Barons, I was used to people who got close to me for my parents' money. It was because of this that I felt that I was unable to trust anyone. I even held that belief in the erasures. I was at risk multiple times, but these people… They saw me as a true companion, one that they know have their backs when things got rough. I've gone through too much to let them down now!)" Marco thought. "It's my move! I draw! Charge and Draw! First off, I'll cast Exorcist Stomp! This allows me to destroy an item or spell that my opponent has on the field."

Burning Force then vanished as the dragon roared.

"No more monsters! He's wide open!" Leanne said.

"But before I get to that, I'll equip Eradication Spear, Skypierce!" Marco said. "And I'll also cast this! Deep Qigong of the Hungry Wolf!"

"Awesome! If Marco's life is lower than that dragon's… then he's able to regain 4 life all at once!" Indigo said.

2-6

"Plus, once per turn, in the event that I gain life, I can send a card to my gauge, and Skypierce gives me Double Attack!" Marco said.

"Wait...am I….gonna lose?" the dragon wondered.

"Seems that way. Alright, everyone. It's time for an All-Out Attack!" Marco said.

All his monsters struck hard but as soon as he double attacked with the spear, a small hole was made in the dragon as its body flew off like a deflating balloon as the deflated remain fell onto Nami.

6-0

Game over! Winner: Marco Barbato!

"He did it." Sunset said before an Ark appeared in her hand. "Huh? Junior?" she said before looking at Nami to see the deflated remains was now a small round spirit with a cat ear and face as it lied there sleeping soundly.

"What? That's the big bad red cap boy?!" Hope said in shock.

"We'll discuss it after match. My turn now! Draw! Charge and Draw! I equip Arc Dragon Sword and then Buddycall Batzz!" Gao said.

1-2

"Now...Batzz...attack Hanako!" Gao said.

"Here I come!" Batzz said.

"I cast! The Door that Just Wouldn't Open!" Hanako said.

"Like that'll stop me." Batzz said.

"He's got double attack?" Hanako said before she was defeated and returned to the fighter area.

"Not that. Triple attack!" Batzz said striking again.

9-7

"Ha!" Gao said slicing Hanako.

7-5

"Now...Final Phase!" Gao said as his impact appeared. " **Thunder Lance X Tempest Buster!** "

5-0

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"Gao and Marco did it!" Rainbow cheered.

Later…

"So that big dragon red cap boy was this little thing, huh?" Nami asked.

"All I got from the ark is his name...Junior." Sunset said.

"Junior… strange name if you ask me for something that big before." Hope said.

"Please call Ji, Ji!" Junior said. "Hero guy needs to stop being lame."

"What?" Hope asked before Junior changed into a copy of Hope in a hero suit before he moved and tripped over the cape before changing back.

"Superheros lame." Junior said.

"Well… Not all of them have capes, but I can see where he's going with this." David said.

"So he can shapeshift. Fascinating." Mari said.

"Okay, talk. Why were you here?" Sunset asked.

"Ji wanted picture of white dog for old lady." Junior said.

"Is that why you were after Danger World users?" Marco asked.

"So all he wanted was to grab Armorknight Cerberus for an elder to see." Himeno said.

"No...Ji gonna turn into white dog. Ji goes to this candy shop run by old lady. She nice to Ji despite being Yo-kai. She used to have white doggy but it died in accident. So Ji saw buddyfight commercial with big white dog. Ji needs image to transform. But…" Junior said.

"It changed too quickly and you became a dragon instead." Sunset said.

"Yes." Junior said.

"So...you just wanted this?" Marco asked holding said card before Junior grabbed it and flew off.

"Well...that was a thing." Al said.

"I'm going after him." Sunset said chasing after him.

"H-hey, wait up!" Marco said going after Sunset.

"Should we follow them?" Simon asked.

"Nah, there's no need." David said.

"Sunset''s got a thing with Yo-Kai. She's an expert with this stuff." Hope said. "Still, this whole change to the Yo-Kai world… it's exciting."

"He's got a point. With the new light and shadow sides...it now means...new Yo-kai as well." Robin said.

"Yeah, and I actually noticed something about one of them." Mari said. "Apparently the Yo-kai Blazion's shadowside form resembles that of Ifrit." She said showing an image.

"Uh...sort of off topic, Mari." Tails said.

The next morning…

"Ah...another wonderful morning. I wonder if...huh?" Raine thought before she and the others saw Sunset and Marco in the kitchen with Junior.

"Hey." The three said.

"Um… What's going on?" Aluche asked.

"Just breakfast." Sunset said.

"Yeah, Just breakfast." Junior said munching on a chocobar.

"You do know Junior is there with you right? What exactly happened last night?" Aya asked.

"Well...everything between Junior and the old lady went well actually. Then after…" Sunset said.

"Ji decides to become Dimensional Hero. Ji be better at it then lame hero guy." Junior said.

"That's it! Let me at him! Let me at him!" Al yelled as Ace held her back.

"Down, girl!" Hope said before Jibanyan leapt over them all. "Huh?!"

"Well...you've certainly grown, kid." Jibanyan said.

"Yes. Ji grow well." Junior said.

"Jibanyan, you know him?" Hope asked.

"Yeah...he came from me." Jibanyan said.

"Wait… did you have a son or something?!" Akane asked.

"It's a complicated story I don't feel like sharing. All you need to know he's a part of me and that's that." Jibanyan said.

"So basically he represents your child side in a way right?"

"Ji just Ji." Junior said.

"Well….Jexi's not going to be the only one with surprises when he returns." Twilight said.

"Definitely. I'm sure we'll encounter other surprises on our side here." Papelne said.

"And with Gao now at 5 Miracle life, we just need to keep this train rolling. Let's keep up the hard work, everyone." Hope said.


	14. The Strings of Death Strike!

Ace was currently sitting in the lobby of the ship with a contemplated look on his face as he sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts, buddy?" Hope asked sitting down next to him. "What's going on?"

"Well it's just that it looks like most of the Dimensional Heroes don't seem to be getting along with some of my teammates, and it's a bit more difficult having to be leaders for them." Ace said. "And I've been training in the simulator to get a better handle on my powers so I can help you guys out more. Though I don't know if I'm even doing a good job as a leader and teammate and now Gao's currently a spirit."

"It's because you and your group keep trying too hard to be useful." Kabuki said appearing from the shadows.

"Gah! Kabuki, don't do that!" Hope said nearly scared to death. "But yeah, you may have a point. Ace, while we all appreciate how hard you and your team are trying, I think to a lot of the guys, it feels like you're trying a little too hard and get in the way sometimes. No offense or anything."

"None taken, most of it is technically true." Ace said.

"Well, I think the best way to solve your problem is… well… maybe cut back on trying to help so much. Don't push yourself too hard, and leave some fights to us. Believe me, back when I was starting out, I didn't know when to stop myself until my team and I went our separate ways for a bit." Hope said.

"Heck, Lord David even told me that he was like that at first, too. Though, he said that it was owed to anxiety about working alongside famous figures." Kabuki said.

"You make a point. Sorry about that. I'll try to cut back on pushing myself too hard to help you guys." Ace said.

"Thanks, Ace. Sometimes the best way to help the most, is to know when to hold back." Hope said.

"Yeah, I already promised myself I would change after Devil Ace was defeated. I intend not to break it." Ace said before looking to Kabuki. "Also, Lord David?"

"I know it's formal and he doesn't like to be addressed as such, but...that's the relationship people from my universe tend to have." Kabuki said.

"I'm only formal whenever we talk to powerful beings and such. Other than that I'm pretty casual with my friends." Ace said. "So what's our itinerary?"

"Ah!" They heard a voice scream as they looked outside to see Chihiro and Medusa fighting one another.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ace yelled.

"For some reason, we can't control our bodies." Chihiro said.

"Can't control...wait a minute. Gao!" Ace said.

"Ace...up there." Hope said pointing to a skeletal figure. "Wait...is that...Gallows!"

"Who is he?" Ace asked.

"He's a monster from Darkness Dragon World. And if he's here…" Hope said.

"Tut tut. Seems heroes aren't as well mannered as they pass themselves off as." A voice said as a familiar Aibo student appeared.

"Shido." Hope said. "Ace, please allow me to introduce to you Magoroku Shido, Aibo's Student Body President, and one hell of a jerkass."

"So he's an asshole, got it." Ace said.

"To be put bluntly…" Kabuki said.

"Now...this fight might have been private. But fortunately...I have video." Shido said. "I'm sure many people would want to see two normal law abiders turn into heartless thugs." he said before laughing.

"That is enough. Stop this at once." Kabuki said.

"Don't bother, Kabuki. You know how he is. Always one to be the popular one." Hope said.

"You let Medusa and Chihiro go, or else you're in for a world of hurt." Ace said.

"I have no idea what you mean." Shido said sweating.

"Cut the act. I know Gallows is controlling them." Hope said.

"Emiya." Ace said as Emiya stood on top of a tree and had his bow ready.

"Ace, don't!" Hope said. "Shido maybe a jerk, but he's not worth putting an arrow into. Tell Emiya to stand down."

Ace signaled him as he withdrew his bow and disappeared. "You do know you have Gallows controlling one of the Gorgon Sisters right?"

"If you're just going to make threats and sling mud...we could settle things with a buddyfight." Shido said.

"Is that what you want? Fine, then. It's gonna be so satisfying to kick your butt again." Hope said.

"You harmed my friend….I'll be taking him down." Kabuki said.

"Fine. I was hoping for one of those other Buddy Masters fighters...but I could just as well demonstrate my power with just you." Shido said snickering.

"Kabuki...kick his ass." Ace said.

"It will be my pleasure." Kabuki said.

"Take it to the ships fighting stage. Our tournaments on hold until Jexi gets back anyway, and it'll be interesting to use it here." Hope said.

"Fine. But when I win, you'll take responsibility for their fight, further more, you and all of your teammates have to model the school uniforms I've designed." Shido said.

"I dont wanna wear anything this guy thought of! Kabuki, take him down!" Hiyoko said.

Later at the fighting stage…

"I thought we'd never get a chance to use this thing until Jexi got back from his mission, but when you've got a stage like this in the Galaxy King, why not?" Lemon asked. "And as a special bonus, that means I can get back on the commentary panel!"

"Now...Luminize time has begun." Kabuki said. "We come from the darkness, abandoned. All we know is how to kill. Luminize, Assassin's of Dusk."

"Be defeated by your own power! Luminize! Marionette Death!" Shido said.

"Here we go! Buddy…" Lemon started.

"FIGHT!" the groups cheered.

"Raise the flag!" they said.

"Darkness Dragon World!" Shido said.

"Katana World!" Kabuki said.

"Unfortunately since he is a guest, Shido has first move." Lemon said.

"Charge and Draw! And I'll call Bone Labor, Sahb Raj to the center!" Shido said calling a skeleton like woman with puppet controllers. "Now attack the fighter!" he said as she struck Kabuki.

10-9

End of Move.

"Not bad. But let's see you handle this! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Kabuki said. "I'll start things off by calling Lesser Fiend, Yama Oni to the right and Pale Yellow Fiend, Kid Hoshiguma to the left. Then I pay one life to equip Dark Arms, Steel Slicing Strings!"

9-8

"Wait, hold on… Wasn't that the same opening move she used on me back when Copernicus hired her?" David asked.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it. No matter the side you're on. We all have our own strategies and ways of doing things after all." Akane said.

"Damn Straight." Kagura said as they fist bumped.

"Now...Kid Hoshiguma...attack Sahb Raj." Kabuki said.

"Uh uh...you activated her ability. If your monster attacks alone, I pay two gauge...and redirect your monster's attack to the other one you have on the field!" Shido said.

"No...way." Hoshiguma said as he struck Yama Oni instead.

"Damn that Shido… Always playing the mind games." Kabuki said. "Shame you didn't know of Hoshiguma's double attack!" she said as he struck Sahb Raj, destroying her.

"Now Shido is wipe open for a direct attack. This seems...almost too easy." David said.

"Take this!" Kabuki said striking Shido.

10-8

End of Move.

"Since I attacked, I place one card face down into Hoshiguma's soul and then put a card in my gauge." Kabuki said.

"Hehehe. I'm about to make you pay, you cheeky little brat. Draw! Charge and Draw! I equip...DEATH Pen, Schreiber. Now...recall Sahb Raj." he said drawing a circle as Sahb Raj returned to the field.

8-7

"Schreiber allows me to call one zero power monster with the Death attribute from the drop zone. I'll follow up by calling to the center, Bone Labor, Au Darkth. Then...I'll Buddycall to the right...Bone Master, Rebel Gallows!" Shido said.

"Shesheshe. Here I come!" Gallows said appearing on the right. "How's this for a stylish entrance?"

"What would Gallows know about style?" Hope said.

"Attack that oni, Sahb Raj!" Shido said as Sahb Raj did so.

"You're dense you know." Kabuki said as the attack did nothing.

"What?" Shido said.

"Don't you remember? All of your monsters have 0 power. You can't attack my monsters with them." Kabuki said.

"I guess Shido really is all ego and no brains…" David said sweatdropping.

"Fine...plan B. Gallows...take control of Hoshiguma...and attack the fighter!" Shido said.

"Hehehe." Gallows said controlling Hoshiguma as he struck Kabuki.

9-7

"And his other ability activates, by paying one gauge I can have him control Hoshiguma once again." Shido said.

"He must be really dense if he's wasting his gauges like that." Saki muttered.

"But all his monsters have 0 power...it's a manipulative yet smart way to deal damage to opponents." Twilight said.

7-5

"Now...I shall end my turn." Shido said.

"Time for a Comeback, Kabuki!" Natsu said.

"Beat this guy so I don't have to wear one of those uniforms!" Indigo said.

"Yeah, none of us want to look like a dictator!" Stoj added.

"Oh come on! I have style!" Shido said.

"The only thing you have, Shido, is a big head. One I am more than happy to deflate! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Kabuki said. "I cast! Hiding Oni! I send a soul from Hoshiguma into the drop zone and draw two more cards plus one for the gauge. But that isn't all. The card I just sent off...has Ambush!"

"Wait, it has what?!" Shido asked.

"Now...returning from the drop zone...I will call Demons Assassin, Ziogre to the left!" Kabuki said.

"That's a Dual Card! It looks like Hero World users can use this one, too." Hope said.

"Big whoop, it's only size 0 with one critical. That card cannot harm me!" Shido said.

"Oh I wasn't finished yet. I set the spell Oni Castle of Contraptions. Once per turn...I can banish a card from one of my monsters soul." Kabuki said.

"Wait what?" Shido said as another soul from Hoshiguma's soul vanished.

"So...now I show you another dual card. One we might be familiar with but at the same time is not the same. I call to the right...Ghoul Deity Demon Lord, Ibuki!" Kabuki said as Ibuki appeared.

"Seems we're over the size limit now." Hoshiguma said vanished.

"That's a dual card with Dungeon World." Rainbow said.

"When he enters the field, I can put a card from your gauge into the drop zone!" Kabuki said. "And you take damage for it."

"What?" Shido said.

8-7

"Now...we're set to take you out. I'll have Zinogre attack Sahb Raj!" Kabuki said.

"I cast! Devil Stigma!" Shido said destroying Sahb and increase his gauge.

7-8

"We're not letting you go that easy." Kabuki said as she used her item to slice through Au Darkth.

"Now you feel my pain!" Ibuki said striking Shido.

8-6

"This cannot be!" Shido said in panic. "No worries. Her turn is over...so all I have to do is use my item to bring them both back and…"

"Kid…" Gallows said pointing to the one gauge.

"What? No way!" Shido said.

"Looks like you're all out of options, Shido. Oh, and uh… you were wrong. Kabuki isn't quite done yet." Hope said.

"Actually, I was." Kabuki said.

"Were you hoping she had an Impact or something?" David said.

"I was hoping." Hope said.

"Uh...Okay. I pass this turn. Now...let me go?" Shido asked.

"No way in hell." Kabuki said. "Since you so generously passed on your turn...I think I'll go again. Ibuki!" she said.

6-5

"Now...we're all coming for you!" Kabuki said.

"Looks like this is it kid. We should have turned tail and ran." Gallows said.

"This was my chance at popularity!" Shido said as Kabuki struck him.

5-0

Game over! WInner: Kabuki!

"Let this be a lesson. An assassin always catches their mark." Kabuki said.

"That'll show him." Hope said.

"Yeah, but since Shido targeted us, I don't think Gaos Miracle life will go up anytime soon. Remember, only Acts by Batzz affect it." Mahiru said.

"This wasn't concerning Gao. He was manipulating our members." Hope said.

"Are you okay, Chihiro?" Kabuki asked as she ran to her.

"Yes. I think I'll be fine." Chihiro said.

"So, what were you doing over here anyway?" Hiyoko asked.

"I was just out on a stroll when that weird boy went and took control of me. It was horrible...making me fight." Chihiro said.

"I know how that feels, Chihiro. After escaping from our world, I ran into a man who saved me from death. When I was given a contract, guess who the hit was." Kabuki said.

"His son?" Chihiro asked.

"So, you've heard about that. That's right. As soon as I found out, I had changed allegiances, and I have not regretted it since." Kabuki said.

"Well...you weren't the only one to escape. I fell through a portal and landed in a modern version of Japan where I went on to become a Shrine Maiden." Chihiro said.

"I see. Good to hear that you were doing well all this time." Kabuki said.

"Yes...thank you." Chihiro said.

"What about you Medusa?" Nero asked.

"I was just enjoying a nice walk before one of those boy's marionette's took control of me and forced me to fight Chihiro." Medusa said.

"Yeah, that Shido is a real pain in the ass sometimes." Hope said.

"Hopefully we won't have to deal with him. Instead we can just focus on Wisdom and Mime. but… I get the feeling that we need to help Gao get stronger if we wanna beat those two and whatever minions they've got." Gemini said.

"That's a good idea. And maybe that old guy that told us about Miracle life can help us." Nana said.

"Old man?" Chihiro asked. "You mean that Guru with all the white hair?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's him… wait, Guru? A guy like that?" Gray asked.

"Well...when I started playing buddyfight, I looked up a lot of the rules and past fighters. He's actually a hall of famer buddyfighter." Chihiro said.

"Huh…. there may be more to him than we thought. Once we get Gao back to normal, lets see if we can talk to him." Hope said.

"I get that Shido's a pain in the butt, but why control Medusa and Chihiro anyway?" Al asked.

"Popularity boost. He was trying to lower ours so his could rise as the hero who stopped them." Hope said.

"That guy has one serious ego problem. That's all I'll say." Genis said.

"Yeah, he's lucky Medusa didn't have her blindfold on when she was being controlled." Mari said.

"Well, at least now we can move on from him. And now, we can focus on looking for that Guru." Hope said.


	15. Guardians? Executioners? Or Worse!

"~Ah~" Azura hummed.

"Still as elegant and beautiful as I remember." Hope said walking in.

"Ah, Hope." Azura said turning to him with a smile.

"Do you remember when we first met back when I lost all my memories thanks to Shade Man? When I thought I was an adopted member of the Nohrian Royal Family?" Hope asked.

"How could I forget? It seemed so long ago that you helped me and everyone else defeat Anankos and restored Valla when Corrin was announced as King, and here I am as a member of Spirit Force and fighting by yours and the others side once more." Azura said.

"I wish I could've invited you to join us then, but then again you had a Kingdom to Rule. I couldn't just let you leave Corrin's side." Hope said. "Speaking of the Vallan King, I hope he doesn't mind you traveling with Ace."

"We stopped by there for a bit a while back and I managed to see him and our children, Kana and Shigure. An entity of Shigure appeared before me as part of my trial that allowed me to become the Diva class. Even now they're with me in my heart no matter how far apart." Azura said as she held her pendant.

"You know, it's funny. Back then, your songs took so much out of you. But when you sing solo and you and Ace perform those Duets, it feels like you don't lose any steam at all." Hope said.

"I actually taught him my songs and he was able to channel some of his power along with mine whenever one of us sang." Azura said.

"So that explains why you don't strain yourself when you sing anymore. Come to think of it, when Ace performed and healed Gaito, he didn't feel any backlash from Death Count Requiem in his later fights. Did Ace… heal you so that you don't feel any strain or side effects after using your Special Songs?" Hope said.

"Yes. I owe him for what he did for me back in Godshill, and now I'm traveling alongside him as his mentor and friend." Azura said.

"Hey, because you're hear, I feel like I also have a long lost friend. Not to mention everybody on Jexi's team." Hope said. "No matter what, we'll always be friends. You can be sure of that."

"Of course." Azura said. "Don't forget about Roy as well."

"Yeah. of course I wouldn't." Hope said as his pendant gained a water blue color.

"If you two are done taking a trip down memory lane, we've got a Guru to track down. Gao's already up and at em, and he's waiting on us." Edna said.

"Of course. Let's go Hope." Azura said.

"Right behind ya." Hope said.

Later, out in the harbor, the group along with Gao's spotted the same old man from before fishing.

"No mistaking it, that's him." Gemini said.

"That guy must have a lot of hobbies. First he finds coins on the ground and he fishes too, not to mention Buddyfight." Papelne said.

"We could start by saying hello and giving a proper thank you." Chibi Panda said.

"Yeah, it's thanks to him we even knew about the Miracle Life Points at all." Batzz said.

"Yeah, let's go talk to him." Ace said as the group walked up to him. "Excuse me sir?"

"Whoa nelly!" He said as his line tagged. "It's a big one! Don't stand there like a bunch of lumps on a log! Help me!" he said.

"Gotcha! Fini!" David said as he armatized with Tapu Fini.

"Luzrov Rulay!" Yoko said as she armatized with Mikleo.

"Lexida!" Ace said as he entered his Carnage Form: Lexida.

"Come on! Big Fish!" Hope said before they fell over before seeing an empty line.

"Aw nuts….my catch got away. Felt like a whale too." He said.

"Man… That worked so well last time." David said as everyone reverted.

"It was gonna be my dinner." Guru said.

"Well….Ji give you this." Junior said handing a chocobar.

"Ah! Thanks." He said before quickly cutting it into slivers.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"If I cut it up, I can have a sliver for each meal. Should last me a whole month." Guru said.

"Well, whatever floats your boat, I guess." Hope said.

"In any case, i have to thank you. Your knowledge of Miracle Life saved me from being split from my body forever." Gao said.

"Hmmm? Oh!" Guru said before spotting something. "I think I see a dime! Go get it!" he said tossing a card as out came a raccoon like creature.

"Pom Poko!" He said jumping over to said coin.

"What the heck? A tanuki?" Hiyoko asked.

"It was just a seashell." He said.

"Grr. If it ain't money...I banish it!" Guru said tossing it back into the sea.

"So, if you came out of a card, does that mean you're a monster?" Batzz asked.

"And what if I am?" The tanuki asked as they both stared daggers.

"Actually, you're on the nose, Batzz. That's Giant Tanuki, a monster from Katana World." Tails said.

"Aw...he's so adorable." Stoj said.

"Hold your tongue! I'm not adorable! I prefer vicious or dangerous." Tanuki said.

"I'd watch it around my buddy little lady, he can be a right grub." Guru said before collapsing to the ground. "So hungry."

"Then eat more chocolate." Hope said.

"No...it's gotta last me for a month." Guru said.

"Wait a second, I know what'll satisfy you." Nana said. "How about one of Eleanor's famous choco-drinks?"

"Here you go!" Eleanor said holding out a cup.

"Why thank ya kindly." Guru said drinking it and suddenly perking up. "Hoo-Wee, this is delish! How do ya do it, missy?"

"~That's a secret~" Eleanor said.

"If you want more to eat, you could come to my place. That way you can have a lot more food and you can have some more of that drink." Gao said. "Think of it as a show of thanks for helping to save my life."

"Why don't we go ahead and take him to our place and have Sanji cook up a meal?" Soul said sarcastically.

"Why thanks." Guru said.

"Wait, what?" Soul asked.

"Oh...that reminds me. I've got a couple of lady friends helping me nowadays so mind if I call them over too?" Guru asked.

"Lady friends?" Hope asked as Sanji suddenly was interested.

"Call them." Sanji said.

"Hey! You two can finish searching now." Guru called.

"Ugh...finally. I was about to have a back spasm searching the ground." a voice said as rising was a familiar demoness.

"Is that...it is! Yo, Paimon!" Rainbow said.

"Little Rainbow. You sure haven't changed." Paimon smirked.

"Wait a second… if Paimon's here, then that means the other one is…" Pit said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find any change, master. But I did save a few ants and…" Said a familiar skyian who then saw David. "Ah! Ishihara! The gods are blessed. I now have another chance to save you!" She said.

"Oh no…" David said.

"Uh… I'm drawing a blank, who are these two?" Luna asked.

"The Skyian is Angelique, she's from the Sky Universe. She was trying to convert me into that religion of hers. But if you ask me, she's just a glorified stalker." David said.

"And this is Paimon, she's a Demoness from the Demon Universe. She's aiming to become a rockstar like me." Rainbow said.

"A compadre in rock and roll?! Awesome!" Luna said throwing up rock horns in excitement.

"Thank you so much gods. Now that David has returned, I can save his soul and have him see the light!" Angelique said praying.

"Uh… Save my soul from what, if I may ask?" David asked.

"From damnation of course. You're soul has become pitch black with darkness and evil. But don't worry...I shall make it my eternal mission to save you!" Angelique said before spying Simon. "What's this? I feel...he's just as dark souled. Don't worry young man…" she said grabbing his hand. "I will do all I can to save your soul too!"

"Ignore her, Simon. She has a Messianic complex." David said. "...Mine's not that bad, is it?"

"Your soul or your Messianic complex?" Sectonia asked.

"Hey, just be glad he doesn't have the abilities of an Umbran Witch." Simon said.

"An Umbra Witch? You mean those evil witches said to worship darkness. Oh...but don't worry. You may have had a horrible childhood up to this point but it matters not to me." Angelique said.

"Simon...run!" Ace said as Simon zipped away.

"No, please wait!" Angelique said before Paimon grabbed her.

"Alright, down Angie!" She said pulling Angelique back. "You're makin Davey feel uneasy here."

"So how come you two are here with Guru? I thought after the WBC, you both went back to the Sky and Demon Universe." Hope said.

"Eh...after the WBC, we decided to get better at Buddyfight. So we've been learning with Guru and improving our decks. You know, in case another tournament rolls about." Paimon said.

"Anybody else sensing a heaven and hell theme from these two?" Ace asked.

"You're not the only one, dude." David said.

"Wait...you two...You're Nephilim. You're from my Universe!" Angelique said.

"Yes, me, my older brother, and younger brother that ran off are the princes of Devaloka." Ace said nervously.

"Yes. I can see it. A pure whiteness from the older one. He is truly blessed by the gods of our universe." Angelique said.

"Ugh...cut the soul saving crap. Let's get going. I'm starving." Paimon said.

"Oh, right! We were gonna treat Guru to a meal. You two hungry?" Nana asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm so hungry I could eat a whole circle of hell! Gimme some grub already!" Paimon said. "C'mon Angie, you gotta admit you're starving too."

"I am in the middle of a fast. Only 600 more hours till completion of it." Angelique said.

"Whatever…. I'll just eat your food then." Paimon said.

At the Galaxy King…

"Please Angelique I may be an Umbra Witch but I'm still a good guy!" Simon said as he was being chased by her.

"I see the goodness in your trying to escape. But I know I can make you better." Angelique said.

"Ugh… I'm too tired for this." David said. "I mean, I can get Simon, but why me?"

"Huh? Why you? Oh. It's cause of this old rumor that you were a murderer." Paimon said.

"That was highly exaggerated." David said.

"I know. I told her that rumor to try and throw you off your game during the WBC." Paimon said.

"But as you can tell from the result of our match, it didn't work." David said. "Great… Now I have one more stalker to deal with."

"Speaking of hard fighters. I don't see the big boss around. Where's that Jexi kid?" Paimon asked.

"Gone. On a journey to find...descendants of the ancient kingdoms." Hope said as Paimon and Angelique stopped in their tracks.

"Uh… hehehe… see the thing is… Angie and I...we know about them." Paimon said.

"Didn't see that coming." Al said.

"Well, me more than Angie since I'm the older one. See...it's been said that every universe had at least one or more kingdoms within their borders. But...passing years caused most of them to collapse. Only remaining long lasting one is the Dark Kingdom." Paimon said.

"Interesting." Spade said.

"But there are rumors that rightful descendants of these kingdoms still live." Angelique said. "Three notable ones being the Ancient Kingdom, Justice Kingdom and Sky Kingdom."

"I've never heard of those names before. But it sounds like the Kingdoms really do exist. Our friends on a mission to gather em all, but I think it'd be easier if we gathered some ourselves." Hope said.

"Well...let us tell you what we know. For the Ancient Kingdom, their royal family were said to have fled to the Tribal Lands." Paimon said.

"Tribal Lands?" Maya asked.

"In short...a world mostly made of water and small islands where only tribes exist on each one. It's in the Past Universe." Paimon said.

"What about the Sky Kingdom?" Ace asked.

"There was one survivor, a lone prince who fled to parts unknown. He was said to have been born with something unlike more Skyians...draconic wings." Angelique said.

"So a half dragon then?" Ryu asked.

"That's the thing. Both parents were Skyians and Dragons don't even live in our universe." Angelique said. "It was so bizarre."

"As for that Justice Kingdom, it's royal family fled to a world in the now Hero Universe Capital of Hero City." Paimon said.

"Then I guess we know where to look." Hope said.

"But sonny, lemme tell ya." Guru said. "Way y'are now, you all can't help yer friend out by lookin' for those descendants."

"What?" Hope asked.

"If y'don't believe me, then one o' ya can team up with Sun boy there and fight me, and either Paimon or Angelique." Guru said.

"I'll fight alongside you, Guru. I will show how far I've come from your teachings." Angelique said.

"I shall fight alongside Gao if it means proving we are strong." Ace said.

"No you won't. There's only one person Angelique wants." David said.

"Wouldn't it be two considering she wants Simon too?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, but Simon doesn't even buddyfight. Ace does, but I don't feel like taking a chance here." David said.

"Alright enough! We're going out to the river and buddyfighting." Lemon said. "So everyone out now."

They later arrived at the river.

"It should be interesting to see Angelique and David run it back. But the real mystery here is what kind of fighter the Guru is." Hope said.

"Just shut up and watch Blue boy. You'll see how badly your pal will lose." Paimon said.

"Rise up! Almighty dragon! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest!" Gao said.

"Guess its time to show you! The friendship between the Divine and Earth! Luminize! Nirvana or Gehenna!" Guru said.

"In the darkest lands at the depths of the abyss, a ray of light cuts through the darkness and shines on a new future! Lumenize, Shining Will!" David said.

"We are all children of the gods and wish to do our best to earn their love and care! Luminize, Angel's of Heaven!" Angelique said.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Magic World!" David said.

"Divine Guardians!" Guru and Angelique said.

"They're both using Divine Guardians." Hope said.

"Gehenna and Nirvana? Oh. Heaven and Hell, right." Ace said.

"But what is this flag?" Stoj asked.

"It's a special flag like the Chaos. Its effect allows you to use any card with the Guardians attribute. Your life becomes 12 and initial gauge is 1." Lemon said.

"That seems pretty useful." Ace said.

"Believe me, it is. But the name. Nirvana or Gehenna…. I cant help but wonder if this guy uses more than just Divine Guardians." Hope said.

"He probably uses Angel or Demon monsters, though it's too early to say." Ace said.

"Now...since we are kind gentle souls...you two are allowed first move." Angelique said.

"Okay. Charge and draw. I equip Demon Long Sword, Dragoroyale!" Gao said.

10-9

"Then call Replenisher Pentar to the center!" Gao said as Pentar attacked Guru.

12-10

"That's all I can do for now. You're up, David!" Gao said.

"O-okay! Charge and Draw!" David said. "First off, I'll call Dragowizard, Qinus Axia to the right! And when he enters the field, I can deal 1 damage to any fighter."

"Ah!" Angelique said being zapped.

12-11

"That was quite a "shock", huh?" Mari asked.

"Oh, Mari… too soon." Nana said.

"Next I call to the center Magician of Glass, Will Glassart and Dragowizard, Rainbow Horn to the left. Now Will, attack the fighter!" David said.

11-9

"And when Will deals damage, I can pay one gauge to draw a card." David said.

End of Move.

"Now...it's about time to show you whippersnappers what we can do." Guru said. "Draw! Charge and draw! Now, I'll call Impartial Dragon, Monochrome Dragon to the right. Then call Impartial Knight, Justlaw to the left. Then it's time to call the star attractions. Giant Tanuki...buddycall to the center." Guru said.

"It's time to shine!" Tanuki said jumping out before growing into a large figure as he landed and made the ground shake. "I am here, pom poko!"

"Whoa, he really is big!" Flamberge said.

"And pretty strong by the looks of it." Kendo said.

"Now...Justlaw crushes that little Pentar! Tanuki's effect begins! When a monster attacks, I gain a gauge and he gets a critical." Guru said as Tanuki started to grow as Justlaw destroyed Pentar. "Now you're turn, Monochrome Dragon!" Guru said as Monochrome slashed Gao.

9-7

"Go ahead and crush him like a bug, Tanuki!" Guru said.

"Poko! My other effect activates! When I attack, Guru gains a life." Tanuki said running.

11-12

"I attack!" Tanuki said slamming Gao with his tail.

7-3

"Now...its time to show you my power!" Angelique said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! Like Guru...I cast Gate of Pardon Forgiven! Since I have no monsters and no cards in my drop zone, by putting a card to the bottom of my deck, I can call a monster from my deck by paying its call cost.

"Why doesn't that sound good?" David asked.

"I pay 1 gauge, one soul and one life to call Hellheaven Dragon, Hellrend Heavens to the right!" Angelique said as a large dragon appeared.

9-8

"HUGE!" Al, Mari, Stoj, and Papelne shouted in fear.

"Next, I'll call Star Ocean Envoy, K22 Vonnegut to the left! Then, Equip, Nirvana Sword, Heavens Marius!" Angelique said holding a sword and bow resembling a violin.

"Oh boy, now I'm in for it." David said.

"Now...let the music play. Hellrend Heavens, attack Glassart!" Angelique said as Hellrend Dragon struck Glassart. "And Penetrate!"

10-8

"There's more. When a Guardian on my field attacks, I can return up to one monster from the field to hand. So I return Qinus Axia! You also take damage for it." Angelique said.

8-7

"And my attack continues! Vonnegut...attack the fighter!" Angelique said.

7-5

"Now the time has come for my attack!" Angelique said going for David.

"I don't think so! I cast Solomon's Shield!" David said.

"Not bad...but...we aren't done yet. I activate Vonnegut's ability. By returning him to the top or bottom of my deck...I can stand another monster of the guardian attribute to attack one more time and I gain a life." Angelique said.

8-9

"But the only monster out is…" Hope said.

"Hellrend Dragon...attacks the fighter!" Angelique said.

5-3

"David...things are not the same as last time. I've gone through much intense training in order to surpass your level. I'm far above you now." Angelique said.

"(Maybe she's right… I don't see a way I can come back from this. But...I do know one thing. I made a mission to rescue Cheetah from the darkness within her… And I intend to do it my own way!)" David thought. "That may be true… But… You know how these things go. As long as I have life points left, this battle is far from over. Because, until the last card is played, you will never know what will happen! Draw! Charge and Draw!" David said. "First I'll cast Magical Goodbye! This lets me send Rainbow Horn back to my hand. Now I pay two gauge to call to the center, Dragowizard, Tempest Wing! And his effect activates. By sending a Wizard from my hand to the drop zone, I can send a monster...to your gauge!"

"To my gauge?!" Angelique asked.

"Yep, so it's time for Hellrend Dragon...to say sayonara!" David said.

"Looks like the tables are turning now. Go, David!" Ace cheered.

"Next, I call to the right, Great Warlock's Disciple, Zessica!" David said. "And when she enters the field when there's a size 3 Wizard there, I get to draw a card. And what's better than one? How about two? Call another Zessica to the left! Now, it's time for an All-Out Attack!"

"Oh no!" Angelique said as David's monsters struck her the first time.

9-5

"Tempest Wing has Double Attack. Which means, he can attack again!" David said.

"I cast! Light of Guidance! Reduce damage to zero!" Angelique said.

"Now Angelique's hand is empty." Hope said.

"Unless she can pull something off, she'll be toast next turn." Sachiko said.

"That is if she even gets one. David might wrap it up here." Hope said.

"Hope, enough. Not everyone wants to use an impact like you do." Lemon said.

"I know…." Hope said.

"She's right. David is a man of honor. He is not the type to resort to such a method." Ross said.

"A man...of honor." Angelique said.

"Don't rub it in." Ace said.

"No….what I mean is….David...I was entirely wrong about you." Angelique said.

"Hm?" David asked.

"I thought you were in need of saving like all of those during the Tragedy. But...know this...I see now...you are a noble and just being. I promise, even if you lose I will no longer chase after you." Angelique said.

"I… I didn't really mean it like that. I was an athlete before, so I know how it feels to have fans come after me. But...I can see how dedicated you are to your cause. Win or lose, I'll do what I can to help you out." David said. "But… my finisher is gonna have to wait until next turn, because I'm all out of moves."

"Now it's my turn. I draw! Charge and draw! I call Bombadier, Cylinder to the left and then...Buddycall Batzz to the right!" Gao said. "Now...I'm gonna strike that Tanuki!"

"Oh no!" Tanuki said before vanishing and then reappearing. "Kidding, I have soulguard."

"Then I'll attack again!" Gao said.

"I activate Justlaw's ability! I pay a gauge and recall Tanuki to my hand!" Guru said. "I'll tell ya! Buddyfights are a hoot!"

"No argument there. But… since you returned your center monster, that means you're wide open!" Gao said. "Cylinder, attack Guru!"

"Gah!" Guru screamed.

12-10

"Double attack!" Gao said.

10-8

"Batzz! Get him!" Gao said.

"I cast! Dragon Sky Regression!" Guru said sending Batzz back to Gao's hand.

"Nuts! My turn's over." Gao said.

"Guess that means were up again." Guru said taking his draw phase. "I think it's time I wrapped this up."

"I need to win too. I can do this." Angelique said. "Gods...you have been there for me ever since I was little. So please...help me. Draw! Charge and Draw! Ah! This card….this is what I need!" Angelique said.

"Looks like Guru and Angelique are ready to wrap this up." Kendo said.

"Please forgive me, David. But...this is where things must end! First I activate Pardon's ability. Return three cards from my drop zone to the deck and regain a life.

5-6

"Now….I call! Pure White Envoy, Whitia!" Angelique said as a figure in silver armor appeared. "With five or less monsters in the drop zone, she gains penetrate. But...since there are 0 monsters...she gets double attack too."

"Shucks… Looks like there's no way out of this one." David said. "Sometimes, being an honorable warrior...is knowing when to admit defeat."

"That's David for ya. Honorable, even in defeat." Hope grinned.

"David...you and my fight….I really enjoyed this. It'll be the last I'll have for awhile. Now...link attack with Whitia! And destroy Tempest!" Angelique said as she and Whitia destroyed Tempest. "Penetrate!"

3-1

"Whitia...finish this!" Angelique said as Whitia took down David.

1-0

Game over, David! Winner: Angelique!

"Well...you did good Skyian girl. You definitely graduate." Guru said.

"Graduate?" David asked.

"You see...my final test...was to defeat you in a buddyfight. To be honest, this was my last buddyfight ever." Angelique said. "As a member of the church, I am not allowed to stay longer than a year on a world. So...my time to move on has come. I'll be leaving after this fight is finished and I'll not be coming back to this world." She said.

"Well, you can be proud that your last victory was against me." David said.

"Yeah….now it's about time I took victory too! Draw! Charge and draw! My Pardon's ability activates and I regain life." Guru said.

8-9

"Now...I'll call Tanuki back to the center! Then I equip Impartial Cane, Fabulous Rod and give Tanuki the power to double attack.' Guru said. "Now Justlaw attacks!"

4-3

"Monochrome attacks too!" Guru said.

3-1

"Tanuki...attack too!" Guru said.

9-10

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

1-2

"Don't forget Sonny, Tanuki has double attack thanks to m'item!" Guru said.

10-11

"This will decide it, Poko!" Tanuki said going for a dive kick.

"Cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocking.

"Not bad thaer. But… this is as far as this her match goes! Final Phase! I cast the Impact known as "Guardians? Executioners? Or Worse?!"!" He said as an image of him appeared behind him holding a fan, half of him dressed like an executioner and half as a guardian. "With this...I can give one monster the ability to cause effect damage equal to its critical. And the one I pick...is Giant Tanuki!"

"Ah!" Gao said as Tanuki stomped him.

1-0

Game over! Winner: Guru Bunbuku!

"Wow…" Hope said.

"Told ya. The old man's got skills." Paimon grinned. "You guys could fight him for a million years and still couldn't beat him."

"It's like I told ya back on that ship of yours." Guru said. "Way all of ya are now, there's no way y'can help your friend find the descendants of the Ten Kingdoms. Same goes for sun boy. He can't use the X-Tempest Buster way he is."

"Then there's only one thing to do…" Hope said. "I know Gao's going to ask for you to train him, but… please, allow us to participate in your training as well!"

"I'll pass…" Ace said.

"This guy does not speak for all of us." Dan said.

"Sorry guys." Hope said.

"Well...guess this is goodbye." Angelique said before taking her deck and placing it on the ground. "It's time I headed out."

"Where will you go now, M'lady?" Spade asked.

"The Adventure Universe. I'm going to research a story I found in the Library back in my church." Angelique said.

"What's it called?" Mari asked.

"The Tale of the Flamebearer. It's a story of a legendary pilgrimage spreading faith across the land." Angelique said. "Most of the story has been lost to the ages of time...but hopefully...maybe I can return it to proper shape."

"Well, if you ever need our help, please let us know." Simon said.

"Of course. Especially if it's from you, child of the Umbra Witches." Angelique grinned. "In fact...in order to help save your soul." she said picking up the deck. "I want you to have this."

"Whoa, are you sure?" Simon asked.

"Simon's an Umbra Witch. Won't giving him your divine guardians deck seem kinda… off base?" Hope said.

"Just because I'm an enhanced with Bayonetta's abilities doesn't mean I'm an actual witch, I'm still a Nephilim." Simon said.

"Then this deck belongs to you." Angelique said. "Use it wisely, and let the Guardians guide your soul." She said before raising her wings as she took off into the sky.

"Thank you, Angelique!" Simon called out as he waved up to her.

"See you around...Angelique." David said.

"Heh, what a girl." Paimon said.

"So I guess that means you're still stuck with the Guru, huh Paimon?" Hope said.

"It's not all bad. Least with her gone I have a better chance at graduating." Paimon said.

"Oh? Why did you want the Guru to teach you?" Chibi Panda asked.

"None of your damn business you little throw rug." Paimon said.

"I'm a Saint Holy Sword Dragon!" Chibi panda said.

"Then maybe I'll make a couple of boots outta your scales." Paimon said.

"Ah!" He said running.

"Now...as for all of you...you could benefit with some vacation time. A little camping trip." Paimon said.

"Camping?" Hope asked.

"Actually, after all that craziness… That sounds like a good idea." David said.

"Yeah, I could go for some outdoors." Hope said. "You in, Ace?"

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna go for a walk and head back to the ship." Ace said as he walked away.

"Speaking of unusual behaviors, I'm surprised you went with her suggestion." Sectonia said.

"I'm a demon hunter, but the kills I make are rarely personal. They're just part of the job." David said.

"Well...one drop out isn't that bad. This'll be fun." Paimon said.

"Indeedy. You go an' have fun too, Paimon." Guru said. "Sides, I need ta help out these fellas train anyway."

"And it seems like Ace will be training as well…" Spade said.

"Ah, that's okay. He'll be fine. I'm sure he's got his reasons for not coming camping with us." Hope said.

"I hope so too." Guy said.

"Okay then, while Gao and his friends are training, let's go camping!" Gemini said.

"YEAH!" Everyone called out in delight.


	16. Camping and Bonding

"It is SO amazing that were going on a camping trip while Gao and the others are Training with Guru, I mean how often is it that we get a break?" Mahiru asked.

"Not that often, now that I think about it. Mainly because some big shot bad guy always tries to ruin our fun." David said.

"Tell me about it. I can't even turn my back for one minute before some guy comes flying in and ruins the party." Hope said.

"I did certainly hope that Ace would've came with us, but he said something about camping not being his thing. I wonder why?" Sonia said.

"Maybe he has Allergies? I mean, even Nephilim gotta be susceptible to those." Edward said.

"Yeah, but when I saw him leave, he looked...sad." Nina said.

"Maybe he really wanted to do this with us, but something held him back from doing so." Twilight said.

"I hope Ace will be okay by himself. It'll be lonely him being the only person back there." Yumi said.

"Don't worry about it, he has the battle simulator to help him keep busy." Ulrich said.

"I wouldn't worry about him guys, Ulrich's right. Ace probably wants to get a handle on his new abilities, so he's using the Sim for that reason. Maybe I'll join him one day." Hope said.

"I know a friend of mine back home would probably enjoy these woods." Papelne said.

As they drove through the woods until finally reaching their Camping spot farther out from Guru's training sight in the Mountains, the others unpacked as Hope, Spade and David gathered in front of the transport.

"Alright. Everybody, I know we're all here to relax. But maybe while we're here, we could all connect with each other. Ever since the four of our groups met, it's becoming a bigger family then any of us could imagine. But I think it would make Jexi happy when he comes back when he sees all of us bonding like true teammates and friends. We're a team sure, but after this, I believe we can all work as one and even better than we could ever think." Hope said.

"That seems like a good idea, we could tell each other about ourselves more." Al said.

"I think it's a great idea. What do you think, David?" Mahiru asked.

"I think that's a great idea, too." David said. "We'd learn more about each other this way."

"If Ace or Jexi were here, they'd think the same way. Let's set up our campsite, then get to having some fun in the outdoors!" Hope said.

And so the four groups worked together to set up camp and finished in no time flat.

"Wow, this is the first time we went camping outside of a school trip." Kokoro said.

"And not to mention, this gives us a bit of experience for when we actually do our officialofficial camping trip." Yaoyorozu said.

"Actually now that I think about it, I don't think Mr. Aizawa mentioned anything about what we're gonna do once we get back to U.A to do your Summer Camp." Hope said.

"Knowing him, working on our quirks and abilities." David said.

"Uh, David? You and I don't have Quirks." Hope said.

"He said abilities as well, Hopey." Mari said.

"Well, I don't really know exactly what to expect out of Aizawa. But I guess knowing his record… he's probably gonna put us all through hell." Hope said.

"Even worse for Ashido and the others, since they flunked their exam." David said.

"What is Aizawa like? I know he's a teacher, but you said he's something called a "Pro Hero"." Leviathan said.

"Mr. Aizawa is a very strict teacher with a no-nonsense attitude, but he cares a lot for his students." David said. "He's actually a nice guy once you get to know him."

"Well I think it'll be pretty exciting to go to U.A." Al said.

"Yeah…." Izuku said. "Though...I hope it's just regular training when we get back."

"What's up?" Hope asked.

"Well...could...could we talk private without….?" Izuku began.

"Right. UA students...I think we need some more water." Hope said as most of them left.

"Well...before I went off to go with you guys...All Might told me about...One for All's Origin." Izuku said.

"He did?" David asked.

"Yeah...it's been around since the days of Quirks being born. He told me about the first holder and...about the villain opposite from it." Izuku said. "A villain who held a stranglehold over society. Someone who could actually steal quirks. He called him...All for One."

"Steal quirks? That doesn't sound good." David said.

"Yeah. All for One and the first user of One for All...they were brothers but...One for All went and defeated All for One. But...I don't think he stopped after that. It's a theory...but the League of Villains back home...they have to have a leader and...I think it's him." Izuku said.

"Tomura Shigaraki, right?" David asked. "No, wait… There has to be someone above him."

"That someone has to be All for One. I have a feeling just like Izuku was mentored by All Might….. All for One could have mentored Tomura, which explains his hatred for All Might and his desire to destroy hero society." Riku said.

"That's a definite possibility. When we get back to U.A, we need to be careful." Hope said.

"We all need to tread carefully. If we even take a wrong step from that point onward...it could very well mean our deaths." Zoro said.

"No pressure or anything. It's not like dying is the worst thing to happen to us." Mukuro said.

"Some of us, anyway." Tsumugi said.

"Still...with the Coalition gone...I can't help but wonder what happened to the revived survivors of the 78th class." Kaito said.

"I've been thinking about that too. It really seemed sudden." Jesse said. "Oh, by the way. While we were in that junk planet, I saw...him."

"Him who?" Spade asked.

"Normal of the Elements. Still pissed at me for Dragon's death so he took it out on you, huh?" David asked.

"Yeah. Him, Flying and Bug were all there. After the events of what happened on that Junk Planet...most of the Dark Forces there were arrested thanks to us. But Normal, Flying, Bug and the Summoner escaped." Jesse said. "No one even knows where they even are now."

"And that means that one of these days, Normal wants a shot at me to avenge Dragon." David said.

"I even asked him about it. All he said was...Dragon? Who cares about that past? All I want...is to cause as much havoc as this mind of mine can. He's moved beyond Dragon, he's nothing but a wicked soul now." Jesse said.

"Officially gone off the deep end, huh? Well, I supposed it can't be helped once it comes to it." David said.

"By the way, Ramona, you should know of the people arrested from the Dark Forces were some of your Ex boyfriends." Rainbow said.

"I've heard. And if I know those guys, they're not gonna stay down for long." Scott said.

"But we'll be ready in case they do come back." Ramona said.

"Hell, even that idiot Neinhart got arrested too." Rainbow said.

"Who?" Saki asked.

"An old enemy. He was a member of the Spriggan 12 and a collaborator with the Society." Erza said.

"He even tried to pit Ludger against me, but my bond with him shined through." David said. "He was...one of Cheetah's partners after I killed Bloodman."

"He even worked alongside Ultron Sigma, but slipped away in the chaos." Kokoro said.

"At least he's finally behind bars." Lacy said.

"Again." Sectonia added.

Later back at the campsite after a fire was started...

"You guys have some really cool stuff happening in your lives." Paimon said. "Sometimes I envy you humans. Your problems sound like fun."

"I'm sure you would've came with us if you could." Himeno said.

"Hmm…" Azura said.

"Hey...how about for a little fine...I tell you guys some stories I've heard since the last we met." Paimon said.

"Depends on how much it pays." David said.

"I'm not charging. It's free. Though the first two are free, the third will cost ya." Paimon said.

"Hehehe. You're just like Anna in a way." Azura said.

"I want a foot massage from one of ya...uh….him." Paimon said pointing to Guy.

"U-Um, are you sure?!" Guy said nervously.

"You aren't scared are ya?" Paimon asked.

"Guy is...very uncomfortable around girls." Sachiko said.

"I know. It's why I picked him." Paimon smirked. "I am a demon after all...making people scared and uncomfortable is sorta what I do."

"Kinda makes her lucky we're on friendly terms with her." David said.

"I can kinda see that. I hope Guy is up for this…" Hope said.

"Now...let's start with the first free tale. The first is just a little something I heard on the way here. Its a tale of revenge." Paimon said strumming her guitar. "Once there was a girl who lived happily in peace, loving parent and wonderful life. Then came three men who bared the mark of the crow, struck down the father and left her to cry. Young girl soon grew, became the best dancer in the land...hoping to one day...take their lives by her hand."

"Damn… Sounds deep." Sectonia said.

"It's called the tale of the Dancer. Unfortunately that's all I know about it. According to rumors, the rest of the story is held in the Adventure Universe." Paimon said.

"Hmm… Interesting. We should stop by sometime." Kokichi said.

"And we know someone there. Cobalt. That adventurer guy." Lisanna said.

"The guy from the WBC?" David asked.

"We only met him once but he doesn't seem like that bad a guy. He could know more about the story." Mirajane said.

"Yeah...from what I know...there's actually a town on that world that holds every story ever told within the Adventure Universe." Paimon said.

"Is that where you got that Dancer tale? So what are the other two?" Mina asked.

"Well...I do know two others. But I'll save my best for last. Next...is the tale of the Dark Kingdom. Long ago...a kingdom cast in shadow, nothing grew, nothing lived… it was an abyss of nightmares. But then one day...a wanderer came and decided to make it his home. Cities soon rose as more people came. But they say the god of this universe was twisted and dark, twisting the light within all their hearts. He made the universe he ruled into his own twisted image...then came a kingdom clad in the dark...its ruler a dark man who would never lose up. A king said to have lived for many centuries...all he desires...a life eternally." Paimon said.

"Black… I figured that was the case…" David said.

"So the Darkness Universe wasn't always filled with evil people." Hope said.

"Kinda gives you hope for the whole universe, don't it?" Gemini asked.

"Sure does." Hope said.

"It's the Origin Tale of what is today known as the Dark Kingdom." Paimon said.

"If there was ever a chance to help save the Dark Kingdom from Black and this King… would there be?" Hope asked.

"The king...wait...you mean...Pen, Miasma, Onyx and Hate's father?!" Mana said.

"Yeah...according to rumor, the king isn't as old as a normal human being. Fact is...the kingdom's only had one king since its start." Paimon said.

"So the royal title hasn't been passed on at all? How old is this king?" Nami asked.

"Even older than I am...and that's saying something." Paimon said.

"That's something to wrap our heads around." Sectonia said.

"Now...the third tale...and since I've already sent your friend into a panic spiral...think I'll go free for this last one too." Paimon said.

"Looks like you're off the hook, Guy." Hope said.

"Looks like he's still getting over his phobia." Luke said.

"Now...this next tale...is one that happened within my universe long before I was born. A tragic tale. Long ago...a god over demons...wanted a peaceful world where humans and demons could coincide. For awhile...humans thrived on this world but when the demons arrived...things went apocalyptic. Humans and demons ended up fighting an unending war. The demon god looked on sadly as humans slaughtered one another in fear of demons. Then...when all the humans were gone, all that remained were demons. Even they turned on one another and fought another bloody war. When the dust settled, all that remained was a single demon as the world fell apart into dust. The Demon God...he fell into despair and even went as far as to kill himself. He had created a sword from solid steel and of his own blood in order to try and end his life. But...his fellow gods had stopped him and showed him something. To his surprise...near the world that had died...a new one was born. One where humans and demons lived together. He was moved to tears that all his despair vanished. As for the sword, it was lost to the ages of time...no one knowing where it ever went." Paimon said.

"Not...until recently." David said taking out Masakado. "I found this at the Shadaloo base while the Ginova Family were under Black's control."

"If that's true….then the story was never legend...it was true." Paimon said.

"Still, I never imagined that things in the Demon Universe were that bad." David said.

"And what about the demon who ended that world?" Hope asked.

"He still lives...he's actually one of the Seven Demon Lords….He's the Demon Lord of Wrath, Satan." Paimon said.

"Wait a minute… that guy's my counterpart!" Hope said. "Lucifer said that I reminded him of Satan when we met."

"Afraid he lied to you then. Because Satan is a demon lord...he doesn't have a counterpart." Paimon said.

"He what?" Hope said. "I can't believe it…"

"What? You expected an honest answer...from a demon?" Paimon asked.

"I guess not." Hope said.

"Paimon… I know it's a little rude to ask, but… would you come with us on our adventures? If you could, I mean." Rainbow said.

"Like I said before….no way in hell." Paimon said.

"Eh, worth a shot." Rainbow said.

"You guys can keep being the adventurous mortals that you are. Me, I gotta focus on graduating from Guru's little class so I can get back to being on the road to being famous." Paimon said.

"There is something I do want to ask you, the demon lord of pride, Lucifer. Is he a Nephilim?" Spade asked.

"No...he's a fallen angel actually." Paimon said. "He loved humans too much and was cast out for it." Paimon said.

"A fallen angel… wow…" Hope said.

"You know about them?" Erica asked.

"Well, some stuff. Fallen angels are different than other angel or skyian kind. Think of someone like Rodin. How do you think someone like him became who he is?" Hope said.

"One of the ways you can tell someone is a fallen angel is if their wings are black, right?" Simon asked.

"Not always. Sometimes...half their wings turn demonic." Paimon said.

"That kind of links to what Angelique said earlier." David said.

"Yeah." Hope said. "Basically, fallen angels are angels who have become demonic. Like I said, Rodin is one, if everyone knows."

"He's capable of assuming both a demonic and angel form in combat. According to what I saw in Bayonetta's memories when she fought him." Simon said. "Hard to believe he crafted weapons from very famous demons."

"I think we can say he's more than just a guy who runs a really badass looking bar." Hope said.

"So...anyone else want to share anything?" Liliana asked.

"How about we save that for tomorrow?" Hope asked. "It's pretty late."

"Yeah, I think it's best we turn in." Spade said.

As everyone went to their tents to sleep, Hope brought out Moon Bat's card as she appeared in front of him.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Moon Bat asked.

"I uh… just wanted to talk. You know, since were buddies and everything." Hope said. "I've never gotten the chance to actually do that."

"I see…. We've never socialized one on one. That is only because I see you as the one thing I protect most… and I ruled out that talking would diminish my practice…" Moon Bat said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I know you were created from my Link with Lunala, so that means I have to protect you too. You and all the other cards in my deck work hard together with me, but that doesn't mean you have to do everything alone. We're buddies, just like Gao and Batzz, Gato and Abygale, and even Kanata and Athora. You're never alone. I'm always here with you, MB." Hope said.

"Hope...understand...there are no more original cards in your deck...only I. So..if I want a power...it would be something that will help me avenge the fallen." Moon Bat said looking to the sky as she glowed.

"Wha…." Hope said as a light overtook Moon Bat as she began to change.

After the light faded, Moon bat was still there, but she had changed. Her armor was more sleek and her claws more sharp. She also gained a few pieces of black crystal armor and two large cybernetic arms that resembled a familiar pokemon that could fuse with Lunala. She also had lightning like armor pieces on her shoulders.

"Wow… Moon Bat… you…" Hope said.

"Be silent...my fighter. I am no longer the Moon Bat you know. I am now Overturn Thunder Soldier, Dawn Wings Moon Bat." she said.

"Overturn Thunder Soldier… wait, you're now part of the Thunder Empire?" Hope asked.

"It would seems so. Gaining this new Overturn power somehow linked me to the the power of the Thunder Empire. As for the new ability itself… it seems as though it is a powerful ability." Moon Bat said.

"I...can't believe it." Hope said in shock. "This is so unbelievable…"

With David in his tent, He walked outside where he let out Jace Aldis and Einst.

"David. You wanted to talk about something with us?" Einst asked.

"It's just… I'll admit it. I didn't make a strong deck with you guys. These days, everyone is using Impacts and the like. You know, with Hope, he pulls new powers and cards for his deck like they're the blue strand of his hair, Ace, despite his talk of enjoying competitions, he is never happy unless he wins and he has strong monsters in his deck to prove it, and Yoko… Since she won Buddy Masters, she has a Mirage Card and who knows what she turns that into… I kept impacts out of my deck so that I could have a fair match, but with these new terms being thrown around like Impacts, Impact Monsters, Noble Phantasms in Ace's case, and now...these Overturns from what I've heard… I feel as though I can't keep up with these guys anymore." David said.

"What are you talking about?" Jace asked. "When you fought in the WBC and alongside Tasuku, you didn't fall behind him in the slightest. Not with Jack's Impact Monster forms, not when Tasuku used his Dragon Force, or even his Dragon Force, Style of Justice. You buddyfight your own way, and that has led you to win many matches, regardless of using Impacts or not."

"Agreed. You even stood up for me when I had left the side of Azi Dahaka. You had faith in me. So I believe you are always on the level of your comrades, no matter how strong they get." Einst added.

"Yeah, but the items in my deck… They're not much to write home about. I feel as though I'm exposing myself prematurely when my strategies involving them fall apart." David said. "I need to find a way to pull off winning combos like those guys without using Impacts. But...I know I can't do it alone."

"You're not alone." Jace said pointing to the tents behind David. "You have other fighters who fight for the same world as you. They can help you tune your deck, and become stronger. And I believe there's one person who can assist you as she becomes a buddy fighter as well."

Einst nodded. "Indeed. I believe that is her right now." he said pointing as Himeno came out.

"Himeno? I mean, I know she's the leader of SEALED and her comrades are skilled buddy fighters themselves, but… Wait, maybe it might just work." David said.

"And it will." Himeno said coming to David. "I'm aiming to become a Wizard Deck user for Magic World. I figured that you and me could work on our decks together with Donald. If that's okay with you, of course."

"Why not? Considering what we're up against, we'll need all the help we can get." David said.

"Then shall we work on our buddyfighting together? I don't want you to lose confidence in yourself. After all… you are an honorable leader.' Himeno said.

"Heh. Quite right." David said. "Alright. Let's get through this together, Himeno."

"Yeah." Himeno said.

And so, the camp continued to last as the days went by. But… the Chaos company wasn't about to let the heroes rest.

"That idiot Hope...there he goes dillying around in his happy little world...without a care for the world." Mime said. "How disgusting. I'm getting impatient. I want to kill him now. But no...rushing always leads to mistakes. I cannot chance it." Mime said.

"Shall I send for someone to take care of him, Lord Mime?" A cultist asked.

"Shut up." Mime said waving a hand making the cultist vanish. "Ugh. Great. With Alonz gone, I'm stuck with his idiot cultists. These idiots...thinking they know better than I." Mime said.

"Uh...sir. I have something to share. The remaining four members of your father's old enforcers have arrived." one of them said.

"Send them in." Mime said.

A door then opened up as four figures came walking in. The first figure shown was a man in ninja wear carrying several weapons by his side and showing no emotion.

Kurosuke

In charge of Assassinations

Next to him was a man dressed in gold as he smoked a cigar while several figures in chains walked alongside him.

Slav

In charge of Slavery

Following that was a short man in a lab coat with oil marks on it and himself.

Tin

In charge of Weapons

The final figure to arrive was a serious looking figure with fangs showing with several bags by his side.

Tigre

In charge of Smuggling

"I welcome one and all of you. It has been some time." Mime said.

"One year, 4 months, 33 minutes and 23 seconds, Mime. Wait, 26 now." Tin said.

"The reason we have all been gathered...has to do with the killer of our master right?" Kurosuke asked.

"The boy known as Hope. He is definitely a thorn in the side of our operations." Tigre said.

"I say we screw waiting. We go in there and kill em all. Then take any person that isn't human and sell em for a profit." Slav said.

"No. Rushing things would cause problems." Mime said. "Though...I did promise father I would make him suffer in any way we could. As records have it...one of their members is all alone back in the city."

"All alone?" Tigre asked.

"Tin...has the modification made to that boy been finished yet?" Mime asked.

"It took some time...but he is now under our control." Tin said.

"Good. Fit him with a CHAOS deck and send him to their ship. As a member, he'll be let in. Order him to buddyfight the boy...and then kill him quickly if he loses." Mime said.

"I'll make the adjustments right away!" Tin said laughing as he walked off.

"Hope...you will fall. But not before I get rid of all of those you care for." Mime said.


	17. Corruption! CHAOS Toma vs Ace!

After finishing his work in the battle simulator, Ace came out, still haunted by the voice.

"Still you continue? Just accept it, you are a fool." The voice echoed.

"Shut up." Ace said.

"Oh, but I can't. I'm a part of you. You can say you and I are one in the same body. Though I can't take control of yours." The voice continued.

"I will stop you." Ace said.

"I haven't even introduced myself and yet you're already saying you'll stop me?" The voice asked.

"I already know who you are...Phantom Ace." Ace said. "You're my innermost thoughts and darkest memories that I've locked away deep in my heart, why reveal yourself now?"

"You really didn't think after your defeat of your Devil counterpart, that your inner darkness would just leave, didn't you?" The voice asked.

"I've already accepted my demonic half, I don't see why you would decide to stay now." Ace said.

"It's fun watching you try to get stronger when it's utterly hopeless. From the very moment Devil Ace was destroyed… I've been watching your struggle against the titans. But enough about me. It seems your buddy is coming this way." The voice said before falling silent.

"Is everything alright, Master?" Jeanne asked. "You were struggling with something…"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to worry you, Jeanne." Ace said.

"Oh, don't be so worried about me. If anyone were to be harming you, I'd just torment them." Jeanne said.

Suddenly taken to shock by Jeanne's unexpected mention of torment, Ace turned to see Jeanne with his own eyes… and saw she was completely different.

She was pale as a ghost, had yellow eyes, and her hair became white blonde as it was seen down to the back of her thighs, and all of her armor became a dark purple.

"Jeanne, is that you?" Ace asked.

"Of course it is, just because I've evolved due to Batzz's influence doesn't mean I've changed, I'm still Jeanne D' Arc...the Dragon Witch." Jeanne said. "With his power...I have not only joined the Thunder Empire but gained new power as well."

"W-Well you're not gonna torment me are you?" Ace asked.

"Oh, of course not. I would only torment those who seek to harm you or your friends." Jeanne said. "I'll admit, I'm not acting how you're usually used too. But that's only because my evolution changed me into my Alter form."

"Alter?" Ace said.

"Shh….I hear someone." Jeanne said as footsteps echoed through the halls.

"Who's there?" Ace asked.

"Ace? Is that you?" A familiar and distorted voice asked.

"That voice...Toma?!" Ace asked in shock as Toma came into view. "Wait a minute…"

"Ace...Neptune. Targeted. Set to eliminate." Toma said with machine parts now on his body.

"No….NO!" Ace yelled.

"Good Grief… guess those Chaos Company bastards really did it. They found out how to Chaosify a human." Jalter said "Listen. I feel that there's only one way you can free him."

"What do I do, Jalter?" Ace asked.

"You'll have to challenge him to a match. If your attacks are powerful enough, you might be able to free him." Jalter said.

"Alright. CHAOS Toma, I challenge you to a buddyfight, winner take all!" Ace said.

"I was hoping you'd say that. If you lose… you and your buddy are mine to kill." CHAOS Toma said as the three jumped to the fighting stage.

"Today's not my day to die, the Chaos Company will have a few things to answer to me and the others." Ace said. "Heroes of Legend, Darkness, and Myth, lend me your power so that I may walk down the path to peace. Lumenize! Holy Grail War!" He called out.

"Corrode all! Corrupt all! Let the Chaos overwhelm you! Luminize! Past CHAOS!" CHAOS Toma said.

"Raise the Flag! Legend!" Ace said.

"The Chaos!" CHAOS Toma said.

"Buddy…" Ace started.

"FIGHT!" CHAOS Toma said.

(Cue- Lost in the Waves- Fire Emblem Fates)

"You challenged me, so I'll make the first move. Charge and Draw!" CHAOS Toma said. "And thanks to The Chaos, my size limit is now changed to 99! I call CHAOS Freya to the right, CHAOS Kalvados to the left, and CHAOS Slime to center. CHAOS Slime attacks the fighter."

The slime then flew right at Ace and hit him.

10-7

"First move...attack once...end of turn." CHAOS Toma said.

"Well...I think it's time I brought out two new monsters of mine. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Ace said. "King of Heroes, Gilgamesh to the center, Berserker Heracles to the left." He said as a man in golden armor, and a giant muscular man holding an axe appeared in the designated spots.

"Hercules and Gilgamesh. Do not register. Unknown monsters." CHAOS Toma said.

"Yes, I've decided to create monsters based on the Heroic Spirits summoned during the Holy Grail Wars! I will save Toma, no matter what!" Ace said. "Gilgamesh, Heracles, go!" He said as Gilgamesh summoned multiple portals behind him as various close range bladed weapons came flying out.

"Prepare yourself….Gate of Babylon!" Gilgamesh said as the weapons hit CHAOS Slime.

"ROOOOOOAAAARGH!" Heracles cried out as he swung his axe across CHAOS Freya's chest as both monsters were destroyed.

"One more time, Heracles!" Ace said as Heracles attacked CHAOS Toma.

"What, Double Attack?! ARGH!" CHAOS Toma said taking a powerful hit.

10-6

End of Turn

"Double attack and critical of 4 confirmed. Primary objective this turn… eliminate Heracles. Raising difficulty level. Draw! Charge and Draw! Cast! Merciless Pressure! Discard size 3 monster and destroy Heracles." CHAOS Toma said.

"Ngaaaaaah!" Heracles screamed as a giant hand destroyed him.

"Now...call CHAOS Carbuncle to right. Then...Buddycall Ladis the CHAOS to center." CHAOS Toma said.

"Ladis the CHAOS?! But that's…!" Ace muttered in shock.

A whirling and fierce tornado of purple and green fire struck the center before a mechanical and Chaos version of Ladis appeared in the center.

6-7

Ace put his hands over his mouth in shock as he saw Ladis mechanized. "Wisdom...I swear...you will not get away with this!" Ace yelled.

"Insufficient threats. Attack now begins. Ladis the CHAOS attacks Gilgamesh." Toma said.

"GH…! You...mongrel." Gilgamesh said holding his side.

"Soulguard confirmed. Analysing Soul count…. Total of 2. Kalvados attacks Gilgamesh." CHAOS Toma said.

"Gah! I'm not...finished yet." Gilgamesh said.

"Carbuncle attacks Gilgamesh. No more soul...means this will end it." CHAOS Toma said.

"Cast! Holy Grail!" Ace said.

"Attack neutralized…. No matter. Formation is indestructible. Odds of critical damage on Ace Neptune's turn….0%" Toma said.

"Alright...here goes. Draw! Charge and Draw! I buddycall to the left… Overturn Thunder Knight, Alter Jeanne D' Arc the Dragon Witch!" Ace said as Jalter appeared.

7-8

"New form of Jeanne D' Arc….not in database." CHAOS Toma said.

"Anyone who harms my master shall burn." Jalter said. "I'm going to enjoy this...Fufufufu."

"And to the right...Assassin, Li Shuwen!" Ace said as a man with red hair in a ponytail wearing a chinese martial arts outfit appeared.

"Keke! Let's see who's wushu is better!" Li Shuwen said.

"Insufficient move. I have CHAOS Carbuncle to negate attacks and Ladis the CHAOS in my center, as well as CHAOS Kalvados, who can nullify Penetrate. My defense and safety this turn is assured." CHAOS Toma said.

"We'll see about that. Gilgamesh, Jalter, Li Shuwen, charge!" Ace said.

"Activating Ladis's ability. Discard a monster and it remains on the field." CHAOS Toma said.

"It's time!" Ace said surging with a gold aura and swiping his hand through the air as something was being written in gold ink. "Overturn Thunder Knight…! Jeanne D' Arc the Dragon Witch…!"

Ace completed the writing as the lines completed the Kanji for "Overturn"

"OVERTURN!" Ace shouted.

"Overturn...does not compute. Unknown power." CHAOS Toma said.

"I'll make it simple for you then! By paying one gauge and discarding a Hero type Monster from my hand… Jalter can attack as many times by the number of monsters that are on the field." Ace said.

"Processing...Jalter would be able to attack...six times?!" CHAOS Toma said.

"Alright, ready Jalter?!" Ace said.

"Of course master." Jalter said. "Are you prepared to die?" She asked coldly. "Here I come!" She called out as she waved her hand and a pillar of fire engulfed Carbuncle before she charged towards Kalvados and Ladis.

"Kalvados revives with soulguard." CHAOS Toma said.

"Then I'll just destroy him again." Jalter said as she destroyed Kalvados once more. "You're next." She said to CHAOS Toma.

"You have used four attacks. Two will not finish…" CHAOS Toma said as Jalter slashed him.

7-3

"Critical for new Jeanne...is four?! Odds of losing...100%!" CHAOS Toma said.

"This is the end!" Jalter called. "This is the roar of my soul that was polished by hatred... La Grondement Du Haine!" She called out as she pointed her sword forward and pillars of fire erupted underneath CHAOS Toma before he was pierced through in six directions with Jalter's spear.

3-0

Game over! Winner: Ace Neptune!

"Mission...failed. System...self disassemble." CHAOS Toma said as the machine parts fell off as Toma fell unconscious.

"Toma!" Ace said as he caught him. "Don't worry...I gotcha."

"Ngh… Ace…?" Toma asked. "What happened? Weren't we...on a boat?"

"Yeah, but...you were taken by the Chaos Company after you were sent into a different dimension and turned into a mechanized CHAOS version of yourself. But you're safe now…" Ace said.

"I was...possessed? No wonder it suddenly felt like I went to hell and back. But...I guess you were the one that saved me. Thanks." Toma said.

"No problem." Ace said as a bright red color appeared on his pendant before seeing the others approach.

"Looks like they just got back." Toma said before looking at the deck. "This deck...nothing but CHAOS monsters. Maybe if we give it to Tails or Mari...they could figure out how to undo the Chaosification."

"Yeah, it's worth a shot." Ace said. "Everyone!"

"Hey Ace. Hope you weren't too bored when we were away." Hope said.

"Well as you can see...it was crazy." Ace said as he held Toma up.

"Whoa… you too, Jeanne?" Akane asked looking at Jalter.

"It's Jalter now actually." Jalter said. "I've changed, both in body and mind. I'm no longer Jeanne D' Arc, the Saint of Orleans…. but Jeanne D' Arc the Dragon Witch."

"Dragon Witch… man, you look and sound completely different. You sound more…." Hope said.

"Yes, my evolution has changed me, but I am still the Jeanne you know, just...different." Jalter said.

"Different in a lot of ways. You sound a lot more colder. No offense." Hope said.

"Jeez… well that's one way of putting it." Jalter said.

"Tails, Mari, we have something that could probably help us against the Chaos Company." Ace said as he held out the Chaos Deck to them. "Think you two could analyze this?"

"A deck...and it's full of CHAOS Monsters." Tails said.

"Yeah, it was dropped after Toma was freed from Chaosification." Ace said. "Seems the Chaos Company figured out how to Chaosify humans too. Can you stand Toma?" He asked as he helped Toma up.

"I think so… but I think I may have to hang back for awhile. Whatever they did to me, it was pretty brutal." Toma said.

"I'm just glad you're safe, Toma." Cyrille smiled.

"Heh… since when were you worried for my safety, Cyrille?" Toma smiled back.

Meanwhile, with Mime and the Four Agents of Harlequin…

Mime smashed a wall with his fist. "Cursed Nephilim! He went and ruined my fun little toy of destruction." Mime growled. "He has turned out to be more a thorn in my side then I thought. Kurosube!"

"Yes, master?" Kurosube asked.

"I have a mission. Next time Brutal is on Earth...team up with him and capture another of Hope's friends. And if anyone interferes...don't be afraid to kill them." Mime said.

"Of course." Kurosube said before vanishing.

"I will make them suffer...even if I have to tear them all apart with my own bare hands myself." Mime said.


	18. The Power of Overturn!

Ace was currently sitting in the lobby as he held a hand to his head. "*Sigh* Thank goodness Toma's alright...could this be what Wisdom meant by "upgrading?" To turn everyone into CHAOS slaves?" He said to himself.

"Looks like it." Hope said. "Its lucky both our Buddies got this power of Overturn, huh?" Hope asked.

"*Gasp!* Oh, Hope. Sorry, I was just startled a bit." Ace said.

"No worries. So, did you experience Jalters Overturn for yourself?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, Jalter's power...it was incredible and unlike anything I've seen before." Ace said.

"I'll say. Not only is she stronger, she seems more edgier, colder and dark. She's really had a makeover." Hope said. "Though, I can say the same about Moon Bat. She also has that power too. But Ace.. answer me this… is Jalter's new form and personality something you're not used to?"

"Well, yeah, I know she's still the same Jeanne I know, it's just her Alter form that changes her personality, but no matter what, she's my buddy till the end." Ace said.

"You know, she could possibly be more than just a Buddy Monster. She may even be the real thing." Hope said.

"Really?" Ace asked.

"It's just a theory. But she may be the real thing." Hope said. "You never know, right?"

"Yeah. So is Gao still in the mountains?" Ace asked.

"He and his little group came back around the same time we did." Hope said.

"Oh." Ace said before he closed his eyes in thought.

"If you're still wondering what to do, dont be. Just watch the fight about to go down later. Gao's challenging Guru to a rematch. As it so happens, Guru wanted me to join in since this will also count as Paimon's graduation if she happens to win. I know you'll root for me and Gao, right?" Hope asked.

"Of course, you're one of my best friends!" Ace said.

"Then watch me, and you'll see what you need to do. Because friends help each other." Hope said.

Later at Guru's riverside residence…

"We are Live for another exciting buddyfight!" Paruko said. "And once again, we get to see the classic team up of Gao Mikado and Hope the Victor, as Gao goes into his Rematch with Guru Bunbuku, who's teaming up with his other student hoping to Graduate, the Demoness, Paimon!"

"You're gonna regret going into this rematch. I already told you, you couldn't beat the old man in a Million Years! And once i whup you, that means I finally graduate." Paimon said.

"Hate to tell you Pai, but you're not going anywhere. I swore never to lose until I faced David in the future, and that oath begins right now!" Hope said.

"You call me Pai again and you're gonna lose more than this match, you ass!" Paimon said.

"Enough antagonizing each other. It's time the show started." Guru said.

"I couldn't agree more, Guru." Gao said. "Rise up! Almighty dragon! Luminize! Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest!"

"Gather before me, Heroes of Justice and Bravery! Strike down villanly like lighting, and shine the light of the moon on the darkness! Lumenize! Full Moon Thunder Formation!" Hope said.

"Guess it's time to show you! The friendship between the Divine and Earth! Luminize! Nirvana or Gehenna!" Guru said.

"Demons are already bound for a painful hell with no chance for paradise! Luminize, Hell's Angels!" Paimon said.

"Okay everyone! Buddy...FIGHT!" Paruko said.

"Raise the flag!" they said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Hero World!" Hope said.

"Divine Guardians! Start with 12 life and gauge of 1!" Guru said.

"Searing Executioners!" Paimon said.

"Searing Executioners?" Arnice asked

"Another special flag. You use cards with Executioners in their attributes and start with 4 gauge and 8 life." Riku said.

"That's pretty cool." Al said.

"We go first! Charge and Draw! I equip, Arc Dragon Sword, Dracross!" Gao said holding a new sword. "Now I'm gonna attack Guru!"

12-10

"My go!" Hope said. "First up, I'm calling out my favorite Darkhero! "Sacrifice", Iron Moon Slash, call to the right!" he said as the darkhero appeared.

"Again with the stupid Darkheroes? Didn't you lose cause of them?" Paimon said.

"I didn't lose because I used Darkheroes, I lost because Alonz was stronger than me, and he knew all of my strategies. What heroes i use in my deck has nothing to do with that! I call Cyber Police, Heroic Blader to the left!" Hope said as the monster was called out.

"I'm here and awaiting your orders, boss!" Heroic Blader said.

"Time to bust out my new item! I equip Azure Crest, Hero Emblem!" Hope said gaining a mark on his right hand that resembled the markings on his God Modes Second form. "Now I'll activate Iron Moon Slash's effect! By discarding Judgement, Hollow Strydarm, I can hit you with 1 point of damage!"

"The weak fuel my strength, and it is all channeled at the forces of evil!" Iron Moon Slash said blasting Paimon.

8-7

"Heroic Blader, attack Paimon!" Hope called.

"Gotcha, boss!" Heroic blader said cleaving Paimon at high speed.

7-5

"My turns done." Hope said.

"Good...now I can send ya to hell with no regrets. Draw! Charge and Draw! Call Glutton Jailer, Glugiu to the right, and Lethal Poison Jailer, Silhouette Leroy to the left. Then call Chaotic Hunt Jailer, Soku. When I call him, I send two cards to the drop zone and if one of them is an Executioner, I get to draw a card." Paimon said doing so. "And what do ya know, the card i drew is my fav. I set Gate of Verdict, Judgment!"

"Knew that was coming…" Hope said.

"Now I put the top two cards of my deck into the drop zone. And lucky me, one of them was an Executioner, that means I get one extra gauge. It sucks that I don't have enough cards in my dropzone...Oh wait...I can change that. I cast Black Beast Battle Arts and put the top four cards of my deck into the drop zone." Paimon said.

"Now that there are 5 or more cards in her drop zone, Glugiu has three critical!" Mukuro said.

"She's coming…! Heroic Blader, i need you to move to the center!" Hope said.

"You got it!" Heroic blader said moving. "You won't harm the boss while I'm here!"

"Silence!" Soku said cleaving Heroic Blader in two as he vanished.

"Now it's your turn Leroy...Attack that idiot!" Paimon said.

"Cast! I've seen Through your moves!" Hope said.

"Not done yet. Glugiu attacks next. With five cards in the drop zone...he gains another critical!" Paimon said.

10-7

"Not bad, Paimon. Now I'm up!" Guru said. "I call Impartial Knight, Justlaw to the left, and to the right Impartial Beast, Garrdias. And now I buddy call Giant Tanuki to the center!" Guru said.

"I've arrived!" Tanuki said appearing in giant form.

"Time for some attackin! Garrdias, you're first!" Guru said. "And don't forget Sonny, with Giant Tanuki on the field, my Gauge goes up by 1, and he gets 1 critical!"

"Going up, Poko!" Giant Tanuki said growing bigger.

Crit: 2-3

9-8

"Only one damage from Garrdias?" Akane said.

"Not quite. Garrdias has Double attack, and Giant Tanukis effect kicks in for that too." Tails said.

Crit: 3-4

8-7

"Justlaw, youre next!" Guru said.

Crit: 4-5

7-5

"And now for my attack! With a critcal of 5! Time to flatten you!" Giant tanuki said going for a body slam.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocking.

"Guess our turns are over." Guru said.

"And that means its back to us!" Gao said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Chibi Panda to the left!"

"That foul mouthed Demoness isn't graduating on my watch!" Chibi Panda said.

"I buddy call to the right, Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz!" Gao said.

"You two have drawn your Last!" Batzz said appearing in full form on the right.

"Okay Batzz, attack Giant Tanuki!" Gao said.

"Think again! I cast Dragon Sky Regression!" Guru said.

"Not this again!" Batzz said going back to the hand.

"Then i'll just have to attack!" Gao said destroying Giant tanuki, but he revived with Soulguard. "I'm not through yet, my Dracross has double attack!"

"I activate Justlaw's ability and return Tanuki to my hand cards!" Guru said as Giant Tanuki vanished.

"Rats!" Gao said.

"My go!" Hope said. "I use the effect of Azure Crest, Hero Emblem, and search my deck for one Superhero, Superheroine, or Darkhero and add it to my hand! Then I call Darkness Fist, Gwen to the left!"

"Another Darkhero…" Mukuro said.

"Darkness Fist, Gwen can attack even when there's a monster occupying the center whenever another Darkhero is on the field! Gwen, attack the fighter!" Hope said.

"Cast! Helles Shield!" Paimon said.

"After Gwen attacks, he's returned to my hand, which is perfect! I'll activate Iron Moon Slashes ability again! I mill Gwen to the dropzone, and you're hit with another point of damage!" Hope said.

5-4

"I attack Soku using my Hero Emblem! Hah!" Hope said.

"Cast….Own Style, Sliding Fang!" Paimon said negating the attack.

"Okay then, Iron Moon slash, you clear out the center!" Hope said.

"As you command!" Iron Moon slash said destroying soku. "The rest falls on you." he said as he disappeared.

"Our turns are over." Hope said.

"Sweet. Now I can focus on taking you out. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Paimon said. "First, I'll cast the spell Little Light and put one monster from my deck to my gauge to gain a life."

4-5

"Then...I'll buddycall...Master of the Evil Shadow Executioners, Silhouette Damien!" Paimon said as he appeared as her other monsters vanished to the drop zone.

5-6

"Now I'll cast Damien's Decision, putting more cards into my gauge and drawing a card." Paimon said. "Now….attack the fighter!"

"Deal with my shadows." Damien said striking Hope.

7-4

"I'll end my turn here." Paimon said.

"I gotta say, you're pretty tough, Paimon." Hope said.

"Now it's about time I finished here too." Guru said. "I cast Sky Dragon Divinity! It lets me put three cards from my drop zone to the bottom of my deck, and i can draw two cards! Now I recall Giant Tanuki to the center!"

"I'm back and bigger than ever!' Giant tanuki said.

"And now I'll equip Impartial Cane, Fabulous Rod! Because i have five or less cards in m'dropzone, I can grant one monster Double attack! I choose Giant Tanuki!" Guru said. "I set the spell Gate of Pardon Forgiven and regain a life by returning three cards from my dropzone to my deck."

9-10

"Now...Garrius...attack the fighter!" Guru said.

"Move Chibi Panda to the center!" Gao said moving Chibi Panda who was quickly defeated as Garrius used its double attack.

8-7

"Now Justlaw...you go get him." Guru said.

7-5

"Now is the time...Giant Tanuki...flatten that little bug." Guru said as Tanuki ran at Gao.

10-11

"Cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

5-6

"You forget we have double attack." Guru said as Tanuki stomped Gao.

11-12

6-1

"Sorry Gao...but I win again. Final Phase! Guardians? Executioners? Or Worse?!" Guru said. "Giant Tanuki...finish this!"

"Gao...don't…if he loses...I'll lose." Hope said.

"I cast! Arc Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocking the impact.

"Big deal, he survives for another turn. We'll just crush you bugs next turn." Paimon said.

"Paimon….there won't be a next turn." Hope said. "I draw! Charge and Draw!" he shouted. "And I buddycall to the center! Overturn Thunder Soldier, Dawn Wings Moonbat!" Hope shouted.

4-5

"Heh...I ain't too scared. From your card stats you can only attack once, its critical is 3 and even with penetrate...you'll only leave a scratch on me." Paimon said.

"Oh...I haven't even shown you the best part." Hope said covering in a golden light as he started writing kanji in the air. "Overturn Thunder Soldier….. Dawn Wings Moonbat….OVERTURN!" Hope shouted. "Behold...this is a power that can only be used once per Buddyfight. By discarding a card from my hand and paying two gauge...Moonbat gains a critical for each Superhero, Darkhero and Superheroine monster in my drop zone!"

"She does what?!" Paimon asked.

"So that was Hope's strategy! To send as many dark heroes as he could to the drop zone using Iron Moon Slash's ability and by battle so Moon Bat could gain enough critical!" Gemini said.

"The heroes Hope has in his drop zone are Strydarm, Gwen, Iron Moon Slash, and Heroic Blader." Mana said.

"That's five so…add that to Moon Bat's 3 and that makes…" Himeno said.

"8 critical?!" Paimon said.

"And you forget...Moonbat also has penetrate...so...you just failed." Hope said. "Moonbat...finish this!" Hope shouted.

"You're finished!" Moon Bat said unfolding her cybernetic extra arms and drilling right through Damien. "Let the Moonlight of Justice overtake you! Penetrate!" she said slashing through Paimon.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me…!" Paimon yelled.

6-0

Game over, Paimon! Winner: Hope the Victor!

"Alright, Hope!" Ace cheered.

"Now...it's my turn to finish things! Hope isn't the only one with surprises. I Call to the left Chibi Panda...no...make that Saint Holy Sword Dragon!" Gao said as appearing on the left was a black and white dragon in golden armor.

"Whoa! Is that… Chibi Panda?!" Erica said.

"It's me, alright! This is my true form! I told you guys I was a Saint Holy Sword Dragon!" Chibi Panda said.

"Your other form said otherwise!" Kagura said.

"Chibi Panda's not the only one who's changed! I call to the right, Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barlbatzz!" Gao shouted as Batzz entered the field in bright red and black armor wielding a large shield and weapon as he let out a fearsome roar.

"Nice upgrade." Al said.

"Now it's time to attack!" Gao said. "I'm up first!" He said laying into Giant Tanuki with Dracross, Tanuki revived with soulguard, but Gao finished him off with Dracross's double attack.

"I'm following Gao's Lead!" SHSD said preparing his sword. "And since Gao has an item equipped and there's another monster out, I've got double attack, too! Take this!"

12-10

10-8

"Now it's my turn to strike!" Batzz said.

"I cast! Heaven's Shield!" Guru said.

8-9

"Not so fast! Double attack!" Batzz said striking Guru.

9-6

"I told you, you couldn't beat Guru in a million years! He still has six life and you used up all your attacks! Game set and match, Guru!" Paimon laughed.

"That's what you think!" Gao said gaining the familiar golden aura and writing in the air. "Thunder Emperor Dragon…! Barlbatzz….! OVERTURN! By paying one gage and discarding one hand card, I re-stand all of the cards on my field! Meaning, we all get to attack again!"

"Hang on. I got one last hand card. You better think it through." Guru said as Gao attacked.

6-4

"Won't ya think it through? Last chance." Guru said as SHSD went next.

4-2

"We've had enough of your tricks!" Batzz said firing lightning right at Guru.

2-0

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"No way… Guru got beat?!" Paimon said.

"Sure looks that way. What was that about not beating him in a million years?" Hope smirked.

"Never underestimate your opponents." Emiya said.

"Shut it, peanut gallery!" Paimon said.

"Get angry all y'want Paimon, but it's the truth." Guru said. "I really sorry ta have ta do this to ya, but since this was yer graduation buddyfight and you failed to win…."

"Screw this. I don't know why I bothered staying here. I'm outta here." Paimon said marching out. "Nice match either way." She said.

"Wow, she gets angry fast." David said. "Any chance you guys have of recruiting her is out the window now."

"I wasn't planning on recruiting her actually." Ace said. "What about you, Hope?"

"Nah. Besides, Paimon's a demoness. She does what she wants to do, and I respect that. It's not right to impede on someone's own path. People choose what they want to do. That's something I always respect." Hope said.

"Well said, my man." David said.

"So then, Guru. Have we proved ourselves?" Ace asked.

"More than proved, I say. But you'd better leave the finding of the descendants t' your pal Jexi. Figure he's gonna round em all up before you're finished with Wisdom.".

"Yeah, we...kinda figured." David said. "Knowing him, he's got this in the bag."

"Yeah. You're right, Jexi's not the type to go down without a fight." Ace said.

"And we won't either. But…I get the feeling that Wisdom or Mime will not stand still now that we've gotten this strong." Hope said.

"I doubt that too. But whatever he's got, we'll be ready for it." Yoko said.


	19. Power of Overkill!

Kurosube was meditating on the ground, in perfect peace and utter silence. In this state, there was nothing that could disturb him.

But then suddenly his eyes flashed open as he threw some shuriken at the shadows. He looked over to see he had hit a deer. "Hmm...thought it was a human. Still...I feel myself growing restless...I need to kill soon...or else I might rip myself apart." Kurosube said before his phone rang and answered. "Master….So...it's finally time. Understood. Target to eliminate...Miseria." He said running off.

Meanwhile…

"Huh? So Kiri's been trying to take back CHAOS Monsters himself?" Hope asked.

"That's what I've heard. But I think he may attract the wrong kind of the attention." Mukuro said.

"Indeed, like Mime and his followers for example, though it's too early to say." Emiya said.

"I may act like I know about Harlequin a lot but truth is...I had no clue of his other subordinates." Hope said.

"I'd imagine. Guy like him likes to keep things tight-knit." Gemini said.

"Yes...though we do have some info." A voice said as Carlson appeared in the room. "I've done some digging into Harlequin's little empire. As mentioned before, Alonz was one of his commanders...but he had four others too." Carlson said.

"Who were they?" Todoroki asked.

"First we have Tigre, a fierce man in charge of smuggling illegal weapons and delicate matters such as slaves and endangered species." Carlson said.

"Not the kind of person I would want to run into." Papelne said.

"You and a lot of us here." Kokoro said.

"Next we have Tin, a scientist who researches into the scientific and magical. He's likely the one who did that process on Toma." Carlson said.

"Another scientist that uses their research to harm…" Mari said.

"Then we have Slav, a slaver who captures people and beings of other species and sells them off in different worlds as slaves." Carlson said.

"Ugh… That guy's even worse than James." David said.

"He's a sick bastard if you ask me." Aya said.

"Finally we have Kurosube...as professional assassin who is only called when people want certain important figures to...disappear." Carlson said.

"More like kill, right?"

"Hence the term professional assassin." Carlson said.

"So it's possible they're working with Mime now." Ace said.

"It's more than likely." Carlson said. "These four were incredibly loyal to Harlequin. So there's no doubt they'd follow his son."

"That's the thing with followers, they always follow the child who succeeds their parents." Stoj said.

"Heredity can be a terrifying thing sometimes." Kurochi said.

"Though we do have further proof. Traffic cams caught sight of Kurosube in the city." Carlson said.

"What's he doing there?" Saki asked.

"Most likely, to pick a fight with Miseria." Kokichi said.

"I knew if Kiri had taken some CHAOS monsters, it wouldn't take long for Mime or Wisdom to strike. We gotta hurry and back Ki… er, Miseria, up, before Wisdom's goons show up." Hope said.

"Hope, that's too risky. What if we lose, and one of us gets Chaosified the same way Mime beat Toma?" Cyrille asked.

"She's right, I don't want to see anyone else like that either." Ace said.

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree too. We don't know anything about this Kurosube guy, so we can't afford to take that chance." Francisca said.

"Yeah...I say we just lie low and wait for this to blow over." Usopp said.

"And let Wisdom or Mime take over the universe? Not a chance." Mari said.

"If you've got a better idea, we'll be more than happy to hear it." David said.

"I don't." Mari said.

"Then I say we…" Usopp began before they saw some action on a camera. "That's one of the cameras we planted near the forest."

They looked to it to see Miseria being cornered into a fighting stage by a muscular man with some scars on his body.

"That man...that's Brutal of the Martial Arts!" Carlson said.

"You know that dude?" Akane asked.

"He's a former war mercenary. He's affiliated with Chaos Company." Carlson said.

"A war mercenary? Oh, this isn't good." David said.

"What should we do then?" Ryu asked.

"For one, don't ask questions like that, unless you WANT trouble to show up at our door." Miu said.

"Second...we need to get over there. We can't let Brutal take Miseria." Dan said.

"Let's go then!" Axl said as the group hurried to the forest. They managed to arrive just as the match had begun.

"March Forth all ye fearless ones! Heartless weapons of extermination! Luminize! Demonic Rock Mech Trooper Platoon!" Brutal said.

"I shall achieve perfection with every defeated piece! Luminize! Incomplete Puzzle!" Kiri said.

"Raise the flag!" they said.

"Legend World!" Kiri said.

"Danger World!" Brutal shouted.

"Danger World… A deck from that world is risky." Marco said.

"And if this guy is as good as Marco, Miserea might be in trouble." David said.

"My troop has the first move! Charge and draw! I call Voracious Wolf Gollum to the center!" Brutal said as a wolf made of stone appeared. "Then I equip Earth Cluster Demonic Rock Palm! Now...let's show them what our Duel Golem troop can do!"

"So he fights with Golems…." Hope said. "And true to his background he's ordering them like his own personal army."

"This guy is dangerous, no doubt." Zan said.

"Wolf Gollum...attack the fighter!" Brutal said as he bit into Kiri.

10-8

"Now...destroy yourself to save one gauge." Brutal said as Wolf Gollum vanished.

"Why the heck would he do that?" Flamberge asked.

"They destroy themselves after a turn? Talk about one shot troops." Ross said.

"Rock Palms effect. When a Duel Golem is destroyed during my turn, i can draw a card. That ends my turn." Brutal said.

"It's my turn now. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Kiri said. "I equip Rune Staff. My gauge increases by one. Then I'll call Corpse Swallower, Hraesvelgr to the center. I discard a hand card and draw one. The Card discarded was Ice Blade, Joker. With his effect, I buddycall him to the right."

"Freeze!" Joker said jumping in. "Prepare for some frosty jokes that will leave you all with chills!" he said.

"This guy and his ice puns haven't changed a bit…" Yang said.

"You're one to talk, you do it every chance you get." Mukuro said.

"I cannot allow you to attack and capture any more innocent monsters. Corpse Swallower, attack the fighter!" Kiri said.

10-9

"Ice Blade Joker! Your turn!" Kiri said.

"Behold the power that freezes the river. Glacier Cut!" he said slicing Brutal.

9-7

End of move.

"Now...it's time you witnessed my true power! Once again...I call Voracious, Wolf Gollum to the left!" Brutal said. "Then….buddycall to the right...Demonic Rock Mech Trooper, Dra-Gollum!" he said as a large golem stomped onto the battlefield. "With his ability...I raise the critical of each monster on my field by one."

"His critical is 11!" Kiri said.

"Frosty!" Joker said.

"Then I'll cast! Raising Chained Strikes. I grant Dra-Gollum double attack! Then...call Raiding Fal-Gollum to the center!" Brutal said.

"Now it's 5 attacks in all...with 17 critical." Kiri said.

"But I'm not done. Dra-Gollum has one more power! Demonic Rock Mech Trooper...lead us to victory!" Brutal said writing kanji in the air. "Dra-Gollum….Overkill!"

"Over...kill? What the heck is that?" Litty asked.

"A power that Wisdom's clan has been developing." Carlson said. "Different from the recent overturn."

"With Overkill….I give all monsters and items on my field two more critical!" Brutal said.

"Why are you doing this? I can tell you're a good person so why do this?" Kiri asked.

"Because Master Wisdom is the only one who can bring order and peace to all of the worlds." Brutal said. "Dra-Gollum...attack Corpse Swallower!"

"I cast! Oswira Gard! I send him to my drop zone and nullify my attack." Kiri said.

"Dra-gollum...double attack the fighter!" Brutal said.

"I cast! Holy Grail!" Kiri said blocking.

"When Wolf Gollum attacks, he can destroy one monster on the field. So get rid of that annoying Joker!" Brutal said.

"Ah! I'm melting! Show our enemies no mercy!" Joker said before vanishing.

"Joker! I cast! Holy Grail!" Kiri said blocking the next attack.

"Oh man, this guy's incredibly strong!" Flamberge said.

"On the battlefield there is no mercy." Brutal said as Wolf Gollum vanished. "Avenging my fallen comrades and bringing them victory...it is the least I can do...and how I will fulfill my duties! Fal-Gollum...attack the fighter! And with his effect...he destroys one item." Brutal said.

9-5

"Why didn't you just turn a blind eye to a monster that was in pain?" Brutal asked.

"I...I just couldn't ignore their pain." Kiri said. "Wisdom's wrong and must be stopped!"

"Then prepare to lose Miseria!" Brutal said as he charged. "All who stand in the way of my duties will suffer." He said hitting Kiri.

5-0

Game over! Winner: Brutal!

"Kiri!" Hope said as the others ran to him.

"You...you came for these right?" Natsu asked picking the cards from Kiri's person that had the Chaos symbol on them. "Here! Take them and go!" He said as Brutal caught them.

"Mission Complete. You heroes as honorable as you are great. But I am not going to take so many of you on at once." Brutal said.

"You say you want Order and Peace, but is Chaosifying entire worlds considered peace by Wisdom?" Ace asked.

"I cannot expect either of you to understand his vision." Brutal said as he created a portal just as a familiar assassin dropped by.

"Mission completed?" Kurosube asked.

"Yes. We're heading back." Brutal said.

"A shame...at least I was able to get out my urges." Kurosube said looking at a bloodied katana in his hand.

"...!" David gasped. "You… what did you do?"

"As any true assassin would...I killed." Kurosube said.

"You goddamn animal! You could've killed innocent civilians for all we know!" Hope said.

"That's enough, Hope. He's beyond reasoning." David said. "This is something I cannot let stand. So know this, Kurosube. The next time we meet…" He said as his eye glows. "I will crush you myself!"

"How interesting….I think I might look forward to killing you." Kurosube said as he vanished alongside Brutal.

"Damn him." Ace muttered.

"This is bad news indeed." Guru said arriving.

"That guy used overkill." Tanuki said. "You have to act!"

"Yeah...I am." Guru said. "Yoko...during the masters...you were given a blank card case."

"Huh? Yeah...it didn't look anything like the Mirage card." Yoko said.

"Because it wasn't finished yet. I hate to be selfish but...I'll need to borrow it to make another Mirage Card." Guru said. "It could be the only thing to be a counter to Wisdom."

"What's it going to be, I wonder…" David said.


	20. Overturn Black Dragon! G & D vs B & K!

Mari was currently studying the CHAOS Deck and trying to find a way to counter it, but no luck.

"Still no way to revert the Chaosification, eh?" Tails asked.

"I'm trying but...I just can't seem to figure it out, like...what would be the opposite of CHAOS? *Sigh* If only there was something we could do…" Mari said.

"Tell me about it. As scientists, you'd think we'd have the answers. I've worked with a lot of things, but nothing like this. Hey, what have you worked with?" Tails asked.

"Well...besides trying to find a way to reverse the CHAOS effects, I've been making weapons for some of our teammates and trying to find a way to bring Corona and Tsuki back..." Mari said. "But so far no luck on that last part…"

"It sounds like you got a lot on your plate being the only braniac of the team." Tails said. "I know how that feels."

"Well there's Camilla too, but we still help out on the frontlines with our friends." Mari said. "Vera became more active on the frontlines after Miu took over as support but she helps out with stuff like this once in a while." She said. "Also, be sure to give this to Luna." She said holding out a guitar.

"Why is it smashed?" Tails asked.

"Huh?" Mari asked before looking at it. "How in the?" She said before seeing a note. "My bad. Rainbow." She read. "Ugh…Give me a second." She said as she began fixing it at lightning speed.

"Besides...you're way too late. Garrison already gave Luna a guitar." Tails said.

"This isn't just a normal Guitar you know." Mari said.

"Neither is the one Garrison made." Tails said as they felt the ship shake.

"What the?" Mari asked.

"That would be the guitar. Garrison installed a sound device inside Luna's guitar so it mimics the power she used to have as a Blessed." Tails said.

"Forget it." Mari said before dismantling it. "I did make you this though." She said holding out a buster like cannon that was red and yellow.

"Thanks but...I prefer fighting from the support and not in the field." Tails said.

"I know, but this is so you'd have something to defend yourself with, just in case." Mari said.

"Answer is still no. I'm pretty capable by myself. Uh...I'm gonna go." Tails said running out.

"Oh foofy." Mari said. "Ah well, better keep working on Axl and Zero's weapons…"

Meanwhile Outside…

Ace was currently looking at his card deck as he looked at Jalter's and the other Heroic Spirits cards. "*Sigh* I wonder if I'm still capable of summoning so I could free them somehow…" He said to himself before seeing Hope approach.

"I thought you might be thinking about trying to bring Jalter out of the cards yourself." Hope smiled. "I wouldn't worry much about her, she can probably do it all on her own. As for Gilgamesh and Heracles… I don't think they're the real things. Though it would be pretty cool to see them someday."

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll find a way later on in the future." Ace said. "Have you seen David?"

"Oh, he's busy preparing to face Kurosube. Apparently, Gaito told him he was planning to track down him and Brutal. Now that is a pairing that I would think goes really well together." Hope said.

"Both strange and interesting I would say." Ace said.

"This would be something I'd wanna see. I can't wait." Hope said.

The two then heard a rustling in the bushes.

"I got this." Hope said as he jumped into the bushes and started attacking. "Ha! Take that...random...delivery guy?"

"What the hell? All I was doing was making a delivery to the Dimensional Heroes." he said.

"Oh my goodness, we are so sorry." Ace said.

"Just sign so I can run away from you madmen." He said.

"Alright, no need to be rude…" Ace said signing it.

"Hey, you guys struck first." He said before running as the two looked up to see gigantic animal like mechs before them.

"Oh god…" Ace said.

"Hmm. According to the note...I've become a recent addition to your team. My name is Miles...a mechanic from Hero City. Hope you don't mind but I sent my creations to your ship to be ready for me when I eventually get them. Take care of them." Hope read. "Miles… He must be one of the descendants. I had no idea he could make these things."

"Yeah…" Ace said. "But what kind of animals are these mechs?"

"One of them is definitely a gorilla. I think I'm gonna try and…" Hope said trying to get in before an alarm went off.

"Burglar alert….activating electrodes." A voice said as they attached to Hope and shocked him.

"Ouch...that had to hurt." Ace said.

"I think we should just get them inside." Hope groaned.

"Yeah." Ace said as they got them inside the ship.

"AWESOME!" Chopper, Usopp and Luffy said with golden sparkles in his eyes.

"You have to excuse those three, they're robot groupies." Hope said. "And Franky now has competition."

"They're robot animals! Can they shoot Lasers, Missiles?! Who built them?!" Chopper asked.

"The weapons, I don't know much about, but they were created by this guy named Miles. Apparently he's a descendant of one of the Kingdoms, but I don't know which." Hope said.

"It's possible he might be from the Justice Kingdom but it's too early to say." Ace said.

"Seems Jexi really is gathering powerful allies for us." Espio said.

"Yeah, and we still need to take care of things here with Wisdom and Mime walking around." Zero said.

"So...where is David? Oh right...with Gaito." Tails said.

Meanwhile at a familiar stadium…

"The mirage card is going to be made soon. We can't let anyone interfere." Gaito said. "David… destiny brought us together so we can defeat Brutal and Kurosube. I know that together, we can win."

"You know we will. Though my motivation isn't based on destiny or anything like that. It's Kurosube's lack of honor that drove me to declare war on him. To think that someone from my homeland would sink so low…" David said.

"Try not to lose yourself to your hatred. Besides...they're coming." Gaito said as they saw Brutal and Kurosube approaching.

"We're here for Bunbuku." Brutal said seeing a portal above them. "He's there. We will not allow another mirage card to come into being."

"No...we won't let you pass." Gaito said. "We can defeat you two. If you defeat us...we'll let you pass."

"Very well...but I should tell you...when you fall...your lives are mine." Kurosube said.

"You will find it a not so simple task." David said.

"Very well...we have no choice then." Kurosube said.

"Indeed. I, Brutal of the Martial Arts, will fight with all my power and honor!" Brutal said.

"I will decide your destiny! Luminize! Decimating Black Dragon!" Gaito said.

"In the darkest lands at the depths of the abyss, a ray of light cuts through the darkness and shines on a new future! Lumenize, Shining Will!" David said.

"March Forth all ye fearless ones! Heartless weapons of extermination! Luminize! Demonic Rock Mech Trooper Platoon!" Brutal said.

"Like a deadly wind or a savage beast, I shall leave nothing but a trail of blood! Luminize! Demonic Ninja!" Kurosube said.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Darkness Dragon World!" Gaito said.

"Magic World!" David said.

"Danger World!" Brutal said.

"Katana World!" Kurosube said.

"We have the first move! Charge and draw! I call Black Crest Dragon, Ladyzie to the center! Then...I equip Black Crest, Gale Emblem! Now attack Brutal!" Gaito said as Ladyzie struck.

10-8

"Final Phase!" Gaito said.

10-7

Three chandeliers then lowered above Gaito and David. "Death Count Requiem!" Gaito shouted.

"You know what this means, right?" David asked. "In three turns, you're through. But I may as well play my part, too. Charge and Draw! First, I'll call Dragowizard, Qinus Axia to the center! And when he enters the field, I can deal 1 damage to any fighter."

"Hmm. Not too bad." Kurosube said.

10-9

"Next I'll call Dragowizard, Rainbow Horn to the left, and Mage Disciple, Rody to the right!" David said. "Rainbow Horn, attack the fighter!"

"Cast! Art of Body Replacement!" Kurosube said vanishing and reappearing just as Rainbow Horn attacked.

"So, you have a defense card under there. Well, I guess I'll end my turn." David said.

"Now I begin. Draw! Charge and Draw! I start by calling Wolf Masked Ninja, Benizumi to the right, then call Song Heart Ninja, Kogetsu to the left. Finally, I pay one gauge and equip, Giant Fiend Sword Kuromuramasa. Kogetsu, destroy Qinus Axia!" Kurosube said as Kogetsu leapt and jumped at Axia before stabbing him in the back as he vanished. "Benizumi, attack Rainbow Horn." Kurosube said as Benizumi slayed Rainbow Horn. "You're mine." Kurosube said as he charged at David with sword in hand.

"I cast! Solomon's Shield!" David said.

"Hmm. I end my move. Due to my items effect. Each turn I have it equipped, I take a damage point." Kurosube said.

9-8

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Voracious Wolf Gollum to the left and right. Then I'll equip Earth Cluster Demonic Rock Palm! Now...Wolf Gollum on the right attack Ladyzie." Brutal said as the wolf attacked and destroyed the dragon.

"My item's effect activates as does Ladyzie's. When a black dragon is destroyed, I can call a new one to the field. And when Ladyzie is destroyed, I gain life. So now I call Earlbow to the center!" Gaito said.

7-8

"Wolf Gollum destroys itself. Other Wolf Gollum attacks Earlbow!" Brutal said as it struck.

"When Earlbow is destroyed, I gain a gauge and life." Gaito said.

8-10

"I will...finish this!" Brutal said punching Gaito.

10-7

End of move.

"And that's one." Gaito said as a chandelier went out.

"(These guys are coming in hot. But all we have to do is hold out until Gaito's Impact takes effect.)" David thought. "Now, I'm up! Draw! Charge and Draw! First I'll cast Magical Goodbye to send Rody back to my hand. Then I'll call Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Einst to the left! Tch… Now I shouldn't have sent Rody to my hand."

8-7

"Wait, how did he lose a life?" Brutal asked.

"Simple." a voice said. When Einst is all alone, David can bring back a size 1 or less Wizard or Dragon from his drop zone." it said as Qinus Axia appeared on David's right. "So guess who's back!"

"You are a fool. By calling Einst...you've triggered Kosetsu's Thunder Mine!" Kurosube said as David got shocked.

10-9

"Okay, that kind of stung a little." David said. "(That's right. Kabuki told me of this. When a size 2 monster enters my field, I get dealt 1 damage. But it's nothing I can't come back from.)" he thought. "However, because I have a size 2 Wizard on my field, I'm allowed to safely call Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta!" he said as she appeared. "Virginie Casta can reduce her size count to size 0 if I have a size 2 Wizard on the field." he said. "It's a pity… I know quite a few assassins, but they only kill based on their moral codes. You are a completely different story altogether, Kurosube."

"What can I say? I have a problem restraining my urges. It's like an itch...hard to scratch until you do. What I'm saying is...I don't feel happy unless I'm killing." Kurosube said.

"Such a sad little story. But...you will pay for your bloodlust with this match! You all know what to do." David said. "It's time for an All-Out Attack!"

7-2

"But we're not done. Virginie has double attack!" David said as Kurosube was struck once again.

2-1

"So close… But I don't mind. I can finish this up next turn." David said. "Then again...your items gonna do that for me next turn."

"Damn it. He's right. Next turn...I'll lose." Kurosube said.

"You cannot deny your destiny. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Gaito said. "I'm ending my turn here."

"Grr. I cannot fall like this! Draw! Charge and draw!" Kurosube said. "No choice. I wanted to slay him with this item but...I cast! Art of Item Blasting and destroy Kuromuramasa!" he said as his item vanished.

"I somehow don't like the looks of this." David said.

"I now have no choice...but to embrace the CHAOS! I cast! Electron Disorder! I gain a life and add gauge equal to the amount of monsters on my field." Kurosube said.

1-2

"Then I'll cast Ninja Arts, Vapor Crow. With this...I return a size 3 monster to the hand and choose Virgine Casta." Kurosube said. "Then I equip...Chaos Brand Dimensional Sword! I can't fall. I refuse to fall. There are still so many lives to take. Attack my ninja! Make the fool pay."

Both ninja jumped David as they struck him.

9-6

"Now….lose your head!" Kurosube said running at him.

6-4

"Now finish the darkness dragon world user Brutal. That will make the boy lose." Kurosube said.

"Draw. Charge and Draw." Brutal said. "Call Wolf Gollum to the left, then...I'll buddycall Dra-Gollum to the right! Then cast Raging Cage Strikes and give it double attack. Then call Fal-gollum to the center! Now...it's time….Demonic Rock Mech Trooper. ..Dra-Gollum ...OVERKILL!" Brutal shouted. "Now...Fal-Gollum attack!" Brutal said.

7-3

"Wolf Gollum!" Brutal said.

"Cast! Midnight Shadow!" Gaito said.

"Dra-Gollum! Attack the fighter!" Brutal said.

"Cast! Black Dragon Shield!" Gaito said.

3-4

"Double attack the fighter!" Brutal said.

"Cast! Black Cloth Blade!" Gaito said.

"Grr...I'll finish you!" Brutal said charging.

"Cast! Midnight Shadow." Gaito said. "And that's two." he said as the second chandelier went out.

"Do you know what's the main difference between me and you, Kurosube?" David asked.

"What is that?" Kurosube asked.

"You may not believe this from someone with a killcount like mine, but...I generally don't like needless bloodshed, and thus, only kill when necessary." David said.

"Necessary….what a joke." Kurosube said.

"David...it's time to finish this." Gaito said. "I can easily finish this."

"No. This is a problem that I will feel uneasy about unless I finish it myself." David said. "(This is it. My last stand! I just need to draw the right card, and this match is as good as over!) Here goes! Draw! Charge and...Draw!" he said as he looked at his card. "Perfect! I'll equip...my trusty Gunrod, Hammerschmidt Type-CLA!"

4-3

"So you wish to enter the fray yourself. It matters not! You won't beat me with your formation!" Kurosube said.

"As a friend of mine once said, the impossible is possible! All you have to do is make it so!" David said. "I cast...Spirit Frenzy! If I'm equipping an item, then for every monster in the drop zone, I gain 1000 attack power, and an additional attack!"

"You only have one monster in your drop zone. Double Attack won't change a thing!" Kurosube said.

"Wrong again. Do you consider what cards from the gauge you actually pay when you use certain cards?" David asked.

"The ones that are useless to you at the moment and….wait...don't tell me...all the cards you used for your gauge…" Kurosube said.

"That's right. I don't have a lot of good spells in Magic World, so most of my deck consists of monsters." David said. "If you add up the cards I payed to summon my monsters, I actually have five."

"He...he has me in end game….no...he had me pegged from the very start." Kurosube said.

"That means I gain 5000 attack power, and can attack up to six times!" David said. "But first, I'll have Qinus Axia and Einst clear the field."

"Here goes, Einst! Hah!" Axia said destroying Kogetsu.'

"Right behind you!" Einst said taking down Benizumi. "David, finish this!"

"You're damn right I will!" David said as he makes his first shot.

2-1

"Kore de owari da!" David said.

1-0

Game over, Kurosube! Winner: David Ishihara!

"I cannot...I will not accept this." Kurosube said before taking his blade. "I kill but even I don't have the guts to end my life. So instead...I'll make it impossible for you to get info from me." He said stabbing in the upper part of his torso into a straight line before falling.

"Probably the most honorable thing he's ever done." David said. "In the end, he was nothing but a crazed murderer that couldn't hold onto his pride."

"He severed his own vocal chords...just to keep from talking. But I can't focus on that now...I gotta finish this! It's time...Buddy call to the center…" Gaito said as appearing was a familiar black dragon with yellow feathers on his wings and red and yellow on his body. "Overturn Black Death Dragon, Abygale!" Gaito said.

"Behold, my new form!" Abygale said.

"Now...this is my power...Overturn Black Death Dragon...Abygale...OVERTURN!" Gaito said. "My turn ends now."

"Now it's my turn." Brutal said.

"Your turn already ended." Gaito said. "With Abygale's Overturn, by ending my turn...I force yours to end. Side effect is that I can't attack on my next turn...but that doesn't really matter now." Gaito said as the final chandelier went out. "Death Count Requiem!"

Game over! Winner: Gaito Kurouzu!

"We've done it, Ishihara. It was our destiny to win here." Gaito said.

"Somehow...I would have to agree." David said. "I just can't stand people who talk of senseless killing so casually. People like that have no right to call themselves warriors."

"Well...seems you went and messed up Brutal." A voice said as the two looked up to see Sakate and a boy in red above them.

"Sakate!" David said. "And who are you?"

"Keisetsu of the Sword Arts." the boy said.

"Now...we'll have to finish the job!" Sakate said as he and Keisetsu jumped into the portal.

"David...we have to go after them." Gaito said.

'Right behind you." David said.

Meanwhile…

"...Hmm, I have a bad feeling about this." Ace said.

"You're not the only one. But we have to make sure that no one gets to Guru while he's doing his thing." Hope said.

"Yeah." Ace said as he took out Jalter's card.

"I know what you're thinking, and we can't go. If the enemy is going for Guru, David's the closest to stop them, along with Gao and the others." Hope said. "We can only hope Guru is able to complete his Mirage Card for Gao in time. Can you trust in everyone?"

"Of course I can. I just hope everyone's alright." Ace said.


	21. Guru vs Wisdom! Geargod VIII

"David, it's Hope. How did it go fending off Brutal and Kurosube?" Hope asked.

"Defeated. Brutal's likely gone...but have a police squad and a medic come and take Kurosube." David said.

"Oh… alright then. Any problems?" Hope asked.

"Just one...Sakate and Keisetsu...they went after Guru and me and Gaito are going after them." David said.

"Alright. Anything we can do to help?" Ace asked.

"Just keep an eye out for any of Mime's other subordinates. We don't know why he grouped them up the way he did, but it can't be good. Watch yourselves out there." David said.

"You too, David. Be careful out there." Ace said. "Hope, have Carlson get a squad and a medic to Kurosube's location."

"Don't gotta tell me twice." Hope said running off.

"We better hurry. We have no idea what's gonna happen." David said.

"I think something is just about to." Gaito said as they approached an old temple as a familiar robotic monster appeared near it.

"Geargod…? No, don't tell me…" David said. "He is here." he said as they saw Wisdom by Geargod. "Wisdom."

"So...we meet Bunbuku." Wisdom said. "If you hand over the completed Mirage Card, I can assure you will be protected."

"Not happening. I created the Mirage Cards in the first place to see what someone who loved Buddyfight would make of them. But...there is no way I'm gonna let you get it." Guru said hiding the card in his hair. "It's been awhile since I got serious." He said as an aura surrounded him before he muscled up. "Now… what'd you say yer name was again?!"

"He seriously forgot?!" David said.

"Guess it's time to show you! The friendship between the Divine and Earth! Luminize! Gehenna or Nirvana!" Guru said.

"All whom have been guided by "the Chaos"! Humans. Dragons. Deities. Obey me! Luminize, Ruler of Havoc!" Wisdom said.

"Raise the flag!" the two said.

"The Chaos!" Wisdom said.

"Searing Executioners!" Guru said. "Start with 8 life and 4 gauge."

"So he does use both flags." Gaito said.

"Oh man… I don't like the looks of this." David said. "Guru better be careful here. That Chaos flag is very dangerous."

"I got the first move! Charge and Draw! I set the spell Gate of Verdict, Judgment. I sent two cards to the drop zone and increase my gauge. Then I'll cast Damien's Decision and send more cards to the drop zone while also increasing my gauge. Now I'll call Impartial Dragon, Monochrome Dragon to the center. Now attack the fighter." Guru said.

10-8

End of move.

"Now it's my turn." Wisdom said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! I buddy call Ruler of Chaos, Geargod VII to the center!"

"He's brought out his buddy already." David said.

"Now...I call CHAOS Brute to the center. Then call CHAOS Osiris to the left. And with Geargod's ability...I call CHAOS Azrael to the right at no cost." Wisdom said.

"You three monsters didn't ask to become like this. So I will do my best to free ya." Guru said.

"Now...Osiris, destroy that dragon." Wisdom said as Monochrome dragon was destroyed. "Now, Azrael attacks the fighter."

8-6

"Now...Brute attacks the fighter!" Wisdom said.

"Cast! Helles Shield!" Guru said blocking.

"Finally...Geargod VII! Go!" Wisdom said as Geargod struck Guru.

6-2

End of Move.

"Gurus in trouble right now." Gaito said.

"I can see that. He's gonna have to pull off a miracle if he wants to win now." David said.

"I'm not done yet! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Guru said. "I call two Justlaw's to the left and right! Then I buddycall Giant Tanuki to the center! With Justlaw's effects...I can destroy two monsters and I choose Brute and Azrael!" Guru said as both CHAOS monsters were destroyed. Next, I'll activate Judgment's ability, sending more cards to the drop zone and increasing my gauge. Now I equip Impartial Cane and grant Tanuki double attack. Now go get Geargod buddy!" Guru said.

"And...I have penetrate, poko!" Tanuki said.

"Geargod...use Osiris as your shield!" Wisdom said.

"Yes, Wisdom. Chaos Drain!" Geargod said as Tanuki destroyed Osiris but still dealt damage to Wisdom.

9-6

"Now...double attack!" Tanuki said charging into Geargod...destroying it against a mountain side.

6-3

"Geargod's gone. And with his Justlaws….he can win." David said.

"Hehehe….sorry but that won't happen. When the deity of Chaos falls, an even more fearsome monster shall rise to take its place." Wisdom said. "Now...with this...I call to the center….Proto Chaos Machina, Geargod VIII!" Wisdom shouted as appearing in the center was Geargod now sporting a black and red color frame.

"Yep. Knew it was too good to be true." David said.

"With his ability...I can call a CHAOS monster from the Dropzone! Call CHAOS Brute to the center! With my buddy the way he is...people will revere him for generations to come!" Wisdom declared. "I will be the one who upgrades this world!"

"Yeah...sounds boring to me. See...this world may not be perfect but it's those imperfections that give it its beauty. But I wouldn't expect you to understand." Guru said.

"You tell him, Guru. Say it like it is!" David said. "Nobody's perfect, that's true… But it's because of that, that people strive for their goals in life. All chaos does is bring it all to ruin."

"Guru! We're almost outta time!" Tanuki said.

"Right. Justlaws!" Guru said as both Justlaw's attack Geargod with nothing happening.

"Their combined attack isn't strong enough." Gaito said.

"Now...my turn has come. Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Osiris to the left and then Azrael to the right. Now...Geargod, destroy Tanuki!" Wisdom said.

"I cast! Helles Shield!" Guru said guarding.

"Osiris...attack Tanuki!" Wisdom said as Osiris hit him.

"Tanuki revives with Soulguard." Guru said.

"Brute...attack that Tanuki!" Wisdom said.

"I cast! Shadow Crusader!" Guru said.

"Azrael...destroy Tanuki!" Wisdom said as Azrael diced him up.

"I may fall but another will defeat you!" Tanuki said vanishing.

"Now...I cast! A Ruler's Privilege!" Wisdom said. "Now Geargod can attack once more. Its over! Geargod VIII, dispose of the fighter!"

"Yes, Wisdom! Target...Bunbuku!" Geargod said striking Guru.

3-0

Game Over! Winner: Wisdom!

"Now...annihilate the Mirage Card!" Wisdom said before they saw the sky start to crack. "What the?"

"This has always been a sacred place...and conflict of any kind is forbidden here. That includes a Buddyfight." Guru said.

"You...so this was your plan." Wisdom said scowling with anger. "Geargod VIII, retreat!" he said as he vanished with the rest of the Chaos Company members.

"Guru!" David shouted.

"Kid...take this and get outta here!" Guru said tossing the Mirage card to David. "Make sure that gets out no matter what!"

"Got it. Come on, let's get out of here!" David said.

"Godspeed...noble heroes." Guru said as more rubble fell around him and Tanuki as David and Gaito escaped.


	22. Thunder Empire Assemble! Jexi Returns!

"We got the mirage card… but Guru sacrificed himself to make it. Man, that's cold, and sad. We should at least do our best to stop wisdom and Mime, for his sake." Hope said.

"Right…" Ace said. "Any update on Kurosube's condition?"

"He's still alive but that guy went and severed his own vocal chords. No way will he ever speak again. Whatever info the police could have gotten from him is his alone now." Hope said.

"I don't think so." Ace said as he looked at Litty.

"I know what you're thinking, but this is Universal Police business. I wish we could have Litty help Carlson and the Universal Police with Kurosube, but there's some places we can't help in." Hope said. "I'm sorry, Litty."

"It's fine." Litty said.

"Besides...what matters now...is the Mirage Card." Izuku said.

"Right." Gao said.

"From what Guru said, the card changes to take on the characteristics of the one who earns it. That's how Wisdom was able to make his into the Chaos." Tails said.

"But he stole it, I don't see how he would earn it when it was stolen in the first place." Marino said.

"Think of this as the rightful card Gao was supposed to have." Hope said.

"True. What do you think Gao?" Ace said.

"Right...it's for me and Batzz." Gao said as they held onto the seal as it vanished. The card started to glow as Batzz grabbed onto it before both were taken up into the air as an orb of light surrounded them before ten lights shot out.

"What's happening?" Axl asked.

"The mirage card is changing." Hope said as they saw some of the fighters buddies glowing as a voice rang out.

"Hear me! Gather under this banner...join us...so that we may help Gao Mikado and achieve victory!" Batzz shouted.

The buddies then approached the orb as it engulfed them before returning to their buddies as a flag card descended with Batzz's face and a shield with lightning symbols came down.

"Thunder Emperor's Fangs." Gao said.

"What?" Ace asked.

"I think this flag can bring together all ten worlds, under the banner of the Thunder Empire." Hope said. "That's why Moon Bat and Jalter have the Thunder Empire attribute after their evolution as well."

"So that means…" Ace trailed off.

"Exactly. Every world, every monster, gathered under one flag. This one is it. Thunder Emperor's Fangs." Hope said.

"Incredible…" Simon said.

"So, what's our next move?" Mukuro asked.

"We take the fight to Wisdom. We can't let Guru's sacrifice be in vain. I know it sounds crazy, but we have to do something." Ace said.

"That's a good decision, but we don't know what the Chaos Company is doing, or where their headquarters is. It's better to just hang back and wait for them to come to us. What do you think David?" Hope said.

"I will have to agree with Hope. There's still so much of this situation we don't know about." David said.

"Right… My apologies." Ace said.

"If we're done bickering...I have an idea...recruiting the monsters that just joined under our banner." Yoko said.

"That's a good a place to start as any." Hope said.

Meanwhile…

"So...Kurosube is gone?" Mime asked.

"Unfortunately. He was taken away earlier this morning." Tigre said.

"Yet another falls. Makes me wonder who will go next." Mime said.

"Well...I say we go ahead and…" Slav said before his phone rang. "I gotta take this. Hello. What? Son of a...I'll be right there." he said hanging up.

"Something wrong, Slav?" Tin asked.

"Someone went and freed the slaves I was keeping in the Mythos Universe Coliseum. I have to head over there." Slav said.

"Slav...you understand the situation right?" Mime asked.

"I know things here are getting intense, but if this gets out to my buyers, it reflects very badly on me." Slav said. "But if your worried about manpower...I wouldn't mind selling some to you from my special reserves." he smirked. "With a gigantic discount of course."

"For what I hope to accomplish...I'll pay as much as I have to." Mime said.

Back with the group…

"So which world do we head to first?" Simon asked.

"I dunno. There are ten to choose from." Hope said. "Yoko's gone Star Dragon, Riku went to Darkness Dragon, Mana went regular Dragon, Francisca's in Dungeon, Marco's in Danger, David went Magic, Chihiro...despite not being a member...has gone to Katana, Toma went Ancient. All that's left is Hero and Legend. Things that would fit me and….Jexi." Hope said.

"I use Legend World too!" Ace said.

"Oh, whoops. Sorry, Ace. You up for a little trip to Legend World?" Hope said.

"Of course. And sorry about snapping at you. Let's do this." Ace said.

"Yeah let's do this!" Hope said as they were about to run out before seeing a guy in white robes.

"Hey...is this where the weird light came from?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Ace asked putting a hand near Excalibur.

"Nice sword...but mine are better." He said opening his robe to show several swords underneath and to their surprise a Katana World mark on his chest. "I'm Tetsu...of the 100 swords."

"Are you from Katana World, or do you fight for it?" Hope asked.

"Neither...see...a few days ago..I saw that light shine all the way from the Shinto Universe. Then a voice spoke to me...it's time for the ten to meet." He said.

"You're a descendant of one of the Ten Kingdoms…. I can't believe it." Hope said as he kneeled. "Ace, don't be rude."

"It's an honor, my apologies for earlier." Ace said as he bowed. "My name is Ace Neptune, and this is Hope the Victor."

"Pleasure. And no need to bow, not like I'm royalty. But apparently, according to that little girl I saw...I'm a descendant of the...Sword Kingdom I guess." Tetsu said. "You gotta know her. The one with white hair and dressed all in white."

"That would be White the Color Goddess." Ace said.

"If she called you here, then we have no reason to argue about you coming here. Welcome aboard, Tetsu of the 100 Swords." Hope said. "(Ace, you understand what this means? Batzz's declaration isn't just attracting monsters but also the other descendants.)" Hope whispered to Ace.

"(Yeah, instead of looking for them, they'll be coming to us. They'll be a great help against Wisdom.)" Ace whispered back.

"We can more than accomodate you aboard the Galaxy King. You must be hungry after the journey all the way here, would you like something to eat?" Hope asked.

"White rice. Sake to go with it." Tetsu said. "Also...there's something bugging me since I saw this Ace kid. His sword….will you sell it to me?" He said excitedly. "I've never seen something so well made before! I must have it!"

"Wait, you want Excalibur? Or Yato? Which one?" Hope asked.

"He's got two of them?!" he said excitedly.

"No, Yato was destroyed after I defeated Devil Ace, sorry." Ace said.

"I see. Then I offer a prayer to that fallen sword." Tetsu said. "Sorry for that...it's just I really love swords. My goal in life is to collect 999 perfectly crafted swords."

"Wow, that's a cool goal. You remind me of a certain moss headed pirate." Ace said.

"Ace, Zoro wants to be the multiverse's greatest swordsman. His three swords are all he needs." Hope said.

"I know, I'm just saying." Ace said. "Anyways...why don't we go inside and get you some food?"

"About time, I'm starving." Tetsu said. "Haven't had anything to eat for 3 days now."

"3 Days?!" Hope gawked.

Meanwhile at Aibo Academy…

"Gao! Mr. Nitsuke just made off with your new deck! Or at least I think so, he had two core deck cases!" Erica said.

"Yeah, we know. We were just chasing after him." Gao said as they ran out to the courtyard to catch the teacher in question.

"Jig's up, Sakate!" Batzz said blasting lightning at Mr. Nitsuke to reveal Sakate.

"You really gotta work on your disguises if Batzz can deduce you that fast." Luna said.

"Now spill, why did you steal Gao's decks?" Zero asked.

"Why? Heh, simple. So I could get my hands on Gao's new flag and destroy it! I was hoping to switch it with this fake, but… all the more reason to do it in front of your faces." Sakate said pulling the deck out before he was blasted with smoke as a prank doll of Chibi Panda appeared holding a sign with the Kanji for "loser". "What?! This one's a fake too?!"

"Huh. Well played Chibi." Kagura said.

"I didn't plan it. Kanata did." Chibi Panda said.

"It was pretty easy to make." Kanata added.

"Well nicely done." Kagura said before everyone turned to Sakate. "So what'll you do now?"

"Buddyfight you, that's what! Oh, and before you get any ideas. I didn't come alone. Come on out!" Sakate said as a figure slithered behind them. The creature was a naga in chains and ragged clothing. "Fight with me."

"Yes master." The naga said.

"What the… A naga?" Kokoro asked.

"A slave...our good friend Mime was kind enough to lend some manpower." Sakate said.

"You son of a...You're not gonna get away with this." Simon said.

"Stand down, Simon. Angelique wouldn't want you to waste her deck on something like this. Let me face her. I'll set her free." Kokoro said.

"Alright, kick this punk's ass for me." Simon said.

"Wait, Kokoro is a buddyfighter? This should be interesting." Gemini said.

"Wait!" Shido said running out after Paruko arrived. "Stop this, right now! I didn't grant permission for this to happen!"

Batzz cleared his throat before facing Shido. "BEAT IT!" He yelled sending Shido flying.

"Nobody cares what you think! Now then, let's see some action!" Akane said.

"Devour a human and become an Oni. Transcend an Oni and become a deity! Luminize! Scroll of the Ghoul Deity, Hades Rascal!" Sakate said.

"Monsters of legend...now but pets to humans. Luminize! Wydar Sarkal Enslaved." the naga said.

"Just hang on. I'll set you free." Kokoro said. "High above the mountains, these winged beasts of legend bring reverence to all! Lumenize, Enter the Dragon!"

"Rumble and tremble! The dragon's roar that shudders the earth! Luminize! Thunderous Warlords Alliance!" Gao said.

"Buddy...FIGHT!" Paruko called.

"Raise the Flag!" They shouted.

"Katana World!" Sakate said.

"Legend World." the naga said.

"Dragon World!" Kokoro said.

"Thunder Emperor's Fangs! Waving this flag...I use all cards with Thunder Empire in their attribute, and I start with 11 life, 1 gauge and 7 hand cards." Gao said. "Now I have the first move! Charge and Draw! To the center, I'm calling Thwackdrill!" Gao said summoning a small dragon in battle armor lined with Drills all over it. "Now...attack the fighter!" Gao said as Thwackdrill rammed Sakate.

10-7

"Wow, that little guy is pretty tough, 3 critical just like that?" Gemini said.

"Nice opening move. Let's see what Kokoro does." Ichiro said.

"Here goes… Charge and Draw! First off, I'll call Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot to the left, Burning Rapier Dragon to the right, and to my center...Skyrunner Dragon!" Kokoro said.

"She's using Sun Dragons. An interesting choice." Madoka said.

"Well this brings back memories. What made you wanna use those, Kokoro?" Gao asked.

"Well, because of how spirited you were. It reminds me of how energetic I was back when I was a hatchling." Kokoro said.

"NIce to see i had an admirer. How about you show me what you can do with my old cards?" Gao smirked.

"Gladly. Skyrunner, strike the fighter!" Kokoro said as Skyrunner attacked the Naga.

10-8

"Now it's our moves." Sakate said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Kid Hoshiguma to the right and place a soul face down. Now I equip, Hidden Dark Arms, Yobigatana!" Sakate said as he went and slashed through Thwackdrill. "Now its effect activates. I look at the top four cards of my deck, put one in Hoshiguma's soul and the rest go to the bottom. Now Hoshiguma attacks! And dont forget, he also has Double Attack!"

11-7

"Now get moving, slave!" Sakate said.

"Draw. Charge and draw. Call Odd Bird Harpy to the right. Due to its effect, I put a card into my gauge. Now call Furious Unicorn to the left. Finally, buddycall Gorgon Three Sisters, Stheno to the center."

8-9

"Sister!" Medusa said.

"Um, Medusa? That's not exactly the Stheno you're familiar with. It's an Olympus attribute monster, and Wydar Sarkal too, from Legend world." Mahiru said.

"I know, but still…" Medusa said.

"Don't worry. Sakate's gonna get what's coming to him, and Kokoro's gonna free that Naga." Mahiru said.

"My move begins. Furious Unicorn will attack Skyrunner Dragon. Inflict 1 damage with penetrate." the naga said.

10-9

"Next I have Odd Bird Harpy attack the fighter." The naga said.

"You will not go anywhere near Lady Kokoro!" Black Dot said as he got in front and took the attack.

"Yes, Black Dot blocked Harpy with his Move ability!" Kazuichi said.

"It's not over yet! Stheno still has her attack!" Fuyuhiko said.

"Stheno...attack the fighter." the naga said as Stheno struck Kokoro.

9-8

End of move.

"It's too bad about losing Skyrunner, since his ability could've helped. But, you can bounce back. We both can." Gao said.

"Thanks, Gao. I won't lay down this deck until I can free him from this torture. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Kokoro said. "I'll call Merakunai Dragon to the left, and Shineknucle Dragon to the center! Merakunai, Rapier Dragon! Time for a link attack! Take down Stehno!"

"At once!" the two said as they destroyed Stheno.

"When Burning Rapier link attacks, I get to draw a card." Kokoro said. "Now, Shineknuckle! Attack the fighter!"

"My fists shall blow you away!" Shineknuckle said punching the Naga.

9-6

"My turn. Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Raid Officer, Delta to the left and then...I call Overturn Ninja, Tsukikage to the right!" Gao said.

"Nin!" Tsukikage called. He was the same, only his armor was now outfitted with lighting bolt like armor.

"Now...I pay a life...and equip Dracross!" Gao said.

"Hoshiguma, move to the center." Sakate said.

"Tsukikage, clear the center!" Gao said.

"I cast! Demon Way, Norohihikagami!" Sakate said stopping the attack and destroying Tsukikage while Delta destroyed Hoshiguma.. "Ambush time! First, since Under the Table was placed in Hoshiguma's soul, my gauge goes up by three. And now, due to Ambush, i call to the center Red Fiend, Kid Kaneguma!"

"Nuh uh!" Gao said slaying Kaneguma.

End of Move.

"You better not mess this up this time, you stupid naga!" Sakate said.

"Yes, master. Draw. Charge and draw. First, calling to the center Gorgon Three Sisters, Medusa." the naga said. "Next activate her effect. Discarding Gorgon Three Sisters, Euryale in order to destroy all size 1 monsters on Kokoro's field."

"Oh man! Not this!" Lemon said as Gorgon Medusa fired three arrows that cleared Kokoros field. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Medusa. It's a little hard seeing a copy of yourself do that, huh?"

"Well I have this blindfold on so I can't really see, but sensing her in that form angers me." Medusa said.

"Now...I pay 3 gauge and cast...Decree of Dullahan. Now all Wydar Sarkal Monsters on my field gain double attack." the naga said.

"Not good…!" Indigo said.

"Furious Unicorn goes first." the naga said as Unicorn struck Kokoro twice.

8-6

"Now Harpy goes twice." he said.

6-4

"Finally...Medusa strikes." he said.

4-2

"Out of attacks. So end of move." the naga said.

"Phew… She managed to scrape by." Erica said.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Sakate said. " I call Ibuki's Right Hand Man, Kid Ibaraki to the right! When I call Ibaraki...I can now place the top five cards of my deck into his soul."

"Five? Oh man…" Akane said.

"He's setting up an ambush for sure." Peko said.

"Now...let's get this going! Ibaraki attacks!" Sakate said.

"I cast! Thunder Emperor's Great Shield!" Gao said blocking.

"Now I got my strike!" Sakate said slashing Gao.

6-5

"And another soul goes to Ibaraki. With that...the turn ends." Sakate said.

"Why…? Why are you subjecting yourself to this kind of torture?" Kokoro asked.

"Because these are my orders." the naga said.

"So you're saying that your own life doesn't matter to you?" Kokoro asked. "Not even when Yamigedo descended on our universe? Your own life didn't matter to you then?"

"That was the past. I'm nothing but a slave. I have no right to make my life matter." he said.

"Let me ask you something? How long are you going to keep deluding yourself with this act?" Kokoro asked.

"Huh?" The naga asked.

"You're saying that your own life doesn't matter to you, but that's not true. Everyone has the right to make their lives matter. That's what I learned throughout my struggles across the multiverse." Kokoro said. "Everyone has the right to decide their own path in life."

(Cue- Class Trial (Future Edition)- Danganronpa V3)

"And I'm going to show you what I mean. I'm putting an end to this right now!" Kokoro said.

"What are you talking about? Stop talking nonsense you stupid Dragoness-" Sakate started.

"Shut up, you oni punk!" Kokoro roared.

"Yes mam." Sakate said frightened.

"Kokoro… is really scary when she wants to be." Nu said.

"Well, she is a dragoness. Comes with the territory." Tsumugi said.

"Let's get to it! Draw! Charge and...Draw!" Kokoro said. "First, I'll pay two gauge to buddycall to the right, Phoenix Wing Virtuous Dragon, Zellhorus!"

2-3

"I am known as Zellhorus. The Phoenix that cleanses even the darkest clouds." Zellhorus said.

"Next, I'll pay a little tribute to Gao by equipping Dragon Twin Sword, Bal Saber!" Kokoro said. "Then I'll call to the left, Loyal Dragon, Flarefang Dragon!"

"What?! How did she…?" Sakate asked.

"If I have a size 3 Sun Dragon on the field, Flarefang Dragon's size becomes 0." Kokoro said. "Now, Zellhorus, let's Link Attack Medusa! Oh, and one more thing. Zellhorus has Penetrate."

"Take this!" Zellhorus said breaking through Medusa.

6-4

Now, both of our effects activate. When Zellhorus link attacks with another Sun Dragon, I can destroy a monster on your field, and you take one life as damage!" Kokoro said. "And I choose Furious Unicorn!"

4-3

"Then there's Bal Saber's effect. If I link attack with a Sun Dragon while equipping this, I get Double Attack, which means I can attack again! Flarefang Dragon, let's finish this!" Kokoro said.

"… How is she so strong?" The naga asked.

"Because she has friends to support her, we're all proud to fight by her side as fellow heroes and friends." Axl said. "Finish it, Kokoro!"

"You know I will! Flarefang Dragon! It's time for a link attack!" Kokoro said.

"So...this is what's it's like...to have a free soul." The naga said as he took the attack.

3-0

(End song)

Game Over: Ethens! Winner: Kokoro!

"She did it!" Axl said.

"Ethens is free!" Erica said.

"Darn it! Slav said this guy wouldn't disappoint!" Sakate said.

"Slav?!" Akane said.

"So he was the one who put Ethens up to this…" Ichiro said.

"Damn him." Simon said.

"And FYI...he's not free. He's still a collared slave. And I have his key!" Sakate said holding it. "And I don't plan on surrendering it so easily."

"Then I'll just beat you! Draw! Charge and draw! I call Replenisher Pentar to the right! Delta attack Ibaraki!" Gao said.

"I cast! Art of Body Replacement!" Sakate said before Pentar went and destroyed Ibaraki. "Hahaha! You losers did as I had planned. Now...let's see what prizes you uncovered. Our first four...is the spell Watchful Eye. And with it...I regain 3 life for each one." Sakate said.

7-19

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Akane said.

"Now the next one….my buddy! I buddycall to the center…" Sakate said as a large demonic being appeared. "Shuten Demonic Deity, Kid Ibuki!"

19-20

"Now...I use the final ambush to call Kid Kuma! Your weapon loses power." Sakate said.

"Grr." Gao growled as he sliced down Kuma.

"Now...Ibuki's effect activates!" Sakate said as Ibuki cut down Delta and Pentar and dealt damage.

5-3

"Now it's my turn. And I call Kuma to the left! Now...Ibuki...crush him!" Sakate said.

"Cast! Thunder Emperor's Great Shield!" Gao said only to be attacked by Kid Kuma and Sakate.

3-1

End of move.

"This is so lame. Your partner had better luck. But now even I could easily beat her...hell...I could just as easily deal with Bunbuku at this point!" Sakate said laughing.

"Oh for god's sake…. Will you shut the hell up for once?!" Akane shouted, little does she know, Maki managed to slip the key away from Sakate in all of his gloating.

"Now...it's about time we claimed victory!" Gao said. "I call Saint Holy Sword Dragon to the left...and then buddycall Barlbatzz to the right!"

1-2

"Not so fast. You forget my power...my Overkill! Alright! Shuten Demonic Deity….Kid Ibuki….OVERKILL! By paying one gauge...for this turn only...Kid Ibuki cannot be destroyed!" Sakate said laughing.

"Seriously...SHUT UP!" Saki roared.

"What do we do?" SHSD said.

"We attack...no matter what." Gao said smiling.

So they did. Gao, SHSD and Batzz rushed Kid Ibuki despite his overkill making him invincible. Even when using overturn, Gao still had confidence in his strategy.

"You idiot! You just used up all your attacks when Ibuki can't be taken out! What kind of morons are you and these heroes?!" Sakate said laughing manicalally.

"Hey! Stop talking already!" Gemini said.

"Okay, I've had just about enough of his mouth… Medusa? If you would?" Rainbow asked.

"Of course." Medusa said as she took off her blindfold. "Breaker...Gorgon!" She called before Gao stopped her.

"Don't….I can make the final shot here." Gao smirked. "Final Phase!"

"What?" Sakate said. "But...you shouldn't be able to fire it."

"Eclipsing the darkness with flames, and Brightening the hearts of the mistreated…. **The mighty Sun Fighter is here!** " Gao called dragonizing. " **This isn't the X Tempest Buster! I cast!** " Gao said as Batzz transformed and gao threw a larger lance into the air. He got it spinning around and around. " **This impact….deals 20 damage at once!"** Gao shouted as he fired it as it hit Sakate. " **Turbulent Thunder Spear X Tempest Ulti-Buster!"**

20-0

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"Oh my god…" Erica said.

"From the data...it cost 12 gauge to cast...but the cost is reduced with each attack Gao makes during a turn." Twilight said.

"I...lost….again." Sakate said twitching a bit as Maki released the collar from Ethens.

"Go...return home." Maki said as he slithered away.

"It's over Sakate." Simon said.

"Grr. Not yet! Ha!" Sakate said throwing a smoke bomb as he vanished.

"He ran away. Little coward." Sunset said.

"Yeah, despite acting all high and mighty he's a coward to the very end." Al said.

"I'm sure of one thing…" Ichiro said. "The minute we face Slav face to face, he is going to pay."

"You got that right." Simon said.

"But now that we've taken care of Sakate and Brutal… that just leaves that Sword Guy, Keisetsu." Gemini said.

"We dunno what to expect out of that dude. Let's stay on our toes." Indigo said.

"Yeah. Besides, everyone should be back by this evening...so we'll call it a day and head home." Ichiro said.

Back at the Galaxy King…

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the Descendant of the Sword Kingdom! Give a warm welcome to Tetsu of The 100 Swords!" Hope said.

"So you came straight here after hearing Batzz's declaration?" Gemini asked Tetsu.

"No...I was simply told by the white girl to come to the source of the light." Tetsu said.

"I see… Nice to meet you." David said bowing.

"Hmm? That sword….I must have it! Please sell it to me!" Tetsu said excitedly.

"He's a blade nut. He must've saw Masakado on you." Hope said.

"No doubt. But I'm afraid I can't just give this away. This blade has the power to slay gods. It can't be wielded by just anyone." David said before backing away from Hera. "And where did these people come from?"

"Well...see...you weren't the only return." Hope said.

"Well...seems someone's a little late to the party." A voice said as Jexi stepped out with a smile.

"Jexi!" Ace said.

"He came back just as we were settling Tetsu in. I couldn't believe it when he gathered up five descendants at once. But here they are." Hope said.

"That would be us." Roku said.

"A wolf? But how can it talk?!" Aya said in shock.

"Simply put. I can talk...because I can." Roku said.

"So, you're the descendant?" Yang asked.

"No. I am Roku. The nervous tribal girl behind me is. Her name is Aka...a descendant from the Ancient Kingdom." Roku said.

"You already know who I am, but the names Miles! I'm the mechanic who built those animechs." Miles said. "I'm the descendant of the Justice Kingdom."

"Animechs, huh? Interesting." Mayumi said.

"You'll have to excuse Mayumi. In our alliance, she's been known to be a skilled mech pilot." Cia said.

"Heh. That is left to be seen. Names Jet. I'm a descendant of the Astro Kingdom and a top rank...well I guess used to be top rank pilot for the expedition force of Space Port Alpha." Jet said.

"You got kicked out? Why? Bad behavior?" Ruby asked.

"He fought Ridley." Jexi said.

"Ridley? He's back?" David asked.

"From what I can assume...Flux brought him back to life using cloning tech." Jexi said.

"Even in Jail, he never ceases to annoy us." Zoro said.

"Um….hi. M-my name is Jade, I'm a descendant from the Arcane Kingdom and...I like reading." She said.

"I also heard you're from the other world." Hope said.

"Yes. I hope using the resources here...I can find a way back." She said.

"Seems we'll have another Jade here. Guess we'll be calling you Colonel Curtiss." Luke said turning to his Jade.

"You don't mind, do you?" Kendo asked.

"Not at all. I find it amusing if people mix me up with someone else who has the same name." Jade Curtiss said.

"Japanese people are usually referred to by last name, so it's not that unusual." Sachiko said.

"And that brings us to the Lamia." Hope said.

"My name is Hera. I was a gladiator in the coliseum and apparently a descendant of the Olympus Kingdom." Hera said.

"So, you were another of Slav's...well, slaves, before you were freed, right?"

"G-good thing Jexi came to the rescue, huh?" David asked.

"Oh right. David, I'm sorry. I forgot you were afraid of snakes." Jexi said.

"Plus, he was traumatized by an experience with a naga." Mayumi said.

"Probably a good thing you weren't at Aibo then." Denki said.

"So that's six descendants, and each one has a mark of one of the ten buddyfight worlds." Hope said.

"Why are you pointing that out now? I'm sure I explained it to you guys before I set out." Jexi said.

"Yeah, you did. I'm just figuring out who has left to show up. There's still four left we haven't seen yet, the ones with the marks for Danger World, Magic World, Dragon World, and Darkness Dragon World." Hope said.

"I'm sure they'll show up soon, we'll just have to bide our time." Ace said. "Still it's an honor to meet all of you."

"Now...let's eat. Tonight we celebrate Jexi's return." Hope said.

"To Jexi." Ace said.

"To Jexi!" Everyone called as the party lasted into the night.

Meanwhile, back with Mime…

"You insolent Slave Driver!" Mime called punching a wall that made Slav and his captives shudder. "Thanks to your incompetence, one of your special reserves is lost!"

"I-it's not my fault! How was I supposed to know that assassin girl would slip the key off him?" Slav asked.

"Silence! I will not stand here listening to excuses. I don't care what one girl has done...you assured me that one would complete the job...but you were wrong. I could easily make it so you never lived. But...that would be a waste of magic. So...here's what will happen. Next time the heroes go to fight...you and only you will participate. If you fail, the Lost Bombs attached to you will detonate, and you will be joining Alonz in the Lost Universe. I don't think I need to remind you of how a terrifying place that is." Mime said.

"Yes sir." Slav said.


	23. Push Through Swords and Slaves!

Luna walked into the room and started strumming her guitar before Rainbow kicked the door down and stormed in.

"Stupid Keisetsu of the Sword Arts…. Can you believe the nerve of this guy?!" Rainbow siad. "Going around like he owns the place and stealing people's swords in buddyfight! He even had the nerve to take Durandal and Excalibur away from Shosetsu, who does that?!"

"The guy is cocky, but he's pretty skilled. He uses Legend World, but doesn't even need monsters. He strictly uses items, but taking Excalibur and Durandal off Shosetsu? That's just wrong." Mahiru said.

"David, you were Shosetsu's partner in Buddy Masters, you gotta be upset at this guy." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, that Keisetsu guy really grinds my gears. For us warriors, a sword is more than just a weapon. It is our very soul." David said.

"I agree with you David, they're practically an extension of ourselves, but it seems Keisetsu doesn't see it that way if he's stealing other people's swords." Ace said.

"It doesn't help that he beat Zanya and Kanata. Like Brutal and Sakate, he's also got Overkill. With that freaky sword of his…" Hope said.

"Demonic Descent Sword of the King, Laevateinn. That thing's just ugly." Peko said.

"I'd face him myself, but I can beat someone like him easily. He's not worth my time, or my rage." David said.

"So you want someone more challenging." Minerva said.

"Well, Kanata's on his way to a rematch with Keisetsu. Help's that they know each other, and Athora evolved too. But we don't know who Mime will send to aid him." Weiss said.

"How about Simon?" Blake asked.

"Me?" Simon asked.

"Well, you've been practicing with Angelique's deck, right? You're pretty smart too, I've seen you work that brain." Luna said. "Must be a little awkward that you're also an Umbra Magician using Angelic Monsters though…"

"O-Oh, it's okay, but also thanks." Simon said a bit flustered. "But yeah, I'll back up Kanata, I'll do my best as an Umbran Mage and the Left eye of the overseer."

"Thanks Simon. Just to be sure, don't summon any Infernals unless you really have to. They can be kinda destructive." Hope said.

"Don't worry, I won't do that unless the situation changes." Simon said.

"That's good, because we can head out to their HQ right now, we know where it is because Sakate will lead us right to it." Tails said.

"Let's go then." Al said.

"What if any descendants come while we're out? Shouldn't some of us be here to greet them?" Mikan asked.

"We don't have time to worry about that right now." Jexi said. "We're going to Chaos Company."

"Time we took the fight to them." Zero said.

It was sometime later the group headed out as they arrived to Chaos Company. Upon their arrival, a buddyfight was just beginning as in the arena was Keisetsu and Kanata but also watching it was Mime as Slav stood on the edge of the stage.

"Damn, he still hates me. If I don't make things right, it's curtains." Slav thought.

"Oh good, we're not too late." Hope said.

"Huh? Yes perfect!" Slav said taking out a chain. "You're fighting me right now!" he said tossing it at Hope only for Simon to block.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen." Simon said.

"Damn it. Fine. I'll warm up by eliminating you first." Slav said. "And you're a Nephilim too. I get a good price for you guys."

"You treat slaves like they're objects…" Simon muttered as a purple aura formed around him as he looked at Slav while his left eye glowed.

"Ah ah...I wouldn't try anything." Slav said pointing to a large viewing platform of chained people and creatures. "If you try to attack me before the match starts, they lose their lives with the bombs implanted in their collars."

"Damn you." Simon said as he took out his deck.

"It's a good chance those are Lost Bombs, just like the ones Alonz had." Hope said.

"No...those are normal...but these ones…" Mime said snapping his fingers as collars with black orbs clamped around Slav and Simon. "I was serious when I said I wouldn't tolerate anymore failure, Slav. So I'm making the game more interesting. Winner gets the collar key, loser goes to the Lost Universe."

"You son of a…" Spade said before Ace stopped him.

"Don't worry Spade. If you know your brother, He and Kanata got this." Hope said.

"Why don't you spare me anymore chit chat? It's time to get started!" Keisetsu said. "I am the Sword Sage, a thousand legends born of ten thousand battlefields! The strongest swordsman bears a million demonic swords! Luminize! Lord of Sabers!"

"Kick off to the far reaches of space! Right now, our brilliance exceeds even the Milky Way Galaxy! Luminize! Dragon Sentinels!" Kanata said.

"I am the greatest of all masterminds! You will tremble before my incredible power! Luminize! Dark Master!" Slav said.

"Destruction! Creation! Light! Darkness! All go hand in hand, Lumenize! Inferno and Paradiso!" Simon said.

"Buddy...FIGHT!" Paruko said.

"Raise the flag!" The four said.

"Legend World." Keisetsu said.

"Star Dragon World!" Kanata said.

"Darkness Dragon World!" Slav said.

"Divine Guardians!" Simon said.

"The first moves ours! Charge and Draw!" Keisetsu said. "I buddy Equip "Demonic Descent Sword of the King", Laevateinn!"

Keisetsu grabbed Laevateinn off his back as the large red wrap around it unfurled. It then transformed into its true mechanical form.

"Hello, master." A female voice spoke.

"This time, I'm winning." Kanata said.

"In your dreams." Keisetsu said slashing Kanata.

10-8

"My turn. Charge and Draw! I pay 1 gauge and call One Winged Hate Dragon, Left Slasher to the left and then call Apparition Demon Knight, Lasty to the center. Now Lasty attack the fighter!" Slav called.

12-11

"Okay..my turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Kalvados to the center. Then cast Enhancement. Then call Flying Crystal Dragon, Sheldre to the left. Then equip Crystal Greaves! Sheldre, Kalvados, attack the fighter!"

11-8

"You're up, Simon." Kanata said.

"Yeah...Let's Dance Boys! Draw! Charge and Draw! First, I set Gate of Pardon, Forgiven. If I have no monsters on the field and no cards in my drop zone, I can send one card in my hand to the bottom of my deck. When I do, I can call one Guardians monster without paying its call cost. I call Swoop Envoy, Angelus to the center, Heavenarms, Zena to the right, and finally Deity Age Envoy, Michealis to the left!" Simon said.

"You just called a monster to the left. Left Slasher's thunder mine now activates!" Slav said as Simon got zapped.

11-10

"You okay? It's just one damage, but you have to be careful with Hundred Demons with the Thunder Mine ability." Hope said.

"Don't worry, I'm alright." Simon said. "Now, Angelus, Zena, Michealis...CHARGE!" Simon said as all three attacked.

"An all out link attack? Ha! What an amateur!" Slav said as all three slayed his monsters.

"He didn't do any damage, but that's no problem. Simon knows what he's doing." Hope said.

"Also, thanks to my card's effect Angelus has the "Blessing Pierce" effect." Simon said. "Because I summoned Angelus when Gate of Pardon, Forgiven was in play, I was allowed to draw a card. I cast! Arcana Flash! With this, I check the top five cards of my deck. If any of them have Actor Knights in their name, I deal one Damage to you!" He said.

"Wait, Actor Knights? Those were in Angelique's deck!" Kazuichi said.

"Generic cards can be used in any deck, so as far as concerned, it's allowed." Keebo said.

"Actor Knights, Fool, Magician, Star, Chariot, and Priestess. So that's a total of 5 damage to you." Simon said.

10-5

"Hey, that's gotta be cheating right?" Slav asked.

"Seeing as how they're Generic, I'll overlook your accusation." Mime said.

"I'm really not feeling the love today." Slav said.

"Mime has a point there. Like Keebo said earlier, Generic cards can be used in any deck. It's a good thing to fill your deck with if you find it a few cards short." Fulgore said.

"Damn it. Hehehe. Too bad he has no clue what I got in store." Slav smiled and thought to himself.

"Now it's our turn. And I'll start off with this! Demonic Descent Sword of the King …. Laevateinn ….OVERKILL!" Keisetsu shouted. "With this, I can now check the top five cards of my deck and equip up to three items from them. And I equip...Fabricated Sword of the King, Eckesachs Replica, Sword of the King, Excalibur and Immortal Sword of the King, Durandal! But not done yet! Cast, Heroic Tale! Increase my gauge by four. Now I equip two more items! Fabricated Sword of the King, Armas Replica, and Fabricated Sword of the King, Nagelring Replica!"

"That's a total of six items!" Hope said.

"That's cheating! He can't have that many equipped at once!" Starlight protested.

"Actually he can. Laevateinn's effect allows Keisetsu to wield any number of items." Tails said.

"So that's how he was able to beat so many fighters without monsters." Mari said.

"Yeah, but out of all the swords he's using, only two are real, and he stole them. The others are just copies." Luna said. "You don't have to watch if this is making you angry, Tetsu."

"I've taken swords myself so...I can't really put myself higher than him." Tetsu said.

"To think he's using Excalibur and Durandal like they're his own, but they're Shosetsu's…" Ace said as he looked at his Excalibur.

"I'll slice you into a million pieces!" Keisetsu said accelerating on his board and wielding Laevateinn. "But first, that monster of yours… is in my way!" He said slicing Kalvados in half, but he revived with Soulguard. "Now...I think I'll use these two next." He said grabbing Armas and Eckesachs.

"Cast! Brush Upper!" Kanata said.

"Fine." Keisetsu said tossing away Armas. "Then I'll use this!" Keisetsu said grabbing Durandal.

"Cast! Brush Upper!" Kanata said.

"This is next!" Keisetsu said as he grabbed Excalibur. "You're a moron if you think you can beat me!" He said destroying Kalvados. "Double Attack! Excalibur!"

8-5

"Now...I'll use this!" Keisetsu said grabbing Nagelring and slaying Sheldre. "My turn is over."

"Hehehe. Now it's my show. Draw. Charge and draw! I buddycall to the center...Hundred Mechs General, CHAOS Gokumengaiou!" Slav said.

5-6

"Another buddy chaosified…" Simon muttered. "Just how many people and species do you have to enslave until you're satisfied?!"

"I'm never gonna stop. Heck, I'll even enslave an entire world if I have to!" Slav said.

"You're nothing but scum..." Simon said as his left eye glowed.

"Now let's get the show over with! I call Apocalypse Knights Brigade, Pale Riders to the left and right! Then I'll cast Hundred Demons Sorcery, Dark Target!" Slav said as a mark appeared on Angelus's forehead.

"What is that?" Simon asked.

"What? Never played darts before? My monsters are the darts...and your monster in the center is the dart board!" Slav said. "Pale Riders on the left, attack Angelus!"

"Cast! Heavens Shield!" Simon said.

10-11

"Pale Riders on the right….time to redeem your comrades miss!" Slav said.

The Pale Riders charged at Angelus as they struck.

"Now Dark Target's effect kicks in. If the opponent's monster I marked is destroyed, I draw a card and gain 1 life." Slav said.

6-7

"That's powerful…" Hope said.

"Yeah, very." Peko siad.

"Now, Gokumengaiou! Attack the fighter!" Slav said.

"Not good! Since Gokumengaiou is in Slavs center, he's got Double Attack!" Kendo said.

"Cast! Heaven's Shield!" Simon said.

11-12

"Nice try...but I still have my second attack!" Slav said as Gokumengaiou struck Simon.

12-10

"I end my turn." Slav said.

"Now do you both understand? You're weaklings. Laevateinn is the strongest card there is, and Slav will keep doing his thing. You two can't compete with us." Keisetsu said.

"Hmph, you're such an idiot." Simon said.

"You never know what happens during a Buddyfight. Wisdom gave you that card, so if I beat you, will you ask for an even stronger card?" Kanata asked. "And Slav, if you win, will you keep enslaving everybody you come across for profit and power, and throw away the ones you find useless?"

"That's always been his mantra. Heck, if Jexi hadn't shown up to the Coliseum, i doubt anyone would vouch for you, Hera. Your 100 win streak wouldn't even matter. The people who watch you would just want you to keep fighting. That's no way for anyone to live, no way. Not even you." Hope said.

"Yes." Hera nodded. "For years...I fought battle after battle...fighting in order to free the other slaves you have captive down there. I was fighting for their sake. Fighting was how I survived. I never thought freedom would come...but...my prayers were answered."

"You two have convinced yourself that Wisdom, Slaves and power make you strong, but they don't. At least not you, Keisetsu. You got this strong on your own!" Kanata said.

"If you wanna lecture us, then beat us first!" Keisetsu snapped.

"And Slav, I pity you, but...this is where your enslavement of people and species end!" Simon said as his left eye glowed even brighter.

(Cue- Bayonetta- Fly me to the Moon: Climax Mix)

"Go ahead! Gokumengaiou has soulguard! Even if you break through! I will survive!" Slav said.

"Alright, then have it your way. Draw! Charge and Draw! I equip Nirvana Sword, Heavens Marius!" Simon said. "You won't get away from this!" He said as he took aim with Heavens Marius. "TELOC VOVIM!"

"Wait, what?!" Slav asked as Simon fired and an Infernal Portal appeared as the arrow passed by it as behind it appeared Scoleopendra, a centipede demon known as the Eradicator of Paradise.

"He summoned an Infernal Demon in mid attack?!"

"Well, he is an Umbra Magician. Only makes sense for his Demons to attack when he does." Hope smiled.

Scoleopendra soared past the arrow fired by Heavens Marius, driving it off course.

"In other words… Scoleopendra is his true arrow from Heavens Marius!" Hope said as Scoleopendra wrapped around Gokumengaiou and squeezed hard, breaking him into pieces.

"Didn't I say it was useless?! Revive with Soulguard!" Slav said as Gokumengaiou returned. "Doesn't matter what demon you summon. This is still a game with rules that make it impossible for you to beat me!"

"Dammit…" Simon muttered.

"Don't give up Simon! It ain't over till it's over!" Hope called.

"Hope…" Simon said.

"You still have monsters, use em!" Akane said.

"Akane…" Simon said before showing a determined look. "Alright, Zena, Michaelis, CHARGE!" He said as they attacked. "Thanks to Hope...I almost forgot about this ability. With Michaelis. When he's here...I can return three cards from my drop zone...and return them to my deck...in order to destroy a monster!"

"What?!" Slav said.

"Begone!" Michaelis said slaying Gokumengaiou as he vanished.

"Crap crap crap!" Slav said.

"Zena has 2 critical, Michaelis has 2 and my item has two...so altogether...it's six!" Simon said.

7-1

"Haaaa...haaaa. I'm...I'm gonna make it. I can still succeed." Slav said sweating a bit.

"Final Phase!" Simon shouted.

"What the?" Slav said.

"This...is for Guru!" Simon said. "I cast! Guardians? Executioners? Or Worse?!" He said as Omne floated behind him.

"No! How could you possibly have his impact?!" Slav asked.

"Turns out Guru survived. He gave his impact to Simon as a little present. Guess it paid off." Gao said.

"Plus...when that impact is used with Guardians...he can have any card deal effect damage equal to its critical." Rainbow said.

"So through Omne… he's gonna deal 2 damage via Zena!" Indigo said as Zena flied up to Omne's face. She winked at the heavenly Dragonarms before Zena flied at Slav as Omne joined him by drop kicking at Slav.

"Oh….GOOOO-" Slav said before being stricken.

1-0

Game over, Slav! Winner: Simon Neptune!

"New do, Dead you!" Simon said as he danced before striking a pose like Bayonetta.

"Well...there we have it." Mime said tossing the key to Simon's feet. "Now...I recommend you get that collar off you...within the next 2 minutes." Mime said holding a detonator.

"W-wait! We...we can talk this over! Master, please! Your father and I...we've been good friends for many years. I have so many slaves that could benefit you. Even any of them on the….plat...form…" Slav said seeing the platform bare except for a single person, a young woman in a white cloak with long white hair.

"What the… where'd she come from?!" Lemon asked.

"You! What did you do?" Slav asked.

"I freed your slaves looking for someone I have been searching for. But as it turns out, none of them were who I was looking for." She said turning her head as the group saw the Magic World symbol on her forehead.

"The Magic World Emblem! She's a descendant!" Chibi Panda said.

"Okay...no slaves...but maybe I could be your slave! I'd do anything for you master!" Slav said.

"Really. In that case...here is my order...get lost." Mime said pressing it as the collar around Slav went off as he was consumed by the substance leaving nothing behind but his clothing and deck.

"Farewell…" Simon muttered before grabbing the deck.

"This is...all so sad. So...I'll just have to make it a better victory! Draw! Charge and Draw! I buddycall to the center...Heavenly Crystal Dragon, Aldo Athora to the center!" Kanata said as Athora took center. "Attack the fighter!"

8-6

"Double attack!" Kanata said.

"I want you to understand...Kanata's feelings!" Athora shouted.

"Big deal! Cast! Bloody Holy Grail!" Keisetsu said. "And add to my hand Fabricated Sword of the King, Caladbolg Replica to my hand from the dropzone. My turn has come again! Draw! Charge and Draw! Now cast Symbel Gard and draw two cards. I equip all of my remaining hand cards. Equip two Armas Replicas and two Caladbolg Replicas. My ten sword style is complete! I'll slash you all apart!"

"Heavenly Crystal Dragon … Aldo Athora….OVERTURN!" Kanata shouted. "Now Athora cannot be destroyed. You also now take one damage for every attack."

"So what? With Caladbolg...all effect damage is reduced to zero." Keisetsu said as he attacked Athora with each sword doing no damage at all. "You could never understand Master Wisdom like I do. Now that you've used Overturn, it can't be used again. On my next turn, I'll defeat you."

"Final Phase!" Kanata said.

"What? But Cristiano Crystal Shoot can't…" Keisetsu said.

"Accept our new impact!" Athora said.

"With this impact...it gains two damage for each time you attacked!" Kanata said trading shots between him and Athora. "Direct...Dynamic...Diamond...OVERHEAD!" Kanata said shooting at Keisetsu.

"14...damage?" Keisetsu said as the attack landed.

6-0

Game over! Winner: Kanata Ozora!

"Now that's what I call a Climax!" Hope said.

"I wonder if Hekatoncheir could learn something from that…" Erica said.

"He serves up Golem cores like Volleyball, Kanata is into soccer. Totally different." Rainbow said.

"Looks like we win." Simon said as he walked over to the group holding Slav's deck.

"Thank you for freeing all of Slavs captives, miss. If it weren't for you, Simon wouldn't have won." Hope thanked.

"I was not doing it for him or you. I was doing it for my own needs." She said. "But in the end, what I was trying to find was not here."

"That mark...it told you to come here." Jexi said.

"You know of...You seem more...well versed then the others here. The name given to me when I became a magician is Elementa." she said.

"Listen...I'm not sure if it will help but...if you join with us...maybe we can find what you are searching for." Jexi said.

"An interesting proposal. I accept." she said.

"Elementa, a magician… not regarding that insult, it's great to have another Descendant join us." Hope said before she stepped on his foot. "OW!"

"Keep this in mind..I have disdain towards those who state the obvious." she said.

"I'll take your word for it… oh my foot…" Hope said.

"Just as long as you don't rub us the wrong way we'll get along just fine." Saki said.

"Saki, don't say stuff like that!" Hope said before they heard slow clapping.

"How very...entertaining." Mime said slow clapping. "You all have earned the right now...to meet with Wisdom within his room."

"Seems we'll be meeting the big man himself." Kagura said.

"Wisdom…" Gao said.


	24. Chaos Transendant! Geargod 99!

"So Wisdom wants to meet us. I can already tell this is gonna go south…" Kazuichi said.

"Let's just see how this plays out first." Orchid said.

"Wait...I hear something." Batzz said as they ran out over to a large steel door. Upon opening it, they saw row after row of monsters inside capsules.

"Oh dear god…" Philia said as she put her hands over her mouth.

"What on earth are we seeing?" Sectonia asked.

"Wisdom's plan...to chaosify all the monsters of all the worlds and make them obedient." Gao said.

"That's right." A voice said as the group turned around to see a man in a suit with green hair. "You can do many things with powerful monsters." He said pressing a button as the monsters returned to card form and stacked into his hand.

"Who are you?" Jalter asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Grimoire, I am Master Wisdom's secretary." He said.

"Grimoire got a job as a secretary? That's something." Kagura said.

"No, not that Grimoire." David said.

"Now...if you will follow me….Master Wisdom is expecting all of you." Grimoire said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Zero said. "Be ready for anything, everyone."

"It's fine...I want to talk with Wisdom anyway." Gao said.

The group soon arrived in a large dining room as Wisdom sat at the end of the table. "Welcome, one and all. I am glad to have you with me tonight."

"Wisdom…" Ace said.

"We came here to fight." Gao said.

"More accurately, to Destroy! I'm gonna blow him and that Gearhead away!" Batzz said.

"Hang on." Gao said.

"Second thoughts, kid?" Batzz asked.

"Not at all. But I wanted to talk with Wisdom face to face for awhile. And since Mime's here, I figured he could join us too." Gao said as he, Ace, David, Jexi and Hope sat down.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss us with, Wisdom?" Ace asked.

"Ace, I wanted to ask them both something." Gao said. "Why do you both keep doing the things you do? Why give yourselves both bad names?"

"You heard the kid, answer his question, the both of you." Batzz said jumping up on the table and sitting down.

"Wait...where is Mime?" Hope asked.

"He isn't here. He's busy elsewhere." Wisdom said.

"But what do you have against buddyfight? And why work with someone like Mime who wants nothing but revenge on one of my friends?" Gao asked.

"As you've come to learn about me, I want nothing more than to upgrade this world. In time, you, your heroic friends, and the entire Beast Universe will come to Appreciate the amazing things we are doing." Wisdom said.

"But you're missing the biggest point. Buddyfight is about people and monsters living together in harmony. It's not something used to exploit discrimination." David said.

"Yes, we Buddyfight so that the bonds with our monsters grow stronger." Ace said. "But why Chaosify people?"

"It wasn't my idea to do that." Wisdom said. "Nor was it my doing. It was Mime's associate, Tin. He revolutionized my process to chaosify humans. This results in Cyborg buddyfighters that bend to anyone's will. The wild boy was the first test of such a milestone. Even though the attack failed, I must say, I admit I am quite interested in his process. He created an obedient soldier who excelled at buddyfight."

"But it made him lose his free will, until I managed to reverse the process." Ace said.

"The Wisdom clan has made great strides since the past. My family's goal was to develop the technology for chaosification for a very long time. With it, we shall create a utopia on all worlds. And the ruler of these utopias...is Geargod." Wisdom said.

"Sorry, but we're not just gonna stand by and let that happen." Ace said.

"I agree with Ace. I've seen my world get ravaged to the ground by one person's insanity once. I can't bear to see that happen to it again. I'd rather die!" David said.

"We're going to stop you, and Mime. You can't convince us that your way is right. You may look like a respectable man to the people, but the truth is, you're nuts." Hope said.

"Petty name calling. Well...if you all are going to act like this...then the only way to settle this is with a buddyfight between me and Gao. The winner can brag about which of these philosophies are right." Wisdom said.

"You're on!" Gao said. "Everyone, I'm sorry. But you're gonna have to leave Wisdom to me again."

"We understand." David said.

"Just be safe alright?" Ace said.

It wasn't long before the group was escorted to a private viewing room as Gao and Wisdom entered a futuristic fighting stage.

"Gao's gonna win. No doubt in my mind. He's not the same person that fought Wisdom before." Hope said.

"Rumble and tremble! The dragon's roar that shudders the earth! Luminize! Thunderous Warlords Alliance!" Gao shouted.

"Superior is a world governed by Chaos! By the authority vested in me, I rule the world of man! Luminize, Transcendent of Havoc!" Wisdom said.

"Raise the flag!" the two said.

"Thunder Emperor's Fangs!" Gao said.

"The Chaos!" Wisdom said.

"I'll start first!" Gao said. "Charge and Draw! I equip Arc Dragon Sword, Dracross and attack!"

10-8

"My turn. Draw. Charge and Draw!" Wisdom said. "Buddy call to the center! Ruler of CHAOS, Geargod VII! Then...I cast Chaotic Pain, sending the top three cards of my deck to the drop zone and increasing my gauge by 3. Then, I call CHAOS Osiris to the left. I also use Geargod's ability to call CHAOS Valvaros to the right. With his ability...I look at the top 5 cards of my deck and return them to my deck in any order I choose. I also draw a card and call one monster from my hand. Call CHAOS Gilquine to the center. With Gilquine's effect will give me one life and let me draw one card."

8-9

"As usual, he's set up a tight formation." Hope said.

"Now...witness the true power of the Chaos. Osiris...attack the fighter!" Wisdom said.

10-9

"Now attack Gilquine." Wisdom said.

9-7

"It's your turn Valvaros!" Wisdom said.

"Cast! Thunder Emperors Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

"Attack, Geargod!" Wisdom shouted.

"No, I cast! Thunder Emperor's Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocking again.

"I expected as much. But...unless you can best Geargod...I won't fall." Wisdom said.

"I can't get rid of him because he can use your monsters as shields. But… I have something that will change that! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Gao said. "I cast! Demon Lord's Roaring Dragon Blast! With this...I destroy all monsters on the opponent's field and with each one gone...I draw a card!" Gao said as the card destroyed Osiris, Valvaros and Gilquine.

"Yes!" Hope said. "But Geargod is still on the field."

"Apparently the Chaos's ability is that all Size 30 or up monsters can't be destroyed by effects." Tails said.

"I call Saint Holy Sword Dragon to the right! And then call Thunder Preacher, Inazumack to the left! Now...Chibi Panda, attack Geargod!" Gao said as SHSD clashed with Geargod before slaying it.

"He did it!" Lacy said.

"Wisdom isn't done." David said. "I know what's coming next."

"Now...I call…. Proto Chaos Machina, Geargod VIII!" Wisdom said as Geargod VIII appeared. "With his power, I call from the drop zone Valvaros to the center! I call CHAOS Osiris to the right and then...prepare for my worst."

"Chibi...double attack on Geargod VIII!" Gao said.

"Chaos Drain! Use Osiris as your shield!" Wisdom said as Osiris was destroyed instead.

"We've...had….enough!" Gao shouted as he slashed through Geargod VIII, destroying it. "With that...my turn is over."

"Well done...I never thought you would defeat Geargod VIII. Now its my turn. Draw, charge and draw. I call CHAOS Osiris to the left and then call CHAOS Zoruaga to the right. Hehehehehahaha!" Wisdom laughed.

"He's done it. You've made Master Wisdom's desire a reality...and you didn't even realize it." Grimoire said.

"Ugh, now what?" Hope said.

"Barlbatzz Dragoroyale the first… I no longer have need of your power. I call to the center!

A being that has transcended the power of CHAOS! An autodeity that has no equal! I call….Chaos Transendant, Geargod 99!" Wisdom said.

"Geargod 99?!" Hope asked as a larger version of Geargod appeared. It had two eyes, a longer chassis, and two large arms alongside its usual four.

"These stats! No way….its….size 90?!" Tails said.

"This thing's power level is off the charts! I can barely get a read on it!" Mari said.

"Behold our deity." Grimoire said.

"Soon, Gao Mikado, you will be utterly defeated by Geargod 99. But for now… CHAOS Osiris, attack the fighter!" Wisdom said.

7-6

"You're up next, Valvaros!" Wisdom said.

6-3

"Zoruaga's effect now kicks in. When a center monster's attack goes through, said monster gains double attack!" Wisdom said. "Valvaros attacks again!"

"Cast! Thunder Emperor's Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

"Geargod 99...attack the fighter!" Wisdom said.

"Confirmed. Attack Gao Mikado!" Geargod said.

"I cast! Thunderbolt Marked Urn!" Gao said.

"Attack again!" Wisdom said.

"I cast! Thunderbolt Marked Urn!" Gao said.

"Zoruaga...dispose of Saint Holy Sword Dragon!" Wisdom said as Zoruaga destroyed SHSD.

End of move.

"I won't let you win! Draw! Charge and...Draw!" Gao said. "Buddycall….Thunder Emperor, Barlbatzz to the right!" Gao said.

"About time I got in on this!" Batzz said entering.

"Let me clear the way!" Gao said as he slayed both Osiris and Zoruaga.

"You're mine, metalhead!" Batzz said.

"I cast! CHAOS Wall, Barrier of Havoc!" Wisdom said blocking.

"My double attack...I go again!" Batzz said.

"Chaos Drain! Use Valvaros as your shield." Wisdom said as Batzz destroyed Valvaros instead.

"No choice now...it's time! Thunder Emperor….Barlbatzz...Overturn!" Gao shouted as Inazumack attacked Geargod but it did nothing. "All of us can now attack one more time!"

"I'll smash him to bits!" Batzz said charging.

"You all should know...with Geargod's new form...it has gained a power you might know well...CHAOS Transcendant … Geargod 99….OVERKILL!" Wisdom shouted. "By discarding one hand card...I can call three CHAOS monsters from the drop zone at 0 cost."

"Special Code: Overkill. Calling CHAOS Valvaros to center, calling CHAOS Zoruaga to right, calling CHAOS Gilquine to the left." Geargod said.

"And there's more...if an opponent's made up to six attacks...I can force their turn to end." Wisdom said.

"You gotta be joking!" Hope said.

"Damn cheater!" Al said.

"My victory cannot be denied! Geargod 99...attack the fighter!" Wisdom said.

Within the stand, an alarm was soon going off.

"What's happening?" Mari asked.

"Something's happening to Geargod." Grimoire said.

"What is the matter with you?" Wisdom shouted at Geargod who did nothing. "Attack!"

"Ye-..Yes...Wi...Wisdom. Gao...Mikado...Delete!" Geargod said striking Gao.

4-1

"Delete! Delete!" Geargod said striking again.

1-0

Game over! Winner: Wisdom.

"Delete...delete…" Geargod said sparking.

"It looks as if Geargod's...malfunctioning!" X said.

"This isn't good!" Hope said.

"Delete… delete!" Geargod said blasting a hole in the roof and flying out.

"It blew the roof off!" Scott gawked.

"Delete….everything!" Geargod said firing randomly.

"We need to go after it! If it reaches the city, innocent people will get hurt!" X said.

"Seems I'll have to help after all." Elementa said. "Element Magic: Steel. Giant Steel Pillar!" She said touching the ground as the metal floor they stood on quickly rose into the air.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Rainbow said.

"Maverick Hunters...think you guys can try to keep Geargod at bay from leaving the island?" Hope asked.

"Roger! Zero, Axl, let's go!" X said.

"Wait! Zero, Axl, take these." Mari said as she handed them small packs. "I'm sure they'll come in handy."

"Thanks Mari." Axl said before all three of them tapped a device as three hover bikes flew up to them as they hopped on and took off.

(Cue- Dynasty- Megaman X8)

"Master X...be careful." Harpuia muttered.

"Delete...Delete…" Geargod repeated as it fired punch after punch across the island.

"There it is! We're gonna have to shut it down as soon as possible! Axl, Zero, create a diversion and I'll fire a charged shot at its core." X said.

"Okay!" Zero said. "Time to see what other tricks Mari gave me." He said as he pulled out a beam Naginata. "...! My D Glaive! Nice!"

"Mari must've repaired it when she heard it wasn't part of your systems. She did the same with me, I've got my old guns as well." Axl said as he took out a ray gun.

"Let's hope we haven't gotten rusty!" Zero said spinning his D Glaive. "Block this one! Raikousen!" He yelled as he dashed and disappeared before appearing in front of Geargod as he left a trail of electricity.

"Delete! Target, Zero!" Geargod said missing Zero.

"Hey, over here!" Axl said aiming his Ray Gun as he fired a rapid barrage of piercing lasers at Geargod. While each one hit Geargod, none seemed to have any effect on its body.

"Target, Axl! Delete!" Geargod said.

"Let's see how you like this one!" He said as he took out a grenade launcher of some kind and took aim and launched a torpedo and knocked off its back plate.

"Damage taken...beginning automatic repair." Geargod said as the plate reattached itself.

"X! Tell me you're in position!" Zero said.

"I am. Stand Clear!" X said.

"Move it, Axl!" Zero said as he and Axl moved out of the way as Geargod was wide open. "Now X! Fire!"

"Here we go!" X yelled as he fired a fully charged buster laser right at Geargod. It hit Geargod's core...but instead of damaging Geargod, it absorbed the shot. Geargod slumped for a moment before raising its head.

"Your attacks...are nothing but futile." Geargod said.

"It...it spoke in a complete sentence." Axl said.

"Through the power of Megaman X...my core has absorbed its power...and I have gained what humans and others call sentience." Geargod said. "The upgraded AI Wisdom installed in me possessed a soul. Thanks to you, Megaman X, it has awakened."

"Damn!" X said.

"Indeed. Now...it has initiated." Geargod said. "For the first time in my existence, I now know what happiness feels like and casting all other beings of the worlds into eternal darkness will make me incredibly happy indeed." Geargod said as he started laughing.

"Maverick Scum! You're just as worse as Sigma!" X said.

"You are incorrect. Though I operate to Chaosify monsters the same way the Sigma Virus creates mavericks, I am no Maverick. I am an autodeity...I am Geargod. But in order to fulfill my desires...I need a perfect buddy...and I cannot succeed that with Wisdom." Geargod said as a portal appeared above it as it started flying up.

"Damn it! Everyone, do you want us to chase after him?" X asked.

"No, do not give chase. We've secured a boat. Get in with us. We're leaving." Jexi said.

"Understood." X said as he, Zero, and Axl flew towards the boat as they jumped off the bikes and landed. "We're sorry everyone, we didn't expect for something like this to happen."

"It's not your fault. Neither of us could have expected this. But that still doesn't change facts...Geargod's now a sentient being." Miles said.

"Any ideas on how to stop him?" Zero asked.

"We can't go after him. He said something about finding the perfect buddy. He'll be back, and we need to be ready for when he does find this 'Perfect' buddy." Hope said.

"Hope's right. For now let's return to the ship." Ace said.

"Where's Wisdom and Grimoire?" Axl asked.

"Probably still back at Chaos Company. But I bet they're just as surprised as we are…" Tails said.

Back with Wisdom and Grimoire…

"Geargod Rebelled… and it now is sentient? How can this be possible?" Wisdom asked. "It should have been impossible."

With Mime…

"My...seems a lot of interesting things have happened. Now I regret being there." Mime said. "As for Geargod...he might end up a wrench in my plans. Tigre!"

"Yes, master Mime?" Tigre asked.

"Your tracking and hunting skills have never failed to cease to amaze me. Therefore...I want you to go after Geargod." Mime said.

"Understood, master." Tigre said.

And with Geargod 99…

"The perfect buddy must replicate my desires in all forms. Therefore… the perfect buddyfighter can only be…" Geargod said, creating a robotic version of….Gao Mikado. "Replication complete. Be born….CHAOS Gao."


	25. Dungeons and Tigers? Francisca vs Tigre!

Geargod 99 wasted no time in introducing CHAOS Gao to the heroes. CHAOS Gao was more brash and cocky, declaring him and Geargod the strongest. The robot Gao even had data of Gao's deck and monsters, making an Autodeity army, and copies of Batzz and members of the Thunder Empire, even replicating Thunder Lance X Tempest Buster. After a devastating loss, Batzz declared his buddy pact with Gao over, and returned to seal himself in Dragon World.

"I can't believe Batzz would return to Dragon World after all that… losing to Geargod multiple times must be really devastating." Erica said.

"Losses are pretty heavy on the right people." Luna said. "David, what do you think of all this?"

"Why are you asking me?" David asked sweat dropping.

"Sorry, thought you knew something about loss and all." Luna said.

"He's lost only to certain people once, not repeatedly." Jexi said.

"Oh…" Luna said. "Point is, it's nothing to quit being buddies over. Batzz can't leave gao like this."

"It's not your place to decide. Besides, it's nothing to do with losing. It's a pride thing. It's something only Batzz can figure out for himself." Zoro said.

"Pride, huh? Hmmm…" David thought.

"Odds are, Gao's probably gonna go after Batzz. Should we follow him to Dragon World?" Hope asked.

"This is something Gao and Batzz have to work out. We've got no right to butt into it." Ichiro said.

"For now we'll give them some space…" Ace said.

"Both statements are true. All we can do is sit and wait." Elementa said.

"And there's still Mime and his cronies to worry about, he only has two subordinates left right?" Aluche asked.

"Right. Tigre and Tin. But I don't see either Mime or Wisdom making a move until Geargod resurfaces again." Tails said.

"Hmm...So what should we do in the meantime?" Stoj asked as she was eating a piece of cake.

"Hard to say at this point." Jexi said.

"Man, this almost reminds me of the 8th Sigma incident." Axl said.

"But this isn't like Sigma at all." X said. "I saw that look in Geargod's eyes. He's nothing like Sigma at all...he gained something Sigma never had...a soul."

"Yes, that was an unexpected turn of events, I bet Wisdom was surprised as well." Anna said.

"We all were." Fulgore said.

"Now he's plotting something that we don't know about." Leviathan said as she held Fulgore's hand.

"All we can do now is wait." Selena said.

"Speaking of back then...thanks for the save with that pillar, Elementa. So you have some sort of steel magic?" Hope asked.

"Not just steel. My magic can manipulate all ten prime elements." Elementa said.

"Interesting." Ace said.

"Prime elements?" Stoj asked.

"Yes. You know: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Steel, Wood, Ice, Thunder, Light and Darkness." Lucy said.

"Kinda like the Six Heroes in a way except they only control 8 of the 10 elements." Al said.

"By the way...you said you were looking for someone...since you've been here with us...who were you looking for?" Dan asked.

"My mother." Elementa said.

"What is her name?" Azura asked.

"Azura, not the time." Hope said.

"I've actually been searching for her for...I'd say about 15 years now." Elementa said.

"Your journey must've been a long one." Litty said.

"It has been. Most of those first ten was learning my magic. The remaining five was my search." Elementa said.

"And no luck at that time. It must've been rough." Sectonia said.

"It has been. I honestly have no idea what had become of her. I have only been going on theories. Recently I suspected she might have been a slave...but I checked through Slav's list of current and sold slaves...she wasn't on any of them." She said.

"Well...is there anyway we can help you search for her?" Saaya asked.

"No. I will travel with you but I will continue the search on my own terms." She said.

"Hmm…?" Medusa hummed as she looked up.

"Something up Medusa?" Lacy asked.

"Someone approaches." Medusa said.

"Is it an ally or an enemy?" Iida asked.

"Enemy. Ready yourselves everyone." Medusa said.

"Tails...check the cameras." Sonic said.

"On it. Ah!" Tails said as the cameras turned on to show Tigre at the door.

"Tigre!" Simon said.

"Dimensional Heroes...turn over Geargod at once. Do not deny he is with you...I can smell his scent within." Tigre said.

"Scent? What would...Ah crap. He's been following X and the Maverick Hunters." Jexi said.

"Dammit! I don't think convincing him is going to work." Aya said.

"Fine...if you will not turn him over...I will take him myself." Tigre said as he started growing orange with black stripes fur and feline features as he roared.

"Now we know why he's called Tigre!" Papelne said.

"He's a Beastman." Tetsu said as Tigre tore the door open as he marched right inside.

"No way the security system is going to hold up to this guy. Tigers are one of the strongest felines in the entire world." Hope said.

"Wait...I think I might have an idea. I know we can't stop him but can we change his path?" Francisca asked.

"Yeah. What did you have in mind?" Tails asked.

"Fransisca, are you saying you want to bring him to Dragon World?" Hope asked.

"What? No. I mean we're luring him to the fighting arena." Francisca said. "The one on our ship?"

"Oh, sorry. I thought you meant other wise." Hope said.

"Why would I send him to another world? Besides, even if we did, he'd just come back here." Francisca said.

"Good point. So, what's the plan?" David asked.

It was a little later Tigre followed the path set before him. "Strange...it feels like I'm being driven into a trap...yet I don't sense anyone trying to attack me. Something doesn't feel right." Tigre thought before he arrived in the fighting stage. "A battling platform?"

"Surprise! This is our buddyfight stage!" Lemon said on the commentators platform.

"Silence, fool. But I do get it now...you lured me here for a one on one fight. I see no problem with that. Now...who is my opponent?" Tigre demanded.

"I am." Francisca said entering the ring.

"Hmm. I will have no arguments in fighting you. I agree to battle you." Tigre said.

"Then let's not waste time beating around the bush." Francisca said.

"From the wilds of the jungles, to the savage wastes! We bare our fangs and show our claws! Luminize! Predatory Masters!" Tigre said.

"Even the coldest blanket of snow...cannot smother the growth of a flower! A flower of serenity, a flower of peace! Lumenize! Cold Dungeon!" Francisca said.

"Here we go! Buddy…" Lemon said.

"FIGHT!" the group shouted.

"Raise the flag!" the two said.

"Danger World!" Tigre said.

"Dungeon World." Francisca said.

"I will take the first move. Charge and draw! I pay one gauge and equip Hades Axe, Demon Wind Slash. To the left, I call Armorknight Werewolf and to the right I buddycall Armorknight Tiger." Tigre said before he lunged at Francisca. "The first move is mine!" he said chopping at Francisca.

10-7

"I end my turn." He said.

"He's using an Armorknight deck!" Marco said. "And it looks like Francisca is a little worse for wear."

"No kidding, she's lost 3 life already. She'll need to come up with some clever moves here." David said.

"Not bad for an opening move. But from what I know, that item he has forbids him from calling monsters to the center." Marco said.

"Unless his monsters have Move, he's practically left himself wide open. Danger World really is risky to use."

"Now then, my turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! First off, I'll call Fledging Warrior, Ocker Glaser to the left, Knight of Thunder Tale, Nils to the right, and Missile Magician, Addrick to the center!" Francisca said.

"Let your adventurers come at me." Tigre said. "I would gladly take on 1000 more!"

"I'm afraid it'll take more than taunts for me to lose my cool. Everyone, it's time for an all-out attack! Oh yeah, and one thing I should mention. If Addrick link attacks with another Adventurer, you lose 1 life point as damage." Francisca said.

"So all together...its four damage." Tigre said as he withstood the attacks without making any movement.

10-6

"And that's the end of my turn." Francisca said.

"What is with this guy? He didn't even flinch." Hope said.

"Beasts and predators...fight in many battles just to survive. I'm like them in a way...a natural born predator meant only to fight and survive." Tigre said.

"But don't you wish that there was something more for you?" Francisca asked.

"What you are describing is a fantasy...one that is forever lost to someone like me." Tigre said.

"Somehow, I doubt that to be true." Francisca said. "My master is trying his hardest to rekindle someone much like you."

"Then he is facing a lost cause. Just like how any chance for a peaceful life has already be lost to me!" Tigre said. "And all of it...was because of this!" he said ripping his sleeve off his right arm to show a mark resembling Danger World.

"Wait… He's a descendant, too?" Sectonia asked.

"No way…" Ace muttered in shock.

"To quote Robot Chicken…. What a twist!" Hope said.

"This damned mark...I've had for as long as I can remember...I try to live in peace but end up being hunted because of it. This mark...its no blessing...but a damn curse! So...I will make you suffer as much as I do!" Tigre shouted. "Draw! Charge and draw! I cast! Crimson Slash. By paying one gauge I can destroy a size 1 or 2 monster on the field. I choose to eliminate Armorknight Werewolf." Tigre said destroying it.

"Why would he destroy his own monster? I have a bad feeling about this…" David said. "Usually, this kind of move is to clear the field for something even more powerful."

"Now I will call a terrifying beast. Outclassing my tiger...I call Armorknight Tiger Ace to the left!" Tigre said as a purple tiger with more weapons appeared. "Now...the counter attack begins! Armorknight Tiger Ace attacks Addrick!" he said as it ripped right through. "Your life is mine!" Tigre said charging in at Francisca.

7-4

"Regular tiger...attack her again!" he ordered.

"I cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana!" Francisca said.

4-5

End of Move.

"I can't believe Tigre thinks his hereditary mark that signals his descendance to one of the Ten Kingdoms is a curse…." Hope said.

"Well, there's got to be some sort of explanation for it." Lloyd said.

"Should I read his thoughts?" Litty asked.

"I use Telepathy as well, but… I don't think that's going to do any good." Yoko said.

"Then there's only one thing to do. We have to let Fransisca do the talking… in buddyfight." Hope said.

"Lloyd's right. There has to be an explanation for it. And there's only one way I'm going to get it! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Francisca said. "I call, Wandering Knight, Roy! Now, everyone! All-out attack!"

6-2

End of move.

"Tigre, you say that mark is a curse, but that's not true. You were granted something from it, but you get to choose what to make of it with." Francisca said. "I know, because...I was once the same way."

"I know. I could tell from the moment I caught your scent." Tigre said.

"Caught my scent? From when you attacked?" Francisca asked.

"Yes. Your scent has small traces of regret and sadness...yet its overshadowed by...joy." Tigre said.

"It's true. The things I have done under Hyness were things that...I'd rather not describe. But my master, David, he showed me the potential that I've been missing. He and his companions showed me the brighter side of things. The side Hyness never showed." Francisca said.

"Then you are lucky. But...this is my path and I must choose to live with what has been placed before me! Draw! Charge and draw! Now...Armorknight Tiger Ace...fuse with my item!" Tigre said as Armorknight Tiger Ace entered his item. "Now I discard it from my items soul. For this turn only, my item gains double attack. Now...regular tiger...destroy Roy!" Tigre said as Armorknight Tiger bit into Roy and destroyed him. "Now I go!" he said chopping at Francisca.

5-2

"This next attack...will finish you!" Tigre said.

"Cast! Thunderbolt Marked Urn!" Francisca said nullifying the attack.

End of move.

"Fine...next turn….I will destroy you." Tigre said.

Francisca smirked. "Sorry, but there won't be a next turn."

"What did you say?" Tigre asked.

"You can resist all you want, but deep down, I know that there's a part of you, just waiting for a chance to show the multiverse that even someone like you has a life worth living." Francisca said. "And I'm willing to help you draw it out." she said as shining blue sparkles glitter all around.

"This...this rise in power! Is she really about to…" David said.

Francisca's aura erupts as she enters Sapphire God Mode.

"How the hell?!" Toma asked "Oh wait… she's your apprentice, David. Doy on me."

"A light show will not deter me from my ideals. I will fight to the very end!" Tigre said.

"Maybe not, but this will! Draw! Charge and...Draw!" Francisca said as she looked at her new card. "Perfect. First, I'll cast Oracle of Tuval! If I have five life or less, I can discard my entire hand and draw three cards. Next I'll cast Trap Room! This spell allows me to destroy a card on your field depending on the monster I have on mine. Since I have an Adventurer out, I can destroy your item!"

"Damn it!" Tigre said as his Demon Wind Slash was destroyed.

"Next I'll cast Pre-emptive Strike! By paying one life, I can destroy a size 2 or less monster on your field." Francisca said.

2-1

Armorknight Tiger roared before it vanished.

"No moves left. Nature's law has spoken." Tigre said.

"That's right. And that means this match is over! Ocker, Nils! Wrap this up!" Francisca said.

2-0

Game over! Winner: Francisca!

"Yes! Go, Franny!" Flamberge said.

"Well done sister." Zan added.

Tigre looked on at her and smiled as he fell backwards.

"Whoa...is he okay?" Hope asked.

"He's fine. He's just exhausted. He really gave his all in that fight." Chopper said.

"For now, put him in the hold until he wakes up." Jexi said.

"It's quite a shock, one of Mime's top 4, a descendant. We've got a lot of questions for him once he wakes up." Anna said.

"Though this does make things easier now. 2 descendants left and Mime and Tin are the only ones left to fight." Jexi said.

"Yes. Also, Gao's been gone for quite awhile now." Ace said.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably buddies with Barlbatzz right at this very moment." Hope said.

"It's nothing for us to mess with. Now...we just need to leave the matter alone." Jexi said.


	26. Shine! Jack, Tasuku and Ace!

"Hmm...I wonder if it's still possible…" Ace muttered to himself.

"Talking to yourself again, Ace?" Jexi asked.

"Oh, hey Jexi." Ace said. "I'm just wondering to myself if it's still possible to summon so that I could separate Jalter from her card. Anyway, what's up?"

"A call from Tasuku...they've found Geargod." Jexi said.

"Where is he?" Ace asked.

"He's located somewhere near the Choate Ohtori Sand Dunes. But it hasn't moved at all since it was found." Jexi said.

"Let's get the others and check it out." Ace said.

"No...not everyone. With what's happened, Wisdom is likely already trying to take back Geargod as we speak. Same with Mime since we captured one of his soldiers. Therefore...I want you, Spade and Simon to find him." Jexi said.

"Alright. But why the three of us?" Ace asked.

"A small group makes it much easier to maneuver. But don't worry. Tasuku will be waiting for you too." Jexi said.

"Alright, I'll keep you and the others updated be sure to have Anna on surveillance." Ace said.

Later…

The three were then seen flying across the desert on their airboards as they saw Tasuku in the distance.

"There he is." Spade said as they landed and approached Tasuku.

"Hey Tasuku, has there been any change in Geargod?" Ace said.

"It hasn't moved and it hasn't been found yet." Tasuku said.

"Ace, we'll go look for Geargod in one direction and you go with Tasuku for another." Simon said.

"Alright, be careful you two." Ace said as they split off. "It's hard to believe there's a desert in Tokyo, has it always been here?"

"We're actually a few miles away from Tokyo. But it's still a massive sand dune." Tasuku said as they took off.

With Simon and Spade, they searched the sands on their own before they saw the massive Geargod lodged in the sand.

"There it is, but it looks like it's stuck in the sand." Simon said.

"Not stuck. From what Batzz told us, Geargod needs sufficient life energy in order to move around." Spade said.

"Should we try to attack it?" Simon asked.

"Spade Neptune...Simon Neptune…" Geargod said turning its head towards them as they got defensive. "What does it mean to be true buddies?"

"What do you mean? Where's CHAOS Gao?" Spade asked.

"It is no more. It was disassembled after our loss to the real Gao. I must know the answer. There is nothing in my data about it. I created CHAOS Gao from the real one's buddyfight data but we ended up losing therefore there was absolutely no reason to create him. Until I know the answer to this question, I cannot consider myself perfect." Geargod said.

"Well, being true buddies is basically forming a bond with your buddy and becoming friends. There's more to it than Buddyfight, you form a friendship with them and bond with them as you support each other." Simon said. "That's what it means to be perfect buddies."

"Insufficient data." Geargod said as the two sweatdropped.

"This guy is sorta thick headed, isn't he?" Spade said.

"Okay...we'll just start with the simplest forms. Why is buddyfight fun?" Simon asked.

"Buddyfight..is...fun?" Geargod said.

Meanwhile with Ace and Tasuku…

"Still no sign of Geargod…" Ace said.

"Wait...I see someone." Tasuku said as he saw a familiar man with green hair. "That's Grimoire!" He said.

"Wisdom's right hand man? What's he doing here?" Ace asked.

"I should be asking you that, annoying brat." A voice said as a claw tried to grab Ace as he dodged before he saw Tin in some sort of hovercraft.

"YOU!" Ace said.

"Yes...me. The genius known as Tin." he said.

"I saw what you did to Toma." Ace said as he had a hand near Excalibur.

"Ah...so you're the one who ruined my little project." Tin said. "Least I can cut off the problem so it won't happen again."

"Project?! You're nothing but a madman just like your boss! I'm not gonna let you get away with this!" Ace said.

"And you won't escape either Grimoire. We're challenging both of you to a buddyfight." Tasuku said.

"Very well. I see no issue." Grimoire said.

"Heroes of Legend, Darkness, and Myth, lend me your power so that I may walk down the path to peace. Lumenize! Holy Grail War!" Ace called out.

"My army of science has begun the march! All will come to respect my science and my craft! Luminize! Dark Science!" Tin said.

"Shine forth! Starry dragons rising to the heavens! Luminize, Shining Dragoneer!" Tasuku said.

"Gather forth, death plague demons that infect the world's potential. Proliferate your incurable curses! Luminize! World of Closed Potential!" Grimoire said.

"Raise the flag!" They said.

"Star Dragon World!" Tasuku said.

"Magic World." Grimoire said.

"Legend!" Ace said.

"Hero World!" Tin said.

"First move goes to Grimoire and Tin." Paruko said arriving.

"Charge and Draw. I cast! Nice one and draw two more cards. I equip Scholarly Tome of Death, Anetomy and to the right I call Death Plague Caster, Varicellur. With his ability, I choose a Plague card. Hmm...I'll choose Great Spell, Incubation Period. Then I'll call Death Plague Caster, Malariah to the center and Death Plague Caster, Rubellurs to the left. With Malariah's ability, I discard Plague cards from my hand and add two gauge. With Rubellurs ability, I add a card from my drop zone to Anetomy's soul. I cast! Great Spell, Incubation Period! I take the top two cards of my deck, and place any Plague cards from them into Anetomy's soul. I end my move." Grimoire said.

"Seems Grimoire specializes in cards with diseases…" Ace said.

"Now it's time to teach you what happens when you mess with my experiments. Charge and draw! I call Stranger Dilemma to the left and right. Then call Combatant, Nebatt to the center. Now...Nebatt attacks the fighter!" Tin said.

"Yes sir!" he said running at Ace. "Have a punch!" he said hitting Ace with a very weak punch.

10-9

End of Move.

"Alright. Let's do this Tasuku! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call King of Heroes, Gilgamesh to the center, King of Conquerors, Iskandar to the left, and son of the Sun God, Karna, to the right!" Ace said.

"Ah more of these so called Heroic Spirits." Tin said. "How great it will be to Chaosify them."

"Over my dead body!" Ace said. "Gilgamesh, Iskandar, Karna...CHARGE!" He called out as they all attacked Nebatt before charging at Tin.

"Oh no!" Tin said acting scared before they hit him.

10-7

"Ha! You fell for it. I cast! You've Finally Done It!" Tin said.

"What?" Ace asked.

"Allow me to explain, I can only cast this if I take damage from the opponent's card. I draw one card and if I have a hundred demons or darkhero on my field...I deal one point of damage to you." Tin said.

9-8

"Dammit…" Ace said.

"I was expecting your usual full on assaults...so I constructed this deck to make them a disadvantage for you!" Tin said.

"This isn't good…" Ace muttered.

"Don't worry Ace...we can still win! Now...I equip J Star Ring and buddycall Shining Dragoner, Jackknife to the right! And I crossnize him with Jackarms J Arsenal!" Tasuku said.

"Allright! Let's do this!" Jack said gaining an entire cannon array on his back. "Just say the word."

"I also call Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare to the left. Now...Jack...Attack Malariah!" Tasuku said.

"Haaa!" Jack said slashing through Malariah. "Now for penetrate damage!" he said firing.

10-8

"Ahh!" Rubellrs said before vanishing.

"When Jackknife attacks, he can destroy one other enemy monster." Tasuku said.

"How very interesting. However my plague cannot be cured...at least not by the skills of you two." Grimoire said.

"Shadowscare...attack the fighter!" Tasuku said.

8-6

"J Star rings effect. I can place one hand card in Jack's soul. Here I come!" Tasuku said slashing through Grimoire.

6-4

End of move.

"If Tin knows my strategy...the I'll have to mix it up a little." Ace said with a hidden smirk.

"Now. With Anetomy's effect, I can add a card to my hand and gain a life." Grimoire said. "Draw. Charge and Draw. And I also can add a card to its soul. I cast, Great Spell, Incubation Period and add two more cards to its soul. I call Death Plague Caster, Rubellrs to the left, and then...I'll buddycall to the center...Ashen Death Sorcery, Yersinieas. I invite you, bringer of black terror. Come and do my bidding."

Rising out of the dune was a massive sorcerer with long fingernails and a green cloak.

"Hehehe! Let me see you both writhe in pain and agony!" he said laughing.

"Now...Ashen Death Sorcery...Yersinieas...OVERKILL!" Grimoire said. "I pay 2 life and add the top six cards of my deck to my gauge. And now...for the finale that ends the two of you for good. With his ability...I can activate a Plague Spell in Yersinieas's soul. Now...I cast...Ultimate Great Spell, World Pandemic! Now both of your flags...shall close!"

"Yes! With no flag, these two will have no way of fighting! Its now our victory!" Tin said laughing.

"No...its...over?" Ace asked.

"No...its not. Shining Dragoner...Jackknife….OVERTURN!" Tasuku shouted. "By sending a card from Jack's soul into the dropzone...I can nullify a card you just activated! And I choose...World Pandemic!" Tasuku said as their flags quickly lit back up.

"Damn it. So close." Tin growled.

"Nicely done, Tasuku!" Ace said. "Now's our chance to turn things around."

"Uh...not if...I have...anything to say!" Tin said sweating (Truth be told, most of my cards are spells ready to counter Ace. I was expecting Grimoire to wrap things up for me with his spell. Now I'm screwed. Only one way out.) "Listen...I realize I may have acted harsh before...so...let's just let bygones be bygones. Look. I'll end my turn right now. That makes you happy right?" he asked sweating.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid to buy that crap? You hurt one of my comrades and treated him like a weapon, and now you'll have hell to pay!" Ace said as he activated Twilight God Mode.

(Cue- You Say Run- My Hero Academia)

"(Dear god, I'm screwed.)" Tin thought looking ready to cry.

"Alright. Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast! Fury of Odin!" Ace said.

"Crap! Normally Stranger Dilemmas thunder mine activate when a spell is cast...but that's not gonna matter when he destroys them!" Tin said as both vanished.

"Alright. All three of you once again...Charge!" Ace said as they attacked Tin.

7-4

"Do it once again!" Ace said.

4-1

"1 life...maybe I can still survive?" Tin thought.

"Final Phase!" Ace said. "I cast...Great Spell Finisher, Colossal Flame Sword Laevatein!" He said as a giant entity appeared holding a sword. "This is the end! Haaaaah!" He roared out as he and the entity moved in sync as it struck Tin down.

1-0

Game over, Tin! Winner: Ace Neptune!

"It's over Tin, you're going to prison." Ace said. "I'll leave the rest to you, Tasuku."

"Thanks. Now is the time!" Tasuku said as he worked in sync with Jack to destroy Yersinieas. "Now...with him gone...it's time for final phase!" Tasuku said with giant white cyber wings. "A sword of light...that rules the stars! Slay all evil that lies in your path and rise to uphold justice!" he said a gigantic sword even bigger than Ace's Impact arose. "Here goes! Shining...PUNISHER!" Tasuku shouted as the sword lunged into Grimoire.

2-0

Game over! Winner: Tasuku Ryuenji!

"We won." Tasuku asked.

"Tasuku...look!" Jack said as they saw Geargod fly through a portal before it closed.

"Seems I am the victor." Grimoire said as he vanished himself.

"What?" Ace asked. "Oh no...Spade! Simon!"

"Now's my chance to escape…!" Tin said trying to bolt before Jalter suddenly appeared from her card and stuck her lance to his neck.

"Going somewhere?" Jalter asked with an evil smirk.

"No mam." he said panicking.

"He's all yours Tasuku." Jalter said.

"Thank you, Jalter. I'll turn him over to Carlson when we return to buddy police HQ." Tasuku said.

With Ace…

"Spade? Simon?" Ace called out.

"Yeah?" Spade asked as he and Simon approached.

"Oh, thank goodness you two are alright." Ace said as all three of them hugged. "What happened to Geargod?"

"Wisdom...I think he was trying to take control of Geargod again." Simon said.

"I see. We should return to the ship and tell the others what happened." Ace said.

Later…

Back at the Galaxy King, Ace explained to the others what happened in the desert.

"And that's the gist of it." Ace said.

"Seems Wisdom is hurrying along to the final phase of his plans." Hope said.

"And with Tin arrested, Mime's the only one left." Anna said. "Well, at least you three are safe."

"Still...this doesn't change the fact...things are reaching their apex with Wisdom and Mime. I'm not sure I like where things are going." Jexi said.

"I understand what you're saying Jexi, but I know we'll stop them somehow. For now we should rest up a bit." Ace said.

"I'm afraid the time for rest isn't going to come anytime soon." A voice said as they saw Pen in the doorway looking wounded with Onyx by his side.

"Pen?! What happened?" Ace said as they rushed over.

"Hate...he went and attacked me, Onyx and Miasma." Pen said.

"What? How did this happen?" Leonora asked.

"I dug way too deep. Discovered secrets that I was better off not knowing." Pen said. "For starters...the retrievers that were sent that night...they were sent by our father...the King of the Dark Kingdom." Pen said.

"What?!" Ace asked in shock.

"Yes...I'm afraid it's entirely true. He was going to have them capture Jexi and deliver him to the Dark Kingdom." Pen said.

"But...what would he want with me?" Jexi asked.

"He wanted your power." Pen said.

"You mean his God Mode?" Ace asked.

"Not only that...he wanted everything that makes Jexi, Jexi." Pen said. "I'm not sure why but it relates to my father's curse ability."

"His curse...you know it right?" Hope asked.

"I'm sure you've already found out the kingdom has never had more than a single ruler in all its creation right?" Pen asked. "Well...this is because of his curse. It's called...Vampire. Understand? He's survived this long by sacrificing powerful people to his hunger!" Pen said.

"What? That's horrible!" Ace said.

"But why Jexi specifically?" David asked.

"While father's curse extends his life and regains youth, he is not immortal. But...he believes draining the youth and energy from a person with incredible power...he can live forever." Pen said.

"If that's his philosophy, he would've gone for one of us instead. But I don't understand why Jexi. He hasn't done anything to you guys." Leonora said.

"That doesn't matter to him. All he wants is power and more land to rule. He's convinced my brothers to fight for the throne. All except me and Miasma. As for Hate...he fell under the curse of one of my younger brothers and turned him on us. Me, Onyx and Miasma as well as my other sisters have gone into hiding right now on different worlds." Pen said.

"Oh my…" Ace said as holding a hand to his chest.

"This is bad. We gotta find the final two descendants, fast." Hope said.

"What are you...wait...you aren't talking about the marks of the founding kingdoms do you?" Pen asked.

"That's right. Jexi rounded up half of them, and...three more came to us." Sectonia said.

"I see...You are missing the Darkness Dragon World mark, right?" Pen asked. "I know who has it."

"You do? Well tell us already!" Aria said.

"Onyx...it's time you showed them." Pen said.

"Well...okay." She said showing her back to them as they saw the mark on it.

"No way…!" Marco said.

"She was a descendant the whole time and we didn't even notice." Yoko said.

"Admitting to this mark is not something one does easily." Onyx said.

"This mark...its rare and if certain people notice it, it can lead to things like hunts and attempted murdering." Pen said. "Due to past transgressions between kingdoms and the people they ruled."

"So that's why Tigre said his mark was a curse." Francisca said.

"Now all we're missing is the one who has the Mark of Dragon World. But that could be anybody." Hope said. "David, do you think either Kokoro or your old friend Ryuji could possibly be it?"

"It's impossible...because the current descendant of the Sky Kingdom is still alive." Pen said. "A male skyian born with two abnormalities...a pair of wings...and them having dragonic traits."

"Hey, didn't Paimon say something about that during our camping trip?" Mana asked.

"She did. She mentioned that tale about the Skyian with the Dragon Wings. But she didn't say the name of the guy. Or did she… ugh, what was it…?!" Hope said.

"Calm down, we just need think for a second." X said.

"She didn't mention a name and she said the heir was left to wander across different universes." Rainbow said as they others looked at her. "What? I listen."

"Hmm...This is one tough nut to crack." Mari said.

"I'll run a search on the different universes to see if there's someone who matches that description." Anna said.

"Good luck. The guy can be practically anywhere." Miu said.

"Doesn't hurt to try either way." Anna replied.

"Anyway...Pen. Onyx. Why don't you two stay with us on the ship in the meantime?" Ace asked.

"Very well…" Pen said as Onyx escorted him to a room. "Their search is going to be useless. You can't use technology to locate an ancient heir. But...I have a feeling their search won't matter. I feel the heir is making their way here as we speak." Pen said.

Meanwhile with Mime…

"Hmm. Alonz...Kurosube...Slav...Tigre...and now Tin." Mime said as he knocked over a chess piece for each one. "Seems things are becoming not like I expected. I'll have no choice but to accelerate my plans." He said standing. "The time is close...I'll have to face that hopeful idiot myself." He growled.

"Whatever you wish, we will…" a cultist said before Mime waved a hand and all of them vanished.

"I really hated those idiots." Mime said walking out.


	27. Revenge and Promise! Mime vs Hope!

"Hope...Are you ready to face Mime when the time comes?" Ace asked.

"I am ready to face him. I just don't know if it'll be in a real fight, or with my buddyfight cards." Hope said. "I'm just a little shaken up because of how much I affected this whole situation with me and Mime even though I wasn't there to kill Harlequin and… well let's just say I'm a little nervous to face him now than last time."

"Hope… You couldn't have known this would have happened, none of us did. Just don't forget you've got friends on your side to help you every step of the way." Ace said. "Either way, I know you'll win. I believe in you and so does David, Jexi, and everyone else." He said lightly punching Hope's shoulder. "Got it?"

"Aw...how cute. It's sickening." a voice said as they saw a portal open as Mime entered through it.

"Mime...I can already tell why you are here." Hope said.

"Yes. The failure of my subordinates was...unexpected but even I knew it would come to this eventually." Mime said.

"So I guess you're here to finish what they couldn't." Ace said.

"Why else would I even set foot in such a filthy looking ship?" Mime said.

"Talk bad about my friends ship, and you're gonna feel pain like you haven't before." Hope said. "Buddyfight won't settle this the way it is now… it's time we fight for real."

"Yes...I agree." Mime said extending a hand as magic hit Hope and sent him flying through several walls.

"Hope!" Ace called out.

"Oh he isn't dead...at least not yet. I can't believe I picked such a good time...you two are the only ones here." Mime said giving chase to Hope.

"Dammit...Hang on Hope!" Ace said dashing after Mime.

"Uh uh." Mime said snapping a finger as Ace got trapped in a box. "I will not have this moment ruined by the likes of you. He is mine to kill and mine alone!"

"AH!" Hope said breaking out of the rubble. "Ace, stay right there. I'll get you outta there, just as soon as I blow this psycho away! Let's end this, Mime!"

"I quite agree." Mime said firing another blast of magic as Hope blocked. "With the rest of your allies battling Wisdom and Geargod right now...I have free reign to do all sorts of horrible things to you."

"Hope...please be safe." Ace muttered.

"Let's go!" Hope said.

(Cue- Akuma vs Ryu- Street Fighter IV)

"Now...begone!" Mime said firing more magic at Hope as he did his best to dodge each shot.

Hope charged at Mime as he tried to get in close, but the magic blasts prevented him from doing so. He finally was able to break free and charge up some Color energy in his hand. "Take, this!" he said. "Sapphire Sphere!" he called firing it.

"Useless." Mime said raising a wall as it countered the hit. "Everything you could possibly try is useless. My prowess in magic makes it impossible for even the smallest hit to land."

"You forget one thing about me! I can pierce through fire. My right hand… can break through anything!" Hope said charging.

"Fire? Please." Mime said raising another wall before Hope punched through and shattered it. "What?"

"Surprised ya!" Hope said landing a punch on Mime's mask making it crack in half.

"He did it. He broke his mask." Ace said.

"Ha...how you like that?" Hope said as the left half of the mask fell off as Mime started laughing.

"Well...seems I haven't been giving you enough credit. Then again...I shouldn't have expected less from you who has slain my father." He said laughing raising his head up. Hope looked in shock to see the half of Mime's real face completely dark like darkness with only an eye and part of his mouth visible.

"What on earth?" Ace said.

"What in the hell are you?!" Hope asked in shock.

"I've told you. I am Mime, son of Harlequin...born from his very own shadow." Mime said as he started laughing. "A being made for the very purpose of carrying out all of his remaining desires."

"You're just a human who has fallen to darkness. You haven't transcended humanity to carry out your father's name! You've thrown It away!" Hope said.

"Oh...I am no mere human." Mime said as the exposed half of his face was spreading out like a shadow on the wall.

"Be careful Hope! Something's happening to Mime." Ace said.

"Let me show you something truly horrifying." Mime said as he left behind his clothing before emerging as a large beast of darkness with several tendrils emerging from his back. "This is the true form...of the shadow of Harlequin!" he said as darkness began spreading from his feet and slowly enveloping the ship.

"Hope!" Ace called out.

"Don't worry. You, me and Hope will all go to the same place once my darkness has finished...the Lost Universe!" Mime said.

"What? What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"You don't know? I'm much more than a shadow. I was an experiment of Harlequin's. I'm a living teleporter to the Lost Universe!" Mime said.

"So that explains those black remains left behind by those bombs…" Ace said.

"The bombs are created from pieces of me. However it would only affect organic matter when I'm not the one making the portal...but...when I make them...I can swallow this entire ship with the two of you in it!" Mime said.

"No…" Ace muttered.

"Damn it...what am I gonna do? Everyone is defending the alternate worlds from the CHAOS and Gao is busy fighting Wisdom while I volunteered to fight here. Things aren't looking good. I need to...I gotta…" Hope thought as he backed up before knocking a lamp over as it shined on Mime who roared in pain. "Wait...Mime is a living shadow. He's like a Necros. Meaning...he's weak against light!" Hope thought.

"You can do this Hope! Everyone believes in you! I believe in you! So you can't lose this fight no matter what, Hope the Victor!" Ace said.

"You're right Ace. So there's only one thing left I've gotta do!" Hope said.

(Shift- My Hero- Man with a Mission)

Hope transformed into Azure God Mode, and then further into Azure God Mode: The Heroic.

"Ace and I aren't gonna die today! The only one going to hell is you, Mime!" Hope said crossing his arms. "Ace, cover your eyes!"

Ace covered his eyes to prepare for an attack.

"Azure Gods…. Heroic…. SOLAR FLARE!" Hope said letting out a blast of Blue light that covered the entire Galaxy King.

"Light!" Mime said growling in pain. "I...I cannot fall as a disgrace like this…" he said crawling in attempt to get closer to Hope. "I will smother your light!"

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen!" Hope said. "Here's another trick that references someone legendary! Azure Gods Heroic… Neo Tri-Beam!" Hope said putting his hands into a Triangle position and blasted wave after wave of concussive blasts at Mime filled with light.

"It's working!" Ace said.

"I shall not...go out like this!" Mime said as he broke through the floor to reveal a large portal under him and Hope.

"Dammit." Hope said.

"Hahahaha! Fall into the darkness like I am!" Mime said vanishing into the dark.

"Hope!" Ace called out.

"I can't believe….this is...the end." Hope thought as he fell. "Well...I had a good run." he said before he opened his eyes only to see himself inches from the portal but no longer falling. "Huh?"

"So...you're the idiot that boy told me to go and assist." A voice as Hope looked up to see a man with dragonic wings and a dragon mark on his cheek as he held onto Hope. "I've seen many a fool in my time...but you are the...least foolish."

"Hope!" Ace called out as he ran towards the two before pulling Hope into a hug before turning to the newcomer. "Thank you for helping him sir…."

"My name is Sheer. A skyian." He said.

"A pleasure to meet you Sheer. My name is Ace Neptune." Ace said before turning to Hope and chopped on the top of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hope asked.

"For nearly scaring me half to death! But...I can't be mad at one of my best friends. I'm just really glad you're okay, Hope." Ace said.

"Thanks Ace. But I wouldn't have made it without Sheer saving me. Thanks for that by the way… wait a sec… dragon wings… you're the Descendant of the Sky Kingdom. Now before you slap me for stating the Obvious, it's because we've been waiting for you to come, and I didn't know it was you until I saw the wings… I'm sorry. I've just heard so much about you through your legendary story a friend told me." Hope said.

"Legend...you mean the story I spread myself?" Sheer asked.

"No way… you told your own story? Why?" Hope asked.

"To make sure overactive people like you don't try to act like me or try to find me. But seems circumstances have changed." Sheer said.

"Yes. The Dark Kingdom is plotting something and we need the descendants help." Ace said. "But first… Hope, we should go help the others."

"I don't think there's any need for that." Sheer said creating a sphere of magic showing Gao dragonized as he battled with Wisdom.

"Yep. Looks like Gao's got this under control." Hope said.

"Yes...as you say...I have predicted 100 percent Gao's victory." Sheer said.

"Now all we have to do is wait for their safe return." Ace said. "Please come inside the ship, Sheer. Would you like some tea?"

"We have other beverages if that's not your thing. Soda, Sake, Anything you like." Hope said. "Wait, what am I saying, I don't want you feeling like we're pampering you."

"Just water will do." Sheer said.

"Coming right up." Hope said. "Now all ten of the descendants have gathered."

"Yes, and they along with you Sheer will be a great help to us. Thank you." Ace said. "And it is an honor to meet a fellow resident of the Sky Universe."

"I know who you are. You are the Nephilim, as well as your brothers." Sheer said.

"O-Oh, thank you. Me and my brothers are honored." Ace said a bit flustered. "But how do you know of us?"

"Through many centuries of wandering...I've gained powers inconceivable...one of which is being a seer." Sheer said.

"You see the future." Ace said.

"Correct. I forsee the future events to come. I predicted that eventually, the ruler of the Dark Kingdom would rise to expand his hold and target one powerful warrior." Sheer said.

"That would be Jexi, Sheer. He's my friend, as well as Ace's. Did he ask you to come save me? If so, I can backup your proclamation of me being an idiot." Hope said.

"Yes, he did. He spotted me watching the fight between the Chaos and the Thunder Empire." Sheer said. "I told him how your fight was originally going to end. You would have fallen in with that monster had I not come to your aid." Sheer said.

"And we're really grateful that you did, Sheer." Ace said.

"If it's all the same to you… I couldn't have asked for a better ally to be sent by my best friend." Hope said. "But now that all ten of you are here, I think it's time we took it to the dark king."

"I wouldn't be so hasty. Aren't you forgetting your promise you made to David Ishihara? That you wouldn't lose to anyone until you faced him in a buddyfight?" Sheer asked.

"Oh yeah, i said I'd do that. Why would you tell that to me, though?" Hope asked.

"Even as we speak...events are starting up...a new buddyfight tournament will be born soon." Sheer said.

"A new tournament huh? Sounds like fun." Ace said.

Later…

"Finally, after all this time, all ten of us are here." Onyx said as all ten descendants were gathered.

"Albeit by some forceful measures…." Hope said as they brought Tigre as he was cuffed as he scoffed.

"To think you were the descendant of the Beast Kingdom all along…" Pen said.

"Well...maybe descendants come from all forms of life?" Jade said.

"I guess that is true." Tetsu said.

"Well, I've been told that a crisis of massive proportions tends to bring people together." David said.

"I have to agree. This crisis brought all of us together from many different backgrounds." Hera said.

"Uh-huh. Sure did." David said.

"Why are you so nervous around me?" Hera asked.

"Hera… There's something that I should tell you. I'm...afraid of snakes." David said. "During an early excursion in my paranormal investigation job, my sister Harumi got kidnapped by nagas. I tracked them down to a warehouse, and...that's where things got worse."

"Worse? What happened?" Hera asked.

"One of the nagas bit into my neck, injecting me with venom. It caused me to writhe in agony as another...ate one of my cohorts… The experience traumatized me, and I resented snakekind ever since…" David said.

"That's still so hard to hear…" Hope said.

"Because of this, I'm having trouble getting near snakes in fear that they might be poisonous." David said.

"I see….. It must have been hard to try and express your fear to me, especially because I am a Lamia. But I assure you of one thing. I am not poisonous, even though I do have fangs. I am a Lamia, not a Naga." she said.

"Which is kind of ironic, considering your name." Ross said.

"What's wrong with my name?" Hera asked.

"Uh...nothing." Ross said.

"Point is you have nothing to fear from me." Hera said.

"Well, that's...reassuring. I'll try not to let my fear get in the way." David said.

"In any case, we all have something to look forward too. That tournament coming up. The GGG Cup." Hope said.

"I think more than you are just looking forward to it." Jexi said.

"Damn right. I'm looking forward to this as well." David said.

"It's gonna be awesome I can tell you that." Ace said.

"Definitely. And David, I haven't forgotten my promise to you." Hope said.

"If all goes well, I'll be seeing you in the finals. So we both better bring our A-games." David said.

"For now...we're celebrating. In the battle between us and the Chaos and Mime...we won!" Jexi said as all of them cheered.

"ALRIGHT! Woo! Woo! Woo!" Papelne howled as she spun her arm around.

The Chaos of Wisdom and Mime have been defeated. And in the hour of the rising of the Dark Kingdom, the Ten Descendants have Gathered.

The Sky Kingdom- Sheer

The Beast Kingdom-Tigre

The Dark Kingdom- Onyx Dark

The Sword Kingdom- Tetsu of the 100 Swords

The Justice Kingdom- Miles

The Sorcery Kingdom- Elementa

The Arcane Kingdom- Jade

The Ancient Kingdom- Aka

The Astro Kingdom- Jet

The Olympus Kingdom- Hera

The ten are gathered. But before the fight against the Dark King begins… the curtain will rise, on the GGG cup.

To be continued in Dimensional Heroes: X All-Star Fight.


End file.
